Not Just Babysitter
by Summerlight92
Summary: [EPILOG!] Luhan seorang wanita lajang yang bekerja sebagai pengajar les privat. Kehidupannya berubah setelah menolong Haowen dan Sehun, yang membuatnya terlibat dalam skenario konyol duo ayah dan anak itu. Sampai kemudian dihadapkan pada pilihan yang menjungkirbalikkan kehidupannya. Menjadi pengasuh Haowen atau ... HUNHAN. GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 1**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Nah, Jiyoon. Jangan lupa kerjakan soal-soal latihan yang sudah kuberikan tadi. Aku akan memeriksanya Senin depan."

"Iya, _Ssaem_."

"Untuk pertemuan kali ini sampai di sini saja," wanita bersurai cokelat itu terlihat melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan. Lalu mulai membereskan beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia menyudahi kegiatan mengajar les privat Matematika pada Lee Jiyoon—putri semata wayang dari seniornya sewaktu kuliah dulu.

"Yeay! Selamat datang hari Minggu!" pekik Jiyoon senang.

"Jiyoon senang sekali karena besok hari Minggu, _eoh_?"

"Iya, Luhan- _ssaem_ ," Jiyoon berkata dengan senyumnya yang kian mengembang. "Besok aku akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Benarkah?" Wanita dengan mata rusanya yang cantik itu—Xi Luhan—terlihat antusias mendengarkan rencana Jiyoon bersama keluarganya di hari Minggu besok.

"Eum, apa Luhan- _ssaem_ mau ikut?"

"Eh?"

"Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak bisa ikut, Sayang ..."

Jiyoon menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat sosok sang ibu sudah berdiri di sana sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya obrolan Jiyoon bersama Luhan terdengar oleh wanita berusia 30 tahun itu—Lee Minjung.

"Kenapa tidak bisa ikut, _Eomma_?"

"Luhan- _ssaem_ sudah punya rencana lain," Minjung tersenyum jahil kepada Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh. Ia tahu persis maksud di balik senyuman jahil milik Minjung. Wanita itu memang sudah hafal kebiasaan Luhan di akhir Minggu—bersantai di apartemennya selama seharian penuh.

"Benarkah?" Jiyoon mengerjap lucu, "Luhan- _ssaem_ juga mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak," Luhan tersenyum manis, "Aku lebih senang menikmati hari liburku di apartemen saja, Jiyoon."

Kedua alis Jiyoon bertaut, "Apa tidak bosan, _Ssaem_?"

"Itu memang sudah hobinya, Sayang ..."

" _Eonni_ ..." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sedikit kesal karena hobi bersantai—atau kata lainnya bermalas-malasan—di hari Minggu diumbar begitu saja di depan anak didiknya.

Minjung hanya tertawa geli sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Jiyoon. "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya beralih topik pembicaraan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, _Eonni_ ," ucapnya berpamitan pada Minjung dan Jiyoon.

"Eh, tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Minjung sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Luhan buru-buru pulang seperti ini. Biasanya Luhan ikut makan malam bersama di rumah mereka, terlebih karena jadwalnya mengajar Jiyoon yang berlangsung di sore hari—jelang jam makan malam.

"Tidak, _Eonni_. Aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah habis," jawab Luhan sambil menenteng tasnya. "Nanti aku makan malam di apartemen saja."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan, Lu," balas Minjung.

" _Ne_ ," Luhan yang sudah mengenakan _coat_ miliknya tampak sedikit berjongkok di depan Jiyoon. " _Ssaem_ pulang dulu, ya."

"Eum. Sampai jumpa lagi, _Ssaem_ ," Jiyoon tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengajari Jiyoon."

Luhan ikut tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Jiyoon, kemudian melirik sekilas pada Minjung. "Sampaikan salamku pada Hyunjae- _oppa_ , _Eonni_ ," ucapnya menitipkan salam untuk Lee Hyunjae—suami Minjung dan ayah Jiyoon.

"Tentu," Minjung mengangguk, lalu bersama Jiyoon keduanya mengantar Luhan sampai depan rumah. Wanita berusia 27 tahun itu terlihat memasuki mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah mereka. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, Luhan melambaikan tangannya kepada Minjung dan Jiyoon.

Itulah sepenggal rutinitas Luhan sebagai pengajar les privat di salah satu lembaga bimbingan belajar tempatnya bekerja. Sesuai dengan latar belakang pendidikannya di bidang Matematika, Luhan mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika untuk siswa tingkat SD sampai SMA. Predikatnya yang menjadi lulusan terbaik kala itu, membuat Luhan banyak dipilih oleh orang tua siswa menjadi pengajar les privat bagi anak mereka, termasuk Jiyoon. Selain karena pengakuan anak mereka yang merasa cocok dengan gaya mengajar Luhan, mereka juga melihat _progress_ dari anak mereka dalam bidang Matematika usai diajar oleh Luhan.

Tidak heran jika jadwal mengajar Luhan selama 6 hari dalam 1 minggu sangat padat. Karena itu, di hari Minggu Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya selama seharian penuh di hunian apartemennya yang terletak di daerah Apgujeong.

Sejak kuliah, Luhan memang sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen, terpisah dari orang tuanya yang tinggal di Incheon. Ia ingin hidup mandiri seperti kakak sulungnya—Yifan, yang saat ini berada di China untuk mengurus perusahaan yang didirikan ayah mereka. Sang ayah yang usianya tidak lagi muda, sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab memimpin perusahaannya di China kepada Yifan. Dan sekarang ia memilih tinggal di Korea—tanah kelahiran ibu mereka. Ya, ibu Luhan dan Yifan memang asli orang Korea, sedangkan ayah mereka asli orang China. Bisa dibilang, keduanya ini berdarah campuran China-Korea.

Sebenarnya ibu Luhan khawatir jika putri bungsunya ini tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Tapi berkat usaha keras Luhan yang meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan memastikan akan baik-baik saja, mereka pun mengizinkan Luhan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hmm ... kira-kira masih ada yang kurang tidak, ya?" Luhan memeriksa kembali beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam _trolley_ belanjanya. Saat ini Luhan sudah berada di supermarket langganannya—berjarak sekitar 3 km dari apartemennya.

Ia mengecek daftar belanjaannya di ponsel, memastikan apakah barang dalam daftar itu sudah diambil semua atau belum. Setelah dirasa lengkap, barulah Luhan mendorong _trolley_ belanjanya menuju kasir.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan pada petugas kasir yang melayaninya.

Dengan 2 kantung belanja di tangan, Luhan kembali ke mobilnya. Ia memasukkan 2 kantung itu ke dalam bagasi mobil, lalu berjalan ke depan dan bersiap masuk ke bangku kemudi. Di saat Luhan sudah membuka pintu mobil, ia justru mendengar suara keributan dari arah depan. Didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Luhan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan mendekati sumber keributan itu.

Dalam sepersekian detik, mata Luhan melebar. Ia melihat ada anak laki-laki yang tengah dikepung tiga pria dewasa. Luhan yakin ketiga pria itu adalah preman, dilihat dari wajah mereka yang garang, dan perawakan tubuh mereka yang kekar.

Luhan heran, tidak biasanya ada preman di sekitar supermarket langganannya itu. Biasanya lokasi di sekitar supermarket itu selalu aman, bebas dari aksi kejahatan. Dengan kata lain, ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat aksi kejahatan di tempat itu.

Anak itu terlihat ketakutan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah benda yang Luhan yakini adalah ponsel.

"BERIKAN PONSELMU!"

"TIDAK!" Anak itu semakin erat menggenggam ponselnya. "Kalian tidak boleh mengambil ponselku!"

"Kau tidak mau memberi kami uang, jadi berikan ponselmu!" Salah satu pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mencoba merebut paksa ponsel itu dari pemiliknya.

"JANGAN!"

"Anak ini benar-benar ..." Pria itu menggeram frustasi. Ia menyuruh kedua rekannya mengunci pergerakan anak itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil merebut ponsel yang sedari tadi mereka incar.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!"

"BERISIK!" Kali ini pria yang memiliki bekas luka di pipinya mendorong anak itu hingga jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi wajah lebih dulu menyentuh jalan.

"Astaga!" Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya melihat aksi kejahatan yang dilakukan tiga pria itu pada anak kecil yang tak berdosa. "YA! KEMBALIKAN PONSELNYA!"

Sadar ada orang lain yang memergoki aksi mereka, ketiga pria itu buru-buru melarikan diri.

"Ayo pergi! Setidaknya kita sudah mendapatkan ponsel anak itu!" ajak salah satu dari mereka yang diangguki kedua rekannya.

"HEI, BERHENTI!" Luhan berteriak murka pada ketiga pria itu. Ia berusaha mengajar, namun kondisinya yang saat ini tengah mengenakan _high heels_ membuatnya kesulian untuk berlari cepat. Ia bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Sepatu hak sialan!" maki Luhan dalam hati.

"HUWEEEE!"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar tangisan keras dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri anak laki-laki yang baru saja tertimpa kemalangan itu. Luhan sedikit berjongkok, lalu memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan panik.

Anak itu terus menangis tanpa henti, "Hidung Haowen sakit, _Ahjumma_. HUWEEEE!"

Luhan memeriksa hidung anak yang diketahui bernama Haowen itu. Bola mata Luhan nyaris keluar ketika ia melihat cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Haowen.

"Ya Tuhan, hidungmu berdarah!" pekik Luhan histeris dan membuat tangisan Haowen semakin menjadi. Luhan berlari cepat menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ , lalu kembali ke tempat Haowen dan menggunakan _tissue_ itu untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidung Haowen.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya?" bujuk Luhan. Ia khawatir jika kondisi hidung Haowen parah karena darah yang keluar cukup banyak.

"Tidak! Haowen tidak mau! Haowen benci rumah sakit!" tolak Haowen mentah-mentah dan setelahnya kembali menangis.

Luhan semakin panik karena tangisan Haowen makin tak terkendali. "Baiklah, kita tidak pergi ke rumah sakit. Kita ke apartemenku saja. Aku akan mengobati lukamu. Bagaimana?"

Haowen mengangguk. Ia masih sesenggukan di tempatnya. Luhan membantunya berdiri, namun berikutnya ia memilih membawa Haowen dalam gendongannya. Haowen tampak _shock_ , tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Ssshh ... tenang ya, Haowen." Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Haowen, mencoba meredakan tangis anak itu.

"Hidung Haowen sakit _Ahjumma_ ... hiks ..."

"Tahan sebentar, ya?" kali ini Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Haowen, menyeka keringat yang memenuhi kening anak itu.

Haowen tidak berbicara lagi. Ia kelelahan karena sebelumnya sempat berlari menghindari kejaran tiga pria tadi, sampai akhirnya mengalami luka seperti sekarang. Haowen membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan dan sesekali masih terisak menahan rasa sakit di hidungnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dikemudikan Luhan sudah memasuki _basement_ parkir apartemennya. Luhan keluar lebih dulu untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya di bagasi, sebelum menghampiri Haowen yang duduk di samping bangku kemudi. Ia tetap menggendong Haowen sampai ke hunian apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7, meski tangan satunya juga membawa 2 kantung belanja yang tidak bisa dikategorikan ringan itu.

" _Ahjumma_ , turunkan Haowen ..."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun dan menuruti saja permintaan Haowen. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Wanita itu masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, efek dari beban berat yang dibawanya dari _basement_ parkir menuju hunian apartemennya. Apalagi jika bukan Haowen dan 2 kantung belanja miliknya.

Setelah memasukkan _passcode_ apartemennya, Luhan membawa Haowen ke ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Haowen tidak lagi menangis, meski kentara sekali anak itu masih menahan sakit di hidungnya.

"Tunggu di sini," ucap Luhan lalu buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Tak sampai 10 menit, Luhan sudah berganti penampilan dengan gaun santainya. Ia juga membawa kotak obat dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah, lalu pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan waslap.

Luhan menyingkirkan _tissue_ dari lubang hidung Haowen. Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit, memastikan apakah darahnya masih keluar dari hidung Haowen.

"Kurasa darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi," Luhan menghela napas lega, kemudian memasukkan waslap ke dalam baskom. "Kalau sakit katakan saja."

"Eum."

Luhan mulai mengusap lembut hidung Haowen dengan waslap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. Sesekali Haowen mendesis seperi ular ketika merasakan perih di bagian pangkal hidungnya. Luhan meringis, seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang dialami Haowen.

Setelahnya, Luhan memasangkan plester di tulang hidung Haowen. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sedikit, tapi ini jauh lebih baik," Haowen tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu. Haowen terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan ketika tersenyum. Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan bergerak mengusap lembut pipi Haowen, sebelum beralih mengusap rambutnya.

Bayangan kejadian sesaat yang lalu kembali terlintas dalam kepala Luhan. Hati wanita itu mencelos tiap kali mengingat apa yang dialami Haowen. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, dan Luhan bersumpah jika bertemu ketiga pria itu, ia akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Ayolah, Haowen hanya anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu tega memperlakukan Haowen seperti tadi? _Keterlaluan!_

Di satu sisi, Luhan bersyukur karena berhasil menolong Haowen. Sedikit saja ia terlambat, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib anak itu.

" _Ahjumma_ , tubuh Haowen lengket. Haowen mau mandi," pinta Haowen tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak punya baju ganti untuk anak-anak seumuranmu."

Haowen tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggung yang ia kenakan. Karena sejak tadi fokus dengan hidung Haowen yang terluka, Luhan tidak sadar jika anak itu mengenakan tas punggung.

"Lihat! Haowen sudah bawa baju ganti!" teriak Haowen senang.

"Kau sudah bawa baju ganti?" Luhan menatap tak percaya, lalu tersenyum geli melihat anggukan Haowen yang begitu bersemangat.

"Haowen sudah terbiasa membawa baju ganti saat bepergian, _Ahjumma_ ..."

Luhan terlihat takjub mendengar jawaban Haowen. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Haowen ini memang tipikal anak cerdas yang mempunyai persiapan matang sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bepergian saja ia sudah terbiasa membawa baju ganti. Hebat.

" _Ahjumma_ , di mana kamar mandinya? Haowen sudah tidak betah karena—ih, tubuh Haowen bau," Haowen bergidik jijik sambil menunjuk kaosnya yang basah karena keringat.

Mulut Luhan menganga. Belum ada satu menit ia dibuat takjub dengan kebiasaan Haowen yang selalu membawa baju ganti saat bepergian, sekarang ia dibuat _speechless_ dengan tingkah Haowen layaknya orang dewasa yang selalu mengutamakan kebersihan tubuh. Perubahan sikap Haowen itu membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan tawanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Haowen baru saja selesai mandi ketika Luhan masih sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

" _Ahjumma_ ..."

Luhan menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara Haowen. Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna melihat penampilan Haowen yang sudah rapi dengan kaos bergambar tokoh kartun Doraemon dan celana pendek selutut. Selain terlihat menggemaskan, sadar atau tidak Haowen memiliki wajah yang tampan untuk anak seusianya. Luhan menebak, pasti wajah Haowen diwarisi oleh ayahnya.

"Haowen berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun."

" _Aigo_ , kenapa di usiamu yang masih kecil kau sudah terlihat tampan, _eoh_?"

Haowen terkekeh, "Itu karena _appa_ Haowen juga tampan, _Ahjumma_."

"Benarkah?" Entah mengapa Luhan jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok orang tua Haowen, terutama ayah anak itu.

"Eum. Nanti kalau sudah bertemu, _Ahjumma_ pasti akan menyukai _appa_ ..."

Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan polos Haowen. " _Ahjumma_ tidak boleh menyukai ayahmu. Nanti ibumu marah, Haowen."

Haowen menggeleng, dan masih setia memajang senyum lebarnya. "Tidak akan, _Ahjumma_. Kata _halmeoni_ , jika ada seorang perempuan yang menyukai _appa_ , _eomma_ tidak akan marah. Karena memang sudah waktunya bagi _appa_ untuk mencari _eomma_ baru untuk Haowen," ujarnya.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengerti maksud penjelasan Haowen. Kenapa ayahnya harus mencari ibu baru untuk Haowen? Apa orang tuanya sudah bercerai atau ...

"Di mana _eomma_ Haowen?" tanya Luhan entah mengapa terlanjur penasaran dengan cerita anak itu.

Telunjuk Haowen mengarah ke atas, " _Eomma_ Haowen sudah pergi, _Ahjumma_. _Appa_ dan _halmeoni_ bilang, _eomma_ sudah bahagia di atas sana."

Luhan mendongak, lalu tertegun setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Haowen. Ibu Haowen sudah meninggal, dan itu artinya ayah Haowen seorang _single parent._ Luhan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia merasa iba dengan kondisi Haowen.

 ** _"_** ** _Nanti kalau sudah bertemu, Ahjumma pasti akan menyukai appa ..."_**

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa ucapan Haowen sesaat yang lalu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan? Kau menganggap ucapan Haowen itu serius? Dia hanya anak-anak yang suka berbicara asal. Tidak mungkin dia bemaksud menjodohkanmu dengan ayahnya. Sadarlah, Luhan! Sadar!_

" _Ahjumma_..."

" _Ne_?" Luhan tersentak dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Haowen lapar ..."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Luhan bergegas menyelesaikan masakannya, tidak tega mendengar rengekan Haowen. Ia mulai menata _ramyeon_ buatannya ke dalam dua mangkuk yang sudah ia letakkan di atas nampan.

"Tarra! Dua mangkuk _ramyeon_ sudah jadi!" Luhan memperlihatkan hasil masakannya pada Haowen.

"Yeay!" Haowen bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa keras. Melihat ekspresi Haowen, Luhan tak kuasa menahan senyumnya yang kian mengembang. _Syukurlah, sepertinya Haowen sudah kembali ceria_.

Luhan meletakkan satu mangkuk _ramyeon_ di hadapan Haowen. Wajah anak itu tampak sumringah, tak sabar ingin segera menyantap makan malamnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang duduk di depannya kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Haowen.

"Selamat makaan ..." Haowen menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah Luhan. Nyaris saja Luhan menyemburkan air minum yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan. _Ya ampun, dia bahkan tahu adat saat makan._

Luhan mengambil sumpit, bersiap menyantap _ramyeon_ miliknya. Namun perhatian Luhan malah terfokus pada Haowen yang terlihat lahap menyantap _ramyeon_ buatannya. Wanita itu terkikik geli saat pipi Haowen menggembung lucu karena penuh dengan makanan.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Haowen ..." ucap Luhan mengingatkan.

Haowen tersenyum lebar. Setelah berhasil menelan makanannya, ia berkata, " _Ramyeon_ buatan _Ahjumma_ sangat enak. Haowen suka."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Minseok- _ahjumma_ ," lanjut Haowen.

"Siapa itu ... Minseok- _ahjumma_?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Mungkin ini waktunya mengorek informasi seputar keluarga Haowen. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengantar Haowen pulang ke rumahnya. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi keluarga Haowen saat ini. Mereka pasti mencemaskan anak itu.

"Minseok - _ahjumma_ itu kepala pelayan di rumah Haowen, _Ahjumma_ ..."

Luhan tercengang. _Ah, dia anak orang kaya. Pantas saja dia sudah membawa ponsel sendiri_.

"Haowen ..."

" _Ne_?" Haowen mengerjap lucu saat mendengar nada suara Luhan yang melembut.

"Boleh _ahjumma_ bertanya sesuatu pada Haowen?" Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau berbasa-basi, tapi berbicara dengan anak kecil sangat berbeda dengan orang dewasa. Harus ekstra sabar dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kenapa tadi Haowen sendirian di sana?" tanya Luhan serius. "Haowen tahu 'kan, tidak baik anak-anak berkeliaran sendirian, apalagi di malam hari."

Haowen terdiam sejenak, terlihat menelan _ramyeon_ yang sedang dikunyahnya. Perlahan wajah Haowen tampak murung, seiring kepalanya yang menunduk. "Haowen tadi pergi jalan-jalan, tapi tersesat."

"Haowen pergi jalan-jalan? Sendirian?"

Haowen mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa Haowen pergi sendirian?"

Seketika wajah Haowen berubah kesal dengan pipi yang menggembung. Tapi di mata Luhan, Haowen justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Haowen sedang marah sama _appa_. _Appa_ terlalu sibuk bekerja, tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Haowen," jawabnya dengan bibir mencebik.

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa menit, mencoba mencerna pengakuan yang disampaikan Haowen. Ia pun mengingat lagi jumlah baju ganti yang dibawa Haowen dalam tasnya—lebih dari 1.

"Jangan katakan ... jika Haowen sebenarnya sedang kabur dari rumah?"

Perkiraan Luhan akurat. Kini wajah Haowen berubah takut dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Sekilas, ia juga melihat mata Haowen yang berkaca-kaca.

"Haowen ..." Luhan merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja membuat _mood_ anak itu kembali turun. " _Ahjumma_ tidak akan marah. Asal Haowen mau menceritakan semuanya pada _ahjumma_."

"Hiks ... _appa_ jahat ..." isak Haowen. Air matanya kembali meluncur dari kedua matanya. "Kemarin _appa_ sudah janji akan menemani Haowen jalan-jalan di hari Minggu besok. Tapi tadi siang, _appa_ bilang rencana jalan-jalan besok batal karena _appa_ harus pergi ke Busan."

Luhan tertegun. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun ia sudah tahu alasan ayah Haowen membatalkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. _Pekerjaan_.

"Haowen benci _appa_! _Appa_ jahat!"

"Sssshhh ... Haowen ..." Luhan bangkit dari kursinya lalu berpindah di sebelah Haowen. Ia membiarkan Haowen menangis dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, hati Luhan bergetar merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Haowen. _Dia anak yang kesepian._

"Haowen tidak boleh membenci _appa_ ," bisik Luhan menenangkan. " _Appa_ Haowen pasti juga merasa sedih karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan bersama Haowen."

"Hiks ... benarkah itu, _Ahjumma_?" Haowen mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh harap. " _Appa_ juga sedih karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan dengan Haowen?"

"Tentu saja. Mana ada ayah yang tidak sedih karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan dengan anaknya," ucap Luhan sambil menyeka air mata Haowen. "Sama halnya _appa_ Haowen."

Haowen masih sesenggukan, sedangkan Luhan kembali memeluk anak itu. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Haowen melalui pelukannya. Mungkin karena usianya yang hampir mendekati angka 30, jiwa keibuannya lebih mendominasi dalam kepribadiannya. Dan Luhan sendiri memang menyukai anak-anak.

"Bagaimana jika besok Haowen jalan-jalan saja dengan _ahjumma_?"

Seketika wajah Haowen berubah cerah. "Sungguh? _Ahjumma_ ingin mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan?"

"Eum."

Binar mata Haowen kian terang, "Mau! Haowen mau!" serunya berkali-kali.

" _Call_! Besok kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama!"

"YEAY!" Haowen bertepuk tangan dengan tawa gembiranya. Hal itu pun memancing Luhan untuk ikut tertawa.

Sebelum Luhan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mengantar Haowen kembali ke rumahnya, Luhan ingin menyenangkan hati anak itu. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika ia merelakan hari Minggunya untuk Haowen.

Lagi pula, Luhan menyukai Haowen—meski mereka baru mengenal selama beberapa jam. Entah mengapa Luhan ingin sekali membuat Haowen selalu bahagia. Luhan tidak tega melihat Haowen bersedih karena merasa kesepian.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sesuai janji, hari Minggu ini Luhan mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Tepat jam 10, mereka sudah sampai di salah satu tempat wisata yang terkenal di Korea.

"WOAH ... TEMPAT INI DAEBAK!"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Haowen tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum saat ia membawanya pergi mengunjungi COEX Aquarium yang terletak di Yeongdong. COEX Aquarium ini merupakan salah satu akuarium terbesar di Korea, yang memiliki 90 akuarium besar untuk memamerkan 600 spesies dan 40.000 ikan laut yang berbeda. Luhan sengaja memilih tempat ini karena semalam Haowen sempat bercerita jika ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang banyak ikannya.

"Haowen suka?" tanya Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan _dress_ selutut warna _peach_ yang dibalut _cardigan_ putih. Rambut cokelatnya yang sebatas punggung dibiarkan terurai. Jika biasanya ia kerap mengenakan _high heels_ , khusus untuk hari ini Luhan lebih memilih mengenakan _flat shoes_.

"Eum." Haowen mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap takjub pada pemandangan di atasnya, yaitu kehidupan bawah laut yang tersaji melalui terowongan akuarium yang mereka lalui.

Luhan merasa senang melihat bagaimana Haowen tampak gembira dan bersemangat melihat-lihat aneka spesies ikan laut. Sesekali Haowen juga terlihat takut, bahkan sempat menangis karena terkejut melihat ikan hiu yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya sewaktu Haowen mendekati dinding akuarium. Jadilah Luhan harus ekstra sabar menenangkan Haowen yang kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan mengajakku ke sini, Yeol."

Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di belakangnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan seketika mematung saat melihat dua orang dewasa berbeda gender yang ia kenal, tengah bergandengan mesra. Bahkan beberapa kali kedapatan saling mengecup pipi satu sama lain. _Dasar tidak tahu tempat!_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan tidak suka, aku hanya—" wanita yang mengenakan _eyeliner_ di matanya itu terdiam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, "—Luhan?!"

Kali ini giliran pria tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya yang menoleh ke arah Luhan. Reaksinya pun tak kalah kaget seperti wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Hai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol," sapa Luhan sambil meringis, lalu menghela napas panjang karena ia yakin, setelah ini _duo_ rekan kerja yang usil sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu akan melontari berbagai pertanyaan seputar Haowen. Terbukti dari arah pandangan mereka yang kini lebih fokus pada anak laki-laki yang tengah digandeng Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan kebingungan. Seingat mereka, Luhan lebih senang menghabiskan hari Minggunya di apartemen saja selama seharian penuh. Bukannya bepergian keluar atau jalan-jalan seperti ini. Apalagi sambil membawa anak kecil yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Dia siapa, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Apa dia anakmu? Tapi, kau 'kan belum meni—mmmphh ..."

"Ish, tutup mulutmu, Baek!" Luhan membekap mulut Baekhyun, sebelum wanita itu mulai berbicara sembarangan tanpa pernah disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu siapa, Lu? Jangan-jangan kau menculik—argghh! Sakit, Lu!" Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu kakinya yang sukses diinjak oleh Luhan.

"Kalian ini memang pasangan yang kompak. Sama-sama mempunyai otak yang selalu berpikiran aneh-aneh," cibir Luhan kesal. "Kurasa kalian terlalu banyak menonton drama dan film, makanya otak kalian isinya khayalan semua."

"Luuuuuu ..." rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak. Untuk kedua kalinya kembali membuat Luhan malu karena mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Ahjumma_ , mereka siapa?" tanya Haowen yang sedari tadi memandangi pasangan kekasih berkelakuan ajaib itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mereka sahabat _ahjumma_. Ini Baekhyun- _ahjumma_ dan ini Chanyeol- _ahjussi_ ," jawab Luhan. "Ayo beri salam pada mereka."

"Selamat siang, namaku Haowen," sapa Haowen dengan senyum khasnya.

" _Aigo_ , kau anak yang sopan," Baekhyun mengusap rambut Haowen, "dan juga tampan."

"Baekkie, kenapa kau memujinya tampan? Dia masih anak-anak, asal kau tahu!"

"Ya ampun, Yeol. Kau cemburu dengan Haowen?" Luhan menatap tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kekanakkan sekali."

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang kini terkikik geli. Setelahnya ia kembali memandangi Haowen yang terlihat bingung dengan wajah polosnya. Dalam hati ia memang tidak bisa mengelak jika anak itu memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Lu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami," desak Chanyeol semakin penasaran. "Dia siapa, Lu?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Maaf, untuk sekarang aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya. Tapi yang pasti, aku menolongnya dari aksi kejahatan kemarin sore."

"Kejahatan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ponselnya dirampas oleh tiga pria yang tidak dikenal. Tapi jika kulihat dari perawakan dan penampilannya, kutebak mereka bertiga adalah preman."

"Anak kecil itu sudah mempunyai ponsel?" Chanyeol justru berdecak kagum dengan fakta yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting itu. "Dia pasti berasal dari keluarga orang kaya."

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Luhan seadanya. Kini ia tengah mengobrol berdua saja dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Haowen sudah jalan bersama Baekhyun. Mungkin karena tingkah Baekhyun yang terkadang juga kekanakkan, ia cepat akrab dengan Haowen.

"Mungkin Haowen dibekali ponsel supaya keluarganya, ngg ... terutama ayahnya bisa menghubunginya setiap saat jika Haowen berada di luar rumah," jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Ya, semalam Haowen memang sedikit bercerita alasan ia sudah dibekali ponsel oleh ayahnya.

Dari cerita Haowen, Luhan yakin jika anak itu memang berasal dari kalangan berada. Ditambah dengan cerita lain yang keluar dari bibir Haowen. Salah satunya jika Haowen sendiri mempunyai supir pribadi, dan kemarin ia memang sengaja kabur dari salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya tersebut.

"Lu?" Suara _husky_ Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling saat menyadari Haowen dan Baekhyun tidak berada dalam jangkuan penglihatannya.

"Mereka ke mana, Yeol?" tanya Luhan panik.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka menghilang di tempat umum secara tiba-tiba memang merepotkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita cari mereka," ajak Chanyeol yang segera diangguki oleh Luhan.

Keduanya bergegas mencari Baekhyun dan Haowen yang sepertinya sudah memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Sampai-sampai meninggalkan keduanya seperti orang bodoh di tempat pertemuan mereka semula.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah mengunjungi COEX Aquarium, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dan Haowen untuk makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya pasangan kekasih itu masih ingin bermain dengan Haowen, tapi anak itu ingin segera pulang ke apartemen Luhan karena merasa mengantuk.

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menolak permintaan Haowen. _Toh_ , ia sendiri juga sebenarnya merasa lelah karena jarang menikmati hari Minggunya di luar rumah. Ketahuilah, Luhan lebih senang bermalas-malasan di apartemennya di hari Minggu.

"Kenapa kita ke sini, _Ahjumma_?" Haowen yang terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam mobil, terkejut melihat bangunan di depan mereka.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Haowen. Ia tahu, anak itu masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin yang menimpanya di sekitar supermarket langganan Luhan.

"Hanya sebentar," kata Luhan menenangkan Haowen yang terlihat gelisah. "Kemarin _ahjumma_ lupa membeli garam. Haowen mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa camilan kesukaanmu."

Awalnya Haowen ragu, namun melihat sorot mata Luhan yang seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa', ia pun menyanggupi ajakan wanita itu.

Luhan pikir Haowen akan terus diam setelah mereka berada di dalam supermarket, ternyata tidak. Kini anak itu malah terlihat senang menjelajah seisi supermarket. Tak jarang ia berlari-lari kecil dengan tawa menggelegar, membuat Luhan kewalahan mengejarnya.

Satu hal baru lagi yang diketahui Luhan tentang Haowen. Dia anak yang aktif.

"Haowen ..." Luhan mulai frustasi melihat Haowen terus memasukkan beberapa camilan ke dalam _trolley_ belanja mereka. Terlebih saat barang yang dipilih Haowen jumlahnya malah jauh lebih banyak ketimbang barang yang dipilih Luhan. Sebenarnya yang sedang belanja Luhan atau Haowen? Dan lagi, apa anak itu berniat menginap di apartemen Luhan selama beberapa hari?

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Haowen masih melihat-lihat camilan yang ia masukkan ke dalam _trolley_ belanja mereka.

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_. Haowen sudah selesai," jawab Haowen sambil tersenyum lebar. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengumpat kesal karena— _hei_ , kemungkinan anak itu akan menghabiskan uangnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi senang dari Haowen, emosi Luhan luruh seketika. _Biarlah. Sampai dia kembali ke rumah keluarganya, aku harus membuat Haowen senang_.

" _Ahjumma_?"

" _Ne_?"

Haowen terdiam sejenak, sebelum seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, " _Ahjumma_ sangat cantik saat tersenyum."

 **BLUSH!**

Pipi Luhan merona, kemudian disusul sensasi panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. _Apa aku baru saja digoda oleh anak kecil? Ugh, kecil-kecil sudah pandai merayu._

" _Appa_ pasti menyukai _Ahjumma_ jika kalian bertemu nanti," lanjut Haowen polos. Namun ia tidak sadar ucapannya itu membuat wajah Luhan kian memerah.

 _Ya ampun, apa Haowen benar-benar berniat menjodohkanku dengan ayahnya? Yang benar saja?!_

" _Ahjumma_ , ayo kita membayar!" ajak Haowen membuyarkan fantasi Luhan. Wanita yang masih berstatus lajang itu hanya mengangguk dengan gumaman pelan. Sama sekali tak ada hasrat untuk membalas ucapan Haowen yang menurutnya memang kelewat polos, tapi berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya.

Usai membayar barang belanjaan mereka, Luhan dan Haowen bergegas ke mobil. Haowen masih menunggu Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam bagasi. Ia terlihat senang saat Luhan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam mobil—memposisikannya duduk di samping bangku kemudi. Namun mata Haowen justru lebih cepat menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di depan mereka.

Luhan terkesiap ketika menyadari genggaman tangan Haowen tidak mau terlepas dari tangannya. Ia pun semakin bingung setelah mendapati wajah Haowen tampak pucat pasi, kembali didominasi raut ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Haowen?"

"I-Itu ..." Haowen menunjuk ke arah depan. Luhan yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Haowen dan setelahnya mata wanita itu membulat sempurna.

Entah Luhan sedang sial atau memang ia ditakdirkan untuk melihat peristiwa serupa seperti kemarin. Bedanya, jika ketiga pria yang sebelumnya menyasar anak kecil seperti Haowen, kali ini sasaran mereka seorang pria. Dan Luhan semakin kesal karena tak ada satupun dari orang-orang yang sempat melihat kejadian tersebut, berniat menolong pria yang malang itu. Mereka memilih kabur dan menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka terlanjur takut melihat ketiga preman itu yang kembali melakukan aksi kejahatan mereka.

"Haowen, tunggu di dalam mobil!" Luhan membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru, "Jangan keluar jika situasi belum aman, mengerti?"

" _N-Ne_..."

Luhan bergegas menghampiri ketiga pria yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Kali ini Luhan merasa senang karena mengenakan _flat shoes_ , sehingga ia bisa berlari dengan kencang jika ketiga pria itu berniat kabur seperti kemarin.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Luhan yang keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keempat pria itu.

"Ck, kau lagi!"

Aroma minuman keras yang menguar dari tubuh ketiga pria itu membuat Luhan menutup hidungnya. Ia hampir saja muntah jika tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Apa kalian tidak ada kerjaan selain menjahati orang lain?" Suara Luhan sedikit berbeda karena ia berbicara dengan hidung yang ditutup dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, siapapun yang mendengar suara aneh Luhan pasti akan tertawa.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Beraninya mencampuri urusan kami!"

"Kemarin kalian merampas ponsel anak kecil. Sekarang kalian merampas ponsel dan dompet pria ini? Dasar penjahat!"

Ucapan Luhan bernada sarkastik itu berhasil memancing emosi mereka. Salah satu dari mereka langsung mencengkeram kuat lengan Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan berusaha meronta saat pergerakannya dikunci oleh pria itu. Namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Luhan spontan saja menggigit tangan pria itu hingga terdengar suara jeritan seperti wanita.

"Hueeek ..." Luhan bergidik jijik saat merasakan asin di lidahnya. _Apa aku baru saja merasakan keringat pria tadi? Ugh, menjijikan!_

Selagi Luhan masih _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan, salah satu rekan mereka bersiap memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Beruntung insting Luhan yang memang tajam membuat wanita itu segera berbalik, dan setelahnya menjerit kaget melihat pria itu tampak bernafsu ingin memeluknya.

"KYAAAA!" Spontan saja kaki Luhan menendang bagian bawah selangkangan dan— _ehem_ , sukses mengenai 'junior' pria itu.

"ARGGGH!"

Luhan mengerjap lucu saat melihat reaksi pria yang baru saja mendapat tendangan maut darinya itu tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian bawahnya.

"Ish, wanita ini benar-benar mengganggu!" Pria lainnya—yang Luhan yakini berstatus sebagai ketua dari ketiganya—menarik kedua rekannya untuk pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

Teringat kejadian kemarin, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan ketiga pria itu kembali kabur. "YA! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH KABUR! KEMBALIKAN PONSEL DAN DOMPET PRIA INI!"

"Cepat pergi!"

"YA!" Luhan sebenarnya berhasil menyusul mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga wanita itu jatuh terjerembab di jalan. Luhan merintih kesakitan saat merasakan nyeri di bagian punggungnya.

"HEI, BERHENTI!" Luhan sudah berdiri dan bersiap lagi untuk mengejar mereka, "Akh ..."

"Sial ..." geramnya kesal. Ketiga pria itu berhasil melarikan diri.

Luhan berbalik dan seketika matanya membelalak mendapati pria yang menjadi korban tadi sudah tergeletak lemas di jalan. "Astaga!" ia bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana kondisi wajah pria itu yang tampak mengenaskan—ada luka di beberapa titik wajah dan semuanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan namun sesaat kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan bodoh itu. _Sudah jelas pria ini tidak baik-baik saja, bodoh!_

"Akh ..." pria itu merintih kesakitan saat tangan Luhan menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Pria itu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku benci rumah sakit."

Luhan kaget mendengar kalimat penolakan yang sama seperti Haowen kemarin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku. Biar kuobati lukamu," bujuk Luhan sambil membantu pria itu berdiri, lalu memapahnya menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan supermarket. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena Luhan terlanjur kesal dengan sikap mereka yang terkesan cuek saat ada orang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan. _Keterlaluan!_

 **KLEK!**

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Haowen sudah turun dari mobil dan berlari menghampirinya.

" _APPA_!"

Luhan tersentak kaget mendengar Haowen memanggil pria yang bersandar di bahunya ini dengan panggilan ' _appa_ '.

" _APPA_! _APPA_!"

"Ha-Haowen ..." Napas pria itu masih terputus-putus, namun matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan ia terlihat _shock_ melihat keberadaan Haowen di depannya. "Be-Benarkah ini kau, Haowen? Jagoan _appa_?"

" _Ne_ , _Appa_. Ini Haowen ... hiks ... _Appa ..._ " Air mata Haowen bersiap turun. "HUWEEEE!"

Luhan nyaris terjatuh karena pria itu tiba-tiba duduk bersimpuh saat Haowen menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Buru-buru Luhan berdiri seperti semula. Matanya kini menatap tak percaya pada pasangan ayah dan anak yang tengah berpelukan itu. Sekalipun mereka baru berpisah semalam, sudah pasti seorang ayah sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah.

Di samping perasaan gembira melihat Haowen bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya, yang berarti Luhan tidak perlu repot mengantarkan Haowen pulang ke rumahnya, entah mengapa Luhan justru memiliki firasat yang tidak enak.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Akh ..."

"Tahan sebentar," Luhan mengingatkan pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah Haowen itu—Oh Sehun, agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak selagi Luhan fokus mengobati luka di wajahnya. Haowen yang duduk di sebelah Sehun terlihat sangat mencemaskan kondisi ayahnya itu. Sejak tadi pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada wajah Sehun yang kini didominasi plester luka.

"Selesai."

"Terima kasih, Luhan- _ssi_ ..."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu membereskan kotak obat dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak langsung kembali ke ruang tengah, melainkan pergi ke dapur, bermaksud membuatkan minuman untuk Sehun. Di sisi lain, ia sengaja meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu agar mereka mempunyai waktu berdua saja untuk berbicara.

"Haowen ..."

Tubuh Haowen langsung menegang mendengar nada berat dari suara Sehun.

"Kenapa pergi dari rumah?"

"..."

"Haowen marah sama _appa_?"

Kali ini Haowen mengangguk.

"Marah karena acara jalan-jalan hari ini batal?"

Haowen mengangguk tiga kali. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Sehun, pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia bersyukur karena berhasil menemukan Haowen dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengesampingkan kemarahannya setelah mengetahui dari Jongdae—salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang bertugas sebagai supir pribadi Haowen—jika anak semata wayangnya itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat Jongdae membelikan _bubble tea_ untuknya.

Agaknya Haowen memang sudah berniat kabur dari rumah sejak meminta Jongdae untuk mengantarnya pergi jalan-jalan menaiki mobil. Di saat Jongdae lengah, Haowen pergi dengan sendirinya secara diam-diam.

"Maafkan _appa_ ..." Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Haowen yang terlihat murung. " _Appa_ sama sekali tidak bermaksud membatalkan acara jalan-jalan bersama Haowen."

"Apa _Appa_ tidak mau pergi jalan-jalan bersama Haowen? Kenapa tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Haowen?"

Sehun tertohok mendengar 2 pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir Haowen. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Pekerjaannya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya—yang kini dipimpin oleh kakak sulungnya—berimbas pada waktu kebersamaannya dengan Haowen.

"Bukan begitu, Haowen. _Appa_ tentu sangat ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersama Haowen. Tapi—"

"Haowen mengerti, _Appa_ sibuk membantu Yunho- _samchon_ ," potong Haowen yang membuat Sehun semakin didera rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Sehun terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya ia sadar jika Haowen butuh perhatiannya, setelah kepergian istrinya sekaligus ibu Haowen—Oh Hanna—5 tahun yang lalu, karena penyakit kanker hati yang dideritanya.

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat wanita itu tengah membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh herbal di atasnya. Aroma yang menguar dari teh herbal itu membuat perasaan Sehun jauh lebih tenang dan rileks.

"Minumlah," ucap Luhan setelah meletakkan secangkir teh herbal itu di hadapan Sehun. "Aku yakin perasaanmu jauh lebih tenang setelah meminum teh ini."

"Terima kasih," Sehun meraih cangkir itu dan mulai menyesap teh herbal yang sudah disiapkan Luhan. Seketika bibirnya melengkung sempurna saat cairan dari teh herbal itu melewati kerongkongannya. Tubuh Sehun jauh terasa lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya.

"Haowen ..."

Haowen menoleh saat mendengar panggilan lembut dari ayahnya.

" _Appa_ minta maaf, ya? Sudah mengecewakan Haowen karena selalu membatalkan janji," ujar Sehun tulus meminta maaf. " _Appa_ janji, _appa_ akan meluangkan waktu untuk Haowen."

"Benarkah?" Haowen sepertinya ragu dengan janji yang disampaikan Sehun. Mungkin karena ayahnya itu sudah terlanjur sering membatalkan janji mereka.

Sehun mengangguk yakin, lalu membawa Haowen ke dalam dekapannya. " _Appa_ bersungguh-sungguh, Haowen. _Appa_ tidak akan mengecewakan Haowen lagi."

Perlahan senyuman itu terukir di bibir Haowen. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang ayah, menikmati usapan lembut dari Sehun di punggungnya. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia berharap, dengan adanya kejadian antara mereka ini, pria itu mau belajar memperbaiki kesalahannya. Sederhana saja, meluangkan waktu untuk Haowen.

"Haowen ..."

" _Ne_ , _appa_?"

"Kita pulang, ya?"

Wajah Haowen seketika berubah. Dengan gerakan spontan, ia menggelengkan kepala, tanda menolak ajakan sang ayah.

"Semua orang di rumah mencemaskan Haowen," bujuk Sehun. "Kita pulang, ya?"

"Tidak! Haowen tidak mau pulang!"

"Haowen ..."

"POKOKNYA HAOWEN TIDAK MAU PULANG! HAOWEN MASIH INGIN DI SINI BERSAMA AHJUMMA!"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. _Well_ , firasat Luhan sebelumnya terbukti. Haowen menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sehun untuk pulang. Dan lagi, alasan penolakan Haowen karena dirinya. Entah mengapa itu membuat Luhan terharu. Jujur saja, mereka memang baru bertemu kemarin, tapi sudah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama, meski dalam waktu singkat.

"Haowen, dengarkan _appa_ ..." Sehun mulai frustasi karena putra semata wayangnya itu benar-benar keras kepala. " _Appa_ dan semua orang di rumah sangat mengkhawatirkan Haowen. Kita harus pulang."

"Hiks ... tidak mau ... Haowen tidak mau _Appa_ ..." Haowen bersiap lagi ingin menangis dan, "HUWEEEE!"

Luhan melonjak kaget karena Haowen langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain menenangkan anak itu. Diusapnya dengan lembut punggung Haowen sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya.

"Ssst, Haowen kenapa menangis?" Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang kedapatan tengah menatap _intens_ ke arahnya.

"Haowen tidak mau pulang. Haowen masih ingin bersama _Ahjumma_ ..."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa menghadapi sifat keras kepala Haowen yang memang menurun darinya.

"Baiklah, untuk malam ini Haowen bisa menginap di apartemen _ahjumma_."

Tangis Haowen tiba-tiba berhenti. Anak itu mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya, "Sungguh? Haowen boleh menginap lagi di apartemen _Ahjumma_?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi minta izin dulu sama _appa_."

Haowen langsung berpindah tempat di sebelah Sehun. Ia bersiap melakukan _aegyo_ dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya. "Boleh ya, _Appa_? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Tawa Luhan hampir meledak saat melihat ekspresi wajah Haowen yang begitu menggemaskan ketika melakukan _aegyo_. Sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha keras membentengi diri agar tidak tergoda oleh _aegyo_ putranya sendiri dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lagi pula kondisimu juga belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kusarankan untuk beristirahat saja di sini," kata Luhan pada Sehun.

Ucapan Luhan ada benarnya. Buntut dari kejadian sore tadi memang membuat tubuh Sehun terasa remuk, apalagi wajahnya. Namun tetap saja, aura ketampanan itu masih terlihat meski wajahnya babak belur— _ehem_ , ini pendapat pribadi Luhan setelah ia membersihkan dan mengobati luka di wajah Sehun. Sekarang ia percaya jika wajah tampan Haowen memang berasal dari Sehun.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kita menginap di sini," ucap Sehun akhirnya menuruti kemauan Haowen.

"YEAY!" Haowen berseru senang lalu mengecup pipi Sehun. "Terima kasih, _Appa_. _Saranghae_ ..."

" _Appa do saranghae_ ..."

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Haowen berlari masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya semalam—tepat berada di sebelah kamar Luhan. Mereka bisa mendengar teriakan girang Haowen dari dalam kamar. Dua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." Luhan jadi penasaran kenapa Sehun bisa berakhir sama seperti Haowen. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat tadi dan bertemu dengan mereka? Apa kau sedang mencari Haowen?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Haowen memang sudah kubekali ponsel agar aku bisa menghubunginya setiap waktu, jika dia sedang berada di luar rumah. Kemarin setelah aku mendapat kabar dari supir pribadi Haowen, aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Haowen memang tidak menjawab panggilanku, tapi aku bisa melacak keberadaannya."

Luhan masih menyimak penjelasan Sehun, walau sesekali ia memperhatikan Haowen yang masih meluapkan kegembiraannya di kamar.

"Dan supermarket tadi adalah data terakhir yang menunjukkan keberadaan Haowen. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi, tapi ponselnya sudah tidak aktif," Sehun mendesah frustasi. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar panik dan takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada Haowen."

Luhan teringat kembali kejadian semalam, "Sayangnya, dia memang mengalami hal buruk. Ketiga pria yang merampas ponsel dan dompetmu tadi, mereka juga yang merampas ponsel Haowen semalam."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mendorong Haowen dengan kasar hingga anak itu terjatuh. Haowen sempat terluka di bagian hidungnya sampai berdarah. Ah, tapi kau tenang saja. Kemarin langsung kuobati dan kurasa kondisinya sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Wajah Sehun yang sempat menegang perlahan berangsur normal, terlihat mulai tenang seiring helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa mengalami hal yang sama," kali ini ada nada geli saat Luhan berbicara.

"Kau benar, kami bernasib sama. Mengalami kesialan karena ketiga pria tadi dan," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "mendapat pertolongan dari wanita secantik dan sebaik dirimu."

 **BLUSH!**

Luhan seketika bungkam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring hawa panas yang kini menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Sekarang ia percaya, bukan hanya wajah tampan Sehun saja yang menurun pada Haowen, tapi juga kemampuannya dalam memuji alias merayu wanita. _Tidak anak tidak ayah, dua-duanya pandai merayu._

"Luhan- _ssi_ ..."

" _N-Ne_?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan Haowen. Kami berhutang budi padamu."

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan, Sehun- _ssi_ ," kata Luhan tersipu malu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sorot mata Sehun yang tajam namun juga teduh secara bersamaan membuatnya serasa terhipnotis.

"Panggil saja aku Sehun. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal padaku," ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum senang. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, "Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun."

Seumur hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah mengira jika ia akan dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Hanya dalam kurun 24 jam, ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan Haowen, menolong pasangan ayah dan anak itu di waktu yang berbeda namun dalam situasi yang sama. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan.

 _Kira-kira skenario apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untukku?_

* * *

 **TBC OR DELETE?**

 **23 Januari 2015**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, maaf saya bukannya balik bawa kelanjutan FF You're Mine, malah posting FF baru. Habisnya ide cerita ini udah muncul dan rasanya gatel pengen nulis, takut kalau nggak keburu ditulis nanti menguap entah ke mana (halah bahasanya, hihi). Untuk FF ini kemungkinan bakal agak lama _update_ -nya, karena saya tetep prioritas dulu sama yang You're Mine. Kecuali kalau respon kalian sama FF ini baik dan sesuai sama harapan saya. Mungkin bisalah dipercepat dikit hehe #nyengir

FYI, untuk You're Mine chapter 9 baru jadi plotnya, tinggal dikembangin alur ceritanya.

Terakhir, mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 2**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapur membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lantas bangkit dari ranjang, namun sedikit tertahan saat menyadari lengan kirinya tengah dijadikan bantal oleh Haowen. Dengan hati-hati dan bermaksud tidak membangunkan jagoannya itu, Sehun menarik tangan kirinya yang terasa kebas. Sesaat ia meringis ketika tangannya beralih mengusap bagian wajahnya yang terluka dan masih menyisakan rasa sakit, meski sudah diobati.

Sehun sedikit memicing pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pantas saja ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang menggunggah selera itu. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari kamar, lalu pergi ke dapur tempat aroma itu berasal.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun—tepatnya pada sosok wanita yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur. Sebenarnya bukan kegiatan wanita itu yang dilihat Sehun. Atensinya lebih mengarah pada penampilan Luhan.

Gaun santai selutut yang dibalut _apron_ , lalu rambut yang sengaja dicepol hingga menyisakan beberapa helai di tengkuknya. Belum lagi wajah cantiknya dengan mata rusa yang ia miliki dan bibir _cherry_ yang menggoda.

"Sehun?"

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip, disusul dehaman pelan yang keluar darinya. Ada sedikit rasa malu yang menyergapnya karena sempat terbuai dengan aksi 'mari memandangi Luhan yang sedang memasak'.

"Kau membuat apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Sup ayam ginseng," Luhan menjawab sambil tetap fokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya. "Ini bagus untuk mengembalikan energimu. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah kejadian tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat pada mini bar. Ia meraih gelas kosong lalu mengisinya dengan air putih yang sudah tersedia. Dalam sekejap Sehun langsung menegak habis air putih itu.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

Luhan mengangguk. Wanita itu masih fokus pada kegiatannya. Tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sehun.

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di Incheon."

"Kau punya saudara?"

"Ada. Kakak laki-laki."

"Namamu bukan nama orang Korea. Apa kau orang China? Tapi kenapa kau fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Korea?" tanpa bisa dikontrol Sehun menghujani berbagai pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos. Rasanya ia seperti sedang melakukan _interview_ saat melamar pekerjaan.

Sehun yang melihat keterkejutan di wajah Luhan mulai menyadari kesalahannya. "Ma-maaf, aku terlalu banyak bertanya," katanya sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan tertawa geli. "Namaku memang bukan nama orang Korea. Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku orang China, aku akan menjawab jika aku ini berdarah campuran China dan Korea. Ayahku keturunan China sedangkan ibuku keturunan Korea. Aku lahir di China, tapi dibesarkan di Korea. Itulah sebabnya aku fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, sekaligus bahasa Mandarin."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Lalu, di mana kakakmu? Apa dia tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sekarang berada di China. Mengambil alih perusahaan milik ayahku."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi ia sadar itu bukan haknya. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Luhan merasa terganggu atas semua pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ingat, mereka baru mengenal selama beberapa jam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Untuk yang satu ini ia sangat penasaran.

"Aku mengajar les privat, khususnya untuk mata pelajaran Matematika."

"Jadi kau seorang guru?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Luhan tertawa lagi. "Tapi aku bekerja di salah satu lembaga bimbingan belajar, bukan di sekolah."

Pria itu tersenyum puas. Sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui sedikit latar belakang Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu memeriksa penampilannya. Ia tersenyum masam begitu menyadari tubuhnya terasa lengket dan sedikit bau. Ya, dia memang harus mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan baju gantinya?

Seolah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala Sehun, Luhan mengulum senyum. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa memakai kaos dan celana milik kakakku. Kurasa ukurannya tidak jauh beda denganmu, tapi mungkin sedikit lebih besar," katanya menanggapi keraguan di wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak sadar jika tingkahnya barusan membuat Luhan kesulitan mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

"Haowen masih tidur?" tanya Luhan mencari bahan obrolan lain.

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu kembali tersenyum, "Tadi dia bercerita jika hari ini kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Benarkah?"

"Ah, soal itu," Luhan sedikit tersipu. "Aku memang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi hanya mengunjungi COEX Aquarium, karena semalam dia bercerita ingin melihat ikan."

"Meskipun hanya satu tempat, tapi Haowen terlihat senang. Ia bersemangat sekali saat menceritakannya padaku," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyusup dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih. Hari ini kau sudah menggantikanku menemani Haowen jalan-jalan."

Luhan tertegun melihat wajah bersalah Sehun.

"Aku memang ayah yang buruk. Selalu saja mengingkari janjiku pada Haowen," lanjut Sehun. "Karena pekerjaanku, kadang aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali kami pergi jalan-jalan bersama."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejenak merasa ragu apakah ia harus mengutarakan pendapatnya atau tidak. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Haowen yang menangis semalam karena sedih atas kesibukan ayahnya, Luhan merasa perlu memberi nasehat pada Sehun.

"Ngg ... menurutku kau tidaklah seburuk itu, Sehun."

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan kebingungan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu, tapi mendengar cerita Haowen, aku langsung tahu jika kau orang yang sangat sibuk," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya. "Aku hanya berpesan, setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk Haowen walau hanya satu kali dalam seminggu. Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup, daripada kau sama sekali tidak melakukannya."

Sehun terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna setiap pesan yang disampaikan Luhan.

"Kau juga harus ingat, Haowen hanya dibesarkan olehmu setelah ibunya meninggal. Mungkin masih ada kakek dan nenek, atau saudaramu yang lain yang menemani Haowen. Tapi, bagi Haowen akan jauh lebih berkesan jika dia bisa pergi bersama ayahnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu ibu Haowen sudah meninggal?"

Luhan kesulitan meneguk ludahnya, sedikit menyesal karena sudah lancang mengucapkan kata-kata barusan pada Sehun. "Semalam Haowen yang menceritakannya padaku," cicitnya sedikit takut. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sudah bersikap lancang padamu, tidak seharusnya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang kau katakan memang benar," Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan. Ada gurat kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas nasehatmu, Lu."

 **DEG!**

Luhan benar-benar merutuki kinerja jantungnya yang tidak normal seperti biasanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Haowen menangis seperti semalam," Luhan mengatakannya dengan cepat tanpa jeda, "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau meluangkan waktu untuk—akh!"

Pekikan Luhan yang kesakitan itu membuat Sehun membeliak. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan, dan setelahnya bola mata Sehun membulat sempurna kala melihat cairan warna merah keluar dari ujung jarinya.

"Kau terluka?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, hanya terdengar desisan seperti ular. Wanita itu merutuk atas kecerobohannya yang tidak berhati-hati saat memotong daun bawang, hingga jarinya terluka karena terkena pisau. "Ish, aku kurang berhati-hati," katanya tetap memaksa untuk tersenyum, namun kentara sekali jika ia merasa kesakitan.

"Biar kuobati."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa—" kalimat Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik jari tangannya, lalu dalam hitungan detik menghisap darah yang keluar itu.

Wajah Luhan sontak memerah. Ada sensasi menggelenyar saat Sehun melakukan pertolongan pertama padanya. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya dari Sehun, sebelum lepas kendali atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria itu.

"A-aku akan mengobatinya sendiri," Luhan menunduk, tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyerupai kepiting rebus.

Sehun sendiri juga menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan telah menciptakan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Terlebih saat Luhan dengan segera mematikan kompor, lalu berlari meninggalkan dapur, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip. Seperti orang bodoh, ia hanya berdiri mematung di dapur dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada arah yang baru saja dilalui Luhan. Dan setelah hampir 1 menit terdiam, ada lengkungan senyum yang sempurna terlukis di bibirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Appa_ ..."

Sehun baru selesai mandi ketika Haowen memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Haowen sudah terbangun dan sedang duduk di tepi ranjang—lengkap dengan penampilan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Haowen mau mandi?"

Anak itu mengangguk, mengucek matanya sebentar lalu mengamati penampilan Sehun. "Itu punya siapa, _Appa_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada kaos dan celana yang melekat di tubuh sang ayah.

"Ini punya kakaknya Luhan- _ahjumma_ ," jawab Sehun disertai senyuman lebar. "Ayo, Haowen. _Appa_ siapkan air mandi untukmu."

Haowen beranjak dari ranjang lalu berjalan gontai menghampiri Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh melihat mata anaknya masih setengah terpejam.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Sehun melihat kepala Luhan menyembul di balik pintu kamar.

"Makan malam sudah siap," kata Luhan lalu melirik ke arah ranjang. "Mana Haowen?"

"Dia baru mau mandi."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lalu matanya menangkap penampilan Sehun yang mengenakan baju ganti milik kakaknya. Sangat cocok dan pas di tubuhnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, rambutnya yang setengah basah dan wajahnya yang tampak segar jauh terlihat menarik di mata Luhan.

"A-aku akan menunggu di ruang makan," ucap Luhan terburu-buru menutup pintu.

 **BLAM!**

Sehun hanya terbengong melihat gelagat Luhan, namun kemudian tertawa geli. Dan tawanya itu sempat terdengar oleh Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Wanita itu menangkup wajahnya yang memerah, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke ruang makan.

20 menit berlalu setelah Luhan memberitahu Sehun jika makan malam sudah siap. Sekarang ketiganya sudah berada di ruang makan.

Luhan dan Haowen duduk berhadapan, sementara Sehun duduk di antara mereka. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, mereka seperti keluarga kecil dengan Sehun yang menempati posisi kepala keluarga dalam ruang makan itu. Luhan sendiri seperti istri dan ibu ketika mengambilkan makanan untuk Sehun dan Haowen.

"Selamat makaaan ..."

Luhan tertawa lagi melihat Haowen menangkupkan kedua tangan lalu membungkuk sopan. "Kau mengajarinya dengan baik," katanya pada Sehun.

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku hanya meneruskan apa yang diajarkan ibunya. Haowen memang sudah diajari adat makan, bahkan sejak usianya masih 1 tahun."

Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum.

" _Ahjumma_ , ini enak sekaliii ..."

Pujian yang dilontarkan Haowen membuat Luhan senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum," Haowen melirik ayahnya, bermaksud meminta pendapat. " _Appa_ , Luhan- _ahjumma_ memang pandai memasak, ya?"

" _Ne_ ," Sehun sependapat. Ia sendiri terlihat lahap menyantap hidangan makan malam buatan Luhan. "Masakanmu enak, Lu."

Wajah Luhan merona mendengar Sehun memuji masakannya. Tapi yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak secara abnormal ketika pria itu memanggilnya 'Lu'.

" _Appa_ , besok Haowen ingin pergi ke kebun binatang."

Seketika suasana di ruang makan berubah hening. Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang, sementara Haowen tengah menatap ayahnya dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Besok Haowen 'kan harus pergi ke sekolah. Lagi pula, _appa_ juga harus pergi bekerja, Sayang," kata Sehun.

Sadar akan nada penolakan yang tersirat dalam ucapan ayahnya, wajah Haowen berubah cemberut.

"Tidak. Pokoknya besok Haowen ingin pergi ke kebun binatang," tegas Haowen keras kepala. "Haowen tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. _Appa_ juga tidak boleh pergi bekerja."

"OH HAOWEN!"

Luhan melonjak kaget mendengar suara keras Sehun. Ia bahkan nyaris tersedak makanan yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan. Luhan bisa memaklumi reaksi Sehun, sebab ucapan Haowen tadi memang terkesan kurang sopan. Tidak ingin sekolah, bahkan melarang ayahnya untuk pergi bekerja. Bukankah itu sikap yang tidak baik?

Meski begitu, Luhan juga memahami sikap Haowen. Anak ini ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ayah. Dan jika mengingat pengakuan Haowen semalam, Luhan menyayangkan sikap Sehun yang kerap membatalkan janjinya dengan anak itu.

"Hiks ..." isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir Haowen, membuat Sehun mendesah panjang.

"Haowen ..."

"Hiks ... _Appa_ ..." Haowen makin terisak, "... hiks ... Haowen ingin pergi ke kebun binatang bersama _Appa_."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Sifat manja Haowen yang satu ini memang menurun dari ibunya, sedangkan sifat keras kepalanya berasal dari Sehun.

Manja dan keras kepala. Sungguh kombinasi yang bagus.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Haowen, lalu merangkul bahu anak itu dan memberinya usapan lembut.

"Haowen," suara Luhan terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu, "besok 'kan Haowen harus pergi ke sekolah, dan _appa_ juga harus pergi bekerja. Kenapa Haowen ingin pergi ke kebun binatang, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, Haowen malah membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Luhan.

"Kalau Haowen membolos sekolah, nanti Haowen dimarahi sama guru. Haowen mau jadi anak nakal?"

Mendadak tangisan Haowen terhenti. Anak itu mendongak dengan wajah polosnya. "Tidak, _Ahjumma_. Haowen tidak mau jadi anak nakal. Haowen anak yang rajin."

Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, pergi ke kebun binatangnya akhir pekan saja, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Haowen. Anak itu melirik sekilas pada ayahnya dengan keraguan.

"Kalau di akhir pekan _appa_ tidak bekerja. _Appa_ pasti bisa menemani Haowen," lanjut Luhan. Setelahnya ia meringis lebar ke arah Sehun yang diketahuinya sedikit melotot.

"Benarkah?" binar mata Haowen terlihat terang. " _Appa_ janji akan menemani Haowen ke kebun binatang di akhir pekan?"

Ini dia yang membuat Sehun selalu gagal mengendalikan diri. Jurus _aegyo_ Haowen yang mematikan. Luhan berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tampak kusut.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan menemani Haowen ke kebun binatang hari Sabtu besok, tapi," Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Luhan memandang waspada. "Luhan- _ahjumma_ juga harus ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Eh?!"

Kali ini Luhan yang mendapat serangan _aegyo_ dari Haowen. _Ugh_ , wajah Haowen benar-benar menggemaskan dan pertahanan diri yang sempat dibangun itu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Rasanya ia tidak tega menghancurkan keinginan Haowen untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama ayahnya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengusik pikiran Luhan.

Kenapa dia juga harus ikut dalam acara _duo_ ayah dan anak itu?

"Baiklah, _ahjumma_ akan ikut ke kebun binatang," jawab Luhan tak punya pilihan lain.

"YEAY!" Haowen melompat dari kursi lalu berlari-lari kecil mengitari meja makan. Reaksinya yang kelewat gembira itu membuat Luhan tertawa. Namun kemudian ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Haowen terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan setelah ia mengecup pipi wanita itu. "Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

Tawa Sehun berderai. Terlebih saat ia juga mendapat kecupan lembut dari Haowen, sama persis seperti yang anaknya lakukan pada Luhan.

"Jadi ..." Luhan sedikit memicing ke arah Sehun. "... kenapa aku juga harus ikut dalam acara kalian, hm?"

"Kau yang sudah menjanjikan pada Haowen kalau aku bisa menemaninya ke kebun binatang pada akhir pekan ini. Padahal aku belum memeriksa jadwalku," Sehun melipat kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum puas. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula, Haowen sepertinya akan lebih senang kalau kau juga ikut bersama kami."

"Ck, aku 'kan hanya membantu mewujudkan keinginan Haowen," bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Sehun yang sedang meminum hampir saja menyemburkan air yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Luhan mengernyit, "27 tahun, _wae_?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ..." Sehun berdeham pelan. "... wajahmu barusan justru membuatmu terlihat seperti bocah umur 5 tahun."

"HEI!"

Tawa Sehun meledak. Sedangkan Luhan masih bertahan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Dan reaksinya itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin menggoda Luhan, dalam artian membuat Luhan benar-benar terlihat persis seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk.

Dari sini, Luhan menyadari kalau Sehun mempunyai sisi jahil. Entah mengapa, Luhan tidak marah, melainkan menyukai setiap kata-kata jahil yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pria itu.

Dua orang dewasa itu tak menyadari Haowen yang sedari tadi memandangi keduanya. Mata Haowen mengerjap lucu, dan perlahan sebuah lengkungan sempurna muncul di bibirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sambil menikmati angin semilir di balkon apartemen Luhan, Sehun menyudahi kegiatannya menelepon Jongdae. Ia memberitahu pria itu untuk menjemput mereka—Sehun dan Haowen—besok pagi. Ia sengaja meminjam ponsel Luhan, karena ponselnya—selain dompet—juga berhasil dirampas oleh ketiga preman tadi.

Menyadari sudah waktunya jam tidur, Sehun kembali ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Haowen. Suara yang terdengar dari dalam membuatnya urung masuk. Pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya membuat Sehun terpaku.

Di sana—tepatnya di atas ranjang, Luhan dan Haowen sama-sama duduk berselonjor. Jika Luhan bersandar pada _headboards_ ranjang, lain dengan Haowen yang berada dalam pelukan wanita itu. Fokus keduanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang dipegang Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rusa kecil itu, _Ahjumma_? Apakah dia berhasil keluar dari hutan terlarang itu?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, Haowen."

Anak itu tersenyum geli, lalu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajah Haowen selanjutnya terlihat antusias. Kemampuan Luhan dalam membacakan cerita benar-benar mengagumkan. Sangat menghayati setiap peran yang ada dalam cerita.

Decak kagum terus keluar dari Haowen. Sesekali ia bertepuk tangan pada Luhan ketika berhasil membawakan karakter setiap peran dalam cerita.

Dan reaksi serupa juga terlihat dari Sehun. Pria itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu, namun kali ini matanya berbinar terang. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan masa lalu muncul di depan mata Sehun. Ia seolah melihat sosok mendiang istrinya yang tengah membacakan cerita pada si kecil Haowen yang baru genap berusia 1 tahun.

Ada perasaan sesak dalam dadanya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Diiringi dengan debaran jantung yang kian tak terkendali. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, namun ia memilih segera pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Selang 30 menit setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan keluar dari kamar. Ia berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu, mengamati Haowen yang kini sudah terlelap dalam balutan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Ponselku?" Luhan tersadar akan benda penting miliknya yang masih dipinjam Sehun. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia pergi mencari Sehun. Sayangnya Luhan tak menemukan pria itu di balkon. Ia pun berpindah ke ruangan lain, hingga akhirnya menemukan Sehun di mini bar dekat dapur. Lengkap dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Sehun?"

Luhan yakin ia sempat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sehun ketika pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Haowen sudah tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Wajahmu terlihat lelah."

"Susu cokelat panas, kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak," Luhan tersenyum hangat, "Bukankah aku yang menawarimu?"

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian terdiam menyelami sosok Luhan yang kini tengah membuatkan susu cokelat panas untuknya.

"Silakan."

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat aroma harum dari cokelat panas menguar dan merasuki indra penciumannya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya, lalu melirik pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun baru sadar jika Luhan membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas. Sehun tak segera menikmati cokelat panas miliknya. Ia malah memandangi Luhan yang kini mulai menyesap minuman hangat tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum ramah, "Tadi aku sempat melihat wajahmu sedikit murung. Kupikir kau sedang membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita."

Belum ada 24 jam mengenal Luhan, Sehun bisa menilai jika wanita ini memang sosok yang baik hati dan penuh perhatian. Mudah saja untuk mengetahuinya. Dilihat dari bagaimana Luhan memperlakukan Sehun dan Haowen yang jelas-jelas hanya orang asing yang sedang ditimpa kemalangan. Bukan hanya mengobati luka yang mereka alami, Luhan memperlakukan mereka layaknya tamu, dengan membuatkan makanan, bahkan mengizinkan mereka menginap di apartemennya. Dan nilai tambahan dari kebaikan Luhan saat wanita ini mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan, di mana itu seharusnya dilakukan Sehun sebagai ayahnya

"Memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, tapi," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "mungkin lain waktu saja aku bercerita padamu."

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa dalam benak Luhan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali mengorek informasi tentang Sehun, dan salah satunya masa lalu pria ini dengan mendiang istrinya. Tapi Luhan sadar, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang penolong bagi pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak masalah," kata Luhan. "Kapanpun kau siap dan membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita, kau bisa menemuiku."

Melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Luhan, mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, Lu," ujarnya.

Seketika wajah Luhan memerah. Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang bergulir ke bawah. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sendiri juga menyadari sikapnya sedikit lancang dengan mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan. Dehaman pelan keluar darinya, bersamaan dengan suara berderit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Malam sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi tidur," Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Oh iya, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan ponselmu."

Luhan menerima benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu bawahanku untuk menjemput kami di sini," lanjut Sehun. "Mungkin, kami akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Supaya Haowen tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah, begitu pun aku yang harus pergi bekerja."

"Aku mengerti," Luhan tersenyum tipis. Mendengar rencana kepulangan Sehun dan Haowen, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih. Dua malam ini apartemennya terasa ramai berkat Haowen.

Luhan pasti akan merindukan Haowen, merindukan suara tawa ceria maupun tangisannya yang terkadang menggemaskan.

Dan sepertinya ia juga akan merindukan sosok Sehun. _Eh_?

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Lu. Termasuk untuk cokelat panasnya," Sehun terkekeh begitu pun Luhan.

"Selamat malam."

Luhan tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Sehun."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun memandangi Luhan dengan keheranan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati wajah Luhan tampak begitu murung seperti sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kondisi Luhan yang seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak hari Senin kemarin.

"Sudah 4 hari, Lu ..."

Luhan tidak merespon. Tatapannya tampak kosong. Lagi-lagi wanita itu kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan kondisi sahabatnya ini. Luhan yang biasanya mendatangi tempat kerja mereka jelang jam makan siang—itu pun hanya untuk sekedar mengecek jadwalnya saja, sekarang jadi lebih sering datang di pagi hari. Dan waktu yang ia habiskan di sana hanya untuk membaca novel kesukaannya, bukan memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan anak didiknya atau menyiapkan bahan ajar.

Ibaratnya, Luhan kehilangan fokusnya dalam bekerja selama 4 hari belakangan ini.

Dan Baekhyun yakin penyebabnya adalah kepulangan Haowen bersama ayahnya dari apartemen Luhan pada hari Senin kemarin.

Baekhyun masih ingat, bagaimana Luhan bercerita kalau ia merasa sedih karena suasana apartemennya kembali sepi. Tidak ada lagi tawa canda maupun tangisan Haowen. Tetapi jika dipahami secara baik-baik, Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau Luhan merasa sedih hanya karena itu. Sepertinya ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat. Alasan yang membuat seorang Xi Luhan untuk pertama kalinya kehilangan semangat dalam bekerja.

Baekhyun kembali mengamati kondisi Luhan. Rasanya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Oh Sehun?"

Saat nama itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, mata Luhan terlihat berbinar. Namun wanita ini masih bergeming, enggan merespon ucapannya.

Baekhyun tertawa puas dalam hatinya. _Ah, rupanya sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta_.

"Baekkie ..."

Di sela kegiatannya mengamati Luhan, Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Pandangan pria dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu beralih pada Luhan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu memesan makanan dan minuman pada salah satu pelayan yang mendatanginya.

Sekedar informasi, saat ini ketiganya sedang menikmati makan siang di salah satu kafe yang lokasinya berada tepat di sebelah tempat kerja mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan memang sudah mendatangi kafe itu lebih dulu, baru disusul Chanyeol yang datang tepat pada jam makan siang.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya aku tahu satu hal."

"Apa? Katakan padaku, Baek! Aku penasaran," desak Chanyeol tak sabar.

Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Kurasa sahabat kita ini sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan kau akan kaget jika mengetahui pria seperti apa yang sudah membuat Luhan seperti ini?"

"Memang dia pria seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Dia seorang duda beranak satu."

"APA?!" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. "Lu, kau jatuh cinta dengan duda beranak satu? Yang benar saja? Memangnya tidak ada pria lain? Tidak, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan tua bang—aaww!"

"DIAM!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang baru saja mencubit gemas pinggang Chanyeol. Kekasihnya ini memang super cerewet jika sudah menyangkut masalah percintaan Luhan. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa diubah memang, apalagi kebiasaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sayang," Baekhyun tersenyum genit. "Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih, dan tubuhnya tinggi seperti model. Dan sepertinya usia pria itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kita."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan pria itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Luhan yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Kapan aku pernah bercerita padamu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara Luhan.

"Oh, kau masih bisa berbicara? Kupikir kau sudah berubah menjadi patung, Lu," sindir Baekhyun disambut tawa Chanyeol.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak tadi ia sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih itu. Awalnya Luhan masih bisa menahan untuk tidak menanggapi. Tapi setelah Baekhyun membahas bagaimana perawakan Sehun—dan Luhan sendiri malu karena pernah menceritakannya—ia tidak bisa lagi untuk bersikap cuek.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat pernah menceritakan soal Sehun padaku?" Baekhyun menyeringai jahil. "Waktu itu kau bilang begini, ' _Sekarang aku tahu dari mana wajah tampan Haowen. Ayahnya sangat tampan, kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya tinggi seperti model. Haowen benar-benar terlihat seperti jiplakan Sehun, Baek._ ' Begitu katamu."

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap lucu, sedangkan Luhan sudah menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Woah, jadi pria yang sedang kita bicarakan ayahnya Haowen?" Chanyeol sendiri sudah tahu soal Haowen dan ayahnya dari Luhan. Tapi ia tidak tahu seperti apa sosok ayah Haowen, mengingat Luhan hanya bercerita hal itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Iya, namanya Oh Sehun."

"Hentikan!"

" _Wae_?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku benar 'kan? Kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Ayolah, Lu. Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Semua sudah tertulis jelas di wajahmu," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkikik bersama. Kapan lagi mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggoda Luhan seperti sekarang. Sahabatnya itu terlalu lama berstatus _single_. Padahal jika dilihat dari usia mereka, sudah waktunya bagi Luhan untuk mencari pendamping. Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak lama lagi akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada kami?"

Luhan menatap geram pada _duo_ sahabatnya yang super usil dan jahil. Tidak tahan lagi dengan godaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalian menyebalkan!" pekiknya seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk. Lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan kafe—meninggalkan pasangan idiot yang kini tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tempat mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun?_

"Yang benar saja?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalimat Baekhyun tadi siang benar-benar seperti mantra sihir, susah untuk dihilangkan. Terus saja memenuhi kepala Luhan dan mempengaruhi konsentrasinya selama mengajar les privat salah satu muridnya.

Beruntung hari ini jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat. Maka selesai mengajar, Luhan memutuskan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Incheon.

Selama perjalanan ke sana, Luhan kembali mengingat bagaimana perpisahannya dengan Sehun dan Haowen hari Senin kemarin.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Haowen masih tertidur dalam gendongan Sehun. Luhan membantu membawakan tas anak itu dan mengantar mereka sampai ke basement. Di sana, Luhan melihat ada seorang pria berwajah kotak sudah berdiri di dekat sebuah mobil BMW seri 7 berwarna hitam. Sehun lantas membaringkan Haowen di kursi belakang._

 _"_ _Kami pamit. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucap Sehun._

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu melirik ke arah Haowen yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang. Entah mengapa ada rasa tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan anak itu. Luhan menyayangi Haowen, meski mereka baru saling mengenal selama 2 hari._

 ** _GREP!_**

 _Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Luhan setelah ia tahu bahwa Sehun kini sedang memeluknya._

 _"_ _Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Lu. Terima kasih."_

 _Perlahan pelukan dari Sehun melonggar. Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan sampai pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _Dan sisanya Luhan hanya berdiri mematung ketika mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan basement apartemennya._

 _Saat ia kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7, kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Apartemennya kembali sepi, dan tidak ada lagi tawa canda maupun tangisan dari Haowen. Belum ada 1 menit, Luhan sudah merindukan Haowen._

 _Dan konyolnya, bayang-bayang wajah Sehun kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Memunculkan rasa rindu untuk pria beranak satu itu._

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Konyol ..." gumamnya frustasi dan memilih fokus kembali pada jalanan yang ia lalui. Perlahan mobil yang dikemudikannya mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan elit, hingga berhenti di salah satu rumah dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas.

Garasi rumah orang tuanya berada di luar, tepat di sebelah gerbang utama. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berpapasan dengan Seo Kangjoon, pria yang bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi ayahnya sejak Luhan dan Yifan masih kecil. Bersama istri dan putrinya yang kini berusia 23 tahun, mereka ikut tinggal di rumah keluarga Xi. Itu semua atas permintaan Yifan dan Luhan agar menemani orang tuanya, selagi Yifan berada di China dan Luhan yang memilih tinggal mandiri di Seoul.

"Oh, Nona Luhan?" Kangjoon membungkuk sopan pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Ahjussi_?"

"Saya baik," Kangjoon tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kabar Nona?"

"Aku baik, tapi belakangan tidurku terganggu," Luhan sedikit berbohong. "Sepertinya aku merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke sini."

"Tuan dan Nyonya pasti senang dengan kepulangan Nona," kata Kangjoon.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ditemani Kangjoon. Karena sudah tidak sabar, Luhan sedikit berlari agar segera bertemu orang tuanya.

" _Appa_! _Eomma_!" teriaknya sambil sibuk mengganti sepatu _high heels_ -nya dengan sandal rumah. Kontan saja teriakannya yang keras itu membuat dua orang paruh baya yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah menoleh kompak. Keduanya sontak tersenyum lebar melihat putri bungsu mereka pulang.

"Lulu!"

"Aish, _Eomma_ selalu saja memanggilku, Lulu. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Luhan di sela menyambut pelukan ibunya—Kim Haneul.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetap bayi besar kami, Lu," kali ini sang ayah—Xi Shuhuan—yang menimpali.

"Lihat, bahkan kebiasaanmu yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah," Tn. Shuhuan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan ketika sang putri mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

" _Appa_!"

Tawa Tn. Shuhuan berderai, diikuti Ny. Haneul yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami jika kau akan datang ke sini?" tanya Ny. Haneul.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan," jawab Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi kami sama sekali tidak terkejut. Terakhir kau ke sini 'kan 1 minggu yang lalu," kata Ny. Haneul polos.

Tn. Shuhuan mengangguk setuju, "Benar. Jika Yifan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami, baru namanya kejutan."

Seketika wajah Luhan cemberut. " _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menyebalkan!"

"Bercanda, Lu," balas orang tuanya kompak. Mereka memang senang menggoda putri bungsunya ini.

"Mau membantu _eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Hyejin- _ahjumma_ sedang tidak di rumah?" tanya Luhan pada Kangjoon.

"Hyejin dan Yoojung sedang di Busan, Lu. Mengunjungi kerabat mereka di sana," itu jawaban dari Tn. Shuhuan.

"Kenapa _Ahjussi_ tidak ikut?"

Kangjoon tersenyum, "Bagaimanapun saya sudah berjanji akan menemani Tuan dan Nyonya di sini."

"Dia keras kepala, Lu," bisik Tn. Shuhuan. "Sudah kusuruh ikut istri dan anaknya tetap saja menolak."

Luhan tertawa, sedangkan Kangjoon hanya tertunduk malu. Setelah obrolan singkat itu, Luhan bergegas ke dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Tampaknya suasana hati wanita itu kembali membaik setelah bertemu orang tuanya dan Kangjoon. Semoga saja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana di rumah keluarga Xi terasa ramai berkat kedatangan Luhan. Wanita ini tak henti-hentinya melempar lelucon pada orang tuanya, bahkan pada Kangjoon yang ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika si bungsu dari 2 bersaudara ini selalu menjadi _moodmaker_ di tengah keluarga mereka.

"Lu?"

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_?"

"Kapan kau mengenalkan calon suamimu pada kami?"

" _Uhuk_!"

Kangjoon buru-buru menyodorkan air minum untuk Luhan, "Nona tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan segera menenggak habis minuman yang diberikan Kangjoon, lalu sedikit melotot ke arah ibunya yang kini meringis lebar.

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain, _Eomma_? Tiap kali ke sini, _Eomma_ selalu menanyakan itu," kesal Luhan.

"Sayangnya tidak ada," Ny. Haneul mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Ayolah, Lu. Berapa usiamu sekarang? Sudah waktunya kau menikah dan memberikan kami cucu."

" _Oppa_ juga belum menikah," seperti biasa, Luhan menggunakan Yifan sebagai alasan menghindari desakan orang tuanya untuk segera melepas masa lajang.

"Yifan seorang pria. Tidak masalah jika nantinya mendapat wanita yang usianya lebih muda darinya. Beda denganmu. Kau itu seorang wanita dan usiamu sudah 27 tahun," Ny. Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menunda untuk menikah, hm? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah tua, ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Aku belum menemukan pria yang cocok," jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Haruskah kami menjodohkanmu dengan pria pilihan kami?" Tn. Shuhuan ikut menyumbang pendapat. Tapi sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Luhan langsung menolak keras usulan ayahnya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun."

Tn. Shuhuan dan Ny. Haneul hanya saling memandang pasrah. Menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala putri mereka yang selalu menolak usulan perjodohan.

Gara-gara topik pembicaraan itu, entah mengapa bayangan Sehun melintas dalam kepala Luhan. Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai tak menyadari ketiga orang lainnya sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lu?"

"Eh?" Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara lembut ibunya. "Bukan apa-apa, _Eomma_."

Sayangnya Ny. Haneul termasuk orang yang pandai menangkap situasi. Ia yakin tadi sempat melihat rona merah di wajah putrinya. "Jangan berbohong pada, _eomma_. Tadi wajahmu memerah, Lu."

"Ti-tidak. _Eomma_ pasti salah lihat," elak Luhan, tapi antara perkataan dan kondisi wajahnya tidak sama. Yang ada wajah Luhan sekarang semakin memerah.

Ny. Haneul tersenyum menyeringai pada suaminya yang belum menangkap situasi. Berbeda dengan Kangjoon yang ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan.

"Hmmm ... sepertinya tidak lama lagi putri kita akan menikah, _Yeobo_ ..." ujar Ny. Haneul pada sang suami. Namun sepertinya kinerja Tn. Shuhuan sedang lambat. Pria paruh baya itu masih mengerutkan dahinya, belum mengerti maksud ucapan sang istri.

"Luhan sedang jatuh cinta," lanjut Ny. Haneul.

"APA?!"

"Tidak, _Appa_. _Eomma_ asal bicara," Luhan bersi keras mengelak ucapan Ny. Haneul.

"Kau tidak mau mengaku? Tidak masalah," Ny. Haneul mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Eomma_ bisa menghubungi Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Mereka pasti tahu, siapa pria yang sedang dekat dengan putri _eomma_ ini."

"JANGAN!"

Ny. Haneul terkikik puas. Gelagat Luhan jelas memperlihatkan ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan wanita ini.

" _Eomma_ ," Luhan menarik napas panjang, "aku sedang tidak dekat atau jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Oke?"

Ny. Haneul menggeleng, " _Eomma_ tidak percaya. Apa yang terlihat di wajahmu sangat kontras dengan ucapanmu."

" _Eomma_ ..." Luhan melirik pada Tn. Shuhuan yang sedang tersenyum geli. " _Appa_ , bantu aku meyakinkan _eomma_."

" _Appa_ tidak bisa, Lu. Kau tahu sendiri sifat _eomma_ -mu," kata Tn. Shuhuan. "Sudahlah, mengaku saja jika kau memang sedang jatuh cinta."

Wajah Luhan semakin kusut. Ia pun beralih pada Kangjoon yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi ketiganya dengan wajah geli.

" _Ahjussi_ ..." entah pilihan Luhan benar atau tidak untuk meminta bantuan pria paruh baya itu.

Kangjoon berdeham pelan, "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya sependapat dengan Nyonya Haneul. Tadi wajah Anda memerah dan binar mata Anda sangat terang, seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

" _Ahjussiiiii ..._ "

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Luhan selama makan malam itu. Menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga orang paruh baya dalam topik pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan. Niat awal mengunjungi orang tuanya supaya suasana hati menjadi lebih baik, ternyata malah sebaliknya.

Dan lagi-lagi penyebabnya adalah Sehun. Pria yang selama 4 hari belakangan ini sudah mengacaukan pikiran Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selesai mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya di Incheon, Luhan memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya. Semula Ny. Haneul memaksa Luhan untuk menginap di rumah, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tapi rasanya sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya Luhan menolak dan bersi keras untuk tetap pulang ke apartemennya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan—sepertinya melamun lagi—ia kembali menghentikan mobilnya di depan supermarket langganannya. Setiap kali datang ke sana, Luhan kembali pada memori itu. Saat di mana ia menolong Haowen dan Sehun.

"Hhhh ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Luhan memilih turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam supermarket. Ia putuskan untuk membeli beberapa minuman ringan—yang pasti bukan soda—dan beberapa camilan.

"Ah, Anda datang lagi Nona."

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan petugas kasir. Wajar saja, selama 4 hari belakangan ini, Luhan selalu mendatangi supermarket itu tiap malam. Tidak peduli selepas pulang mengajar atau sengaja datang dari apartemennya.

Kadang Luhan merasa seperti orang bodah. Jika mengingat rencana Haowen yang akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Sehun, bukankah nantinya mereka akan bertemu lagi? Sebab Sehun berjanji akan mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan asalkan Luhan juga ikut bersama mereka.

Hanya saja, Luhan merasa ragu. Ia tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Sehun. Ia tidak sempat memintanya atau sebaliknya. Begitu pun saat Sehun meminjam ponselnya kemarin, Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan nomor yang tertera dalam panggilan keluar waktu itu. Sepertinya sudah dihapus oleh Sehun.

Jika sudah begini, apakah Sehun nanti benar-benar akan mengajak Haowen ke kebun binatang di akhir pekan? Mengingat bagaimana Sehun—menurut Haowen—sering ingkar janji. Dan lagi, apa Luhan nanti benar-benar jadi diajak oleh mereka? Bagaimana mereka menghubungi Luhan? Apa nanti akan langsung mendatangi apartemennya?

"Ya ampun Xi Luhan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Luhan meremas rambutnya dan menggumam frustasi. Wanita itu buru-buru kembali ke mobilnya. Ingin secepatnya kembali ke apartemen dan membuang semua pikiran konyolnya itu.

Baru saja Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang.

"Lihat, siapa ini?"

 **DEG!**

Luhan mengenali suara itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

Dewi fortuna tampaknya sedang tidak berpihak pada Luhan. Ia bertemu lagi dengan ketiga preman yang sebelumnya menyasar Haowen dan Sehun sebagai korban mereka. Dalam hati Luhan mendengus kesal. Padahal 3 hari kemarin, sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan ketiga preman itu. Kenapa sekarang mereka mendadak muncul lagi?

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Luhan dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Situasi sekarang jelas berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika kemarin Luhan datang sebagai penolong, tampaknya untuk malam ini ia ia menjadi sasaran mereka.

"Kami belum mendapatkan apapun hari ini. Dan beruntung kami bertemu lagi denganmu," ucap pria yang memiliki bekas luka di pipinya.

"Jangan kau kira kami takut denganmu sewaktu kau mengganggu aksi kami sebelumnya," pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam semakin mendekati Luhan. Posisi Luhan benar-benar terpojok. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh pintu mobil.

"Kami menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengincarmu. Akhirnya malam ini kesempatan itu datang juga ..."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat mendengar ucapan ketiga preman sialan itu.

"Kalian ingin ponsel dan uangku?" Luhan buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan semua lembaran uang tunai dalam dompetnya. "Ambil saja! Dan sekarang biarkan aku pergi!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Sayang ..."

Bulu kuduk Luhan serasa berdiri saat tangan pria berjaket kulit itu mengelus pipi kirinya.

"Bukan itu yang kami inginkan, tapi ..." pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan, "... tubuhmu."

Luhan membeliak. Kalau masalah harta benda, Luhan masih bisa melawan. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan 'itu', ia benar-benar ketakutan. Takut kalau tidak bisa melawan dan berakhir tragis di tangan mereka.

 **DUAGH!**

"ARGH!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan menghantamkan lututnya pada perut pria yang membisikinya tadi. Spontan saja rintihan sakit pria itu membuat kedua rekannya kaget. Mengetahui ada celah, Luhan langsung kabur meninggalkan lokasi. Ia berlari menuju supermarket, bermaksud meminta pertolongan karyawan di tempat itu.

Sayangnya, salah seorang dari mereka bergerak lebih cepat. Ia mencekal tangan Luhan lalu membekap mulut wanita itu dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi cairan khusus. Dalam hitungan detik, mata Luhan terpejam. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang mewah, tampak seorang pria sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dengan mata mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Memaksa ingin terpejam agar ia segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Fokus pria itu teralih sejenak pada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Menyadari siapa yang menelepon, mata pria itu langsung terbuka lebar.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Kalian sudah berhasil?"

"..."

"Kerja bagus. Segera bawa dia ke tempatku."

 **PIP!**

Kabar yang baru saja diterima pria itu mampu mengubah _mood_ -nya. Tak ada lagi wajah lelah pada pria itu. Kini yang terlihat hanya wajah senang disertai seringaian khas miliknya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **05 Februari 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, akhirnya bisa juga nulis kelanjutan FF ini. Terima kasih atas respon positif dari kalian untuk chapter 1 kemarin *bow*. Kalau ada yang nanya ini nanti konfliknya gimana, saya sendiri belum tahu *gubrak*. Yang jelas nikmati aja #nyengir di pojokan#

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Miku Onekawa, Selenia Oh, psw7, Baekkiechuu, laabaikands, Angel Deer, KMHHS, deerhanhuniie, Guest, hnana, kenlee1412, bshdn, Juna Oh, Annishi692, Seravin509, fairylatte, Arifahohse, wildan . sky . 45, Hyomilulu, Ale Genoveva, gaemgyu96, Guest, misslah, yousee, nisarama, NoonaLu, Husnul28, RealCY, sehundick, niasw3ty, Kim YeHyun, caca, Skymoebius, lulu-shi, Light-B, rosa . lia931, HUNHANyue, Nurul999, Annisawinds, Loveshunluhanforever, DinkyAA, ramyoon, BiEl025

Terima kasih banyak ya (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 3**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Kebanyakan dalam film atau drama, tokoh perempuan yang menjadi korban penculikan biasanya disekap dalam sebuah rumah tua atau gudang tak terawat yang kumuh dan kotor. Tangan dan kakinya terikat supaya tidak bisa melarikan diri, juga mulut yang disumpal kain atau ditutup rapat dengan lakban hitam agar perempuan itu tidak berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Entah bisa disebut keberuntungan atau tidak, yang pasti situasi dalam film maupun drama itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dialami Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan mengira bahwa ia akan berakhir tragis di tangan ketiga pria 'sialan' yang semalam menculiknya. Ternyata perkiraan Luhan meleset.

Sewaktu Luhan membuka mata untuk keesokan harinya, semua pikiran buruk itu sirna.

Luhan tidak berakhir dalam kondisi tangan dan terikat, mulut yang disumpal kain, atau sebuah tempat yang tak terawat, kotor, dan kumuh seperti yang biasanya ada di dalam film maupun drama yang pernah ia tonton.

Nyatanya, Luhan justru berada di tempat yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata buruk, alias tempat yang sangat layak.

Untuk ukuran sebuah kamar, ruangan yang sekarang ditempati Luhan sangat luas. Ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang begitu nyaman, beberapa perabotan mewah yang tersusun apik sesuai tempat dan fungsinya, kamar mandi dalam dengan _bathtub_ , dan jangan lupakan balkon kamar yang langsung menghadap sebuah kolam renang.

 _Di mana aku?_

Itu pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Luhan. Tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan berada di sebuah tempat layaknya surga duniawi bagi mereka yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Luhan masih ingat kalau salah satu dari mereka, sempat mengatakan bahwa mereka menginginkan tubuhnya. Asumsi Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi seorang wanita.

Kenyataan yang sangat melegakan bagi Luhan karena perkiraannya kembali meleset.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam masih utuh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang baru saja menjamah tubuhnya dengan brutal, layaknya pria hidung belang yang memperkosa perempuan incarannya. Ia juga memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing karena efek dari perbuatan mereka yang dengan sengaja membuat kesadarannya menghilang setelah membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi cairan khusus.

 _Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 **CKLEK!**

Perasaan was-was sempat menggelayuti Luhan ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Beruntung ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega melihat kemunculan seorang perempuan dengan seragam khas pelayan.

"Oh, maafkan saya." Perempuan itu membungkuk sopan ke arah Luhan. "Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda sudah bangun."

Masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan, Luhan membiarkan perempuan itu menghampirinya dengan satu setel pakaian di tangan. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bermaksud meminta kejelasan pada pelayan itu.

"Ini pakaian ganti untuk Anda, Nona," katanya sambil meletakkan satu setel pakaian di samping Luhan, "Saya akan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Anda."

"Tunggu!"

Perempuan itu berbalik dan memandangi Luhan dengan sorot mata teduh, "Apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Nona?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan gelagat pelayan itu yang terkesan tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, seiring binar matanya yang kini meredup.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Tuan kami yang membawa Anda ke sini."

"Tuan?" Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Pemilik rumah ini?"

Perempuan berkacamata itu mengangguk lagi.

"Siapa dia?! Mau apa dia membawaku ke sini?!" cecar Luhan tak sabar. Ia bahkan tak sadar sampai menaikkan _volume_ suaranya karena terpancing emosi. _Aku ingin pulaaaang!_ —batinnya berteriak frustasi.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tidak bisa memberitahu Anda," perempuan itu membungkuk dengan wajah bersalahnya. "Saya hanya disuruh beliau untuk memastikan Anda sudah membersihkan diri, dan juga menghabiskan sarapan yang kami siapkan. Lalu kami juga harus memastikan bahwa Anda tidak meninggalkan kamar ini sampai beliau pulang."

" _MWO?!_ "

Pelayan itu menunduk takut. Di matanya, Luhan terlihat menakutkan dengan kilat kemarahan pada sepasang mata rusanya.

"Dia menyekapku di sini, lalu memberi pakaian ganti dan juga makanan untukku. Sungguh cara menculik yang elegan sekali," sindir Luhan. Dewi batinnya mengumpat pria yang sudah menculiknya semalam dan membawanya ke sini. Terlepas dari pelayanan terbaik yang Luhan peroleh, tetap saja ia menjadi korban penculikan.

Mata Luhan mengawasi gerak-gerik si pelayan yang kini sedang berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," gumamnya setelah memastikan perempuan itu mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Menyiapkan air mandi untuk Luhan.

Namun ketika Luhan memegang knop pintu, teriakan dari kamar mandi membuatnya terkesiap.

"Jangan, Nona!"

Luhan tidak peduli. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, menghempaskannya begitu saja sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Ia baru saja akan menghirup aroma kebebasan, jika saja dua orang pria berbadan besar nan tegap tidak muncul untuk menghadang langkahnya.

Tanpa bertanya pun Luhan sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah orang suruhan si penculik itu yang bertugas mengawasinya. Ia sempat melihat mereka berdiri bersebelahan di depan pintu kamar.

"Mau apa kalian?" Luhan geram dan menatap nyalang pada keduanya. "Minggir!"

"Anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar ini, Nona," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia mencoba menerobos dari hadangan dua pria itu, namun tubuhnya yang lebih mungil membuatnya sedikit terpental ke belakang. Belum lagi saat salah satu dari mereka dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Luhan layaknya karung beras.

Luhan kalah telak.

Pria itu membawanya kembali ke ranjang kamar seperti semula.

" _YA!_ LEPASKAN AKU!" amuk Luhan sambil meronta dan memukuli punggung pria yang menggendongnya itu.

"Beritahu kami jika Nona sudah selesai mandi. Kami akan membawakan sarapan untuknya. Setelah itu, kau harus tetap di sini sampai Nona Luhan menghabiskan makanannya," salah satu rekannya berpesan pada pelayan yang berdiri di dekat kamar mandi dengan raut wajah takut.

"Ba-baik."

Luhan bergidik karena mendapati tatapan tajam dari kedua pria itu.

"Jika Anda tidak ingin mendapat masalah, sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukan perlawanan, Nona." Kali ini salah satu dari mereka tersenyum tulus pada Luhan. "Kami berani menjamin jika Tuan kami tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Anda, asalkan Anda bersedia menunggu di kamar ini sampai beliau pulang."

Tak ada balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Wanita ini terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan kedua pengawal itu, namun lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar mereka menyebut namanya. Bukankah itu berarti pemilik rumah ini mengenalnya?

Lalu siapa?

Siapa pemilik rumah ini yang sudah menculiknya dan terjebak dalam situasi tak menyenangkan seperti ini?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sayang, apa Luhan menghubungimu?"

Kerutan samar di dahi Baekhyun terlihat. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, lalu mengamati perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang begitu kentara. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Keduanya sudah sepakat untuk meluangkan waktu kosong mereka—selagi tidak ada jadwal mengajar—di apartemen pria bermarga Park itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun mendapati wajah gelisah sang kekasih, dan itu mengundang rasa penasaran dalam benaknya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil bertopang dagu. "Sooyoung- _noona_ menyuruhku untuk menggantikan tugas Luhan hari ini."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. "Menggantikan tugas Luhan? Kenapa?"

"Kata Sooyoung- _noona_ , tadi ada seseorang yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau hari ini Luhan tidak bisa bekerja karena ada keperluan," jelas Chanyeol dengan tenang, meski kekhawatiran sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Apa semalam Luhan menghubungimu? Tadi pagi aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Tidak, Yeol. Semalam dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku," Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dan Chanyeol menyadari ini bukan pertanda baik. Mengingat mereka paham betul bagaimana kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu memberi kabar jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaan karena ada kepentingan lain.

Apalagi menurut pengakuan Sooyoung, bukan Luhan yang memberinya kabar melainkan orang lain.

"Siapa yang memberitahu Sooyoung- _eonni_ , Yeol?"

"Katanya seorang pria," jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Sesuai dengan pengakuan Sooyoung sesaat yang lalu.

"Pria? Siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Sempat terpikir kalau itu Yifan- _hyung_."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menyangkal dengan tegas. "Yifan- _oppa_ sedang berada di China, baru akan pulang ke sini sekitar 1 bulan lagi. Kalau kita berpikir Luhan mendadak harus pergi ke sana, itu juga mustahil. Dan kalaupun urusan Luhan memang ada kaitan dengannya, sudah pasti Yifan- _oppa_ akan menghubungi kita lebih dulu."

"Kau benar," mau tak mau Chanyeol sependapat dengan Baekhyun. Mengenal Luhan sejak duduk di bangku kuliah, otomatis membuat keduanya juga mengenal baik sosok kakak sahabatnya itu. Seperti yang disampaikan Baekhyun, jika Luhan mempunyai urusan dengan Yifan dan dia tidak bisa memberi kabar pada mereka, sudah pasti Yifan yang akan menghubungi mereka.

"Yeol, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak," Baekhyun berujar lirih. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, dia pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. "Kita tunggu sampai nanti sore dan terus mencoba menghubunginya. Kalau tetap tidak ada kabar, baru kita pergi ke apartemennya. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, namun setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat meyakinkan, wanita ini pun mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, semoga saja Luhan baik-baik saja," lirih Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bosan dan frustasi.

Berada dalam kamar dengan fasilitas mewah, namun tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan, selain berbaring di atas ranjang, duduk pada sofa yang tersedia, atau menikmati angin semilir di balkon kamar. Kegiatan itu sudah ia lakukan berulang kali dan lama-kelamaan membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

Bibir wanita ini tak ada hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk sang pemilik rumah yang sudah menyekapnya dalam kamar seperti sekarang.

"Hhhh ... membosankan!" umpatnya frustasi.

" _Apa Nona sudah makan siang?_ "

Luhan langsung siaga begitu mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamar. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia mendekati pintu agar bisa menguping pembicaraan yang terjadi di luar sana.

" _Sudah. Aku baru saja keluar sambil membawa trolley makanan yang sudah kosong. Nona menghabiskan makan siangnya_."

Wajah Luhan sedikit merona mendengar pengakuan dari perempuan yang ia yakini adalah pelayan yang diperintahkan untuk melayaninya sejak pagi tadi. Bisa dibilang, Luhan ini tipe orang yang tidak mau rugi. Dalam situasi apapun, Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan begitu saja jika ada seseorang yang menyuguhi hidangan super mewah nan lezat.

Sudah pasti Luhan menghabiskannya, tak peduli dengan statusnya sekarang yang merupakan sandera di rumah ini.

" _Buka pintunya. Tuan sebentar lagi akan pulang dan waktunya Nona Luhan menemui beliau_."

" _Baik_."

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meskipun sejak beberapa jam lalu ia terus mengumpat karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran menunggu sang pemilik rumah, entah mengapa sekarang ia mendadak berubah gugup.

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan nyaris terjatuh karena berjalan mundur dengan panik. Tangannya meremas ujung rok yang ia kenakan, seiring rasa gugup yang semakin membuncah dalam dirinya. Kini pandangan Luhan tertuju pada salah satu pengawal yang menjaga kamar tempatnya berada. Wanita ini hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tuan sebentar lagi akan pulang, Nona. Waktunya Anda bersiap untuk menemui beliau," ucap pria itu. "Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang kerjanya."

"Ruang kerja?"

"Benar, Nona. Tuan sudah menyuruh saya untuk membawa Anda ke sana," pria itu tersenyum lagi.

Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya yang kini berkeringat. Ia masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong pada pria itu, sampai akhirnya sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam benaknya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku menghubungi seseorang sebelum aku bertemu tuanmu?"

Tepat dugaan Luhan, wajah pria itu berubah drastis.

"Aku harus menghubungi temanku. Mereka pasti khawatir karena aku tidak memberi kabar," Luhan menunduk dalam. "Bisakah kau menanyakannya pada tuanmu? Aku benar-benar harus menghubungi temanku."

Pria itu masih terdiam.

"Aku janji, setelah menghubungi temanku aku akan patuh dan menuruti apa kata tuanmu."

Seringaian muncul di bibir pria itu dan sesaat membuat Luhan ragu apakah ucapannya barusan sudah benar atau justru sebaliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungi beliau terlebih dahulu," pria itu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar. Luhan menantinya dengan cemas, berharap jika ia mendapat izin untuk menghubungi Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol.

Dibandingkan kekhawatiran Luhan terhadap dua sahabatnya itu, dia jauh lebih khawatir akan nasib anak didiknya yang kini mempunyai jadwal belajar dengannya. Ah, Luhan pikir ia juga harus menghubungi Sooyoung—salah satu pengurus di tempatnya bekerja sebagai pengajar les privat.

"Ini, Nona," tanpa Luhan sadari pengawal tadi sudah kembali menemuinya sambil menyodorkan ponsel. "Anda hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan ponsel ini untuk menghubungi teman Anda."

Luhan terdiam. Sejujurnya ia ingin menggunakan ponselnya sendiri, tapi Luhan tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena sejak terbangun di kamar ini, Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan tas miliknya.

"Tuan berjanji akan mengembalikan tas milik Anda jika urusan sudah selesai," lanjut pria itu lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Aku mengerti," Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian jemari tangannya dengan cepat menekan nomor pada layar ponsel. Ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Sooyoung terlebih dahulu, sebelum beralih pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Eonni_ , ini aku, Luhan. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajar untuk hari ini karena—" Luhan baru saja ingin mengatakan alasannya menelepon Sooyoung, namun kalimat yang terdengar dari seberang sana membuat wanita ini mendadak bungkam.

"Ada yang sudah memberitahumu kalau aku izin?" Luhan terperangah, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengonfirmasi padamu saja, _Eonni_. Berarti temanku memang sudah menghubungimu."

Lagi, Luhan hanya terdiam dan mendengar penjelasan Sooyoung soal Chanyeol yang menggantikan tugasnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Luhan menghela napas, "Terima kasih atas izinnya, _Eonni_."

 **PIP!**

Sorot mata Luhan tampak sayu dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tidak yakin, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang menghubungi Sooyoung pasti pria yang menculiknya. Ya, itu sudah pasti. Artinya, tak diragukan lagi bahwa pria itu pun mengetahui apa dan di mana Luhan bekerja. _Aish, sebenarnya siapa pria itu?_

"Nona?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan hanya menatap datar pada pengawal itu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Masih ada yang harus kuhubungi," dengan terburu-buru Luhan kembali menekan tombol pada ponsel. Binar matanya tak lagi terang seperti sebelumnya, karena Luhan terlanjur kecewa dengan sikap si penculik itu. Seenaknya menghubungi tempatnya bekerja dan mengatakan seolah mereka saling mengenal.

Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan frustasi.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

" _Maaf, ini siapa?_ "

"..."

" _Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, akan kututup._ "

Luhan menghela napas lagi, "Ini aku."

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

" _LUHAN?!_ "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ketika ia memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke dalam tasnya, atensi Chanyeol teralih sejenak pada ekspresi masam gadis kecil di depannya.

"Ada apa, Jiyoon?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis yang tak lain adalah anak didik Luhan. Ingat, hari ini Chanyeol hanya bertugas menggantikan jadwal Luhan, dan Jiyoon termasuk salah satu di antaranya.

Jiyoon menggeleng singkat, "Hanya merindukan Luhan- _ssaem_. Tidak biasanya Luhan- _ssaem_ izin tidak bisa mengajar," katanya dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Rupanya bukan hanya ia dan Baekhyun sebagai sahabat yang tahu persis bagaimana cara bekerja Luhan yang terkenal disiplin dan penuh tanggung jawab. Selain Jiyoon, anak didik sebelumnya yang juga diajar oleh Chanyeol untuk hari ini turut mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

"Luhan- _ssaem_ terpaksa izin karena ada keperluan," Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Jiyoon. "Apa kau tidak senang diajar olehku?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya bermaksud menggoda Jiyoon saja sebagai pengalih topik pembicaraan. Tapi untungnya niat itu tidak sia-sia.

Sebab sekarang Jiyoon tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi lucu.

" _Aniya_ , aku senang diajar Chanyeol- _ssaem_. Hanya saja kalau aku diajari Chanyeol- _ssaem_ , aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," jawab Jiyoon dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Kenapa? Apa karena _ssaem_ sangat tampan sehingga Jiyoon tidak bisa konsentrasi?"

Tampaknya tingkat narsis seorang Park Chanyeol sudah berada di level tertinggi. _Well_ , pria yang satu ini memang suka memuji ketampanannya sendiri, tidak peduli di manapun dia berada atau dengan siapa dia berinteraksi.

" _Aniya_ ," Jiyoon terdiam sejenak, lalu terkikik geli. "Telinga lebar Chanyeol- _ssaem_ lucu. Seperti karakter Yoda dalam film Star Wars."

"Pffffttt ..."

Itu bukan suara Jiyoon, melainkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh tajam ke arah wanita itu. Ia jadi menyesal sudah mengajak Baekhyun menemaninya mengajar.

Tunggu, sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang mengajak, tapi Baekhyun yang memaksa ikut lantaran kesal waktu kosong Chanyeol harus diisi untuk mengganti tugas Luhan. Rencana mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen pria itu terpaksa batal.

"Maaf, Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Jiyoon terlalu jujur."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

 _Final_ , tawa Baekhyun dan Jiyoon meledak bersamaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol bersedekap dengan wajah super kusut, layaknya pakaian yang belum disetrika.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Minjung yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi _strawberry shortcake_ untuk mereka.

"Yuhuuu ... _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaanku!" teriak Baekhyun riang layaknya anak kecil. Jiyoon yang melihatnya kembali tertawa. Lain dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tatapan memelas pada Minjung.

" _Wae?_ " Minjung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak suka _strawberry shortcake_ seperti Baekhyun?"

"Bukan itu, _Noona_ ," desah Chanyeol kesal. "Mereka baru saja mengejek telingaku yang lebar seperti karakter Yoda dalam film Star Wars."

Minjung tercengang melihat bagaimana bibir Chanyeol bersungut-sungut. Setelahnya ia tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sayangnya aku setuju dengan pendapat mereka, Yeol."

" _Noona!_ "

Ketiga perempuan itu tertawa lagi. Puas melihat satu-satunya pria di antara mereka yang kini menjadi bahan ejekan. _Poor Chanyeol_.

"Tenang saja, _Ssaem_ ," Jiyoon mengusap lengan Chanyeol. "Walaupun telinga lebar _Ssaem_ mirip seperti karakter Yoda dalam film Star Wars, Chanyeol- _ssaem_ tetap terlihat tampan."

Meski pujian itu terlontar dari anak kecil, siapa yang tidak senang dipuji tampan? Bisa dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang semula kusut kini tampak cerah dengan senyum idiotnya.

" _Aigo_ , Jiyoon memang anak yang jujur!"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menatap jengah ke arah Chanyeol. "Hentikan kebiasaan narsismu itu. Menggelikan."

" _Wae?_ Jiyoon berkata jujur, Baek. Aku ini tampan," Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun, lalu dengan sengaja menyentil ujung dagu kekasihnya itu.

"Ish, kau ini!"

"Jangan bermesraan di depan putriku!" teriakan menggelegar dari Minjung membuat sepasang kekasih itu kompak tertawa geli. Mereka bahkan sengaja melakukan _high five_ sambil melirik jahil ke arah Minjung. Sementara Jiyoon hanya memandang bingung pada pasangan kekasih itu yang tak ubahnya seperti pasangan idiot.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

"Sebentar." Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat _private number_ muncul di layar ponsel.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

Baekhyun bingung karena tak ada tanggapan dari si penelepon. "Maaf, ini siapa?" tanyanya lagi dan sukses mengundang rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, akan kututup," ancam Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berbisik, menanyakan siapa si penelepon itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat.

" _Ini aku_."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terdiam setelah mendengar suara _familiar_ di telinganya.

" _Baekhyun?_ "

"LUHAN?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. "Astaga! Ini benar-benar kau, Lu? Kau di mana sekarang? Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai tak memberi kami kabar, Lu?!"

"Baek," Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat kepanikan Baekhyun yang berlebihan. "Tanyakan pelan-pelan. Kau akan membuat Luhan pusing."

"Maaf," Baekhyun meringis dengan wajah bersalahnya. "Lu, kau masih mendengarku?"

" _Menurutmu? Kau baru saja membuat telingaku sakit, Baek_."

Tawa Baekhyun berderai. Sesaat ia melupakan kepanikannya terhadap Luhan. Dalam hati ia mengucap syukur karena Luhan akhirnya menelepon.

"Lalu, di mana kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lebih tenang, tidak lagi terburu-buru seperti awal menerima telepon dari Luhan.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sedang di rumah temanku karena ada keperluan yang harus kukerjakan_."

"Teman?" Alis Baekhyun bertaut, "Siapa, Lu?"

" _Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meneleponmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menggantikan tugasku_."

"Tunggu sebentar, Lu! Aku masih—Luhan? Luhan, kau mendengarku?" Baekhyun memeriksa layar ponselnya. "Aish, diputus!"

"Coba kau telepon balik," usul Chanyeol. Wajahnya tak kalah gelisah seperti Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Yeol. Dia menggunakan _private number_ ," jawab Baekhyun. Wajahnya kembali terlihat murung.

"Yang penting Luhan sudah memberi kabar pada kalian. Itu artinya, dia baik-baik saja," sahut Minjung. Ia memang sudah mendengar situasi yang terjadi dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, saat dua juniornya di kampus dulu (selain Luhan) ini datang ke rumah. Tepat saat Jiyoon pulang sekolah yang kebetulan lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Minjung- _noona_ benar," Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. "Setidaknya Luhan sudah memberi kabar dan aku percaya dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun sebenarnya belum yakin, mengingat ia sempat mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar sewaktu meneleponnya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk berpikir positif bukan?

"Semoga dia memang baik-baik saja, Yeol," Baekhyun membelitkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bermesraan di depan Jiyoon!"

" _Noona!_ / _Eonni!_ "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Terima kasih." Luhan menyodorkan ponsel yang ia pinjam kepada pemiliknya.

Pria itu mengangguk sopan, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Mari, Nona. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang kerja beliau," ujarnya.

Luhan memijat pelipisnya sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang. Setelah menghubungi Baekhyun, suasana hatinya bukan menjadi lebih baik malah sebaliknya. Luhan benar-benar gugup luar biasa untuk menemui pemilik rumah ini—sekaligus pria yang sudah menculiknya.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar, ia hanya bisa memandang takjub pada seisi rumah dengan desain interior yang elegan dan berkelas. Decak kagum terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya, sampai-sampai matanya nyaris tak berkedip setiap kali mereka melewati sudut rumah yang dihiasi dengan beberapa perabotan mewah.

"Silakan, Nona."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Wanita ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kerutan samar di dahinya muncul setelah menyadari mereka sudah berhenti di depan pintu berbahan kayu jati.

"Beliau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan sebentar lagi akan sampai. Anda bisa menunggunya di dalam," ucap pria itu sambil membukakan pintu ruangan itu untuk Luhan.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, hanya anggukan kecil sebagai respon wanita itu. Langkah Luhan terasa berat saat memasuki ruang kerja yang terbilang cukup luas, didominasi warna cokelat untuk furnitur, juga warna _maroon_ untuk sofa dan karpet yang menghiasi lantai.

" _Selamat datang, Tuan_."

Tubuh Luhan berjengkit saat mendengar sayup-sayup dari luar ruangan. _Dia sudah datang?_

Dan Luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk lesu bercampur gugup.

" _Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia melakukan perlawanan?_ "

" _Ya, Nona memang sempat melakukannya, Tuan. Namun Anda jangan khawatir, kami berhasil menanganinya._ "

" _Kerja bagus. Aku akan menemuinya dan tidak menerima gangguan dari siapapun. Kecuali jika putraku nanti sudah pulang, bawa dia ke ruanganku_."

" _Baik_."

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Pembicaraan singkat yang terdengar membuat isi kepalanya mulai dipenuhi berbagai pemikiran buruk. _Dia sudah mempunyai anak? Apakah pria yang menculikku adalah seorang pria tua bangka seperti dalam film atau drama yang diceritakan Chanyeol? Oh, tidak! Aku tidak mau berakhir tragis di tangan pria yang sudah bau tanah!_

 **CKLEK!**

Mata Luhan terpejam. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika tubuhnya kentara sekali gemetaran. Ketukan sepatu pantofel dari belakang bagai lagu kematian untuknya. Oke, ini mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi Luhan tidak bohong kalau ia sekarang didera rasa ketakutan luar biasa.

Salahkan kebiasaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kerap berbagi cerita soal film atau drama yang baru saja mereka tonton. Bahkan pernah menyeretnya untuk ikut menonton. Maka tidak heran jika pemikiran konyol itu terus berlalu-lalang dalam kepala Luhan.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk?"

 _Tunggu—rasanya aku kenal suara ini_.

"Angkat kepalamu dan perlihatkan wajahmu padaku."

 _Benar! Aku mengenal suara ini._

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

 _Tidak mungkin kalau pria ini ..._

"Lu?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Detik itu juga, bola mata Luhan membulat sempurna setelah melihat sosok pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pria dengan wajah tampan dan rahang yang tegas, kulitnya yang putih, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi seperti model.

Pria yang selama 5 hari belakangan sudah mengacaukan pikiran seorang Xi Luhan.

"Sehun?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seorang pria berkulit _tan_ tampak turun dari mobil SUV berwarna _silver_. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun ia tetap bersemangat melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya, dengan tangan kanan menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ , sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam jas semi formal miliknya.

Kim Jongin, seorang pengusaha kafe dengan 3 cabang yang tersebar di kota Seoul. Kesibukannya dalam menjalankan bisnis kafe cukup menyita waktunya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Terlebih dengan segala persiapannya sekarang yang sebentar lagi akan membuka cabang baru di kota Incheon.

Beruntung sesibuk apapun Jongin, pria ini tetap menomorsatukan kepentingan anak dan istrinya.

"Aku pulaaang ..." Jongin berteriak sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tengah.

" _Appaaaaa!_ " Teriakan yang tak kalah nyaring itu menyambut kepulangan Jongin. Ia sedikit berjongkok dan membiarkan bocah berusia 6 tahun yang tak lain adalah putranya—Kim Taeoh—menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Jongin mengecup pipi Taeoh yang kini terkikik geli.

"Selamat datang, _Appa_ ," ucap si kecil Taeoh dengan pipi gembilnya yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana sekolah Taeoh? Apakah menyenangkan?" seperti biasa, Jongin kerap menanyakan kabar sekolah Taeoh yang kini baru memasuki kelas 1 tingkat sekolah dasar.

"Eum. Tadi Taeyeon- _ssaem_ dan teman-teman memuji kemampuan menari Taeoh, _Appa_ ," Taeoh tersenyum lebar.

"Taeoh menari?"

Taeoh mengangguk dengan mimik lucu. "Saat jam pelajaran seni, Taeyeon- _ssaem_ menyuruh siswa untuk menyanyi atau menari. _Appa_ tahu 'kan kalau Taeoh tidak pandai menyanyi seperti _eomma?_ Jadinya Taeoh memilih untuk menari saja," katanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Wohoo ... kau memang anak _appa!_ "

Jongin merasa bangga karena bakatnya dalam bidang _dance_ menurun pada sang putra. Sedikit informasi, dulu semasa SMA hingga kuliah, Jongin memang aktif mengikuti klub _dance_ dan beberapa kali memenangkan berbagai ajang lomba _dance_. Sampai akhirnya ia memiliki _passion_ menjadi pengusaha sukses dengan menjalankan bisnis kafe.

"Ya, dia memang menuruni bakatmu, Sayang ..."

Suara lembut yang mengalun itu membuat Jongin sontak berdiri dari posisinya. Dari arah dapur, muncul sosok wanita bermata bulat dengan bibir _kissable_ yang sangat menggoda. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jongin sudah mengikis jarak di antar mereka, lalu menarik tubuh sang istri ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tumben kau pulang lebih cepat?" tanya wanita itu—Kyungsoo—yang sudah resmi menyandang status Nyonya Kim setelah menikah dengan Jongin.

"Hari ini aku hanya menemui salah satu investor untuk kafe cabang di Incheon. Sisanya aku memeriksa kafe di Gangnam," jawab Jongin sambil melirik Taeoh yang diketahui sedang memandangi _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

"Ini apa, _Appa_?" tanya Taeoh penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum geli, "Menurut Taeoh apa?"

Taeoh menggeleng, lalu beralih menatap sang ibu yang juga ikut tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Eomma_ , kira-kira isinya apa?"

"Coba Taeoh buka," kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Dengan wajah yang didominasi raut penasaran, Taeoh pun mulai membuka _paper bag_ yang dibawa Jongin. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat isi di dalam _paper bag_ tersebut, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai merogoh benda apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

" _Iron Man!_ " Taeoh berteriak senang ketika tangannya mengeluarkan miniatur salah satu tokoh favoritnya dari karakter film The Avengers.

"Taeoh suka?"

"Eum, Taeoh suka!" bocah itu melompat kegirangan, lalu memeluk Jongin sambil menghadiahi kecupan sayang di pipi sang ayah. "Terima kasih, _Appa!_ "

"Sama-sama, Sayang." Jongin mengusap kepala Taeoh dengan gemas. Kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut sang istri. " _Wae?_ "

"Kau ini, sudah berapa banyak mainan _Iron Man_ yang kau belikan untuknya?" Kyungsoo berdecak-decak. "Tidak lihat lemarinya itu sudah hampir penuh karena koleksi mainannya?"

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," Jongin meringis dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Taeoh untuk membelikan mainan ini kalau dia mendapat nilai 100 untuk ulangan matematikanya kemarin."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Lain kali jangan selalu menjadikan mainan sebagai hadiah untuk Taeoh setelah mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran. Itu memang memotivasi, tapi terkadang juga tidak baik karena dikhawatirkan anak hanya akan mengejar nilai untuk mendapat hadiah."

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian tangannya membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Sayang. Aku masih tahu batasannya kok," jawab Jongin dengan senyum khasnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana les privat matematika Taeoh tadi?"

"Dia sedikit tidak bersemangat," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil tiap kali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Taeoh ketika mengikuti les privat matematika.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang mengajar bukan Luhan- _eonni_ , melainkan temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengernyit, "Tidak biasanya Luhan- _noona_ izin?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kata temannya, Luhan- _eonni_ sedang ada keperluan. Makanya dia izin tidak mengajar untuk hari ini," lanjut Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan istrinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kakakmu sudah berhasil mendapat pengasuh untuk Haowen?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, "Tapi kata Minseok- _eonni_ , Sehun- _oppa_ sudah mendapatkannya dan orang ini juga atas persetujuan Haowen sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Nanti saja, kalau ada waktu kita ke sana mengunjungi mereka. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendengar dari Haowen seperti apa pengasuh barunya."

"Kau benar." Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, memangnya Sehun- _hyung_ sudah mendapat izin dari _eomma_? Bukankah _eomma_ menolak keras kalau kita menggunakan jasa pengasuh dalam mengurus anak?"

" _Molla_ ," Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, sambil membelai kepala Taeoh yang kini sudah duduk di antara mereka. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat di sofa ruang tengah. "Yang aku dengar dari Minseok- _eonni_ , orang yang dipilih Sehun- _oppa_ untuk menjadi pengasuh Haowen bukan orang sembarangan. Maksudnya, dia memiliki latar belakang pendidikan yang baik dan _oppa_ sendiri sudah melihat bagaimana interaksinya dengan Haowen. Mereka sangat cocok. Itu yang kudengar dari Minseok- _eonni_ , tentu saja yang mendengarnya sendiri dari Sehun- _oppa_."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa pilihan kakakmu itu," sahut Jongin yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh sang istri.

" _Nado_ ," kata Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kyung, aku heran dengan Sehun- _hyung_. Menurutku seharusnya dia mencari ibu baru untuk Haowen, bukannya pengasuh baru. Memangnya mau sampai kapan dia berstatus duda dan menjadi _single parent_?"

Tawa Kyungsoo berderai.

"Bahkan Yunho- _oppa_ saja juga belum menikah, Jongin," ucapan Kyungsoo yang satu ini sukses membuat pria berkulit _tan_ itu tertawa lepas.

" _Well_ , aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan kedua _oppa_ mu itu," Jongin terkikik geli. "Sama-sama berwajah tampan tapi kenapa tidak mulus dalam urusan percintaan. Yang satu bujangan tua, yang satunya lagi duda beranak satu."

"Kau ini," Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin dengan gemas.

"Hanya bergurau, Sayang."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak ada satupun di antara dua orang berbeda gender itu yang memulai berbicara. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, keduanya kompak terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" setelah lama bungkam, Luhan akhirnya bersuara. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Wanita itu menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun yang dilihatnya justru tampak santai menanggapi reaksi kemarahan wanita ini. Seolah sudah tahu reaksi yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka," perhatian Sehun beralih pada pintu ruangan. "Kalian masuklah!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan menoleh ke belakang. _Apa-apaan ini?_ —batinnya menjerit kala melihat kedatangan tiga pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini penampilan mereka berubah 180 derajat dari kemarin.

Ya, ketiga pria itu adalah mereka yang sebelumnya menyasar Haowen dan Sehun sebagai korban aksi kejahatan mereka, juga Luhan sebagai korban penculikan hingga membuatnya berakhir di rumah ini. Mereka tidak lagi berpenampilan layaknya preman dengan jaket atau celana lusuh, melainkan tampil rapi dengan setelan jas formal.

Oh, jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang kini terlihat bersih. Luhan bahkan tidak menemukan bekas luka di pipi pada salah satu pria seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah mengenal mereka bukan?" sungguh Luhan ingin sekali menggetok kepala Sehun dengan palu besar saat mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" nada bicara Luhan meninggi seiring bola matanya yang menatap tajam pada ketiga pria tersebut.

"Mereka yang membawamu ke sini dan," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "orang-orangku, tentu saja."

Luhan melotot. "Orang-orangmu?!"

"Yep," Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

 _Banyak!_ Oke, Luhan sedang dikuasai emosi sekarang, namun wanita ini mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Walau pada kenyataan ia terlanjur marah sekaligus kecewa, karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja DIPERMAINKAN!

"Jadi," Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menarik napas panjang, "yang terjadi kemarin adalah skenario?"

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya namun seruan Luhan menghentikan semuanya.

"Tahan dulu!" tampaknya emosi Luhan tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberi _gesture_ pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalian bekerja sama dengan membuat skenario konyol di mana kau dan Haowen menjadi korban kejahatan mereka." Luhan menatap geram pada ketiga pria itu yang kini menunduk. Sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Luhan yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada atasan mereka sendiri.

"Dan aku adalah orang asing yang tidak beruntung karena harus terlibat dalam skenario konyol kalian?!" Luhan memekik histeris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini. Oh, mimpi apa aku semalam?!"

"Sebaliknya, kau orang yang beruntung karena kau adalah orang terpilih."

"Orang terpilih?!" Luhan berteriak sinis. "Kau pikir kita sedang melakoni sebuah acara di TV dengan kamera tersembunyi? Lalu aku akan mendapat hadiah karena sudah menolong kalian. Begitu?!"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang marah namun justru tampak menggemaskan di matanya. Tapi ia sadar diri dan tidak mau memperburuk keadaan.

"Bukan begitu," Sehun berdeham pelan, "Skenario kemarin itu hanya untuk mengujimu saja."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Menguji?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih tenang.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Aku sedang mencari seorang pengasuh untuk Haowen dan kau adalah orang yang kami pilih. Lalu skenario kemarin sengaja kami buat untuk menguji kemampuanmu."

Kepala Luhan terasa berat karena terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Namun satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah horor.

"Tunggu—kau bilang kau sedang mencari pengasuh untuk Haowen?"

"Yep."

Hening sejenak. Alis Luhan menyatu sempurna.

"Maksudmu," wanita ini kembali berpikir, namun kemudian mulutnya menganga lebar, "kau ingin aku menjadi pengasuh Haowen?"

Untuk sesaat Luhan merutuki kinerja otaknya yang lamban.

"Benar," Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan menjadi pengasuh Haowen?"

"AKU MENOLAK!"

" _Wae?_ " Sehun sengaja memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Luhan menatap kesal. "Sudah jelas karena aku harus mengajar, bodoh!"

Ketiga pria yang masih berada di dalam ruangan Sehun terbelalak. Tidak menyangka ada orang yang begitu berani mengatai tuan mereka dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Dan lagi, mereka dibuat heran atas reaksi Sehun yang kini justru tertawa. Seolah tidak keberatan jika rusa betina ini mengamuk dengan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sebelumnya."

"Tidak semudah itu!"

" _Wae?_ Aku bisa menggajimu dua kali lipat dari gajimu sebelumnya."

" _MWO?!_ "

Cukup, kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. Semula ia masih bisa bersabar menanggapi sikap Sehun yang—demi Tuhan sangat kontras dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Ah, sudah pasti waktu itu sikapnya yang terkesan kalem dan tenang hanyalah _acting_. Ya, hanya _acting!_

Oh Sehun yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang pria menyebalkan yang senang mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Salah satunya Luhan.

Bukan masalah gaji, melainkan loyalitas Luhan terhadap tempatnya bekerja sebagai pengajar les privat. Selain itu, Luhan juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak didiknya yang harus ia tinggalkan begitu saja jika Luhan memilih bekerja sebagai pengasuh Haowen.

"Aku tidak bisa, Oh Sehun." Luhan berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Kembalikan tasku."

Sehun tidak menjawab, namun ia cukup jeli untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sangat kentara.

"Kembalikan tasku. Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum setuju untuk menjadi pengasuh Haowen." Sehun membuang mukanya sambil bersedekap. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti apapun yang aku katakan, setelah aku memberimu izin untuk menghubungi temanmu?"

Tangan Luhan mengepal kuat, "Kau benar-benar ..."

 **CKLEK!**

" _APPAAAAAA!_ "

 _Oh tidak! Suara ini ..._

"Haowen, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan kemunculan putranya, lalu menyeringai ke arah Luhan yang diketahui terlihat gelisah. Sehun tahu, kalau berhadapan dengan Haowen, Luhan pasti tak akan bisa menolak. _Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Nak!_

"Eum." Haowen terus melangkah menuju Sehun, melewati ketiga pria yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di belakang Luhan. "Eh?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan. _Tamatlah riwayatku!_

"Luhan- _ssaem?!_ "

"Eh?" Kali ini Luhan yang menoleh kaget. Terkejut dengan panggilan baru yang disematkan Haowen untuknya. " _Ssaem?_ "

" _Appa_ menepati janji!" Haowen berseru senang, "Luhan- _ssaem_ pasti datang untuk menjadi pengasuh Haowen. Benar 'kan, _Appa_?"

" _Ne_ , itu benar," Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Haowen meraih tangan Luhan, sedikit menariknya agar wanita itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Haowen senang sekali bertemu lagi denganmu, Luhan- _ssaem_." Haowen tersenyum lebar dengan wajah sumringah. "Ayo, Haowen ingin mengajak Luhan- _ssaem_ jalan-jalan ke taman."

Luhan tidak menjawab, bahkan terus berdiri tanpa mengindahkan tarikan tangan Haowen yang begitu kuat.

"Luhan- _ssaem_?"

"Hhhhh ..." Luhan sedikit berjongkok agar menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Haowen. "Haowen, dengarkan apa yang aku katakan."

Mata Haowen berkedip-kedip.

"Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh Haowen."

" _Wae?_ " Kali ini mata Haowen berkaca-kaca. Luhan bersumpah keteguhan hatinya sedang diuji sekarang. Inginnya ia mengiyakan permintaan si kecil nan menggemaskan ini, tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengajar les privat.

Selain itu, Luhan terlanjur kecewa dengan sikap Sehun. Mungkin benar jika Sehun juga bekerja sama dengan Haowen dalam skenario itu, tapi—ayolah, Haowen masih anak-anak. Dia pasti hanya menuruti saja kemauan ayahnya.

"Apa Luhan- _ssaem_ marah karena Haowen dan _appa_ sudah berbohong?"

 _Oh tidak! Jangan merasa bersalah, Haowen. Yang seharusnya merasa bersalah itu ayahmu!_

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi karena Luhan- _ssaem_ sudah bekerja sebagai pengajar. _Ssaem_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu."

Bibir Haowen melengkung ke bawah.

" _Ssaem_ benar-benar minta maaf," itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, sebelum ia berdiri dan mengusap lembut kepala Haowen.

Sehun spontan berdiri begitu melihat ketiga bawahannya tampak menghalangi Luhan yang berniat keluar dari ruangan. Sehun bersumpah ia melihat bahu Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Kembalikan tasnya," entah mengapa Sehun akhirnya menuruti ucapan Luhan. "Biarkan dia pergi."

Salah satu bawahannya membungkuk sopan, kemudian mengambil tas milik Luhan yang sebelumnya memang disimpan di ruang kerja Sehun. Ia menyodorkan tas itu kepada Luhan, dan tanpa membuang waktu Luhan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun.

"Hiks, _Appa_ ..."

Sehun memeluk Haowen yang terisak. Melihat kondisi putranya ini, ia merasa bersalah karena gagal menepati janji. Namun lebih dari itu, Sehun sebenarnya jauh lebih merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Haowen tunggu di sini sebentar," setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan langkah kaki seribu, Sehun mengejar Luhan yang diketahuinya sudah sampai di halaman depan.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan memilih mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa melarikan diri dari Sehun.

Sayang langkah kaki Sehun lebih unggul dan pria itu berhasil menyusulnya.

Luhan nyaris terjatuh ketika Sehun menarik tangannya. Ia segera menepis tangan pria itu sambil menghadiahi tatapan tajam padanya.

"Lu ..." Bukan tatapan tajam dari Luhan yang membuat Sehun terdiam, melainkan aliran sungai yang sudah terbentuk di pipi wanita itu.

Luhan menangis.

"Apa lagi?" desis Luhan dengan nada dingin.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun. "Mau dipikir berapa kalipun, kenyataannya kau sudah mempermainkanku, Oh Sehun."

Mendadak Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Apa kau pikir bantuanku waktu itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan begitu saja?" Luhan menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Aku benar-benar tulus menolong kalian."

Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar brengsek mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Terlebih saat mendapati Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Haowen. Dia anak yang menyenangkan," Luhan terdiam sejenak dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun. _Dan kemunculanmu setelah Haowen membuat semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan_. _Tapi sekarang, kau menghancurkan semuanya. Kau menghancurkan kesan pertamaku padamu, Oh Sehun._

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sehun.

"Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendongak. Terlalu kaget dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan. Wanita itu sudah berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkannya yang kini berdiri mematung di depan rumah.

Seperti ada paku yang menancap di kakinya, Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi semula. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

" _Appa_ ..."

Pria itu menengok ke belakang, mendapati putranya datang bersama salah satu bawahannya. Si kecil Howen langsung berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Appa_ , kenapa Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak mau menjadi pengasuh Haowen?" mata Haowen kembali berkaca-kaca. "Apa Luhan- _ssaem_ marah karena Haowen sudah berbohong?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipi sang putra.

"Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak marah sama Haowen,"— _tapi dia marah padaku, bahkan sepertinya juga membenciku_ —"Lagi pula, Luhan- _ssaem_ sudah bekerja sebagai pengajar. Jadi tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh Haowen."

"Hiks ... tapi ... _Appa_ sudah janji sama Haowen ... hiks ..."

" _Appa_ tahu," Sehun memeluk Haowen dengan erat. "Maafkan _appa_ ..."

Tangis Haowen pecah. Sehun merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk Haowen, menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti pada anaknya sendiri, dan di sisi lain baru saja melukai perasaan wanita yang begitu tulus menolongnya.

Sehun pikir skenario itu bisa berjalan dengan baik, seperti apa yang ia sudah perkirakan sebelumnya. Kenyataan justru berkata lain karena semuanya menjadi hancur berantakan dengan reaksi Luhan yang di luar dugaan Sehun.

Ini adalah skenario terburuk yang pernah Sehun lakoni semasa hidupnya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 Februari 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Selamat datang untuk KaiSoo yang akhirnya nongol ke permukaan #nyengir

Sebagian tebakannya udah pada bener dan kemungkinan nanti bakal saya kasih Sehun's side-nya. Biar lebih jelas, oke? See you next time (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

pudding rendah lemak, Aura626, Angel Deer, JYHYunho, BaebyRaerae98, Lisasa Luhan, Lovesehunluhanforever, Nurul999, luhanzone, Light-B, Baekkiechuu, Kim YeHyun, nisarama, luw, Seravin509, Juna Oh, DinkyAA, ByunBaekh614, Guest, Guest, Husnul28, BiEl025, Selenia Oh, laabaikands, RealCY, luluhunhun, Skymoebius, lulu-shi, hunnaxxx, OhXiSeLu, Arifahohse, hunhips, Okta HunHan, JungHunHan, kenlee1412, chloedailelf, misslah, yousee, ChanHunBaek, park kkuma, yohannaemerald, fitry . sukma . 39, HUNHANyue, SyiSehun, hnana, Wiwiet, Guest, Hyomilulu, krisna . park ziwu, nina . parkhuang, Annisawinds, xiuxiumin, Choco Cheonsa, chenma, Evil L, Ale Genoveva, kiney

I love you all *muach*


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 4**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak Luhan diculik dan dibawa secara paksa ke rumah Sehun, yang berujung dengan pertengkaran mereka dan membuat Haowen menangis. Skenario yang sudah Sehun susun nyatanya tak berjalan dengan mulus, karena hasil akhir sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ia tidak berhasil membuat Luhan menjadi pengasuh Haowen.

Sehun terus didera rasa bersalah kepada Haowen yang belakangan terlihat murung. Tidak lagi ceria seperti saat mereka baru saja pulang dari apartemen Luhan.

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa bersalah bukan hanya kepada Haowen, tetapi juga kepada Luhan. Bayang-bayang wajah Luhan yang menangis sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya terus menghantui pikiran Sehun. Berulang kali Sehun mencoba mengusirnya, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Yang ada perasaan bersalah itu semakin hari semakin bertambah, membuat dada Sehun serasa sesak, pikirannya berkecamuk hingga belakangan dia kesulitan untuk tidur, dan akhirnya ikut mengganggu konsentrasinya selama bekerja.

Sehun melonggarkan simpulan dasinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati kaca jendela ruangan yang langsung menghadap jalanan di luar gedung kantor. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun baru saja berhenti di halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo, adik bungsunya. Ia memang berencana mengunjungi Kyungsoo karena memang sudah ada janji dengan adik iparnya—Jongin. Awalnya Sehun berencana pergi seorang diri, namun Haowen memaksa ikut lantaran ingin bermain dengan sepupunya, putra dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bernama Taeoh._

" _Appa, lihat!"_

 _Teriakan Haowen mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang tengah fokus melepas seat belt._

 _DEG!_

 _Jantung Sehun berdebar-debar, saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita bersurai cokelat madu yang baru saja keluar dari rumah adiknya. Wanita itu tampak masih mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, lalu sedikit membungkuk sambil mengusap lembut kepala Taeoh._

 _Sehun masih bergeming. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti wanita itu yang sekarang sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sepasang mata rusanya yang sempat tertangkap oleh Sehun membuat pria itu tak berkutik dan terus terpaku menatap ke arahnya._

" _Yeppeo ..."_

 _Gumaman Haowen yang terdengar hanya diangguki Sehun._

" _Ne, yeppeo ..." sahut Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar ikut memuji kecantikan wanita itu._

" _Appa, bisakah ahjumma itu menjadi eomma Haowen?"_

 _Mata Sehun melotot. "Ye?"_

 _Haowen menoleh dengan mata berbinarnya, "Haowen ingin ahjumma itu menjadi eomma Haowen. Boleh ya, Appa?"_

" _Ngg ... itu ..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ngg ... tidak semudah itu, Haowen."_

" _Haowen tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Haowen ingin ahjumma itu menjadi eomma Haowen. Titik!"_

 _Plak!_

 _Sehun menepuk pelan keningnya. Susah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sifat pemaksa Haowen yang memang menurun darinya._

" _Appa tidak bisa membuat ahjumma itu menjadi eomma Haowen."_

 _Mata Haowen mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa tidak bisa, Appa?"_

 _Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Karena Appa dan ahjumma itu tidak saling mengenal. Kami membutuhkan waktu, sebelum nantinya menikah agar ahjumma itu bisa menjadi eomma Haowen."_

 _Sehun terdiam sejenak. Setelahnya, ia terkejut usai menyadari kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Bukankah ucapannya barusan secara tidak langsung memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan menikahi wanita yang bahkan baru dilihatnya selama beberapa menit? Astaga._

" _Menikah? Seperti Jongin-samchon dan Kyungsoo-imo?"_

" _Ne," Sehun buru-buru memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban lain. "Bagaimana jika ahjumma itu menjadi pengasuh Haowen saja?"_

 _Mata Haowen berkedip-kedip. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat lucu. "Pengasuh itu apa, Appa?"_

" _Pengasuh itu nanti akan menemani Haowen setiap saat. Mulai dari membangunkan Haowen di pagi hari, memandikan Haowen, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Haowen, mengantar Haowen pergi ke sekolah, lalu menjemput Haowen pulang ke rumah. Dan malam harinya sebelum tidur akan membacakan cerita untuk Haowen."_

 _Tanpa sadar Sehun justru memberikan gambaran tugas pengasuh lebih mengarah pada tugas yang biasa dilakukan seorang ibu. Ya ampun, Oh Sehun._

 _Senyum Haowen merekah, "Jinjja, Appa?"_

" _Ne, apa Haowen mau?"_

" _MAUUUU!" Haowen menjawab dengan teriakan penuh semangat. "Nanti setelah ahjumma itu menjadi pengasuh Haowen, dia bisa menjadi eomma Haowen. Begitu 'kan, Appa?"_

" _Eh?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya lagi sambil menghela napas panjang. Mau dialihkan seperti apapun tetap saja Haowen masih menginginkan wanita yang sudah menarik perhatian mereka tadi agar bisa menjadi ibunya._

" _Ya ... ngg ... mungkin saja bisa ..." jawab Sehun pasrah. Tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa._

" _Yeay!" Haowen bertepuk tangan gembira, kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sehun. "Appa yaksok?"_

 _Wajah bersemangat Haowen yang penuh harapan membuat Sehun tidak tega untuk memberikan penolakan. Ia pun menyambut uluran jari kelingking Haowen sambil menjawab, "Yaksok."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna ketika memori itu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Haowen begitu bersemangat setiap kali mereka membicarakan sosok Luhan yang baru saja mereka lihat di rumah Kyungsoo.

Dari sana, Sehun mulai mencari informasi tentang Luhan. Awalnya Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya dia tahu jika Luhan adalah pengajar les privat matematika Taeoh. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut soal Luhan lewat Kyungsoo, namun urung dilakukan lantaran ia tak ingin adiknya itu melempar berbagai pertanyaan kepadanya. Mencurigainya jika ia tengah melakukan pendekatan kepada wanita berusia 27 tahun itu, untuk dijadikan istri. Padahal Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan bekerja sebagai pengasuhnya, mengingat hatinya masih tertutup untuk wanita manapun.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa es yang ada dalam dirinya perlahan mulai mencair sejak ia melihat Luhan.

Untuk mendekati Luhan, jadilah Sehun menyuruh seseorang untuk mengorek informasi tentang wanita itu lebih jauh. Mulai dari hal sederhana, seperti latar belakang pendidikan dan keluarga. Kemudian di mana tempat tinggal wanita itu, dan apa saja yang sering dilakukannya di luar kesibukannya mengajar les privat. Oke, Sehun bahkan lebih terlihat seperti _stalker_ , meskipun dia melakukan itu melalui perantara—orang yang dikirimnya untuk mengawasi Luhan setiap waktu.

Dari informasi yang diperoleh Sehun, jelas yang paling menarik adalah supermarket langganan Luhan. Bahkan informasi itu memunculkan ide konyol dalam otak Sehun, yaitu membuat pertemuan pertama mereka berkesan dengan skenario layaknya adegan dalam drama ketika si wanita menolong si pria yang menjadi korban kejahatan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Haowen, beberapa hari lagi kita akan pergi menemui ahjumma itu," Sehun memang sengaja menyembunyikan nama Luhan dari Haowen. "Saat kita bertemu nanti, appa minta Haowen tidak mengatakan jika kita pernah melihatnya di rumah Kyungsoo-imo. Kau mengerti?"_

" _Kenapa harus seperti itu, Appa?" tanya Haowen bingung._

 _Sehun tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Haowen. "Ikuti saja yang appa katakan."_

 _Haowen tidak bertanya lagi dan mengangguki ucapan ayahnya. Ia pun kembali fokus menyantap es krim kesukaannya._

" _Apa nanti kita pergi menemui ahjumma itu di supermarket yang pernah Appa tunjukkan pada Haowen?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Haowen masih ingat rupanya."_

" _Ehehe, tentu saja Haowen masih ingat, Appa. Haowen 'kan anak yang pintar," kata Haowen bangga dengan wajah polosnya, sukses membuat Sehun tertawa puas._

" _Ne, Haowen memang anak yang pintar."_

 _Rencana yang sudah disusun Sehun adalah membuat pertemuan pertama mereka di supermarket langganan Luhan. Nantinya, Sehun akan menjadi korban kejahatan dari aksi preman yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar lokasi._

 _Sehun sendiri sudah menyuruh tiga orang untuk menyamar menjadi preman dan satu orang bertugas mengikuti ke manapun wanita itu pergi. Setelah memastikan Luhan memasuki supermarket tersebut, barulah Sehun dan Haowen akan meluncur ke lokasi._

 _Sayangnya, sebelum rencana itu dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan, Haowen tiba-tiba saja kabur dari Jongdae, ketika pria itu mengantarnya pergi ke daerah yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan tempat tinggal Luhan. Penyebabnya karena Sehun membatalkan janji menemani Haowen jalan-jalan, lantaran dirinya harus pergi ke Busan untuk masalah pekerjaan._

" _Bagaimana bisa dia kabur darimu, Hyung?" Sehun sedikit berteriak sewaktu Jongdae pulang ke rumah seorang diri tanpa Haowen._

" _Maafkan aku, Sehun. Ini murni kesalahanku," Jongdae menunduk dengan wajah bersalah. "Tadinya Haowen menyuruhku memberhentikan mobil saat kami melewati sebuah kedai es krim di pinggir jalan. Haowen memintaku membeli es krim itu dan aku menurut saja tanpa mencurigai gelagatnya. Tapi setelah aku kembali ke mobil, Haowen tidak ada. Aku sudah mencarinya di sekitar kedai es krim, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukannya."_

 _Sehun mendesah frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kasar._

" _Tenanglah, Sehun." Minseok mencoba menenangkan ayah beranak satu ini yang sedang dilanda kekalutan. "Haowen membawa ponselnya 'kan? Kita masih bisa melacak keberadaannya."_

" _Benar juga," mendengar ucapan Minseok, Sehun segera menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Haowen, sambil mengaktifkan aplikasi GPSnya._

" _Kau bilang lokasi terakhir kalian tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Luhan?"_

 _Jongdae mengangguk._

" _Mungkinkah Haowen pergi ke sana untuk menemui Luhan?" tanya Minseok._

 _Sehun menggeleng lemah. Pasangan suami-istri memang sudah tahu perihal Luhan dan rencananya untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan skenario yang sudah ia susun._

" _Aku tidak yakin, Noona. Kalau Haowen memang pergi ke sana, belum tentu Luhan juga—"_

 _Drrt! Drrt!_

 _Perhatian Sehun teralih ketika mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Mata Sehun membeliak lebar sewaktu membaca nama kontak yang muncul di layar. Salah satu orang suruhan Sehun yang berjaga di sekitar supermarket langganan Luhan._

" _Ne, ada apa?"_

 _Sehun memandangi Minseok dan Jongdae secara bergantian._

" _Kau yakin dia masuk ke supermarket itu?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia sedikit berteriak. "Haowen baru saja tiba di sana?"_

 _Jongdae dan Minseok saling memandang. Keduanya ikut penasaran dengan obrolan yang dilakukan Sehun dengan lawan bicaranya._

" _Aku mengerti. Kalian lakukan rencana yang sudah kita susun. Sekarang, Haowen yang akan menjadi target kalian. Kebetulan dia belum pernah bertemu dengan kalian dan aku yakin nantinya akan terlihat lebih natural. Setelah kalian melakukannya, awasi mereka terus sampai besok. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi untuk memberitahu rencana selanjutnya."_

 _Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Ah, satu lagi. Jangan sampai mereka terluka. Kalian mengerti?"_

 _Minseok menyenggol lengan Jongdae untuk meminta kejelasan. Namun sang suami hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara Sehun terlihat senang sambil meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja._

" _Ada apa, Sehun? Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Haowen?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini memang bagian dari rencanaku atau kebetulan yang merupakan bagian takdir dari Tuhan."_

" _Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Jongdae bingung._

 _Sehun kembali tersenyum, "Haowen pergi ke supermarket langganan Luhan dan secara kebetulan Luhan juga baru saja masuk ke sana. Entah bagaimana Haowen bisa sampai di sana, malam ini mereka akan bertemu, dan skenario akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Dengan tambahan di mana Haowen juga akan menjadi target mereka."_

" _Kau yakin Haowen tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Muncul sebersit kekhawatiran dalam diri Sehun. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. "Entahlah, semoga saja Luhan memang menolong putraku, Noona."_

" _Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah besok kau harus pergi ke Busan?"_

" _Tidak jadi. Aku lebih memilih melanjutkan rencanaku bertemu dengan Luhan sekaligus menjemput Haowen. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tetap mengawasi Luhan dan Haowen setelah rencana itu selesai dilaksanakan. Dan saat waktunya tiba nanti, di lokasi yang tepat dan dalam situasi yang sama, aku akan muncul di hadapan mereka."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

" _Busajangnim_?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata sekertaris pribadinya—Choi Hyunjoong.

"Anda tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi jam makan malam," ujar Hyunjoong mengingatkan.

Mata Sehun bergulir ke arah jam digital yang ada di atas mejanya. "Ah, aku terlalu lama melamun rupanya."

Hyunjoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, _Busajangnim_?"

Sehun memilih diam. Enggan berkata meskipun jawabannya sudah sangat jelas—ada.

"Hyunjoong- _ah_ , apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapat maaf dari orang yang sudah kupermainkan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Hyunjoong sedikit terkejut. Semula dia berpikir jika orang yang dimaksud Sehun merupakan salah satu dari rekan kerja. Namun pemikirannya sirna kala dia mendapati sorot mata Sehun yang sendu, menyiratkan bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah seorang wanita.

"Ngg ... saya tidak tahu. Tapi kalau boleh memberi saran, ada baiknya Anda menemui orang itu dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dengan tulus. Bila perlu, berikan apa yang orang itu sukai atau lakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan orang itu, _Busajangnim_ ," jawab Hyunjoong apa adanya.

"Hal yang bisa menyenangkannya?" Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Hyunjoong. Tidak sia-sia aku bertanya padamu."

Hyunjoong mengangguk dan ikut merasa senang, "Sama-sama, _Busajangnim_."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok mendengus kesal saat mendapati Sehun pulang terlambat. Haowen sudah menunggu di ruang makan, namun Sehun justru terlambat pulang selama hampir 30 menit. Yang membuat Minseok semakin kesal adalah wajah tanpa berdosa Sehun sewaktu tiba di rumah. Seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan terlambat pulang melewati jam makan malam.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Haowen sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tahu!"

Sehun terkekeh. Terlepas dari status Minseok dan Jongdae yang bekerja padanya, Sehun menganggap mereka layaknya saudara sendiri. Itulah sebabnya dalam interaksi mereka tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Maaf, _Noona_. Aku tadi terlalu lama melamun," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Melamunkan Luhan, _eoh_?" sindir Minseok yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Sehun.

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi Haowen juga. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami, _Noona_."

" _Jinjja_?" Minseok tersenyum ketika Sehun mengangguk bersemangat. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti," Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Minseok semakin penasaran. Jongdae yang sedang menggendong putra mereka yang baru berusia 4 tahun, hanya terkikik geli melihat Minseok menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Haowen?"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar di ruang makan membuat bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menoleh. Ia memalingkan wajah ketika Sehun mengecup pipinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf _appa_ pulang terlambat."

Haowen tidak menjawab, membuat Sehun tersenyum karena tingkah merajuk putranya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hei, masih marah sama _appa_?"

Bibir Haowen memberengut lucu sementara tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"Baiklah, _appa_ mengaku salah, karena tidak bisa menepati janji membuat Luhan- _ssaem_ menjadi pengasuhmu." Ada jeda sejenak, "Tapi, _appa_ masih bisa menepati janji yang lain kepada Haowen. Itu pun kalau Haowen mau."

Dahi Haowen berkerut. "Janji yang lain?"

"Haowen tidak ingat? Bukankah kita berencana pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Luhan- _ssaem_?"

Seketika wajah Haowen berubah cerah. " _Jinjja_ , _Appa_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi Haowen harus berjanji dulu sama _appa_."

Haowen memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Haowen harus berjanji tidak akan murung ataupun bersedih lagi. Bagaimana?"

Haowen masih diam. "Tapi, benarkah Luhan- _ssaem_ akan pergi bersama kita, _Appa_?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja," Sehun meremas pundak Haowen dengan lembut. "Luhan- _ssaem_ adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya."

Lambat laun bibir Haowen melengkung sempurna. " _Ne_ , _Appa_. Haowen janji tidak akan murung ataupun sedih lagi. Asalkan _appa_ dan Luhan- _ssaem_ menepati janji menemani Haowen pergi ke kebun binatang."

" _Ne_ , _appa_ janji. Kebetulan besok hari Minggu. Kita jemput Luhan- _ssaem_ di apartemennya. Bagaimana?"

"Eung," Haowen mengangguk semangat. " _Yaksok_?"

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengacak gemas rambut Haowen. " _Yaksok_."

Haowen menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, lantas mengecup sayang pipinya. " _Saranghae, Appa_."

Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Haowen sembari mengecup pucuk kepalanya. " _Appa_ _do saranghae_. _Jja_ , waktunya makan."

"Eung." Haowen menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat makan!"

Tawa Sehun berderai melihat keceriaan putranya sudah kembali. Ia melirik Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedang tersenyum. Tampaknya pasangan suami-istri itu pun memberikan dukungan kepada Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan Luhan.

Ya, semoga saja kali ini Sehun bisa menepati janjinya kepada Haowen.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Suara berisik dari arah pintu membuat tidur Luhan terusik. Wanita itu masih bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Ini hari Minggu dan seperti biasa dia sudah berencana akan menikmati harinya di apartemen saja. Namun suara bel apartemen yang terus berbunyi—entah sejak kapan—mulai memancing emosi Luhan.

Wanita itu melirik jam weker di atas nakas. Matanya melotot ketika mengetahui jarum jam baru menunjuk angka 6. Astaga, siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Dengan malas dan bahkan sampai menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa sempat melihat _intercom_ , masih dengan mata setengah terpejam dan beberapa kali menguap, Luhan langsung saja membuka pintu dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Luhan- _ssaem!_ "

Teriakan khas yang tidak asing itu membuat Luhan tersentak. Matanya berkedip-kedip saat dia melihat dengan jelas dua orang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil di antara mereka.

"Hihi, Luhan - _ssaem_ baru bangun tidur, ya?"

Mata Luhan sedikit melotot, namun setelahnya bergulir memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang—Demi Tuhan terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun, dengan _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang sembap—khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hai, Lu. Apa kami mengganggu tidurmu?"

Tepat saat suara _husky_ itu menyapanya, Luhan hanya bisa-

"KYAAAAAA!"

-menjerit histeris dan berlari masuk ke apartemen sambil membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Mimpi apa Luhan semalam? Setelah beberapa hari lalu kejadian tak menyenangkan dia alami di rumah Sehun, tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul lagi di hadapannya bersama Haowen. Ya, meskipun dia sangat merindukan Haowen— _ehem_ , sebenarnya Sehun juga termasuk—kemarahan Luhan karena telah dipermainkan oleh Sehun tetap tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Sampai detik ini, Luhan masih marah dengan pria bermarga Oh itu.

Membuka pintu apartemennya kembali, Luhan mengintip malu-malu.

"Ma-mau apa kalian datang ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus, namun terselip rasa gugup di dalamnya.

"Kami datang untuk mengajakmu pergi ke kebun binatang," jawab Sehun santai.

"Huh?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kebun binatang?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Haowen.

" _Ne_ , Luhan- _ssaem_ sudah janji akan menemani Haowen dan _appa_ pergi ke kebun binatang di akhir pekan." Haowen tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapi untuk anak seusianya.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah berjan—" Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengumpat kecil. Ia mendesah pelan ketika mendapati _duo_ ayah dan anak itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sesekali Luhan melempar tatapan tajam kepada Sehun, yang sayangnya hanya dibalas kekehan ringan pria itu.

"Masuklah. Aku akan mandi dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian."

"Eung. Jangan lupa membuat bekal juga ya, Luhan- _ssaem_ ," pinta Haowen dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Luhan menghela napas dan tersenyum pasrah, " _Ne_."

"YEAY!" seruan kompak terdengar dari Sehun dan Haowen. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa meratapi nasib hari Minggunya yang terganggu karena kedatangan mereka. _Argh!_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai mandi dan mengganti penampilannya, Luhan menyiapkan sarapan dan juga bekal yang akan mereka bawa. Suasana sarapan di ruang makan apartemen Luhan pun terasa ramai setelah kedatangan Sehun dan Haowen. Bocah itu terus berceloteh tanpa henti, sampai-sampai saus dari pasta yang tengah ia santap belepotan ke mana-mana. Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum, lalu mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan sisa saus di sekitar mulut Haowen.

Hati Sehun menghangat melihat Luhan begitu perhatian terhadap putranya. Luhan bahkan tak keberatan menuruti kemauan Haowen yang meminta disuapi. Sejujurnya, Sehun sangat merindukan pemandangan itu—saat di mana Haowen mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari seorang ibu.

Luhan sendiri tanpa sadar kembali berinteraksi dengan Haowen, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia seolah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang telah merusak kesan pertamanya terhadap Sehun. Meskipun matanya sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan mata Sehun, Luhan memilih mengabaikan pria itu. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Haowen. Ingat, dia tak pernah marah kepada Haowen, melainkan hanya pada Sehun karena dinilai sudah mempermainkan ketulusannya saat menolong mereka.

Setelah sesi sarapan selesai, mereka segera berangkat menuju Everland yang terletak di provinsi Gyeonggi. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk sampai ke sana. Itulah sebabnya Sehun sengaja mengajak Haowen menjemput Luhan pagi-pagi sekali. Alasan kenapa Sehun memilih tempat tersebut karena di sana tidak hanya ada kebun binatang, melainkan juga ada taman air dan wahana menarik lainnya.

Sehun menutup pintu bagasi usai memasukkan keranjang bekal yang sudah disiapkan Luhan. Sementara Luhan sudah duduk di dalam mobil bersama Haowen. Sedari tadi bocah itu terus menempeli Luhan, seolah tak ingin berpisah walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Haowen, duduk di belakang," bujuk Sehun karena merasa tidak enak jika Luhan harus memangku Haowen selama perjalanan menuju Everland.

" _Shireo!_ Haowen mau duduk di sini bersama Luhan- _ssaem!_ "

Luhan terkekeh ketika Haowen memeluk erat lehernya, menolak ucapan Sehun yang meminta pindah ke belakang. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang masih memasang raut keraguan di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia duduk di sini bersamaku," jawab Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, namun setelahnya tersenyum lega. Ia tahu Luhan masih marah padanya, bisa dilihat dari tingkahnya yang beberapa kali menghindar saat mereka tengah beradu tatapan. Tetapi paling tidak Luhan bersikap biasa kepada Haowen, malah terlihat semakin akrab.

" _Jja_ , kita berangkat!" seru Sehun yang segera dibalas teriakan semangat oleh Haowen. Melihat wajah menggemaskan Haowen, Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembil putranya itu. Alhasil Haowen memekik kesakitan dan mengadu pada Luhan.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kesal Haowen. Bukannya membela Sehun, ia justru melakukan hal serupa bahkan menggelitiki perut bocah itu sampai Haowen tertawa kegelian.

Sekali lagi, pemandangan itu berhasil membuat Sehun merasakan arti sebuah keluarga yang selama ini menghilang darinya. Sejak kepergian istrinya, Sehun yang semula selalu bersikap hangat kepada siapapun, memang berubah menjadi sosok pria dingin yang hanya lebih fokus kepada pekerjaannya saja. Meski begitu, dia tetap menjadi sosok ayah yang hangat bagi Haowen. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika waktunya bersama Haowen berkurang karena kesibukannya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya.

Dan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Sehun tak sempat melirik wanita manapun, bahkan belum memiliki niatan untuk mengakhiri status dudanya agar bisa memberikan ibu baru untuk Haowen.

Namun sejak melihat Luhan di rumah Kyungsoo, pandangan Sehun perlahan mulai berubah. Terlebih saat dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana interaksi Luhan dan Haowen yang terlihat sangat natural, layaknya ibu dan anak.

Perasaan hangat itu semakin membuncah dalam dirinya, membuat Sehun semakin rindu akan sebuah kebersamaan keluarga yang lengkap, yang selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"WOAH! _JINJJA DAEBAK!_ "

Seruan kegembiraan Haowen terdengar begitu mereka tiba di Everland. Luhan berusaha mengejar Haowen yang langsung berlarian menuju area Global Fair yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Sementara Sehun yang kini terlihat membawa keranjang bekal, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya yang tampak sangat gembira.

Sehun memandangi sekeliling, di mana tempat mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung—tepat saat wahana tersebut baru saja dibuka beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _APPAAA!_ "

Sehun menoleh ketika melihat Haowen yang sudah digandeng Luhan tampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia pun menyusul keduanya dan mulai ikut menikmati area Global Fair, di mana area itu merupakan area terbuka yang luas dan ditempati oleh banyak replika bangunan dan kastil yang berasal dari Perancis, Timur Tengah, Spanyol, India, dan Rusia. Bagian ini merupakan salah satu tempat favorit di Everland karena dihiasi oleh bangunan-bangunan indah dengan aneka bentuk dan gaya arsitektur serta hiasan warna-warni ala negeri dongeng.

Saat mereka memasuki Four Seasons Garden, Haowen kembali berlarian yang membuat Luhan kewalahan mengejar karena takut bocah itu menghilang atau tersesat. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa, dan dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret momen keduanya.

"Haowen, berhenti berlarian seperti itu. Kasihan Luhan- _ssaem_ kelelahan mengejar Haowen," tegur Sehun dengan nada lembut namun terselip ketegasan di sana.

Haowen yang mendengarnya hanya meringis lebar, kemudian buru-buru meminta _tissue_ kepada ayahnya. Setelah menerimanya, Haowen dengan cekatan mengusap dahi Luhan yang mulai dipenuhi keringat.

"Apa Luhan - _ssaem_ lelah?" tanya Haowen dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

Sejujurnya Luhan memang sangat kelelahan mengikuti bocah yang sangat aktif seperti Haowen. Namun melihat kegembiraan Haowen sejak mereka tiba di Everland, rasa lelah itu hilang seketika. Ia bahkan tak keberatan menguras tenaganya hanya untuk mengikuti Haowen, asalkan bocah itu merasa senang.

" _Aniya_ , Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak lelah." Luhan beralih mengambil _tissue_ dan mengusapkannya di wajah Haowen. "Apa Haowen senang ada di sini?"

"Eung, Haowen sangaaaaat senang!" Haowen memandangi sekeliling dengan mata berbinar. "Apalagi Haowen pergi ke sini bersama _appa_ dan Luhan- _ssaem_."

Tanpa sadar dua orang dewasa itu tersenyum mendengar ungkapan kegembiraan Haowen. Sehun pun mengambil alih Haowen, lalu memposisikan bocah itu agar naik ke atas pundaknya. Menyadari posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi dan bisa melihat ke mana saja, Haowen semakin berteriak kegirangan.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan terlalu kelelahan, Lu," ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan keranjang bekal kepada Luhan. Ia pun mulai melangkah menyisiri Four Seasons Garden bersama Haowen.

Sementara Luhan yang masih berdiri di posisinya, tanpa sadar mengulum senyum. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa ia mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sehun dan Haowen di Everland. Bahkan kemarahannya kepada Sehun perlahan mulai menguap entah ke mana.

"Luhan- _ssaem!_ "

Seruan Haowen membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri _duo_ ayah dan anak itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah dari area Global Fair, mereka mulai memasuki Zoo-Topia. Dalam zona ini terdapat dua kebun binatang, yaitu Herbivore Safari dan Safari World. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi zona Herbivore Safari terlebih dahulu.

Haowen begitu bersemangat saat berinteraksi dan memberi makan langsung ke binatang-binatang yang ada, seperti gajah, jerapah, unta, dan sebagainya. Luhan sibuk memotret aksi lucu Haowen ketika memberi makan langsung pada binatang-binatang itu.

" _Appa_ , lihat! Itu seperti Luhan- _ssaem!_ "

Sehun yang melihat arah yang ditunjuk Haowen tertawa keras. Sementara Luhan memberengut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Yah, masa Haowen menyamakan Luhan - _ssaem_ dengan rusa itu?"

"Ehehe," Haowen menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena tertawa. "Habisnya kata _appa_ mata Luhan - _ssaem_ sama seperti mata rusa. Sama-sama bening dan terlihat cantik."

 _PRAT!_

Sehun yang tengah menegak minuman dalam botol, spontan saja menyemburkan air yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Haowen, namun wajahnya terlihat merona.

Setelah berhasil menguasai keadaan, Luhan segera melempar lirikan tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk terbatuk. Pria itu meringis lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah kikuk.

" _Appa_ , Haowen mau naik bis itu!" Haowen kembali berseru saat melihat sebuah bus safari yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Bus itu diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang ingin mengunjungi zona Safari World, di mana zona ini terdapat binatang-binatang buas yang hidup di habitat masing-masing seperti harimau, harimau putih, singa, beruang, dan lain-lain.

" _Ne_ , _kajja_."

Mereka menghampiri bus safari dan mulai menaikinya. Luhan merasakan hawa panas di sekitar wajahnya ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, membantunya naik ke dalam bus.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Luhan gugup yang hanya dibalas senyuman menawan milik Sehun. Ya Tuhan, jantung Luhan kembali berpacu dan kemarahannya pada pria itu semakin lama mulai menghilang tak berbekas.

 _Tidak, Xi Luhan. Kau tidak boleh jatuh kembali dalam permainan Sehun. Ingat, dia sudah mempermainkanmu!_ —batin Luhan kembali menguatkan benteng pertahanan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Woah, kalian pasangan yang serasi!"

Luhan menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa ini putra kalian? Astaga, wajahnya tampan sekali seperti ayahnya."

Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena wanita itu mengira mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri dengan Haowen sebagai putra mereka.

"Ngg ... sebenarnya—"

" _Ne_ , dia putra kami, _Ahjumma_ ," jawab Sehun di luar dugaan.

Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun, terlebih saat tangan kiri Sehun dengan seenaknya melingkar di pundak Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!" balas wanita paruh baya itu heboh layaknya _fangirl_. "Adik kecil, apa kau senang bisa berlibur bersama orang tuamu?"

Haowen yang tengah menikmati _kimbap_ buatan Luhan memandangi dua orang dewasa di sisinya yang menunjukkan wajah berbeda. Sehun sedang tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Luhan tampak gugup. Setelahnya ia kembali memandangi wanita paruh baya itu sambil memberikan senyum bahagianya.

" _Ne_ , Haowen senang karena bisa berlibur bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_."

 **DEG!**

Hati Luhan tersentuh mendengar ucapan Haowen. Ada perasaan hangat yang mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ah, jadi namamu Haowen? Kalian sangat menggemaskan. Boleh aku ambil foto kalian?"

" _Yeobo_ ..."

"Aish, biarlah! Melihat mereka aku jadi teringat anak dan cucu kita, _Yeobo_. Seharusnya kita ke sini mengajak mereka, bukan hanya berdua saja."

Pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah suami wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

" _Gwaenchana, Ahjussi_. Kami tidak keberatan untuk diambil foto."

"Yeay!" Wanita paruh baya itu kembali berseru heboh seperti anak-anak. "Ayo tersenyum!"

Sehun dan Haowen sudah memasang senyum terbaik mereka. Tidak dengan Luhan yang terlihat masih diam dan canggung.

"Ey, kenapa kau diam saja?" Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit berteriak karena wajah Luhan yang kelewat datar. "Rangkul istrimu dengan mesra!"

"Tentu, _Ahjumma!_ "

Jantung Luhan kembali berdebar tidak karuan saat Sehun sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk merapat. Pria itu berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Tersenyumlah. Jangan rusak keinginan orang lain."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Ia sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya karena bisikan Sehun yang begitu lembut.

Setelah menghela napas cukup panjang, Luhan mulai mengikuti arahan wanita paruh baya tadi. Ia sedikit merapat ke arah Sehun dan Haowen, kemudian memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk siap diambil foto.

" _Jja_ , sekali lagi. Aku ingin kalian mencium pipi Haowen secara bersamaan," pinta wanita paruh baya itu yang membuat suaminya hanya bisa menggeleng sembari meringis lebar.

" _Ne_ ," Sehun memandangi Luhan yang terlihat cemberut. Pria itu terkikik geli, kemudian memberi isyarat agar Luhan menurut saja dan tidak mengeluarkan protes.

" _Hana ... dul ... set!_ "

 **KLIK!**

Kamera itu pun berhasil memotret pose Sehun dan Luhan sedang mencium pipi Haowen yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaaaa ... kalian sungguh menggemaskan!" Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak senang. "Terima kasih. Kudoakan semoga kalian selalu menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

" _Ne_ , terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

Tawa Sehun berderai, sementara Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Haowen sedari tadi memandangi keduanya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Turun dari bus safari, Haowen langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya tampak terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai obrolan. Luhan memilih fokus dengan keranjang bekal yang ia bawa, sementara Sehun memilih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, sambil sesekali mengawasi Haowen dari kejauhan.

"Ngg ... Lu?"

Luhan hanya menggulirkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah Sehun. Setelahnya ia kembali melihat ke samping, tampak jelas menghindari pandangan dari Sehun.

Pria itu menghela napas. Ia sadar tidak akan mudah untuk meminta maaf kepada Luhan. Tapi Sehun tahu jika _mood_ Luhan sekarang dalam suasana bagus. Tak ada salahnya bukan mencoba menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dengan tulus?

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menemani kami."

"Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku pada Haowen. Apa yang kulakukan hari ini hanya untuk menyenangkan anakmu," jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia semakin didera rasa bersalah karena Luhan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Nada dingin yang terselip dalam setiap tutur kata Luhan membuktikan bahwa wanita itu masih marah padanya.

Sebesar itukah kesalahan Sehun hingga membuat sosok Luhan yang semula hangat padanya berubah menjadi dingin?

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Luhan ingin menghindar, namun Sehun terus saja menghalangi setiap pergerakannya.

"Ck, apa maumu?!" umpat Luhan kesal.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku memang tidak mudah untuk dimaafkan," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Tapi aku benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf padamu, Lu. Beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, semua bisa diperbaiki semudah itu? Huh, jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Oh Sehun!"

" _Ne_ , aku tahu memang tidak mudah untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan maafmu," balas Sehun tak kalah sengit. "Kau boleh saja membenciku, tapi kumohon jangan membenci Haowen. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Lu."

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Haowen begitu tertarik padamu. Sejak kami melihatmu keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo dan Taeoh, Haowen langsung menyukaimu. Dia bahkan sempat memintaku—"

"Tunggu!" Luhan mencerna sebentar kalimat Sehun. "Kyungsoo? Taeoh?"

"Kau pengajar les privat matematika Taeoh 'kan?"

"Maksudmu Kim Taeoh putra Kim Jongin dan Oh Kyungsoo. Tunggu jangan katakan—"

" _Ne_ , Kyungsoo itu adikku dan Taeoh adalah keponakanku," potong Sehun dan sukses membuat bola mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Astaga!" Luhan memijat pelipisnya lalu melempar tatapan penuh tanya kepada Sehun. "Kapan kau melihatku di rumah mereka?"

"Ngg ... aku tidak ingat," Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sejak itu, aku langsung mencari informasi tentangmu karena Haowen menyukaimu."

 _Sebenarnya bukan hanya Haowen saja, aku pun juga tertarik padamu, Nona Xi—_ batin Sehun sambil tersenyum.

" _Jinjja_? Jangan-jangan kau menjadi _stalker_ ku?" selidik Luhan curiga.

Reaksi Sehun yang tertawa dengan cengiran lebar membuat mata Luhan melotot.

"Aish, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti orang seperti apa kau ini," Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Di awal kau bersikap lembut, hangat, dan ramah. Tapi setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian di rumahmu waktu itu, kau yang kulihat adalah sosok Sehun yang arogan, sombong, dan menyebalkan. Sekarang, kau kembali memperlihatkan sisi baik di hadapanku. Sebenarnya kau ini orang seperti apa, Oh Sehun?"

Bibir tipis Sehun melengkung sempurna. Ia pun mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di posisinya. "Jika kau ingin tahu aku ini orang seperti apa, maka kau perlu mengenaliku lebih dalam lagi, Xi Luhan."

Semburat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Luhan. Wanita itu memandang ke bawah, menghindari mata Sehun yang menatap dalam ke arahnya. Keheningan sempat melanda keduanya selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang di antara mereka.

"Tunggu, mana Haowen?"

Sehun pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu menyadari Haowen tidak ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Haowen di mana, Sehun?!" cecar Luhan mulai panik. Ia melihat ke sekeliling di mana banyak pengunjung yang lewat, namun Luhan tak menemukan keberadaan Haowen.

"Tenang, Lu. Kita bisa mencarinya. _Kajja_ ," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan keduanya mulai berlari menyisiri jalanan menuju area Europian Adventure.

Dua orang dewasa yang tengah saling bergandengan tangan itu merutuki kebodohan mereka sendiri. Terlalu asyik berbicara berdua saja sampai-sampai lengah dalam mengawasi Haowen yang dikenal sangat aktif.

"HAOWEN!" Luhan berteriak keras, tak peduli dengan lirikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang hanya Haowen. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan jika terjadi hal buruk pada anak itu. Bagaimana jika Haowen tersesat dan dibawa pergi oleh orang yang berniat jahat? Oh, hanya membayangkannya saja tubuh Luhan sudah gemetar. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi pada Haowen.

Sehun sendiri tetap fokus memandangi sekeliling, namun sejauh ini mereka belum menemukan keberadaan Haowen. Ia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekalutannya, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada putranya.

"HUWEEEEE!"

Tepat saat mereka tiba di salah satu wahana _roller coaster_ dalam area European Adventure, terdengar suara tangisan kencang dari arah sana. Sehun dan Luhan menoleh kompak ke arah anak kecil yang sedang menangis dengan didampingi dua orang dewasa. Tampaknya mereka masih pasangan kekasih, dilihat dari perawakan mereka yang terlihat masih muda dengan kaos _couple_ yang mereka kenakan.

"HAOWEN!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Haowen yang langsung menghentikan tangisannya begitu melihat ia dan Sehun datang.

" _EOMMAAAAA!_ "

Pikiran Luhan seketika melayang mendengar teriakan Haowen yang memanggilnya ibu. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu langsung menubruk tubuh Luhan, sampai membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan nyaris terjatuh jika Sehun tak segera menahannya.

"Hiks ... Haowen mencari _appa_ dan _eomma_ ... hiks ..." Haowen tidak sadar jika dia masih memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan ' _eomma_ '. Luhan hanya berdiri mematung dan belum memberikan reaksi apapun, masih mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Haowen. Sementara Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Haowen sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk putranya.

"Ssshh ... tenang, Haowen. Kami ada di sini," Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Haowen dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf karena kami lalai menjaga Haowen."

Sehun beralih pada pasangan muda di depannya, "Maaf merepotkan kalian. Terima kasih sudah menjaga putraku."

" _Gwaenchana, Ahjussi_. Syukurlah Haowen sudah bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya," ucap pemuda itu.

"Nah, Haowen. Ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka."

Masih sedikit terisak, Haowen menoleh ke arah pasangan muda yang sudah menolongnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Haowen, _Hyung_ , _Noona_ ..."

" _Ne_ , sama-sama, Haowen. Lain kali jangan sampai terpisah dari orang tuamu, _ne_?"

Haowen mengangguk imut dan membuat gadis itu menjerit histeris. Yah, pesona Haowen memang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Apalagi setelah melihat ayahnya yang luar biasa tampan. Benar-benar jiplakan Oh Sehun yang selalu digilai para wanita di luar sana.

"Hiks ... _Eomma_?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Haowen, panggil Luhan- _ssaem_."

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Ne_. Luhan- _ssaem_?"

Panggilan Haowen kembali membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Wanita itu menatap lembut ke arah Haowen yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan mata mengerjap polos.

"Haowen, baik-baik saja?"

Haowen mengangguk sambil mengusap perutnya. "Haowen lapar, Luhan _-ssaem_. Ayo kita makan."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum penuh kelegaan melihat Haowen sudah berhenti menangis, bahkan kembali memperlihatkan senyum khasnya. Jemari tangannya pun mengusap lembut wajah Haowen, bermaksud menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Syukurlah Haowen baik-baik saja," Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Haowen, lalu menghadiahi kecupan di setiap jengkal wajah Haowen, sampai-sampai membuat bocah itu tertawa geli. " _Jja_ , ayo kita makan."

"Eung." Haowen mengangguk semangat dan menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Sehun terdiam memandangi keduanya. Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat. Ia masih terngiang teriakan Haowen yang sempat memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan ' _eomma_ '. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati keindahan langit yang sedang dalam kondisi cerah ceria.

 _Hanna, apa mungkin sekarang waktunya Haowen mendapatkan sosok ibu baru yang akan melanjutkan tugasmu?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sembari melepas lelah, mereka memutuskan menikmati makan siang dengan bekal yang sudah disiapkan Luhan. Haowen terlihat sangat lahap menikmati _kimbap_ dan telur gulung buatan Luhan. Beberapa kali bocah itu melempar pujian atas masakan wanita berusia 27 tahun itu.

"Masakan Luhan- _ssaem_ memang sangat enak. Benar 'kan, _Appa_?"

Sehun tersenyum, " _Ne_ , enak sekali."

Luhan yang dipuji _duo_ ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Hihi, _Appa_ sudah besar makannya masih berantakan," kekeh Haowen sambil menutup mulutnya.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, setelahnya dia ikut tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sehun bingung karena Haowen dan Luhan tampak tertawa.

" _Aniya_ , hanya ada sisa _kimbap_ di sekitar bibirmu," jawab Luhan seadanya. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum kikuk dan berusaha membersihkan sisa makanan itu. Namun karena dia tidak mengetahui letaknya secara persis, Sehun tak kunjung berhasil membersihkan sisa makanannya.

Luhan yang melihatnya kembali tertawa. "Di sebelah sini," tanpa sadar tangannya terulur ke depan dan mulai membersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

 **DEG!**

Tepat saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, jantung keduanya berdebar tidak karuan. Hening selama beberapa menit, keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan teriakan Haowen yang meminta minum kepada Luhan.

"Luhan- _ssaem_!"

" _Ne_?" Luhan tersentak kaget begitu menyadari Haowen menarik ujung _cardigan_ yang ia kenakan.

"Haowen mau minum. Hauuus ..." rengek Haowen manja.

"Ah, _ne_. Tunggu sebentar," Luhan buru-buru mengambilkan minuman untuk Haowen. Sementara Sehun masih terlihat gugup dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Setelah Haowen menegak habis minuman pemberian Luhan, bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terlihat lucu.

"Ada apa, Haowen?" tanya Luhan penasaran melihat Haowen menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Benarkah Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh Haowen?"

Disinggung kembali tentang masalah itu, wajah Luhan seketika berubah murung. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Haowen dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena Luhan - _ssaem_ harus mengajar," Luhan membelai lembut kepala Haowen. "Luhan- _ssaem_ tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh Haowen, karena waktunya sudah digunakan untuk mengajar."

"Benar-benar tidak bisa, ya?" bibir Haowen mengerucut, wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi ikut menyimak obrolan mereka. Luhan sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa Haowen. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar les privat, menggantinya dengan pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh Haowen. Jelas itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Luhan - _ssaem_ menjadi _eomma_ Haowen saja?"

" _Uhuk!_ " Sehun tersedak makanannya, sementara Luhan tampak melongo.

" _Ye_?"

Haowen menangkup wajah Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haowen ingin Luhan - _ssaem_ menjadi _eomma_ Haowen ..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **05 April 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Masih ada yang inget sama FF ini? Hehe, mian ya baru bisa aku update sekarang *deep bow*

Oke, ini full of moment HunHan with Haowen. Kemarin-kemarin sempet nge- _stuck_ idenya mau ditulis gimana, bahkan aku nggak jadi bikin Sehun's Side di sini, karena akhirnya aku cuma buat dalam bentuk _flashback_ _story_ aja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *bow*

Sebenarnya mau kasih momen couple lain, keinget berita kemarin dan takutnya berimbas ke beberapa readers yang mungkin masih sulit dapetin feel sama Kai lagi. Apalagi di FF ini KaiSoo udah nikah dan bahkan punya Taeoh. Nggak mungkin 'kan gegara berita itu tiba-tiba aku buat Kyungsoo jadi janda di sini hehe /just kid/

Jadi, mungkin aku tunggu aja sampe semua kembali seperti semula kalau mau memasukkin momen KaiSoo lagi. Niatnya sih pengen menghibur KSS ataupun penyuka couple ini dengan sweet moment mereka walaupun hanya dalam FF. Aku pribadi nggak mau komentar apa-apa soal berita itu, tapi yang jelas aku harap semua baik-baik saja. Nggak cuma dari member EXO tapi juga dari EXO-L :)

Btw, kalo FF ini dibuat konflik ringan aja pada setuju nggak? /minta saran/ xD

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

kenlee1412, xiuxiumin, foby, yousee, Mios, Guest, Guest, chloedailelf, Aura626, Kim YeHyun, JungHunHan, BiEl025, fakkpark, Yohannaemerald, Angel Deer, OhXiSeLu, Bbangssang, JonginDO, Kanon61, lian, Seravin509, JYHYunho, oh chaca, Skymoebius, Arifahohse, keripik balado, Baekkiechuu, osehn, daebaktaeluv, Freez MingTaem, 7wulanm, Light-B, Selenia Oh, laabaikands, oohxiao04, hunnaxxx, Nurul999, chenma, Juna Oh, Husnul28, meimei, SyiSehun, Ifhunhan, ichaadyah, fitry . sukma . 39, Jang Ha Na, ramyoon, serine Oh, RealCY, Hyomilulu, Sarrah HunHan, BaebyRaerae98, Naracchi12, Guest, snowless, vietrona chan, hnana, HunHanCherry1220, lulu-shi, alysa, deerhanhuniie, chocovanila, moebyansz, deva94bubletea, Febbyaaf, Riiimadewi, lenialulu11, xiaoluhan1220, satanSEKAI, ra . syaa

I love you all *muach*


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 5**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun baru saja sampai di halaman depan rumah. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Sehun tak langsung turun, melainkan justru asyik memandangi dua orang yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Lengkungan senyum terukir di bibir tipis Sehun. Dipandanginya wajah Haowen yang tertidur pulas di atas pangkuan Luhan. Hal yang membuat Sehun merasa gemas adalah posisi Haowen yang memeluk Luhan layaknya bayi koala.

Memang, semenjak jawaban yang diberikan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, Haowen terus saja menempeli Luhan. Seolah tak ingin lepas darinya walau hanya sedetik saja.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Haowen ingin Luhan-ssaem menjadi eomma Haowen."_

 _Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun maupun Luhan. Kedua orang dewasa itu sama-sama terdiam. Mereka sempat beradu pandang selama beberapa detik._

" _Jika Luhan-ssaem tidak mau menjadi pengasuh Haowen, lebih baik Luhan-ssaem menjadi eomma Haowen saja."_

" _Oh Haowen!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya._

 _Baik Luhan maupun Haowen sama-sama terkejut mendengar nada suara Sehun yang meninggi barusan. Akan tetapi, Haowen yang paling kentara mengalami perubahan ekspresi ketimbang Luhan. Anak itu menundukkan kepala, terlihat ketakutan. Luhan bisa melihatnya dari bahu Haowen yang bergetar hebat._

" _Appa ..." Haowen mulai terisak. "Haowen ... benar-benar ingin Luhan-ssaem menjadi eomma Haowen ... hiks ..."_

 _Sehun mendesah pelan, sementara Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Haowen kembali meneteskan air mata._

" _Haowen ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain. Ada eomma yang mengantar mereka ke sekolah dan menjemput mereka pulang, juga dibuatkan bekal. Menghabiskan waktu belajar dan bermain bersama eomma. Lalu sebelum tidur dibacakan buku cerita dan ... Haowen juga ingin tidur dalam pelukan eomma ..." isakan Haowen semakin menjadi. "Haowen ... hiks ... ingin sekali seperti mereka, Appa ..."_

 _Giliran Sehun yang kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia sadar telah bersikap egois. Mementingkan diri sendiri yang belum siap membuka hati untuk wanita lain. Tanpa pernah memikirkan bagaimana keinginan Haowen yang begitu kuat untuk memiliki sosok ibu baru._

 _Sehun teringat lagi ketika mereka melihat Luhan pertama kali di rumah Kyungsoo. Bukankah waktu itu Haowen memang sudah menginginkan Luhan sebagai ibunya? Bukan sebagai pengasuh._

 _Tangis Haowen pecah. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Ia sendiri masih didera rasa kebingungan sekaligus bersalah atas sikap egoisnya._

" _Haowen?"_

 _Suara lembut Luhan membuat Sehun dan Haowen menoleh kompak._

" _Haowen ... benar-benar menginginkan Luhan-ssaem menjadi eomma Haowen?"_

 _Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Belum bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Namun ia bisa melihat ada harapan baru yang terpancar dari sorot mata wanita itu._

 _Haowen mengangguk. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata._

" _Kenapa?" Ada jeda sejenak dalam pertanyaan Luhan. "Kenapa Haowen memilih Luhan-ssaem untuk menjadi eomma Haowen?"_

" _Karena Haowen menyukai Luhan-ssaem," jawab Haowen seadanya._

" _Jinjja? Sejak kapan?"_

 _Haowen terdiam sebentar sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda sedang berpikir. Luhan hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Haowen._

" _Sejak melihat Luhan-ssaem keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo-imo dan Jongin-samchon," lanjut Haowen. "Luhan-ssaem neomu yeppeo. Appa juga berkata seperti itu pada Haowen."_

 _Semburat rona merah muncul di pipi Luhan. Sehun? Jangan tanya. Dia sendiri sudah memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna._

" _Haowen juga menyayangi Luhan-ssaem." Haowen tersenyum lebar. "Luhan-ssaem sangat baik karena sudah mau menolong Haowen, membuatkan makanan untuk Haowen, membacakan buku cerita, dan juga mau menemani Haowen jalan-jalan."_

 _Tanpa sadar dua orang dewasa itu tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Sangat terkesan polos dan lugu._

" _Haowen sangat menyayangi Luhan-ssaem?" tanya Luhan memastikan._

 _Haowen mengangguk lagi._

" _Ssaem juga sangat menyayangi Haowen," ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh tanya._

" _Jinjja?" Haowen bertanya ragu namun setelahnya ia terkejut ketika mendapatkan satu kecupan lembut di pipinya._

" _Ne." Luhan tersenyum sembari membelai wajah Haowen. "Dan ssaem bersedia menjadi eomma Haowen."_

" _EH?!" Pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir Haowen dan Sehun secara bersamaan._

" _Jinjja? Luhan-ssaem mau menjadi eomma Haowen?" tanya Haowen. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan mata berbinar terang._

" _Eung." Luhan mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. Entah ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak, Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin sekali membahagiakan Haowen yang sejak awal mereka bertemu, Luhan tahu jika Haowen anak yang kesepian. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang sangat membutuhkan sosok ibu—setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia._

" _Mulai sekarang ssaem akan menjadi eomma Haowen." Luhan mengusap kepala Haowen. "Kau bisa memanggilku eomma."_

" _Eomma?"_

 _Luhan terkikik geli. Ia pandangi wajah Haowen yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan._

" _Eomma ..."_

 _Luhan kembali mengusap kepala Haowen. "Ne, ada apa, Sayang?"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Mata Haowen kembali berkaca-kaca. Kali ini bukan karena sedih, melainkan bahagia mendengar suara lembut milik Luhan. Sudah lama sekali, ia ingin mendengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita selain nenek dan bibi yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Suara seorang ibu._

" _Hiks ... eomma ..."_

" _Eum, eomma di sini. Ada apa, Sayang?"_

" _HUWAAAAA ... EOMMAAAA!"_

 _Langsung saja Haowen menghambur ke dalam pelukan Luhan. Tangisannya kembali pecah. Ia memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat, takut jika apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah mimpi dan Luhan akan menghilang dari hadapannya._

 _Dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, Luhan membelai punggung Haowen sambil membisikkan kalimat menenangkan untuk anak itu. Ia benar-benar memfokuskan diri kepada Haowen, sampai tidak menyadari Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Namun tetap tak berhasil menyembunyikan matanya yang ikut berkaca-kaca._

 _Melihat bagaimana reaksi Haowen yang begitu senang dengan keputusan sepihak Luhan, Sehun tak bisa berkomentar banyak._

 _Namun satu hal yang pasti dirasakan Sehun._

 _Sebuah keinginan dan harapan untuk memberikan keluarga yang lengkap kepada Haowen mulai muncul dalam dirinya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan dari kaca jendela mobil. Rupanya Minseok dan Jongdae sudah menunggu di dekat mobilnya. Sehun pun lantas turun menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi—" Minseok melirik ke dalam mobil. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tak pelak ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya membuat Minseok dan Jongdae saling memandang.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau senyumanmu terlihat lain dari biasanya?" sindir Minseok yang disambut tawa kecil milik Jongdae. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek, namun tetap saja senyuman itu menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ , tolong kau gendong Haowen ke kamarnya," pinta Sehun lalu beralih ke Minseok. "Tolong siapkan kamar untuk Luhan, _Noona_."

"Dia akan menginap di sini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Mungkin juga dia akan mulai tinggal di sini," lanjutnya santai tanpa menyadari ekspresi kaget Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Minseok penasaran. Namun ia harus menahan kesal lantaran Sehun lebih fokus mengurusi Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Bibir Minseok mengerucut, melihat bagaimana Sehun sama sekali tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Biarkan dia. Tunggu sampai nanti Sehun menceritakan semua," bisik Jongdae sambil terkekeh pelan. Sedikit geli dengan wajah kesal sang istri yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Keduanya pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk membenarkan posisi Luhan dalam gendongannya.

Pria itu tersenyum menyadari Luhan semakin meringkuk nyaman dalam gendongannya. Sehun berhenti sejenak ketika mereka sampai di dekat tangga. Ia menggulirkan pandangan ke bawah—tepatnya pada wajah Luhan yang tampak damai saat tidur. Lengkungan sempurna kembali muncul di bibir Sehun. Luhan terlihat semakin cantik dengan wajah polos dan tenang bak bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Sesaat ia tertawa geli menyadari pemikirannya yang sedikit _cheesy_. Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Satu hal yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri adalah pesona Luhan yang memang sudah menarik perhatiannya, sejak ia melihat wanita itu di rumah Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang rasa ketertarikan Sehun terhadap Luhan kian bertambah sejak melihat interaksi wanita itu dengan Haowen.

Sangat natural, seperti seorang ibu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok tersenyum puas memandangi meja makan yang mulai dipenuhi berbagai hidangan lezat. Saat ini ia tengah mengawasi kinerja anak buahnya yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sesekali ia berteriak tegas jika mendapati bawahannya bekerja lamban atau melakukan kesalahan—walau hanya kesalahan kecil.

Ketahuilah, Minseok adalah seorang yang perfeksionis.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

Minseok menoleh ke belakang—sumber suara _husky_ yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarannya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat keberadaan Sehun yang sudah berganti penampilan dengan setelan pakaian santai.

"Sebentar lagi," Minseok terdiam sejenak karena teringat sesuatu. "Apa mereka masih tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Haowen sangat senang dengan acara jalan-jalan hari ini. Selama di Everland, dia terus saja berlarian ke sana kemari dan membuat Luhan kewalahan mengejarnya."

Minseok tertegun selama beberapa detik. Sejak kepergian Hanna—mendiang istri Sehun—baru kali ini dia melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Ia bisa melihat binar terang pada sepasang mata elang milik Sehun.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sehun?" tanya Minseok saat melihat Sehun sudah menaiki tangga.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luhan, _Noona_. Beritahu aku jika makan malam sudah siap," jawab Sehun kembali melangkah naik ke lantai 2.

Minseok mendongak ke atas, memandangi Sehun yang terlihat senang dan untuk pertama kalinya bersenandung kecil. Logikanya, Sehun seharusnya melihat keadaan Haowen yang notabene putranya. Bukan Luhan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.

Yang Minseok tahu selama ini, Luhan hanyalah calon pengasuh Haowen.

"Tunggu ... apa mungkin—" kalimat Minseok terhenti begitu sebuah pemikiran muncul. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Ck, Sehun benar-benar berhutang penjelasan padaku. Dia sudah membuatku penasaran."

Selagi Minseok masih disibukkan dengan tanggung jawabnya, Sehun sudah sampai di depan kamar yang ditempati Luhan—kamar yang sama seperti yang digunakan Luhan beberapa hari lalu ketika wanita itu dibawa ke rumahnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar. Bibir tipisnya kembali melengkung kala melihat Luhan masih terlelap tidur di balik selimut.

Kaki Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang, memandangi wajah Luhan dari jarak dekat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Sehun bermonolog dengan tatapan terus tertuju pada Luhan. "Apa alasanmu menerima permintaan Haowen?"

Sehun membelai lembut kepala Luhan. Ia tersenyum lagi saat mendapati Luhan tampak nyaman dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Eungh~"

Mendadak senyuman Sehun memudar. Pria itu buru-buru menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Luhan. Ia masih menunggu gerak-gerik wanita itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun spontan begitu melihat mata Luhan sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

Wajah Luhan yang semula masih dikuasai kantuk, seketika berubah kaget usai mendengar suara Sehun yang menyapanya. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya sedikit linglung. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba mengenali ruangan yang terasa tak asing baginya.

"Rumahku, dan ini kamar yang pernah kau gunakan sebelumnya." Sehun menjawab jujur. "Kau tadi tertidur bersama Haowen selama perjalanan pulang dari Everland."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang." Luhan menyibak selimutnya dan bersiap turun. Namun Sehun bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Pria itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan kebingungan.

"Kita harus bicara, Lu." Sehun menghela napas pendek. "Ini soal permintaan Haowen."

Kali ini wajah Luhan terlihat gugup. Ia sudah kembali pada posisinya semula. Kepalanya tertunduk ketika merasakan kegugupan yang semakin membuncah dalam dirinya. Luhan sadar jika mereka memang harus membicarakan masalah Haowen. Termasuk keputusan sepihaknya yang menerima permintaan bocah itu untuk menjadi ibunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh keseriusan. "Boleh aku tahu, apa alasanmu bersedia menjadi ibu Haowen?"

Luhan belum menjawab dan Sehun tak ingin mendesaknya. Ia memilih menunggu—tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Haowen bahagia, Sehun," jawab Luhan setelah beberapa menit bungkam. "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Haowen, entah mengapa aku langsung menyukainya. Dia anak yang sangat cerdas, lucu, dan juga menggemaskan."

Sehun bisa melihat senyuman tulus yang terpatri di bibir _cherry_ Luhan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen sejak kuliah hingga bekerja seperti sekarang. Ketika aku menolong dan membawa Haowen ke apartemenku, aku merasa sangat senang. Keberadaan Haowen membuatku tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena selalu sendirian di apartemen."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Bola mata mereka bertemu di satu titik dan tanpa sadar membuat wajah Luhan merona. Wanita itu kembali menundukkan kepala, tanpa tahu jika Sehun sebenarnya juga bereaksi sama, namun berhasil tertutupi oleh _poker face_ andalannya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun. Haowen bercerita padaku jika dia kesal karena kau selalu saja membatalkan janji untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dari sini aku mulai memahami kondisi Haowen. Dia anak yang kesepian." Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Haowen anak yang kesepian karena kau sebagai ayah tidak memberikan _quality time_ untuknya."

Sehun terdiam.

"Dan kurasa dia semakin kesepian sejak kepergian mendiang istrimu." Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Ia tertegun mendapati sorot mata Sehun berubah sendu.

Apa yang disampaikan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa selama ini ia menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk Haowen. Ia egois, memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan Haowen.

"Aku minta maaf jika mengambil keputusan tanpa membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya—"

" _Gomawo_."

Alis Luhan tertaut sempurna. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, terlebih saat melihat Sehun justru tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi padamu, selain ucapan terima kasih." Sehun kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang memancarkan kelegaan. "Selama ini aku terlalu egois memikirkan diriku sendiri. Menutup hatiku untuk wanita manapun sejak kepergian Hanna."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Seolah mengerti ari tatapan Luhan, Sehun kembali menjelaskan, "Hanna adalah mendiang istriku, sekaligus ibu Haowen yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena penyakit kanker hati."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ingin tahu. Nama Haowen itu bukankah nama orang China? Apa istrimu ada keturunan dari sana?" tanyanya penasaran.

" _Aniya_." Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum. "Kebetulan Hanna mengambil jurusan sastra Mandarin sewaktu kuliah. Kupikir itulah alasan kenapa dia memberikan nama Haowen untuk putra kami."

"Oh." Luhan mengangguk paham. Lalu ia memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

Mata Sehun mengerjap kaget. Sementara Luhan merutuki mulutnya yang telah lancang dalam berucap.

"Awalnya, kupikir pernikahan yang didasari perjodohan oleh orang tua kami akan berakhir sia-sia tanpa adanya cinta di antara kami. Tetapi lambat laun, baik aku maupun Hanna mulai saling memiliki rasa cinta satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Haowen lahir di tengah kebahagiaan kami sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Dia lahir sewaktu usia kami sama-sama baru menginjak 20 tahun."

"20 tahun?!" Luhan memekik kaget. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian menikah di usia yang sangat muda."

Sehun mengangguk sembari terkekeh. "Begitu lulus SMA, kami langsung menikah, Lu," lanjutnya dengan santai. Luhan kembali melongo mendengarnya.

Sehun hendak tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan yang tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun ia sadar situasi dan memilih hanya mengeluarkan dehaman pelan.

"Lu, apa kau tahu jika keputusanmu menerima permintaan Haowen juga akan berdampak pada kita?"

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya—mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun. Dan sekali lagi, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak berpikir panjang dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin menjadi sosok ibu untuk Haowen. Di antara kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun," kata Luhan menjelaskan.

" _Aniya_ , Lu. Aku justru ingin kita menjalin hubungan."

" _Mwo_?!"

Sehun mati-matian menahan tawa. Sungguh demi apapun, wajah Luhan benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Tidak mungkin kau menjadi ibu Haowen tanpa ada ikatan hubungan denganku," lanjut Sehun dan semakin membuat mulut Luhan menganga lebar. "Aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, tapi—"

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut. "Tapi?"

"Kita awali dengan hubungan pertemanan. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru," lanjut Sehun lantas melirik Luhan yang terlihat kecewa. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Bodoh jika Luhan tidak mengerti maksud di balik ucapan Sehun. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewa yang sempat muncul dalam dirinya. Mengandalkan cerita sebelumnya, Luhan paham jika sampai detik ini Sehun masih terikat dengan masa lalu.

Sosok mendiang istri Sehun masih melekat dalam diri pria itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," putus Luhan menerima. "Kita bisa awali dengan hubungan pertemanan. Kupikir itu lebih baik bagi kita untuk bekerjasama dalam mengasuh Haowen."

Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia pikir Luhan akan sulit untuk diajak bekerjasama dalam mengasuh Haowen. Ternyata di luar dugaan, Luhan justru dengan senang hati bersedia mengasuh Haowen. Bukan hanya sekedar mengasuh, akan tetapi juga menjadi sosok ibu bagi Haowen—sesuai permintaan anak itu.

Dengan begini, masalahnya dengan Luhan sudah selesai.

"Tapi aku masih kesal padamu. Jika kau tidak lupa, Oh Sehun."

Oh, belum selesai ternyata.

Sehun sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tertawa renyah. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya tertegun. Saat tertawa, kadar ketampanan Sehun bertambah. Mau tak mau Luhan harus mengakuinya.

" _Arraseo_. Aku tahu kau masih kesal karena sikapku terakhir kali padamu." Sehun berdeham pelan setelah menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Sudah kukatakan, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan kesalahanku."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti." Luhan kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya, yang lagi-lagi memancing tawa Sehun. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Luhan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh bercampur kesal—karena yang ada justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku harus pulang."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Luhan segera ditanggapi dengan gelengan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap, Lu. Atau ... kau harus bersiap untuk pindah. Kupikir mulai sekarang kau akan mulai tinggal di sini," jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal di sini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu jawabannya," ujarnya santai.

Luhan masih mengerutkan dahinya—belum memahami penjelasan Sehun. Namun tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang disusul bantingan pintu kamar yang sangat keras. Luhan terkejut mendapati Haowen muncul dengan wajah sembap beruraian air mata.

"Haowen?"

"Hiks ... _Eomma_ ..." Haowen langsung berlari dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia merangkak dengan tergesa-gesa sampai akhirnya duduk di atas pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri masih terlihat bingung dan hanya melirik Sehun yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

"Haowen akan mencarimu. Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk tinggal di sini." Sehun semakin gemas melihat ekspresi kebingungan sekaligus kaget di wajah Luhan.

"Dia terbangun lalu menangis karena tidak menemukanmu di sekitarnya."

Suara lembut itu membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Minseok tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan. "Kau mungkin pernah melihatku dari kejauhan, saat Sehun membawamu ke sini."

Luhan berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Setelahnya ia mengangguk-angguk karena memang pernah melihat Minseok sebelumnya. Pandangan Luhan beralih pada Jongdae. Luhan tersenyum menyapa yang dibalas hal serupa oleh pria Kim itu.

"Dia suamiku, Kim Jongdae. Supir pribadi Sehun dan Haowen." Minseok tersenyum melihat raut canggung Luhan perlahan sirna.

" _Ne_ , kami sudah pernah bertemu di apartemenku," sahut Luhan. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku Xi Luhan."

"Kurasa kau seumuran dengan Sehun. Jadi kau bisa memanggil kami _eonni_ atau _oppa_ ," lanjut Minseok lalu tertawa geli melihat Luhan mengangguk sebanyak tiga kali. Persis anak anjing yang penurut.

 **Kruyuk~**

Di tengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara aneh. Keempat orang dewasa itu saling memandang dengan kerutan samar di dahi masing-masing.

"Ehehe~" suara kekehan kecil menyusul. "Haowen lapar, _Eomma_."

Minseok dan Jongdae tertawa. Luhan langsung mengusap gemas kepala Haowen. Lain halnya Sehun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Haowen lapar, hm?"

Haowen mengangguk semangat.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi mandi dulu," sahut Minseok. "Makan malam sudah siap. Biar nanti kusuruh pelayan untuk memastikan makanan tetap hangat sampai kalian selesai mandi."

" _Ne_ , terima kasih, _Eonni_." Luhan melirik Haowen. " _Jja_ , kita mandi dulu baru makan malam."

Haowen mengangguk, "Tapi Haowen ingin mandi sama _Eomma_ ," pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Baiklah, _kajja_!"

" _Appa_ boleh ikut tidak?"

 _Pletak!_

"Akh!" Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena bagian kepalanya kena pukulan ringan dari Minseok. " _Noona_!"

"Ck, kau sudah mandi, Tuan Oh. Sebaiknya kau tunggu mereka di ruang makan saja. Sana!"

"Aku juga ingin ikut mandi dengan mereka!" ketus Sehun. "Mandi dua kali tidak masalah bagiku."

" _Shireo_! _Appa_ tidak boleh ikut!" Haowen memeluk Luhan posesif. "Hanya Haowen yang boleh mandi sama _Eomma_."

Sehun melotot. Sementara pasangan Minseok-Jongdae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut mereka. Lain lagi dengan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan sikap posesif Haowen.

Benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun, bukan?

"Ck, belum apa-apa dia sudah memonopoli Luhan dariku," gerutu Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan dan Haowen yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ey, apa maksud ucapanmu, Oh Sehun?" Minseok terdiam namun kemudian membelalakkan matanya. "Kalian—"

" _Aniya_ , kami masih mengawali hubungan kami dengan pertemanan, _Noona_." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Lagi pula aku masih—"

"Kau masih belum bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Hanna. Aku tahu." Minseok menghela napas pendek. "Kuharap kau tidak mengulur waktu terlalu lama, Sehun. Dan juga tidak akan menyakiti ataupun melukai perasaan Luhan. Dia tulus menyayangi Haowen."

Sehun terdiam.

"Dan kurasa ..." Minseok menyeringai jahil. "Dia juga menyukaimu."

"Eh?!"

Melihat reaksi kaget Sehun, Minseok menggeleng lemah. " _Aigo_ , terlalu lama menduda kau jadi tidak peka dengan perasaan orang di sekitarmu. Dasar payah."

Sehun masih terbengong mencerna ucapan Minseok. Sementara Jongdae sudah tertawa kecil di sampingnya. Sebelum pria itu menyusul istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar, Jongdae menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Jangan biarkan masa lalu terus mengikatmu, Sehun. Sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu untuk wanita lain." Jongdae tersenyum lantas melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "Haowen benar-benar membutuhkan sosok ibu."

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun hanya diam memandangi punggung Jongdae yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ada pemandangan yang berbeda saat makan malam di rumah Sehun. Apalagi jika bukan karena kehadiran Luhan di tengah _duo_ ayah dan anak yang sedang menikmati makan malam itu—Sehun dan Haowen. Bocah jiplakan Sehun itu terus saja menempeli Luhan. Ia bahkan merengek duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mintai disuapi olehnya.

" _Eomma_ , aaaa~" Haowen sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Luhan tersenyum melihat bagaimana mulut Haowen terbuka lebar. Dengan telaten ia menyuapi Haowen.

"Bagaimana?"

Haowen masih mengunyah makanan dengan penuh semangat. Setelah menelan habis, ia tersenyum lebar. " _Mashita_!" teriaknya senang.

" _Jja_ , makan yang banyak." Luhan sudah bersiap lagi mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Haowen.

"Aaaa~"

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya mendapati wajah Haowen sangat menggemaskan ketika melahap makanan yang ia suapi. Sehun yang duduk berseberangan hanya mendecak kesal melihat kelakuan Haowen.

Tak sengaja mendengar decakan kesal Sehun, Haowen menoleh. Yang ia dapati wajah kusut ayahnya. " _Appa_ mau disuapi _eomma_ juga?" tanyanya polos.

Sehun tersedak. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat kesulitan menelan makanan yang masih ia kunyah.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil mengatasi keadaan. Ia melirik Luhan yang kedapatan tengah tertunduk dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Haowen meletakkan tangannya di dagu—memasang pose tampak berpikir keras. Ia memandangi Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian, lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Appa_ makan sendiri saja."

"Ck, untuk apa tadi menawari jika Haowen tetap menyuruh _appa_ makan sendiri, _eoh_?"

Haowen tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Haowen hanya ingin menggoda _Appa_ saja."

" _Mwoya_?! Apa maksudmu, Oh Haowen?"

"Lihat, _Eomma_. Wajah _Appa_ lucu sekali. Hihi~" Haowen memeluk Luhan, menyembunyikan wajahnya karena terus menertawai Sehun yang kini memasang wajah kesal. Luhan sendiri tidak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Haowen yang dengan sengaja menggoda Sehun.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Untuk pertama kalinya suasana makan malam di rumah Sehun terasa begitu hangat, berkat kehadiran Luhan.

Jongdae merangkul Minseok yang kedapatan memandangi ketiga orang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya.

Minseok menggeleng, "Aku hanya berharap mereka benar-benar bersatu menjadi keluarga dan hidup bahagia, _Yeobo_ ," jawabnya jujur.

" _Ne_ , aku juga berharap demikian." Jongdae kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Minseok. Sang istri langsung bersandar di bahunya.

"Haowen terlihat bahagia saat bersama Luhan." Minseok tersenyum. "Begitu pun dengan Sehun. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Sehun dan Haowen yang kini terlihat sedang berebut perhatian Luhan.

" _Eomma_ , tambah dagingnya."

"Tambah daging, Lu."

"Haowen mau minum."

"Aku juga mau minum, Lu."

Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Sehun. "Gelasnya ada di depanmu, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Sudah habis. Tolong isikan lagi," pinta Sehun sedikit merengek.

"Punya Haowen mana, _Eomma_?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. _Ck, like father like son_.

Dan acara makan malam itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa ketiganya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Rasa kantuk yang datang memaksa Sehun untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang dibawanya dari kantor. Namun sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Sehun memutuskan pergi ke kamar Haowen dulu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah putranya sudah tidur atau belum.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Haowen. Ia tersenyum mendapati Haowen mulai terkantuk-kantuk dalam pelukan Luhan. Wanita itu tengah membacakan buku cerita yang ia berikan kepada Haowen—tepat ketika Sehun dan Haowen pergi dari apartemennya.

"Tidur sekarang, _ne_?" tanya Luhan menyadari Haowen semakin menyamankan posisi dalam pelukannya.

" _Aniya_. Haowen masih ingin mendengarkan cerita, _Eomma_."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Haowen. Dibelainya dengan lembut kepala Haowen, memberikan sentuhan hangat yang membuat anak itu semakin nyaman.

" _Aigo_ , kenapa Haowen belum tidur, hm?"

Luhan sedikit kaget mengetahui Sehun muncul secara mendadak.

 _Sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana?_

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan. Ia putuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Haowen karena melihat putranya bersi keras untuk tetap terjaga. Padahal jelas-jelas sudah dikuasai rasa kantuk.

" _Appa_ ..."

Sehun membelai kepala Haowen. "Ini sudah larut malam. Kenapa Haowen belum tidur? Besok 'kan Haowen harus pergi ke sekolah."

Haowen mendesah pelan. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan Luhan, tapi rasa kantuk yang menguasainya memang sudah tidak bisa dilawan lagi.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_. Haowen akan tidur sekarang, tapi dengan _eomma_."

" _Arraseo_ , _eomma_ akan tidur bersama Haowen." Luhan menutup buku cerita itu lalu meletakkanya di atas nakas.

"Apa besok _Eomma_ akan mengantar Haowen pergi ke sekolah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Haowen ingin dibuatkan bekal?"

Mata Haowen yang sempat terpejam langsung terbuka lebar. " _Jinjja_? _Eomma_ mau membuatkan bekal untuk Haowen?"

"Tentu saja. Haowen mau 'kan?"

"MAUUUUU!" Haowen berteriak gembira.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengusap gemas kepala Haowen. " _Jja_ , kalau begitu tidur sekarang agar besok bisa bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah," dikte Sehun.

" _Ne_!" Haowen tersenyum lebar. " _Appa_ , _poppo_ ~"

Satu ciuman lembut Sehun berikan di pipi Haowen, yang segera dibalas perlakuan serupa oleh anak itu.

" _Appa_!"

Sehun yang sudah bersiap pergi keluar terkejut mendengar teriakan Haowen. Ia berhenti di dekat pintu.

" _Appa_ belum memberikan _eomma poppo_ ..." sungut Haowen dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Eh?!"

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan. Ia kembali mendekati ranjang dan menghampiri Luhan.

 _Cup!_

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, membuat wanita itu tertegun dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

" _Jaljayo_ , _Eomma~_ "

 **DEG!**

Luhan membeku di tempatnya.

" _Eomma_ kenapa diam saja?" Haowen memberengut kesal. " _Eomma_ juga harus memberikan _poppo_ pada _appa_."

Luhan menghela napas pendek. Haowen memang anak yang selalu saja berkelakuan ajaib, termasuk pemikirannya.

Dengan malu-malu dan gerakan kilat, Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. " _Jaljayo_ , _Appa_ ," ujarnya dengan suara kecil nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun mengangguk dengan lengkungan sempurna di bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kamar Haowen.

Luhan masih menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamar yang kini sudah tertutup. Ia masih belum berhasil mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan sejak Sehun mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan nada mesra.

 _Ya Tuhan! Debaran jantung ini benar-benar membuatku gila!_

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyamankan posisinya di samping Haowen. Anak itu langsung saja meringkuk dalam pelukan Luhan. Perlahan Luhan mulai ikut memejamkan mata, menyusul Haowen pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Sehun sebenarnya masih berada di luar kamar Haowen. Pria itu mengintip di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Senyuman kembali terlukis di bibir Sehun.

 _Apa kau melihatnya, Hanna? Haowen, putra kita tampak bahagia saat bersama Luhan. Dia wanita yang sangat baik, Hanna. Dia sangat menyayangi uri Haowen._

Setelah puas memandangi mereka, Sehun pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan tampak bersiap di kamarnya. Ia sudah mengenakan dress semi formal warna _cream_ yang dibalut blaser hitam—pemberian Sehun, mengingat dirinya tak sempat membawa pakaian ganti sejak kemarin. Ia mematut penampilannya di depan cermin kamar, lantas tersenyum puas.

" _EOMMAAAAA!_ "

Teriakan melengking terdengar dari luar kamar. Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Haowen sudah membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar.

"Haowen?" Luhan melirik dua pelayan yang mengikuti Haowen di belakangnya. Napas mereka terlihat terengah-engah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Salah seorang pelayan menjawab, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Nona. Hanya saja Tuan Muda Haowen belum selesai memakai dasi, tapi sudah berlari keluar dari kamar."

"Haowen ingin _Eomma_ yang memakaikannya," pinta Haowen sambil menyodorkan dasinya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut Haowen.

" _Aigo_ , kenapa Haowen memasang wajah cemberut seperti ini, hm?"

Haowen bersedekap sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Habisnya Haowen kesal saat bangun tidak menemukan _Eomma_ di kamar."

"Ey, apa Haowen lupa jika _eomma_ harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untukmu?"

Mata Haowen berkedip-kedip. Lalu tawa polos terdengar darinya. "Ehehe ... Haowen lupa, _Eomma_."

"Ck, kau ini." Luhan menyentil gemas hidung Haowen, lalu beralih menggelitiki perutnya. Haowen tertawa kegelian dibuatnya..

Kedua pelayan yang masih berada di kamar Luhan—sambil membawa barang milik Haowen—tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang itu. Meskipun baru satu hari melihat, mereka bisa menilai jika Luhan adalah sosok yang tepat untuk menjadi ibu tuan muda mereka.

" _Jja_ , waktunya kita sarapan." Luhan merapikan penampilan Haowen. " _Appa_ pasti sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Eung. _Kajja_ , _Eomma_." Haowen menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan penuh semangat. Membawa wanita itu keluar dari kamar sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Pria itu terlihat sibuk dengan _tablet_ yang dipegangnya, sambil sesekali menyesap secangkir kopi.

Bukan kegiatan Sehun yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Luhan, akan tetapi penampilan Sehun yang menurut Luhan sangat mempesona. Kemeja putih melekat pas di tubuhnya yang kekar, lalu rambut hitamnya sedikit diberi sentuhan gel dan ditata ke atas. Aroma maskulin dari parfum yang ia kenakan pun menguar hingga merasuki indra penciuman Luhan. Menyisakan sensasi yang mampu membuat wanita manapun dibuat mabuk kepayang.

" _Appa!_ "

Sehun menoleh lantas tersenyum menyambut Haowen yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terkekeh saat Haowen menghadiahi kecupan di pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, _Appa_."

"Selamat pagi, Haowen." Sehun mengusap gemas kepala Haowen. "Mana _eom—_ "

Kalimat Sehun terhenti begitu ia menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. Sehun dibuat tak berkutik dengan penampilan Luhan yang menurutnya terlihat sangat cantik, anggun, sekaligus dewasa. Ia tidak menyangka jika setelan pakaian yang ia berikan sangat cocok untuk Luhan.

Dan yang paling Sehun sukai adalah _make up_ tipis yang digunakan Luhan. Membuat wanita itu terlihat cantik natural. Apalagi dengan rambut cokelat madunya yang bergelombang dan dibiarkan terurai.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa diam saja?" Haowen melirik Luhan yang masih kedapatan berdiri sambil terdiam. "Tidak menyapa _appa_?"

Luhan sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun perlahan hanya mengangguk singkat. "Selamat pagi," sapanya canggung.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Sehun sendiri tak kalah canggungnya dengan Luhan.

Haowen memandangi dua orang dewasa itu secara bergantian.

"Kenapa _eomma_ tidak memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk _appa_?"

"EH?!" Kali ini mata Luhan melotot—nyaris keluar.

"Haowen?" Sehun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Haowen. Namun anak itu justru membalas dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Hah, baiklah. Biar _appa_ yang melakukannya."

Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat ketika Sehun mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

 _Cup!_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun mencium lembut kening Luhan. "Selamat pagi, _Eomma_ ," sapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Selamat pagi, _Appa_."

Haowen tersenyum puas melihat interaksi keduanya. Terlebih saat Sehun menggandeng Luhan, lantas menarik kursi di sebelah Haowen.

"Duduklah. Kita sarapan bersama," ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih Luhan. Ketahuilah, Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa setelah diperlakukan demikian oleh Sehun.

 _Apa aku juga harus terbiasa melakukan skinship dengan Sehun di depan Haowen?_

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Luhan mencoba untuk tidak lagi bersikap canggung. Ia menuruti permintaan Haowen yang lagi-lagi ingin disuapi olehnya. Ya ampun, anak ini seketika berubah menjadi sangat manja jika bersama Luhan.

"Hari ini _appa_ yang akan mengantar Haowen ke sekolah bersama _eomma_ ," kata Sehun di tengah acara sarapan mereka.

" _Jinjja_?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"YEAY! Berangkat ke sekolah dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_!" teriak Haowen senang.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" _Hyung_ , hari ini kau libur. Biar aku yang mengantar dan menjemput Haowen nanti," ujar Sehun.

Jongdae sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan yang disampaikan Sehun. Namun selanjutnya hanya mengulum senyum. Ia tahu, Sehun pasti ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Haowen dan Luhan—layaknya sebuah keluarga yang lengkap.

" _Arraseo_ ," balasnya singkat sambil melirik ke arah Minseok yang kini datang bersama putra mereka—Kim Daeul.

Luhan yang melihat Daeul dalam gendongan Minseok lantas menjerit histeris. Ingat bukan jika Luhan sangat menyukai anak-anak?

"Dia putra kalian?" tanyanya pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk, lalu berbisik pada Daeul. "Sayang, ayo beri salam pada Luhan- _ahjumma_."

Daeul melirik Luhan dan tersenyum lebar. "Celamat pagi. _Kim Daeul imnida_ ~" sapanya masih dengan aksen cadel.

" _Aigo_ , _neomu kiyowo_ ~" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi gembil Daeul. "Selamat pagi, Daeul. _Xi Luhan imnida_ ~"

Daeul mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa detik. _Well_ , sepertinya bertambah lagi seseorang yang terpesona akan wajah malaikat Luhan.

" _Ahjumma_ ciapa?"

"Ngg ... aku—"

" _Eomma_ Haowen." Haowen memotong ucapan Luhan dan langsung melompat turun dari kursi. Ia berlari mendekati Daeul yang sudah turun di lantai. "Ini _eomma_ Haowen, Daeul."

" _Jinjja_?" Daeul terlihat senang dengan ucapan Haowen. "Woah, _eomma_ Haowen- _hyung_ cangat cantik. _Yeppeo_ ~"

"Terima kasih. Daeul juga sangat tampan," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Haowen lebih tampan, _Eomma_!"

"Ey, ada yang cemburu di sini." Minseok tertawa kecil melihat Haowen mencebikkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap. Sangat Oh Sehun sekali.

Luhan terkekeh lalu membelai wajah Haowen. " _Ne_ , Haowen memang lebih tampan. Seperti _appa_."

" _Aniya_ , Haowen juga lebih tampan dari _appa_ , _Eomma_."

" _Yah_ , kau ini!"

Haowen terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Ia bersembunyi di balik pelukan Luhan yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran sekaligus gemas melihat kelakuan _duo_ ayah dan anak itu.

" _Jja_ , sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Nanti Haowen bisa terlambat." Luhan berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Haowen. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas Haowen, namun ia terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari ada kotak bekal lainnya di meja.

"Kau membuat dua bekal? Yang satu untuk siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ngg ... tadi aku terlalu banyak saat membuat bekal untuk Haowen." Luhan meringis lalu melirik Sehun. "Untukmu saja."

Sehun tersenyum, "Bilang saja kau memang ingin membuat bekal untukku juga."

Mata Luhan melotot. "Tidak mau ya sudah!" ketusnya berlagak marah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya menutupi rasa malu karena niatnya ketahuan oleh Sehun.

Tawa Sehun berderai. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil kotak bekal dari tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih," ujarnya senang.

Semburat rona merah menghiasi pipi Luhan. Perlahan senyuman pun mengembang di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah malu-malu Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan di matanya.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_! Ayo kita berangkat! Nanti Haowen bisa terlambat!"

Pekikan Haowen membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

Ey, terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai melupakan Haowen. Dasar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mereka sampai di sekolah Haowen. Luhan sekarang tengah sibuk merapikan penampilan Haowen dan memberi nasehat kepada anak itu.

"Belajar yang rajin. Patuh pada _seongsaengnim_ dan jangan nakal ataupun berkelahi dengan teman-teman lainnya. Haowen harus menjadi anak yang baik di sekolah. Mengerti?"

Bukannya mengangguk, Haowen justru tertawa.

" _Yah_ , kenapa Haowen tertawa?" tanya Luhan kesal.

" _Mianhae_ , _Eomma_. Habisnya Haowen senang sekali bisa merasakan seperti teman-teman yang lainnya. _Eomma_ mereka juga selalu berkata seperti yang _eomma_ katakan tadi saat mengantar teman-teman ke sekolah," kata Haowen jujur.

Luhan terdiam. Sangat tersentuh mendengar pengakuan Haowen. Ia pun membawa Haowen ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Haowen, yang segera dibalas oleh anak itu.

Haowen beralih memeluk Sehun dan mengecup pipinya. Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Haowen dan juga menghadiahi kecupan sayang di pipi gembilnya.

" _Jja_ , masuklah. _Seongsaengnim_ sudah menunggumu," ujar Sehun.

Haowen mengangguk lalu berlari masuk melewati gerbang sekolah, menghampiri sang guru yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, bukan hanya satu orang guru tapi lebih—khususnya para perempuan muda yang kebanyakan masih berstatus _single_.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah Haowen, jika ayahnya berstatus duda sejak ibunya meninggal ketika Haowen masih berusia 2 tahun. Sosok Sehun menjadi idola di kalangan para guru muda—khususnya para perempuan—ketika pria itu datang pertama kali untuk menghadiri pertemuan orang tua.

" _Selamat pagi, Seongsaengnim."_

" _Selamat pagi, Haowen. Hari ini diantar siapa?"_

" _Haowen diantar appa dan eomma baru Haowen."_

" _EH?!"_

Luhan terkejut mendapati beberapa pasang mata langsung menatap ke arahnya.

" _Wanita itu cantik sekali."_

" _Apa dia calon istri Tuan Sehun?"_

" _Kyaaa ... mereka sangat serasi. Yang satu tampan yang satunya lagi cantik."_

" _Huwaaaa ... aku mengaku kalah. Tidak mungkin aku bersaing dengan wanita secantik dia."_

Wajah Luhan merah padam mendengar obrolan para guru muda yang cukup keras itu—sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pose mereka yang tampak sedang saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Reaksi yang berbeda justru terlihat dari Sehun. Pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa. Entah sejak kapan ia memang senang sekali tertawa. Tapi kalau diingat kembali, perubahan dalam dirinya terjadi sejak kehadiran Luhan.

" _Ugh_ , kenapa kau dan Haowen senang sekali tertawa?"

Sehun langsung terdiam. Terlalu asyik tertawa, ia tak menyadari jika Luhan sudah memandanginya dengan wajah kesal.

"Itu semua berkat dirimu, Lu." Sehun tersenyum tulus dan kali ini berkata jujur. "Terima kasih sudah hadir di kehidupan kami. Kau tahu, kehadiranmu membuat hidup kami lebih berwarna."

 **BLUSH!**

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku masih marah padamu," ketus Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Tawa Sehun kembali pecah. Ia sangsi dengan umur Luhan, karena kenyataannya wanita ini justru tampak seperti remaja belasan tahun. Apalagi dengan ekspresi marah yang justru membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sehun berdeham pelan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, begitu pun denganku. Apapun akan kulakukan sampai kau memaafkan kesalahanku dulu."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa kita juga harus melakukan _skinship_ setiap hari di depan Haowen?" tanyanya teringat dengan hal yang sedikit mengusiknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Haowen yang memintanya." Sehun terlihat santai menanggapi. "Kau tahu sendiri jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, dia akan merengek dan ujung-ujungnya akan menangis."

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melakukan _skinship_ denganku?" goda Sehun sambil menyeringai jahil.

Luhan melotot. _Dia kembali lagi dalam mode jahil_.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka. Aku hanya—"

"Jadi kau suka melakukan _skinship_ denganku? Bagus. Karena aku juga menyukainya."

"Ck! Jangan memotong ucapan—" Luhan terdiam menyadari ada yang janggal dalam kalimat Sehun. "Barusan kau mengatakan apa?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada siaran ulang."

" _Wae_? Aku ingin mendengarnya, Oh Sehun," rengek Luhan sambil menarik jas Sehun. "Katakan sekali lagi, Sehuuuun~"

Sehun tidak merespon. Bukan karena ia enggan menjawab, namun ia baru saja mendapat senjata makan tuan. Semula ia hanya bermaksud menggoda Luhan saja, siapa yang sangka jika akhirnya dia sendiri yang tergoda oleh Luhan.

Ayolah, Sehun baru kali ini melihat Luhan merengek dengan nada dan wajah yang menggemaskan. Sebelumnya yang ia lihat hanya wajah tersipu Luhan, atau malah sikap dingin dan ketus yang Luhan berikan padanya.

" _Jebal_. Katakan sekali lagi."

 _Shit!_ Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak menduga jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan _puppy eyes_ yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Haowen.

"Sehuuuun~"

 _Oh, astaga! Sikap manjanya ternyata jauh lebih parah daripada sikap manja Haowen._

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengatakannya." Sehun menahan tawa melihat Luhan bertepuk tangan sambil melompat kegirangan.

Luhan terbelalak begitu menyadari Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Aku suka melakukan _skinship_ denganmu. Entah mengapa, itu membuatku ketagihan, Lu."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip.

 _Cup!_

Wanita itu masih bergeming ketika Sehun kembali mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mencium pipi dan juga keningmu. Tapi lain kali—"

Sehun menyeringai ke arah Luhan dan sukses membuat wanita itu didera rasa gugup.

"Lain kali aku akan mencicipi bibirmu," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan melotot. Ia melihat Sehun sudah berbalik sambil tertawa puas.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Luhan yang justru membuat Sehun semakin tertawa mendengarnya.

Hm, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas pertemanan. Siapa tahu, _skinship_ yang sering mereka lakukan nanti akan membuat hubungan keduanya naik level—lebih dari sekedar teman. Atau mungkin harapan Haowen untuk memiliki Luhan sebagai ibunya melalui ikatan resmi—status istri dengan ayahnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tak ada yang tahu ke depannya seperti apa. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 April 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ada yang kangen sama ChanBaek dan KaiSoo di FF ini? Hehe, maaf ya kalau mereka belum muncul lagi. Insya Allah di chapter depan mereka muncul :)

Mari kita ucapkan terima kasih pada Haowen yang sudah membuat HunHan melakukan _skinship_. Ini anak emang niat banget jadi mak comblangnya HunHan wkwkwkwk xD

HunHan emang masih malu-malu kucing di chapter ini, walaupun di akhir ujung-ujungnya pada mau juga /ditabok Lulu/

Udah ah, nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Semoga kalian nggak bosen sama ceritanya dan selalu sabar nunggu kelanjutanya muehehe /ketawa evil bareng ayah/

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

hime31ryuka, xiaolu odult, JungHunHan, virra. viany, hunmywolf412, Asmaul, Angel Deer, Baekkiechuu, daebaektaeluv, Juna Oh, Aura626, xiuxiumin, Rina271, Arifahohse, Yohannaemerald, chloedailelf, He Who Controls The Light, OhXiSeLu, JYHYunho, almurfa, Guest, fakkpark, Seravin509, deerhanhuniie, Kanon61, laabaikands, Selenia Oh, vietrona chan, kartikaandri15, ramyoon, AlienBaby88, Guest, Kim zangin, yuliani. cupel, chenma, keripik balado, keziaf, serine Oh, xiaoluhan1220, HunHanCherry1220, lulu-shi, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, ichaadyah, kji-style, osehn, oh chaca, pcyB. I, Kim YeHyun, misslah, hunnaxxx, satanSEKAI, meimei, Guest, ori. aurel, bylvcky, chocovanila, sherli898, lenialulu11, krisna. park ziwu, Haurayaaa, MissPark92, ChanHunBaek, Nurul999, BiEl025, ChagiLu, kenlee1412, nina zifan, MeriskaLu, Skymoebius, De 7oohluhanm, robiatus18, WulanLulu, rizkianita16

I love you all *muach*

 **p.s** : Jangan lupa follow akun instagram-q ya :D

 **summerlight92**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 6**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Luhan- _ssaem_ , Taeoh sudah selesai!"

Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik sempurna membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sangat cantik. Ia menerima secarik kertas yang disodorkan Taeoh, kemudian mulai memeriksa pekerjaan anak didiknya tersebut. Beberapa kali Luhan tampak membenarkan letak kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya.

Diam-diam Luhan melirik Taeoh. Mata bocah itu tak berkedip sama sekali. Bahkan tampak menahan napas karena terlalu gugup menunggu hasil dari pekerjaannya yang sedang dikoreksi Luhan.

Ekspresi wajah jiplakan Kim Jongin itu benar-benar terlihat lucu. Seperti sedang menahan buang air.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun ia berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak lepas kontrol. Ketahuilah, sekali Luhan tertawa karena hal yang lucu, ia akan sulit untuk menghentikannya.

"Selesai."

Tubuh Taeoh seketika menegang. Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap pulpen Luhan yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja. Tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah selesai mengoreksi pekerjaannya.

"Hmm ..." Luhan sengaja mengeluarkan gumaman pelan dengan tujuan menggoda Taeoh. Benar saja seperti dugaannya, raut gugup bocah berusia 6 tahun itu semakin kentara.

"Sempurna."

Mata Taeoh mengerjap polos. Luhan tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan wajah datarnya yang kini sudah dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau mendapat nilai sempurna, Taeoh."

" _Jinjja_?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan pekerjaan Taeoh yang baru saja selesai ia koreksi dan diberi nilai. Wajah gugup Taeoh perlahan sirna, tergantikan dengan wajah cerah dan senyuman polosnya yang merekah sempurna.

Taeoh melihat angka 100 yang dihiasi _emoticon_ lucu serta kata-kata penyemangat dari Luhan.

" _Ssaem_ bangga padamu, Taeoh. Kemampuanmu semakin meningkat. Pertahankan dan terus tingkatkan, _ne_?"

" _Neeee_ ~" Taeoh tersenyum lebar, kemudian menjerit kegirangan. "YEAY! Taeoh dapat nilai 100!"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat Taeoh bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Taeoh dapat nilai 100?"

Suarai lain menyahut dari arah samping. Kontan saja Luhan dan Taeoh menoleh kompak ke sumber suara.

" _Eomma_!" Taeoh bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berlari menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata _owl_ itu memekik kaget karena hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang membawa minuman dan camilan untuk Luhan.

"Astaga! Tidak lihat _eomma_ sedang membawa apa, _eoh_?"

Taeoh tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lalu ia berjalan mengekori Kyungsoo yang tengah meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

" _Mianhae_ , _Eomma_. Taeoh hanya terlalu senang karena mendapat nilai 100."

Kyungsoo mana tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, setelah mendengar jawaban polos Taeoh sekaligus permintaan maafnya. Ia pun berbalik, kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Taeoh.

" _Ne_ , anak _eomma_ memang pandai. _Eomma_ bangga," balas Kyungsoo yang segera mendapat pelukan erat dari Taeoh.

Melihat interaksi keduanya, Luhan ikut tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang menempati posisi Taeoh adalah Haowen.

Ah, sekali lagi bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna ketika bayangan itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

" _Eonni_?"

Luhan melonjak kaget karena suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya. " _Ne_?" Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu, membuat adik Sehun itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, _Eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Gelengan singkat dengan senyuman kikuk Luhan berikan pada Kyungsoo. " _Aniya_ , aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawabnya sedikit berbohong. Ia menghela napas pendek begitu Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih fokus pada Taeoh.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati. _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan sedang memikirkan keponakanmu, Kyung._

" _Eonni_ , terima kasih karena sudah mengajari Taeoh." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia mengucapkannya dengan mata yang berbinar terang. "Sejak diajar olehmu, kemampuan Taeoh dalam pelajaran Matematika semakin meningkat. Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Eonni_."

"Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku, Kyung." Luhan melirik Taeoh yang saat ini sedang menyantap camilan yang dibawa Kyungsoo untuk mereka. Ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Taeoh, membuat bocah itu terkekeh pelan.

"Taeoh anak yang cerdas. Selama mengajarinya, aku tidak menemukan kendala yang berarti. Dia sangat cepat dalam menerima materi yang kuajarkan," lanjut Luhan memberitahu penilaiannya tentang Taeoh selama belajar dengannya.

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam benak Kyungsoo ketika mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Orang tua mana yang tidak senang melihat anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sehat dan juga cerdas.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang, Kyung." Luhan berujar sembari melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo terkejut mengetahui Luhan tampak mulai membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. " _Eonni_ tidak makan malam bersama kami?"

"Maafkan aku, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang ..." Luhan menjawab dengan sorot mata bersalah karena menolak ajakan Kyungsoo.

"Tsk, sayang sekali ..." Kyungsoo tampak kecewa, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu, _Eonni_."

Luhan tertawa, "Jika kau memang ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganku, tidak perlu harus menunggu sampai jadwalku mengajar Taeoh. Kapan-kapan aku akan main ke sini."

Seketika wajah kecewa Kyungsoo berganti dengan kegembiraan. " _Jinjja_ , _Eonni_?"

"Eung~" Luhan kembali tertawa karena mendapati mata _owl_ Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu. "Aku senang menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu, Kyung. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Rasa haru membuncah dalam diri Kyungsoo. Ia pun tanpa ragu memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, membuat wanita bermata rusa itu terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang anak, ia tetaplah putri bungsu di keluarganya. Tidak peduli ia sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua kakak laki-lakinya, hati kecil Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya mengimpikan kasih sayang seorang kakak perempuan.

Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo sangat gemas dengan kondisi kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang sampai detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda mempunyai kekasih.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kyungie?" tanya Luhan mendadak penasaran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menempel padanya.

"Aku—"

"Kyungsoo ingin mengenalkanmu pada kakaknya, Luhan- _noona_."

Jongin yang baru saja pulang tiba-tiba menyahut obrolan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Hm, tampaknya pria itu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua wanita itu. Salahkan saja suara Kyungsoo yang kelewat keras hingga terdengar sampai pintu depan rumah.

"Ah, Jongin! Kenapa kau membocorkan rencanaku?!" protes Kyungsoo dengan bibir mencebik lucu. Ia abaikan ucapan 'selamat datang' yang seharusnya diberikan pada suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Kyungsoo terlanjur kesal dengan kebiasaan Jongin yang bermulut ember.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Belum lagi ucapan Kyungsoo yang seolah membenarkan sahutan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin mengenalkanku pada kakakmu?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meskipun saat ini debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. Bukan apa-apa, entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan jika kakak yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah Sehun.

Tidak mungkin kakak sulung Sehun yang bernama Yunho 'kan?

" _Ne_ ," Kyungsoo menjawab jujur. Sudah terlanjur ketahuan karena mulut ember Jongin. Lebih baik ia katakan saja rencananya itu pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin sekali mengenalkanmu pada kakak keduaku, _Eonni_. Namanya Sehun- _oppa_ ," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia menjerit histeris karena tebakannya akurat.

"Umurnya sama sepertimu, _Eonni_. Tapi—" Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. Sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia seorang duda beranak satu, _Noona_."

"JONGIN!"

Luhan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena teriakan keras Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil menunjukkan _peace sign_ dengan kedua jarinya.

" _Wae_? Kau ragu untuk memberitahu soal status Sehun- _hyung_ pada Luhan- _noona_?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah merajuk Kyungsoo. "Jika kau ingin mengenalkan Sehun- _hyung_ padanya, tentu kau harus memberitahu semuanya, _Yeobo_."

Luhan masih memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Ah, ia paham. Pasti Kyungsoo mengira jika dirinya tidak mau dikenalkan dengan seorang pria yang berstatus duda, bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang anak.

" _Eonni_ , aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bersedia dikenalkan dengan kakakku." Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat imut. "Aku hanya ingin kakakku itu menyudahi masa dudanya. Supaya dia bisa segera memberikan seorang ibu baru untuk keponakan kesayanganku."

Luhan terharu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat kasih sayang Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Haowen. Di satu sisi, Luhan kembali tertawa dalam hati.

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi keluarga ini setelah tahu bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal dan menjalin hubungan pertemanan? Belum lagi statusnya sekarang yang sudah menjadi ibu bagi Haowen, bahkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia sudah tinggal di rumah Sehun.

Namun demi menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan untuk berkenalan dengan kakakmu."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh kaget.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, _Eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tidak ada salahnya kami berkenalan dulu, bukan?"

Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan kegembiraan dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan ibu muda beranak satu itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Jongin dan Taeoh? Jangan tanya, _duo_ ayah dan anak itu hanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi bingung mereka melihat Kyungsoo berkelakuan seperti anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan _jackpot_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _EOMMAAAAA_ ~"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar teriakan khas yang menyambut kepulangannya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Haowen berlari dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun baru tiga hari tinggal di rumah Sehun dan Haowen, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan _eomma_. Jujur saja setiap kali mendengar Haowen memanggilnya demikian, hati Luhan selalu menghangat dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang seperti tidak akan pernah habis.

Luhan semakin menikmati perannya menjadi ibu bagi Haowen.

" _Eomma_ baru pulang?"

Luhan menoleh dan mengulum senyum ke arah Sehun. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk membiasakan saling memanggil _eomma_ - _appa_ jika berada di depan Haowen. Anehnya, baik Sehun dan Luhan tidak lagi merasa canggung. Interaksi mereka selalu terlihat natural kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Haowen.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_ juga baru pulang?" tanyanya sedikit terheran melihat Sehun masih mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku.

"Belum lama, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu," jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum.

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas setiap kali melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Entah mengapa sejak keduanya menjadi akur—melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang jauh dari kesan baik—Sehun banyak tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ kenapa baru pulang? Dari tadi Haowen sudah menunggu _Eomma_. Haowen ingin mandi bersama _Eomma_ lagi, uuh~"

Mata Luhan membulat lucu mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Haowen.

"Haowen belum mandi?"

Haowen menggeleng sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

" _Appa_ sudah pulang. Kenapa Haowen tidak mandi sama _appa_ saja?"

" _Shireo_! Haowen maunya mandi sama _eomma_ ," jawab Haowen dengan bibir mencebik lucu. Luhan melongo mendengar nada keras kepala dari cara bicara Haowen. Benar-benar jiplakan Oh Sehun.

" _Appa_ boleh ikut mandi bersama Haowen dan _eomma_ tidak?"

Haowen menggeleng, " _Shireo_! _Appa_ mandi sendiri saja!" tolaknya ketus, namun tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh geli sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Heran dengan kelakuan Haowen. Semenjak ada Luhan, putranya itu semakin senang menggoda atau menjahilinya. Ey, tidakkah kau sadar jika sifat jahil Haowen menurun darimu, Tuan Oh?

Luhan tertawa melihat perdebatan konyol antara Sehun dan Haowen. _Duo_ ayah dan anak itu masih saja berdebat memperebutkan Luhan untuk mandi bersama. Hm, apa mungkin Sehun mulai cemburu karena Haowen terus-menerus memonopoli Luhan darinya? Sepertinya ayah beranak satu ini tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan mulai merangkak naik ke posisi tertinggi di dalam hatinya.

Minseok yang melihat interaksi mereka dari kejauhan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sejak Luhan mulai tinggal di rumah ini, banyak perubahan terjadi di sini. Bukan hanya ia dan sang suami saja yang menyadarinya. Semua pekerja di rumah ini juga merasakan suasana rumah yang belakangan selalu dipenuhi dengan kehangatan.

Yang paling mencolok tentu saja interaksi antara Sehun, Luhan, dan Haowen. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga harmonis. Semua orang menilai jika Luhan benar-benar sosok yang tepat menjadi pengganti Hanna dalam mengasuh Haowen.

Keceriaan selalu terlihat di wajah Haowen. Begitu pun Sehun yang belakangan selalu tersenyum. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang dikenal sangat irit untuk memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Semua terjadi karena kehadiran Luhan di antara Sehun dan Haowen. Wanita itu telah membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi perubahan pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

Satu-satunya yang kurang di sini adalah status hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada dalam zona pertemanan. Banyak pekerja di rumah ini, termasuk Minseok dan Jongdae yang berharap bahwa hubungan keduanya akan naik level. Tentu ke jenjang selanjutnya sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Minseok hanya berharap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan selamanya hadir dalam kehidupan Sehun dan Haowen.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. Ia terheran ketika mendapati istrinya sedang berdiri di dekat tangga sambil menggendong Daeul yang masih sibuk dengan mainannya. Sementara tatapan Minseok tampak kosong—kentara sekali sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kuharap Sehun bertindak lebih cepat untuk mengikat Luhan dengan status pernikahan," jawab Minseok jujur dan sukses membuat mata Jongdae membola.

Jongdae tersenyum geli, "Biarlah mereka menjalani hubungan itu mengalir seperti air. Lagi pula mereka masih dalam masa penjajakan."

"Kenapa kau sesantai itu tiap kali aku membicarakan hubungan mereka?"

Kali ini Jongdae tertawa mendengar nada merajuk Minseok.

"Karena aku percaya, cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka akan naik level." Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Minseok. "Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, kapan mereka benar-benar akan bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan."

Seketika mata kucing Minseok berbinar terang. "Jadi, kau juga meyakini kalau mereka akan menikah?"

Jongdae mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kita sudah melihat kalau sejak awal Luhan lebih dulu tertarik pada Sehun. Sekarang, kurasa Sehun sendiri juga mulai tertarik pada Luhan, meskipun dia belum menyadarinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Dan bila hari itu tiba nanti, aku yakin Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah wanita yang dipilih Haowen untuk menjadi ibunya. Sehun tidak mungkin mengabaikan keinginan Haowen," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Minseok menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Pendapat yang diutarakan Jongdae membuat perasaannya sangat lega, jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia memeluk lengan Jongdae yang dibalas kerutan bingung di dahi pria itu.

"Kenapa suamiku begitu pintar?" tanya Minseok dengan nada merajuk.

Jongdae sedikit memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan bangga. "Suamimu ini memang pintar, _Yeobo_. Kau baru tahu, hm?"

Tak tahan dengan godaan Jongdae, Minseok langsung mencubit gemas pinggang pria itu. Hingga terdengar lengkingan khas milik Jongdae yang membuat Minseok tergelak. Namun setelahnya, ia memeluk Jongdae dengan sangat erat.

" _Eomma_ cempiiiit~"

Minseok terkesiap mendengar lengkingan protes milik Daeul. _Aigo_ , ia hampir saja melupakan sosok putranya yang masih berada dalam gendongan sang suami.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai makan malam, Haowen terlihat bermain bersama Daeul di ruang tengah. Minseok menemani keduanya untuk sekedar mengawasi. Haowen sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Itu sebabnya ia diperbolehkan menikmati sisa waktu untuk bermain sebelum pergi tidur sesuai jamnya.

Diam-diam Haowen melirik Minseok yang tampak mulai merapikan beberapa mainan yang berserakan di atas karpet lantai. Sepertinya wanita itu mulai menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi sudah waktunya jam tidur bagi anak-anak.

" _Ahjumma_?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Haowen. " _Ne_ , ada apa, Haowen?" tanyanya heran ketika mendapati wajah serius dari bocah jiplakan Sehun itu.

"Boleh Haowen bertanya sesuatu pada _Ahjumma_?"

"Tentu. Haowen boleh bertanya apa saja," jawab Minseok sambil tertawa kecil begitu melihat senyuman lebar milik Haowen. Sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol dengan Haowen seperti ini sejak Luhan mulai menjalankan peran sebagai ibu bagi anak itu.

Minseok jadi ingat dengan sikap Haowen sebelumnya. Sejak kepergian Hanna, Minseok sebenarnya ikut membantu Sehun dalam mengasuh Haowen. Ia selalu menyiapkan bekal untuk Haowen setiap kali anak itu berangkat ke sekolah. Tugas antar jemput sudah dilakukan oleh Jongdae. Sedangkan ia menemani Haowen di rumah, bermain bersama Daeul ataupun mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Selagi Sehun masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

Haowen memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Seperti keluhan atau kalimat protes. Namun dari sorot mata Haowen yang melihat interaksi antara dirinya dengan Daeul, Minseok tahu kalau hati kecil Haowen ingin seperti Daeul. Anak itu menginginkan sosok ibu baru yang bisa memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya.

" _Ahjumma_?"

" _Ne_?" Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia putuskan untuk kembali fokus mendengarkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Haowen.

"Ngg ... kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak tidur bersama dalam satu kamar?"

Terlalu kaget dan tidak siap atas pertanyaan Haowen yang satu ini, Minseok hanya bisa bereaksi dengan bibir mengatup rapat.

"Kata teman-teman Haowen, orang tua mereka selalu tidur bersama dalam satu kamar. Alasannya agar mereka bisa mempunyai adik." Haowen mencebikkan bibirnya imut. "Kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak tidur bersama dalam satu kamar, _Ahjumma_? Haowen juga ingin punya adik."

Kali ini mulut Minseok sukses menganga lebar. Rasanya ia baru saja terkena _shock_ ringan karena cerita polos Haowen dari teman-temannya.

" _Ahjumma_ kenapa diam saja?" tanya Haowen bingung karena mendapati Minseok masih bungkam.

Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat, Minseok tidak punya pilihan selain memberitahu kebenarannya secara perlahan.

"Itu karena _appa_ dan Luhan- _eomma_ belum menikah, Haowen."

"Menikah?" Mata Haowen berkedip-kedip. Ia teringat jawaban serupa yang pernah diucapkan Sehun sebelumnya. "Seperti Kyungsoo- _imo_ dan Jongin- _samchon_?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Juga seperti _appa_ dengan Hanna- _eomma_ ," lanjutnya memberikan penjelasan.

Haowen terdiam cukup lama. Minseok terkekeh gemas melihat bagaimana Haowen memasang pose tampak berpikir keras. Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagu, lalu tangan kiri yang bersedekap di depan dada.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah, _Ahjumma_?"

"EH?!"

"Bagaimana caranya membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah? Haowen ingin mereka menikah supaya bisa memberikan Haowen adik secepatnya seperti teman-teman Haowen, _Ahjumma_ ," cerocos Haowen panjang lebar.

Astaga, Minseok hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa Haowen anak yang kelewat cerdas.

"Haowen ... sungguh-sungguh ingin membuat _appa_ dan Luhan- _eomma_ menikah?"

Haowen mengangguk semangat. "Eung. Bagaimana caranya, _Ahjumma_?"

Semula wajah Minseok masih didominasi dengan raut bingung. Namun sekarang semuanya sirna dan tergantikan dengan seringaian khas yang mulai muncul di bibirnya.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Minseok baru saja menemukan sekutu untuk membuat hubungan Sehun dan Luhan naik level. Tentu ia tidak akan melewatkannya, terlebih sekutu itu adalah Haowen yang paling memiliki hak untuk mengajukan permintaan tersebut.

"Ke sini." Minseok memberi isyarat pada Haowen agar mendekat. " _Ahjumma_ akan memberitahu cara agar _appa_ dan Luhan- _eomma_ bisa secepatnya menikah seperti kemauan Haowen."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan menutup layar _netbook_ di hadapannya, kemudian membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan materi untuk jadwal mengajar besok di rumah Jiyoon.

Wanita itu terlihat merenggangkan ototnya sejenak karena merasa pegal, terlebih di bagian tengkuk dan kedua tangannya.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan berdiri dari kursi lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini adalah kamar yang sama ketika ia dibawa ke rumah Sehun dengan cara diculik beberapa waktu lalu. Terhitung sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan menempati kamar ini lagi.

Luhan akui, perlahan ia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah Sehun. Mungkin karena selama ini ia sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri di apartemennya—jauh dari kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Incheon.

Selain karena Haowen, tentu saja karena sosok Sehun yang entah sejak kapan semakin sering menunjukkan sisi baiknya kepada Luhan. Meskipun sifat jahilnya tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun, Luhan semakin merasa nyaman ketika berada di sisi pria itu.

Menurut Luhan, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepada Sehun, karena ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik dari siapapun. Perasaan cinta Luhan kepada Sehun yang mulai tumbuh dan semakin lama kian berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta yang sangat dalam.

Hanya saja, Luhan sengaja tak memperlihatkan perasaan itu kepada Sehun. Lantaran ia tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak dari pria itu.

Untuk saat ini, Luhan cukup menikmati hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sehun. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab apakah kelak Sehun juga akan memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara berderit dari pintu kamar. Ia mendapati Sehun dan Haowen berdiri di sana. Sama-sama sudah mengenakan piyama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah Haowen.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sehun justru mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan bahan untuk mengajar besok," jawabnya jujur. Ia berjalan mendekati _duo_ ayah dan anak itu. Hingga ia bisa melihat perbedaan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kontras antara Sehun dan Haowen.

"Haowen ingin tidur bersama _Eomma_ ," ucap Haowen dengan nada merengek.

Luhan mengangguk dan meraih tangan Haowen.

"Dengan _appa_ juga," sambung Haowen selanjutnya dan sukses membuat senyuman Luhan memudar. Wanita itu menatap horor ke arah Sehun yang didapati hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sembari meringis lebar.

"Dia ingin kita tidur bersama-sama di kamarmu," lanjut Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Luhan, selain helaan napas panjang darinya. Tanda bahwa Luhan sedikit keberatan dengan permintaan Haowen. Namun karena sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan anak berumur 7 tahun, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaannya.

Malam ini, mereka tidur bersama di kamar Luhan sesuai permintaan Haowen. Ranjang di kamar Luhan yang berukuran _queen size_ , mau tak mau membuat ketiga orang itu berbaring dalam kondisi berdempetan.

Haowen sudah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak itu berbaring di antara Luhan dan Sehun yang sampai detik ini masih terjaga. Haowen bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan Luhan, sambil menikmati belaian tangan Luhan yang begitu lembut di kepalanya.

Beberapa kali Luhan menghela napas karena terlalu gugup dengan keberadaan Sehun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, hanya saja pria itu berhasil menutupinya dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangan pada langit kamar.

"Lu?"

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap kepala Haowen.

"Sebaiknya aku pindah ke kamarku saja," tutur Sehun seraya berpindah posisi menjadi duduk.

Terdengar suara ranjang yang berderit dan sedikit mengusik tidur Haowen. Menyadari hal itu, Luhan mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun hingga membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidurlah di sini. Haowen akan marah jika besok pagi tidak menemukanmu di sini," sahut Luhan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Ia sendiri sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Sama seperti Sehun.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Atau lebih tepatnya mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan kembali berbaring seperti semula. Tak lupa ia menghadiahi senyuman terbaiknya yang belakangan memang semakin sering ia berikan kepada Luhan.

"Kau benar. Haowen akan marah jika besok pagi tidak menemukanku di sini." Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih bertahan di posisi duduk. "Tidurlah. Aku juga akan tidur sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk dan segera berbaring kembali di samping Haowen. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui Haowen semakin bergelung di dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku mengajar Taeoh." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Lalu aku sedikit mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun memutar posisi tubuhnya hingga menghadap Luhan yang masih asyik membelai kepala Haowen.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya," Luhan tertawa kecil dengan pipinya yang kembali bersemu merah. "Kyungsoo ... dia ingin mengenalkanku padamu."

" _Jinjja_?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dia sempat kesal pada Jongin karena langsung memberitahu soal statusmu yang merupakan duda beranak satu."

Ada sinar geli yang terpancar dari sorot mata Sehun. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku katakan saja pada Kyungsoo kalau aku tidak keberatan untuk berkenalan denganmu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Jadi kau tidak keberatan berkenalan denganku, hm?" godanya kembali pada mode jahil.

"Bukankah kita memang sudah saling mengenal?" balas Luhan sedikit sengit. Namun setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa kompak.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu kalau kita sudah saling mengenal," lanjut Luhan disertai tawa merdunya.

" _Ne_ , kau benar. Bukan hanya sekedar saling mengenal. Kita bahkan sudah tinggal satu rumah dan ..." Sehun menyeringai jahil, "... malam ini kita tidur satu ranjang."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merah padam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Sehun. Ia berusaha menutupinya namun tetap saja terlihat oleh Sehun yang kini tertawa gemas melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu kucing. Tampaknya menggoda Luhan dengan membuat wajah wanita itu memerah seperti sekarang merupakan hobi baru bagi Sehun. Dan pria itu sangat menikmati dan menyukainya.

"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang," ujar Sehun menyudahi obrolan singkat mereka.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena segera terbebas dari godaan Sehun. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pria itu untuk membuat wajahnya merona seperti sekarang. Luhan tentu tidak akan tahan dan tidak bisa menghindar dari Sehun.

" _Jaljayo_ , _Eomma_ ..." sahut Sehun berbisik, lalu terkikik pelan.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Sehun, " _Jaljayo_ , _Appa_ ..."

Rasa kantuk perlahan mulai datang dan membuat tangan Luhan yang membelai kepala Haowen jatuh terkulai di punggung anak itu.

Mata Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya terpejam, terbuka lagi begitu ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari samping. Ia memutar posisinya kembali sampai berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Sehun memandangi wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terulur mendekati kepala Luhan, kemudian membelainya lembut sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah wanita itu.

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik, hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempurna. Rasanya ia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti malam ini. Tidur bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Semakin ke sini, Sehun menyadari bahwa kehadiran Luhan telah membuat hidupnya dan Haowen kembali berwarna. Bukan hanya Haowen yang membutuhkan wanita itu, Sehun pun mulai bergantung pada Luhan.

 _Hanna_ , _mungkinkah sekarang memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menyudahi kesendirianku?_

Lambat laun rasa kantuk mulai menghampiri Sehun. Mendorongnya untuk menyusul Luhan dan Haowen yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengarkan suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela kamar. Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan bergelung pada sesuatu yang hangat di sampingnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Detik itu juga mata rusanya membulat sempurna dan bahkan nyaris keluar. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun.

 _Di mana Haowen?_

Pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam benak Luhan. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Luhan bermaksud melepaskan diri dan mencari keberadaan Haowen yang tidak ada di kamarnya.

 _Mungkinkah Haowen sudah bangun? Lalu di mana anak itu sekarang?_

Ketika Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun, yang terjadi Luhan justru semakin tertarik ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Pria itu—entah dalam kondisi sadar atau tidak—malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan.

Luhan menjerit tertahan ketika wajahnya menempel sempura pada dada bidang Sehun, di balik piyama sutra warna hitam yang dikenakan pria itu. Wajah Luhan merah padam ketika ia tak sengaja mendengarkan debaran jantung Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, namun kembali berakhir dengan kegagalan.

 _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?_

Luhan mulai frustasi karena sekarang giliran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang begitu teratur mengenai wajahnya yang perlahan kembali merona.

Menyerah karena tak mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, Luhan justru menikmati kegiatannya memandangi wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Tangan Luhan bergerak sendiri, menelusuri dahi, kedua alis, hidung, hingga turun di bibir tipis Sehun yang begitu menggoda.

 _Glek!_ Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika satu pemikiran mesum tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir tipis pria itu.

 _Astaga, kendalikan dirimu Xi Luhan!_

Luhan bergumam tanpa sadar ketika mata elang Sehun perlahan mulai terbuka. Tubuh wanita itu seketika menegang, bersamaan dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Selamat pagi~" Sehun menyapa Luhan dengan santai. Tidak peduli dengan wajah Luhan yang seketika merah padam.

"Se-selamat pagi, Sehun ..." balas Luhan sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Sehun. Namun tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun lagi-lagi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Luhan memekik kaget yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan milik Sehun.

"Sebentar saja, Lu." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum lebar ketika aroma madu menguar dari rambut Luhan. Sejenak ia merasa terhipnotis hingga tanpa sadar kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia menyukai aroma _shampoo_ yang digunakan wanita itu.

Luhan tetap diam, dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya semakin bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan Sehun. Kali ini bukan hanya debaran jantungnya saja yang menggila. Tapi ia juga mendengarkan debaran jantung Sehun yang sama dengannya.

" _OMO_!"

Suara pekikan dari arah pintu kamar membuat keduanya terkesiap dan menoleh kompak. Mata Luhan membelalak begitu mendapati keberadaan Minseok yang sedang menggandeng Haowen di depan pintu. Secepat kilat Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar pelukan mereka terlepas.

Namun karena dorongannya cukup kuat, Sehun yang tidak siap menerimanya kemudian jatuh terjungkal dari ranjang. Tubuhnya sukses mendarat sempurna di atas lantai.

"ARGH!"

" _Appa_!" Haowen langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap punggungnya. Begitu pun Luhan yang segera turun dari ranjang dan memandangi Sehun dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Luhan ikut mengusap punggung Sehun. Perlahan wajah kesakitan Sehun memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia balas mengusap surai Luhan yang membuat wanita itu tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah," jawab Sehun santai. Ia kembali tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang merona hebat.

" _Appa_ _morning kiss_ ~" pinta Haowen keras dan membuat Sehun segera mengecup sayang pipi Haowen.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Luhan yang paham juga melakukan hal serupa dengan Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang _appa_ dan _eomma_ ~" ujar Haowen riang dengan wajah polosnya.

Mata Luhan melotot. _Well_ , semakin ke sini sepertinya Haowen benar-benar senang melihat dirinya melakukan _skinship_ dengan Sehun.

 _Cup!_ Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di keningnya. Ia menoleh dan memandangi pria itu dengan semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Lain kali aku benar-benar akan mencicipi bibirmu, _Eomma_ ..." bisik Sehun seduktif dan membuat tubuh Luhan berjengkit kaget. Seperti baru saja terkena sengatan listrik yang membuatnya spontan berdiri dan kabur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat aksi kabur Luhan.

"EHEM!" Dehaman keras Minseok mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minseok.

"Selamat pagi, _Noona_. Apa sarapan sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan nada riang yang membuat Minseok bergidik ngeri.

"Sebentar lagi, Sehun. Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi mandi sekarang."

" _Geurae_ , aku akan mandi sekarang." Sehun melirik Haowen yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Haowen mau mandi sama _appa_?"

Haowen menggeleng, "Aku mandi sendiri saja, _Appa_ ," jawabnya menolak dan hanya dibalas santai oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan kembali ke kamar."

Minseok memandangi gelagat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sendirian. Ia menyingkir dan memberi jalan Sehun yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara ia masih bertahan di depan pintu kamar Luhan bersama Haowen yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Ahjumma_?"

" _Ne_?"

Haowen memandangi sekeliling, "Apa Haowen melakukannya dengan baik?"

Minseok terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah Haowen. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Oh Haowen."

Haowen bertepuk tangan—sengaja dengan suara pelan—kemudian melakukan _high five_ bersama Minseok.

 _Well_ , Haowen memang sengaja kabur dari kamar Luhan pagi-pagi sekali—sesuai apa yang diucapkan Minseok semalam. Setelah tidak ada Haowen di antara Sehun dan Luhan, siapa yang menyangka jika kedua orang itu akan tertangkap basah sedang berpelukan satu sama lain di atas ranjang?

Mendapati Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan di atas ranjang, Haowen sangat senang sekali. Ia sebenarnya ingin berteriak meluapkan kegembiraannya, namun teringat akan ucapan Minseok, Haowen mencoba untuk tetap bersikap kalem. Dalam hati ia sudah tidak sabar dengan rencana Minseok lainnya supaya bisa membuat Sehun dan Luhan menikah.

Haowen benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera mempunyai adik secepatnya, seperti teman-temannya di sekolah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hyunjoong menatap heran ke arah Sehun. Sejak tiba di kantor, atasannya itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Kentara sekali jika suasana hati Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat bagus.

" _Busajangnim_?" Hyunjoong menyerahkan berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh Sehun. Namun sepertinya pikiran Sehun sedang tidak berada di kantor. Pria itu masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak mendengarkan panggilan Hyunjoong.

Mendadak Hyunjoong bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum seorang diri. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa kepala Sehun terbentur di suatu tempat hingga membuat pria itu tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

 _Aigo_ , pemikiran Hyunjoong tentang Sehun benar-benar sangat polos. Ia tidak tahu jika atasannya itu sedang jatuh cinta.

Benar, jatuh cinta.

Kejadian pagi ini tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan Sehun. Ketika pagi hari ia menemukan Luhan berada dalam dekapannya. Sampai sekarang Sehun masih bisa mencium aroma madu yang sangat khas dengan wanita itu. Terus saja berputar dalam memori otaknya, membuat Sehun merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang terbang ke lapisan langit yang tertinggi.

Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

" _Busajangnim_ , berkas ini harus saya serahkan kepada _sajangnim_. Tapi sebelumnya harus ditandatangani oleh Anda terlebih dahulu," ucap Hyunjoong memberitahu.

Sehun belum merespon dengan ucapan, melainkan melalui gerakan tangannya yang segera membubuhkan tanda tangan sesuai permintaan Hyunjoong.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sehun baru bertanya ketika melihat Hyunjoong berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Saya mau ke ruangan _sajangnim_. Menyerahkan berkas yang baru saja Anda tandatangani, _Busajangnim_ ," jawab Hyunjoong sedikit takut melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja," Sehun sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil alih berkas dari tangan Hyunjoong. "Kebetulan aku memang ingin menemui kakakku. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Meski sempat kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun, Hyunjoong hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia serahkan berkas tersebut dan membiarkan Sehun keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Langkah kaki Sehun terasa ringan, sama halnya dengan suasana hatinya yang memang dalam _mood_ terbaiknya. Ia bahkan membalas sapaan beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengannya. Padahal Sehun terkenal cukup dingin setiap kali berada di kantor. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi semua staff yang melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Sehun untuk hari ini.

Sesampainya di ruangan kakak sulungnya yang menjabat sebagai direktur Oh Corporation, Sehun langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pesan yang disampaikan sekertaris pribadi kakaknya jika sang atasan sedang menerima tamu.

Dan pemandangan yang Sehun lihat di dalam ruangan membuat mata pria itu membulat sempurna.

" _Hyung_?!" Sehun memekik heboh ketika ia melihat kakaknya—Oh Yunho—sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Atau lebih tepatnya kepala Yunho bersandar di atas pangkuan seorang wanita yang serasa asing bagi Sehun.

Yunho dan wanita itu melonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun. Mata musang pria berusia 30 tahun itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Kau lupa cara mengetuk pintu, _eoh_?!"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia justru meringis lebar dengan mata terus memandang ke arah wanita yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik, dengan kulitnya seputih pualam, kemudian mata doenya yang berwarna hitam dan bibir _cherry_ yang sangat menggoda.

Melihat wanita itu, Sehun jadi teringat dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau memandangi kekasihku terus, Oh Sehun?!"

Mata Sehun melotot. "Dia kekasihmu, _Hyung_?!"

"Yunnie~"

"Biarkan saja, Boo. Bagaimanapun Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatmu datang ke sini. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengenalkanmu pada adikku," ujar Yunho sambil merangkul mesra wanita itu.

Sehun menatap tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok kakaknya bisa bersikap sangat _cheesy_ pada seorang wanita.

"Sehun, dia kekasihku sekaligus calon kakak iparmu. Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengenalkan wanita itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian mengulurkan tangan sebagai perkenalan dengan calon kakak iparnya. Dalam hati ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo jika mengetahui kakak sulung mereka ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih. Juga membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka.

Sehun berdecak dalam hati. Kakaknya ini memang selalu memiliki kejutan yang tidak pernah bisa diduga oleh siapapun.

"Kau harus segera mengenalkan Jaejoong- _noona_ pada semua orang, _Hyung_." Sehun berujar dengan santai sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau benar-benar memberikan kejutan yang luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka jika diam-diam kau sudah mempunyai kekasih."

Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong tersipu mendengar penuturannya. Lain dengan Yunho yang terkesan cuek, bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya kembali bermesraan dengan Jaejoong di depan mata Sehun.

"Kau sengaja pamer kemesraan di depanku, _Hyung_?!"

Yunho terdiam dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku lupa jika adik tercintaku ini masih belum mempunyai tambatan hati. Kau masih betah menyandang status duda," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya ke atas meja Yunho.

"Cih, aku sama sekali tidak iri denganmu, _Hyung_." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh. "Aku juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dia bahkan sudah tinggal di rumahku karena Haowen yang memintanya."

Sebenarnya Sehun belum berniat menceritakan soal Luhan pada anggota keluarganya, terlebih pada Yunho yang sejak dulu memang selalu bersaing dengannya. Akan tetapi, ia terlanjur terpancing dengan ejekan yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya.

" _Jinjja_?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Bersikap santai dalam menanggapi ucapan Sehun, meski dalam hati sedikit kaget. "Kalau begitu, bawa kekasihmu itu menemui _bumonim_. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan kembali dari Jepang. Aku akan mengenalkan Jaejoong saat makan malam keluarga kita nanti. Kuharap kau juga membawa kekasihmu itu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tentu. Aku pasti akan membawanya ke hadapan kalian semua," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Lalu setelah berpamitan dengan Jaejoong, Sehun melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Yunnie, kau jahil sekali pada adikmu."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar teguran dari Jaejoong. "Aku tidak jahil, hanya memancingnya saja. Bagus kalau Sehun memang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sudah pasti bukan hanya aku saja, tapi seluruh anggota keluargaku termasuk _bumonim_ , akan sangat senang melihat Haowen akhirnya mempunyai ibu baru. Bagaimanapun Sehun terlalu lama menduda sejak istrinya meninggal. Sudah waktunya bagi Haowen untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Juga seorang adik. Hihi."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat, "Kau sosok kakak yang sangat baik, Yunnie."

Yunho terkekeh, "Mana hadiahku, hm?" tanyanya sambil berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Dengan gerakan kilat ia mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Hanya di pipi? Aku maunya di bibir, Boo ..."

" _Yah_ , Yunnie~"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau sedang apa, Lu?"

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri. Pasangan kekasih itu menarik kursi secara serempak lalu duduk di hadapan Luhan. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di salah satu ruangan lembaga bimbingan belajar tempat mereka bekerja.

"Aku sedang memeriksa jadwal mengajarku," ujar Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Pria bertelinga peri itu kontan melirik Baekhyun yang kedapatan memperlihatkan reaksi serupa dengannya.

"Memeriksa jadwal?" Kedua alis Baekhyun tertaut sempurna. "Untuk apa, Lu?"

"Emm ..." Luhan berdeham pelan, "Sepertinya aku akan mengurangi jadwal mengajarku."

Suasana berubah hening. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang, memberi isyarat satu sama lain hingga keduanya mengangguk kompak.

"Biar kami tebak." Chanyeol sengaja memasang pose berpikir dengan meletakkan tangan di dagu. "Apa ini karena Haowen?"

Seringaian tipis terukir di bibir Chanyeol. Tidak jauh berbeda, Baekhyun pun terkikik geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang begitu kentara.

Keduanya memang sudah tahu perihal Luhan yang menerima permintaan Haowen untuk menjadi ibunya. Tak terkecuali kepindahan Luhan ke rumah Sehun sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Entah sampai kapan Luhan akan tinggal di rumah Sehun hanya karena statusnya sekarang yang menjadi ibu Haowen. Kadang keduanya berpikir jika Luhan mungkin akan tinggal selamanya di sana setelah resmi menyandang marga Oh di depan namanya.

 _Well_ , setiap kali membayangkannya mereka hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusanmu, Lu?" Baekhyun bertopang dagu sambil memandangi Luhan yang masih fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja.

Luhan mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Aniya_ , aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Baekhyun berdeham pelan, "Benar kau menerima permintaan Haowen untuk menjadi ibunya karena kau memang menyayangi anak itu? Bukan karena alasan lain?"

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut. "Katakan saja intinya, Baek. Kau berbicara terlalu berbelit-belit."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol yang paham arti di balik seringaian kekasihnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memilih diam.

"Kupikir karena kau juga tertarik pada ayah Haowen."

 **BLUSH!**

Seringaian Baekhyun semakin kentara begitu melihat rona merah segera menghiasi wajah Luhan. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tampak menahan tawa. Lalu keduanya saling memberi isyarat bahwa mereka kembali berhasil memancing sisi lain Luhan.

Luhan sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku ... tidak ..." Luhan merespon dengan kalimat terputus-putus yang justru membuatnya ketahuan jika sedang berusaha mengelak dari pernyataan Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia kembali mengumpat kesal karena teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Juga bagaimana dekapan Sehun yang begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Tidak perlu menjawab apapun. Hanya melihat wajahmu yang memerah seperti sekarang, kami tahu kalau kau memang tertarik pada Sehun."

Dan kali ini wajah Luhan merah padam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa kompak sambil melakukan _high five_. Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau bilang jika saat ini hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman." Giliran Chanyeol mengeluarkan pendapat. "Tak lama lagi kami yakin hubungan kalian akan naik level. Tidak hanya sekedar teman."

Mata rusa Luhan sedikit melotot. " _Aniya_ , itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia saja masih terikat dengan masa lalunya."

"Masa lalu?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Sehun belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang mendiang istrinya."

Keadaan seketika berubah hening. Belum ada yang kembali memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya terdengar dehaman kecil milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan kalau hubungan kalian akan berlanjut ke jenjang selanjutnya." Chanyeol berkata sok bijak yang disambut tawa geli oleh Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu—" Luhan menahan napas sejenak ketika merasakan pipinya bersemu. "Menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Mustahil jika kalian berperan menjadi orang tua Haowen dengan hanya mengandalkan status pertemanan. Cepat atau lambat status kalian akan berubah menjadi pasangan kekasih, kemudian resmi menjadi suami-istri," lanjut Chanyeol santai tanpa peduli bagaimana wajah Luhan yang semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

" _Aigo_ , kau membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah, Yeol," bisik Baekhyun sambil terkikik. Lalu tak lama setelahnya tertawa kompak bersama Chanyeol. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Oh iya," Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya sejenak karena teringat sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah membicarakan masalah ini pada orang tuamu?"

Luhan mendongak. Matanya berkedip-kedip sementara mulutnya menganga lebar. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tahu jika wanita itu belum memberitahu keluarganya.

"Kau harus secepatnya memberitahu mereka, Lu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman," saran Chanyeol.

"Aku berani bertaruh. Orang tua Luhan menurutku akan setuju jika putri mereka menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, meskipun status pria itu seorang duda beranak satu. Karena selama ini mereka sudah mendesak Luhan untuk secepatnya menikah bukan? Selain itu, umur Sehun juga sama denganmu, dan dia sangat tampan. Harus kuakui itu." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Cemburu, _eoh_?

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Yifan- _oppa_ ," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau lupa, Yeol? Yifan- _oppa_ seorang kakak yang sangat _overprotective_ pada adiknya," jawab Baekhyun. "Bagaimana reaksinya mengetahui adik kesayangannya jatuh cinta pada seorang duda beranak satu?"

Chanyeol seketika bungkam. Begitu pun dengan Luhan, bahkan sepasang mata rusanya sudah membulat sempurna. Perasaannya yang sempat melambung tinggi, dalam hitungan detik merosot jatuh karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

 _Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Yifan-oppa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Dan sejuta pertanyaan terus berputar dalam otak Luhan. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu anggota keluarganya soal Sehun dan Haowen? Pendapat Baekhyun sebelumnya memang benar, kalau orang tuanya tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan status pria yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yifan?

Luhan seharusnya ingat jika ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang kelewat protektif. Ini tidak akan mudah bagi Luhan untuk membuat Yifan setuju dengan pria pilihannya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 Mei 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Maaf baru bisa update lagi. Kemarin-kemarin masih recovery karena habis sakit gegara alergi kambuh, bahkan sempat demam + batuk /nangis di pojokan/

Aku tahu ini molor banget, dan aku juga minta maaf kalau momen HunHan + Haowen di sini nggak sebanyak kemarin. Soalnya aku mau fokus sama orang-orang di sekitar mereka sesuai alur cerita yang udah aku susun. Nanti bakalan ada lagi kok momen mereka, tenang aja :D

Ada yang suka sama couple YunJae nggak? Sengaja aku masukkin momen mereka walaupun dikit. Soalnya belakangan aku lagi suka banget sama couple ini *termasuk telat sih baru suka couple ini sekarang wkwkwk*

Eniwei, jangan lupa pada review ya. Walaupun FFn lagi eror karena reviewnya pada nggak muncul. Ntar kalo udah fix juga bakalan muncul lagi kok. Oke?

Aku tunggu loh review dari kalian. Seperti biasa hehehe xD

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

hime31ryuka, kartikaandri15, Oh Phoenix, MeriskaLu, Chayyara Defra, Angel Deer, Yohannaemerald, Seravin509, Lyn Monica, xiaolu odult, almurfa, Arifahohse, kyulkulator, xiaoluhan1220, Juna Oh, ramyoon, hunnaxxx, Kim zangin, Lucky8894, tjabaekby, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, RealCY, pcyB . I, JungHunHan, hanlulu11, BabyByunie, Baby Deer 726, He Who Controls The Light, bylvcky, Byun ye na, Rina271, rizkianita16, vouzmevoyez94, HunHanCherry1220, pry90004, serine Oh, laabaikands, fakkpark, WulanLulu, 0 . 094Kim, yuliani . cupel, satanSEKAI, deerhanhuniie, Skymoebius, lulu-shi, Selenia Oh, lalalalahappiness, kenlee1412, xiuxiumin, Kim YeHyun, shixunhan, chadijahaq, robiatus18, misslah, chenma, AlienBaby88, OhXiSeLu, ChanHunBaek, vietrona chan, cheerry, Guest (1), Xi Syusi, fikaa194, yousee, Vinka668, ifhunhan, Guest (2), chocovanila, osehn, Ai90, Ririn Ayu, oh chaca, Guest (3), nina zifan, nabilapermatahati, YOUNGIE 1860, shintaaulia23, Wiwiet, ori . aurel, Haurayaa, sanmayy88, ChenMinDongsaeng14

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Next update MLF. Oh iya, aku juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan /efek masih recovery habis sakit, jadi nulisnya kurang maksimal hehe/ *deep bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 7**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Note :** Dianjurkan membaca setelah berbuka puasa atau sebelum sahur. Karena ada _kissing scene_ dan sedikit kata-kata kasar ^^v

* * *

Hyunjoong tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun yang juga tersenyum puas di sebelahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai menandatangani kerjasama dengan salah satu _client_ yang mereka temui di restoran mewah, yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul.

"Kami harap Lee Corporation dan Oh Corporation dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tentu, kami juga berharap demikian."

Pria yang duduk di hadapan Sehun tertawa kecil. "Karena pertemuan ini sudah selesai ... bisakah sekarang kita tidak bersikap terlalu formal, Sehun- _ah_?"

Tawa Sehun berderai, "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Donghae- _hyung_."

"Kau juga sama, Sehun- _ah_."

Keduanya kembali tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol. Membicarakan hal di luar pekerjaan setelah urusan pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau yang akan datang menemuiku," Donghae meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas meja. "Kukira Yunho yang akan datang."

Sehun tersenyum maklum, tidak kaget dengan reaksi Donghae. Pria itu merupakan teman Yunho semasa kuliah dan baru-baru ini mulai mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan ayahnya—Lee Corporation.

"Yunho- _hyung_ yang memintaku datang menggantikannya."

Kedua alis Donghae tertaut sempurna, "Kakakmu sedang ada urusan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia sudah terlanjur ada janji bertemu dengan calon mertuanya, _Hyung_ ," jawabnya kelewat jujur dan sukses membuat mata Donghae melebar.

"Calon mertua?!" Donghae memekik. "Yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih? Siapa wanita itu?"

Reaksi Donghae yang kelewat heboh—kontras dengan pembawaannya yang biasa tenang dan kalem—mau tak mau mengundang tawa Sehun.

"Kim Jaejoong." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Dia kekasih Yunho- _hyung_ yang dikenalkannya padaku beberapa hari lalu."

" _Jinjja_?" Donghae tertawa kecil. "Wow, jadi pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan?"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun sedikit terlihat, "Kau mengenal Jaejoong- _noona_ , _Hyung_?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Dia teman kami semasa kuliah. Sama-sama mengambil jurusan di bidang bisnis dan manajemen. Hanya saja setelah lulus kuliah, Jaejoong pergi ke Perancis untuk mengejar impiannya sebagai desainer. Dia mengambil kuliah lagi di sana setelah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya."

Sehun terdiam, sedikit menyelami penjelasan yang dituturkan Donghae.

"Kenapa Yunho- _hyung_ tidak pernah bercerita soal Jaejoong- _noona_ jika mereka sudah mengenal sejak masa kuliah?"

Donghae kembali tertawa, "Kau seperti tidak mengenal kakakmu saja, Hun. Aku berani bertaruh, dia hanya memberitahu soal Jaejoong pada orang tuamu saja. Dia tahu, sedikit saja bercerita padamu atau Kyungsoo, kalian berdua akan menggodanya habis-habisan."

Sehun terkekeh, membenarkan penjelasan Donghae.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Donghae mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, menjadikan Sehun sebagai bahan obrolan mereka. "Apa kau sudah menemukan calon pendamping hidup sekaligus ibu baru bagi putramu?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae, namun Sehun tetap mengulum senyum. Ia mengingat lagi berbagai kejadian selama 1 bulan ini yang sudah membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna.

Ada satu nama yang Sehun yakini sudah menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya—entah sejak kapan.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Donghae. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia menjawab, " _Ne_ , aku sudah menemukannya, _Hyung_."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai melakukan pertemuan dengan Donghae, Sehun dan Hyunjoong berniat kembali ke kantor. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju eskalator. Semula Hyunjoong mengusulkan untuk menaiki lift, namun Sehun menolak lantaran ingin menikmati suasana keramaian di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Mereka sampai di lantai 2 yang dikhusukan untuk toko pakaian, aksesories, dan perhiasan. Berniat menghilangkan rasa bosan, Sehun sengaja berkeliling sebelum akhirnya kembali menaiki eskalator untuk turun ke lantai 1.

Ketika Sehun sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tak sengaja melihat sosok yang tidak asing dari kejauhan.

"Luhan?" Sehun bergumam dengan tatapan mengarah pada salah satu toko perhiasan di mana ia melihat Luhan.

Hyunjoong yang ikut berhenti di belakang Sehun, terheran mendapati sang atasan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri adalah perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun.

" _Busajangnim_?"

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Hyunjoong. Ia justru menggiring langkahnya mendekati toko perhiasan yang dimasuki Luhan bersama seorang pria. Sehun berjalan dengan cepat, sampai-sampai membuat Hyunjoong kewalahan menyamai langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Tanpa Hyunjoong sadari, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ketika mereka sampai di pintu masuk toko perhiasaan itu.

Sehun sendiri masih berkutat dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang berkecamuk. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di dalam toko perhiasaan itu membuat _mood_ nya dalam waktu sekejap hancur berantakan.

Luhan tertawa lepas bersama seorang pria yang kini tengah memasangkan sebuah cincin di salah satu jari tangannya.

Sehun mencoba berpikir positif, akan tetapi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Luhan berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya.

" _Busajangnim_?"

"Kita pergi!" titah Sehun seraya berbalik meninggalkan toko perhiasan yang mereka datangi. Perubahan sikapnya membuat Hyunjoong sedikit terkesiap dan kebingungan. Terlebih dengan langkah kaki Sehun yang begitu cepat, seolah enggan untuk berlama-lama berada di sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun akan menyukainya, Lu?"

Luhan memandangi cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama benda yang terbuat dari perak itu. Setelah beberapa menit melakukan penilaian, wanita itu mengangguk yakin. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik yang mampu membuat pria manapun meleleh melihatnya.

"Eum, aku yakin dia akan menyukainya, Yeol."

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tegang. Namun Luhan berhasil menghilangkannya ketika wanita itu tergelak dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Kau mengambil pilihan yang terbaik, Yeol." Luhan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Percayalah, Baekhyun akan menyukainya. Aku menebak saat kau melamarnya dan memasangkan cincin ini di jarinya, dia akan menangis tersedu-sedu."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan melepas cincin yang ia sematkan di jari wanita itu. Sengaja Chanyeol meminjam jari tangan Luhan karena ukurannya tak jauh berbeda dengan jari tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ambil yang ini."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguki ucapan salah satu petugas toko yang melayaninya. Ia pun mengajak Luhan berpindah ke ruang tunggu.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku, Lu." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan, lantas memandangi Luhan yang ikut mengulum senyum ke arahnya.

Sesekali Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Yeol. Kau dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian. Khususnya kau, yang sebentar lagi akan melamar Baekhyun dan segera menikahinya. Kudoakan semoga rencanamu sukses, Yeol."

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, "Terima kasih, Lu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Luhan mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau harus berjanji untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun selamanya."

" _Ne_ , aku berjanji."

Chanyeol dan Luhan kembali tertawa. Mereka sama-sama membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun setelah menerima kejutan dari Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Chanyeol. Setiap kali bertemu Luhan, entah mengapa ia selalu penasaran dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lantas menghela napas panjang. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit lesu. Hanya dengan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan, Chanyeol bisa menebak jika pria yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali belum bertindak apapun pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Melihat ekspresi wajahmu sekarang, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sehun." Chanyeol berdecak kesal sembari bersedekap. "Saat kami bertemu nanti, aku tidak segan akan mencaci makinya dengan segenap emosiku. Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengambil hati sahabatku tanpa tersisa sedikitpun."

Bukannya tersinggung atau merasa malu, Luhan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kau berlebihan, Yeol." Luhan masih saja tergelak sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Aku serius, Lu!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal lantaran Luhan menganggap ucapannya hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, lantas berdeham pelan sebelum kembali tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," ucapnya dengan tulus.

Kekesalan Chanyeol perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri merangkul Luhan, berniat sedikit memberikan kekuatan pada wanita itu.

"Jika memang dia yang kau pilih, aku dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendukung keputusanmu. Tapi jika dia menyakitimu, jangan halangi kami untuk memberinya hukuman, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk, ia sempat tertawa sebentar namun kembali terdiam ketika merenungi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku ragu, Yeol. Aku tidak yakin apakah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," gumam Luhan lirih.

Chanyeol semakin menguatkan rangkulannya, "Dia hanya belum menyadarinya, Lu. Bersabarlah. Bila waktunya tiba nanti, dia pasti akan mengakui perasaannya padamu."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Merasakan kehangatan pelukan pria itu sebagai sahabat yang menambah semangatnya.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Yeol ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok menyambut kepulangan Luhan sambil menggendong Daeul dan menggandeng Haowen. Bocah jiplakan Sehun itu langsung berlari memeluk Luhan, hingga membuat beberapa kantong belanjaannya terjatuh di lantai.

" _Omo_!" Minseok menahan tawa melihat Luhan nyaris terjengkang karena menahan beban Haowen yang sudah melompat ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hihi, Haowen- _hyung_ lucu cepelti koala."

Ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir Daeul mengundang gelak tawa semua orang. Minseok memberi isyarat kepada beberapa pelayan untuk membantu membawakan kantong belanjaan Luhan ke dapur, yang ia yakini berisi beberapa bahan makanan untuk menu makan malam Sehun dan Haowen.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang lebih awal, Lu." Minseok menurunkan Daeul yang meronta ingin bersama Haowen.

"Kebetulan jadwalku hari ini hanya mengajar sampai pukul 4 sore, _Eonni_ ," jawab Luhan ikut menurunkan Haowen setelah melihat Daeul menghampiri mereka. "Itu sebabnya aku langsung pulang ke sini, sekalian mampir membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk menu makan malam. Aku ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun dan Haowen. _Eonni_ mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Tentu."

Luhan sudah bersiap pergi ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari tangan Haowen menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Haowen mau mandi sama _Eomma_ ," rengeknya khas dengan nada manja.

Luhan terkikik geli, lalu melirik Daeul yang menatapnya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Daeul sudah mandi belum?"

Daeul menggeleng, lantas tertawa gemas sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Daeul mandi sama Haowen- _hyung_ , _ne_?" usul Luhan, kemudian tertawa mendapati wajah cemberut Haowen.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Luhan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Haowen. Ia membelai wajah anak itu dengan lembut. "Haowen mandi sama Daeul, _ne_? _Eomma_ harus memasak untuk makan malam."

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita mandi belcama-cama," ajak Daeul sambil menarik tangan Haowen. Namun anak itu masih bergeming di depan Luhan, enggan beranjak dari hadapan wanita itu.

" _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Luhan tak kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Haowen. "Kau suka salmon panggang bukan?"

Mata Haowen seketika berbinar mendengar masakan yang disebutkan Luhan.

" _Jinjja_? _Eomma_ akan memasak salmon panggang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Haowen suka?"

"Eung. Haowen sangaaaaat suka~" Haowen berseru dengan lantang. " _Appa_ juga suka masakan itu, _Eomma_."

" _Jja_ , kalau begitu Haowen mandi dulu bersama Daeul, _ne_?"

" _Neeeeee_ ~" Haowen melirik ke arah Daeul, " _Kajja_ , Daeul. Kita mandi sama-sama."

"YEAY!" Daeul bertepuk tangan gembira. Ia mengikuti Haowen yang sudah berlari lebih dulu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Tolong kalian awasi mereka," pinta Luhan pada kedua pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Haowen.

"Baik, Nona."

Sepeninggalan kedua pelayan itu, Luhan beralih memandangi Minseok. " _Kajja_ , _Eonni_."

Minseok mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan ke dapur. Dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan lainnya, mereka pun sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun tiba di rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan melenggang melewati beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya. Padahal biasanya dia akan berteriak dengan lantang—memberitahu seisi rumah bahwa dirinya sudah pulang.

Para pelayan memilih bungkam dan hanya membungkuk ke arah Sehun. Mereka sepertinya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sang majikan. Terlebih saat merasakan aura dingin yang seketika menyeruak masuk bersamaan kepulangan pria itu.

" _APPAAAAAA_ ~" Teriakan khas Haowen memecahkan keheningan di area ruang tengah. Sehun tersenyum tipis, membiarkan anak itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lain yang menyambut kepulangan Sehun membuat wajah pria itu berubah dalam sekejap. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah hangat yang sempat ia perlihatkan pada Haowen, melainkan raut wajah dingin, lengkap dengan mata elangnya yang menatap tajam ke arah si empunya suara.

Luhan sempat bergidik melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Namun ia mencoba berpikiran positif. Mungkin Sehun kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sehun."

"Hn." Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, lantas berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Semua orang menyadari jika Sehun tampak bersikap aneh kepada Luhan. Mereka bahkan sempat mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras, tak terkecuali Luhan yang seketika merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ kenapa?" tanya Haowen ikut penasaran.

Luhan melirik Haowen. Anak itu memandanginya secara _intens_ dengan sorot mata menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin _appa_ sedang ada masalah di kantor."

Luhan menyelami kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. _Benar, mungkin saja dia sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya_.

Sayangnya, ketakutan yang sempat muncul dalam benak Luhan kian menjadi kenyataan.

Sehun tetap saja bersikap dingin ketika mereka makan malam bersama. Tak ada obrolan hangat layaknya keluarga yang biasanya dimulai oleh Sehun. Pria itu bahkan menolak segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Kau mau tambah sausnya, Sehun?" tawar Luhan.

"Tidak."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha keras menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Mau kutambahkan air minumnya?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Luhan meremas pegangan pada kan air. "Baiklah," ia meletakkan kembali kan air itu ke tempat semula. Hanya berselang beberapa menit setelah penolakan yang diberikan Sehun, Luhan mendengar suara keras dari peralatan makan yang bersentuhan dengan piring.

"Aku selesai."

Sehun segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekali lagi, seisi rumah kembali mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar yang sangat keras dari lantai 2.

Wajah Luhan berubah sendu, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan sejak kepulangan Sehun. Matanya memanas, dan perlahan ia mulai merasakan cairan kristal bening turun mengaliri kedua pipinya. Ia menatap sendu ke arah piring Sehun.

Pria itu tak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Luhan terkesiap dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia melirik Haowen sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Haowen sudah selesai?"

Haowen mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Haowen bisa kembali ke kamar. Jangan lupa untuk menggosok gigi dan kerjakan tugas sekolah. Baru pergi tidur, _arraseo_?"

Haowen tidak bertanya lagi. Meskipun usianya baru 7 tahun, tapi fakta bahwa ia anak yang sangat cerdas tidak bisa diabaikan. Ia menyadari situasi yang terjadi selama makan malam, di mana ayahnya sama sekali tidak bersikap ramah kepada Luhan. Membuat suasana makan malam yang biasanya penuh kehangatan kini terasa dingin dan sepi.

" _Arraseo_ , _Eomma_." Haowen turun dari kursi, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ia sedikit berjinjit menghadiahi kecupan lembut di pipi Luhan yang sempat basah oleh air mata.

"Selamat malam, _Eomma_."

Luhan terharu melihat perhatian yang diberikan Haowen. Ia pun membalas dengan mengecup kening anak itu. "Selamat malam, Haowen."

Sepeninggalan Haowen, Luhan memilih tetap berada di ruang makan. Ia memandangi meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh masakan buatannya. Ia merasa usahanya sia-sia. Masakan yang sudah ia siapkan sama sekali tidak dinikmati oleh Sehun. Pria itu hanya menyantap salmon panggang, itu pun tidak habis.

Luhan berniat melanjutkan makan malamnya, namun nafsu makannya terlanjur hilang. Ia mendesah pelan, sambil meletakkan serbet di atas meja.

"Kalian bisa membereskannya," ucap Luhan sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Semua pelayan terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka lantas melirik kompak ke arah Minseok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Jongdae. Mengetahui isyarat yang diberikan Minseok, barulah mereka mulai membereskan meja makan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun?" gumam Minseok lirih. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat kesedihan yang begitu nyata terpancar dari wajah Luhan. Makan malam yang sengaja Luhan siapkan, berakhir sia-sia lantaran sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah sangat dingin.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya," balas Jongdae mencoba berpikir positif. Meski ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Pasalnya, ia tahu persis arti di balik tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu tajam. Kemarahan.

Apa yang membuat itu terlihat sangat marah?

"Tapi tetap saja sikapnya pada Luhan sudah keterlaluan." Minseok berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu, Luhan sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan makan malam ini. Aku juga ikut membantunya. Dan sekarang ... aku merasa usaha kami sia-sia karena suasana makan malam yang seharusnya hangat justru terasa dingin seperti di kutub utara."

Jongdae sempat tertawa mendengar umpatan Minseok. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menenangkan sang istri. Biarlah hal ini menjadi urusan Sehun dan Luhan, sebab mereka tak ada hak untuk ikut campur.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Semalaman Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, yang membuatnya terbangun lebih awal. Ia duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya, memikirkan kejadian semalam—tepatnya sikap Sehun.

"Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah dingin?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya yang kini bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang memeluk lutut. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, lantas bergerak pelan menuruni ranjang.

Luhan duduk di depan meja rias. Senyuman kecut terukir di bibir. "Jelek sekali," cibirnya pada diri sendiri ketika memandangi cermin. Wajah sembap dan sedikit bengkak—efek dari menangis semalam. Lingkar hitam di sekitar mata lantaran tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak.

"Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan padanya?" gumam Luhan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian beberapa hari lalu, namun karena tak menemukan jawabannya, wanita itu kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya," Luhan kembali mencoba berpikir positif dan mencari ide untuk mengobati _mood_ Sehun yang dianggapnya sedang memburuk.

Buru-buru Luhan melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Luhan segera turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Namun ketika sampai di pertengahan anak tangga, Luhan tak sengaja mendengar suara mesin mobil yang baru saja dinyalakan, kemudian dalam hitungan detik mulai terdengar menjauh dari indra pendengarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang terlihat menghampirinya di dekat tangga.

"Sehun sudah berangkat ke kantor," kata Minseok seolah tahu kebingungan yang terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Sepagi ini?!" Luhan memekik kaget. "Apa dia sudah sarapan?"

Minseok menggeleng. Wajah Luhan kembali berubah murung.

"Apa dia sedang menghindariku, _Eonni_?"

Minseok ikut bersedih melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena hatinya turut meyakini jika Sehun memang sedang menghindari Luhan.

"Tidak, Lu. Kurasa dia hanya sedang ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya," Minseok berusaha membujuk Luhan untuk tidak bersedih. "Emm ... bagaimana jika kau menyusul Sehun ke kantornya? Kau bisa menemuinya sambil membawakan bekal untuknya."

Luhan terdiam, menimang-nimang ide yang diusulkan Minseok hingga perlahan kesedihan di wajahnya mulai berkurang. "Aku setuju!" teriaknya girang lantas pergi ke dapur menyiapkan bekal untuk Sehun dan Haowen.

Minseok memandangi punggung Luhan dari kejauhan. Wanita itu menghela napas pendek, "Semoga hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, Lu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah mengantar Haowen ke sekolahnya, Luhan bergegas ke kantor Sehun. Awalnya Minseok sempat mengusulkan agar ia diantar Jongdae, namun Luhan menolaknya.

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama bangunan kantor Oh Corporation. Wanita itu masih mematung di tempatnya lantaran merasa gugup. Reaksi yang wajar mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia mendatangi kantor Sehun.

Dan jangan lupakan kejadian semalam yang membuat Luhan sampai detik ini sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Kau pasti bisa, Xi Luhan."

Memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas pendek, Luhan pun mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"Permisi ..." Luhan berhenti di dekat meja resepsionis.

Salah satu staff yang bertugas di sana sontak berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Luhan. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ngg ... aku ingin bertemu Wakil Direktur Oh."

Sesaat Luhan sedikit takut mendapati perubahan ekpsresi dari staff di bagian resepsionis. Terlebih ketika mengetahui mereka saling berbisik—menanyakan ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan atasan mereka.

"Maaf, apa Nona sudah membuat janji?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku belum membuat janji. Tidak bisakah aku tetap menemuinya? Hanya sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Maafkan kami, Nona. Ada baiknya Anda membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua orang menoleh kompak ke belakang Luhan dan terperanjat mendapati sosok pria yang sudah berdiri di sana.

" _Sajangnim_."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata musang yang tengah menatapnya. Ia mengingat lagi panggilan semua staff di bagian resepsionis. Mungkinkah ...

"Yunho- _ssi_?"

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau mengenalku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tidak secara langsung. Hanya tahu lewat Sehun yang mengatakan jika dia mempunyai kakak bernama Oh Yunho."

"Ah, jadi kau wanita yang diceritakan Sehun?"

"Apa?" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar reaksi Yunho. Terlebih saat pria itu berjalan dengan cepat mendekatinya. Sampai ia refleks mundur ke belakang dan punggungnya menempel sempurna pada meja resepsionis.

"Kau kekasih Sehun. Benar 'kan?"

Bisikan heboh mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Secara spontan ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Astaga, dia bahkan memiliki selera yang tidak jauh berbeda denganku." Yunho tertawa lepas. "Sekilas kau memang mengingatkanku padanya, tapi tetap Boojaeku yang paling cantik."

"Boojae?"

Sadar telah kelepasan bicara, Yunho berdeham pelan. Kembali memasang wajah tegas penuh wibawa. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari beberapa staff dan tamu wanita yang sempat terpesona melihatnya tertawa sangat lepas di hadapan umum.

"Ngg ... itu panggilan untuk kekasihku." Yunho dengan sengaja mengeluarkan suara batuk, membuat semua orang kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Khususnya setelah mendapat pelototan tajam dari Yunho.

"Kau ke sini untuk menemui Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangannya." Yunho tersenyum dengan ramah. "Ah, satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku terlalu formal. Panggil aku _oppa_ , _arrachi_?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sedikit kaget mengetahui kakak Sehun memiliki sisi humoris.

" _Ne_ , _Oppa_."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan melewati lobi. Yunho berkenalan dengan Luhan, lalu sedikit mengobrol lantaran ingin mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana sosok calon adik iparnya tersebut. Ia menilai Luhan sosok wanita yang baik dan lemah lembut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok sang kekasih—Jaejoong.

"Hyunjoong, apa Sehun ada di ruangannya?" tanya Yunho tanpa tedeng aling-aling begitu mereka sampai di ruangan Sehun.

Hyunjoong terperanjat mengetahui kedatangan Yunho bersama Luhan—wanita yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dengan sigap ia membungkuk sopan ke arah keduanya.

" _Sajangnim_." Hyunjoong sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan, mengamati wanita itu dengan teliti.

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena sedikit risih.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari Sehun karena sudah melirik kekasihnya."

"APA?!" Hyunjoong berteriak kaget dan spontan membungkuk berulang kali sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Luhan. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan meringis lebar lantas beralih memandangi Yunho.

"Apa Sehun ada di ruangannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Hyunjoong mengangguk, "Namun beliau sedang ada tamu, _Sajangnim_."

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu di sini saja, _Oppa_."

Yunho menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak, kau bebas masuk kapan saja, Lu. Kau kekasih Sehun."

Wajah Luhan kembali merona.

"Tapi, _Sajangnim_ —"

"Kau ikut aku sebentar." Yunho mengajak Hyunjoong untuk mengikutinya, lantas melirik Luhan sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu. "Masuklah."

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, _Oppa_ ," ucapnya tulus yang dibalas senyuman khas milik Yunho.

Sepeninggalan dua pria itu, Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan Sehun. Rasa gugup semakin menderanya, ketika tangannya bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Astaga, kenapa aku gugup sekali?" gumamnya frustasi. Ia mulai merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Luhan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang yang merah menyerupai tomat.

Mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, setidaknya ini berhasil membuat Luhan lebih rileks. Semula Luhan berniat mengetuk pintu, namun urung dilakukan, dan ia memilih membuka pintu di depannya secara perlahan.

"Se—" kalimat Luhan terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka setengah. Bukan karena ia terlalu gugup memanggil pria itu, melainkan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Luhan seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, ketika ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita. Penampilan wanita itu terlihat murahan, dengan pakaian super minim hingga belahan dadanya sedikit menyembul. Belum lagi bagaimana posisinya yang duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun, dan bibir keduanya yang menyatu dengan sangat sempurna.

Mata Luhan terasa panas, diikuti cairan kristal bening yang turun mengaliri kedua pipinya. Ia meremas dadanya dengan kuat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu namun tetap tidak berhasil.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bukankah itu tas yang dibawa Luhan?"

Yunho yang baru kembali bersama Hyunjoong, berjalan mendekati pintu ketika melihat tas yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Isinya kotak bekal. Kenapa ditinggalkan di sini?" Yunho melirik ke arah Hyunjoong, meminta pendapat pada sekertaris pribadi adiknya. Namun pria bermarga Choi itu hanya diam seribu basa.

Segera saja, Yunho membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Ia berniat membawakan tas berisi kotak bekal yang ia yakini sengaja dibawa Luhan untuk Sehun. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan sang adik sukses memancing kemarahannya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN?!"

Kedua orang yang tengah tertangkap basah sedang berciuman itu melonjak kaget. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan wajah datarnya, wanita itu langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. Ia tampak ketakutan melihat kemarahan Yunho.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau membuat mataku iritasi!" bentak Yunho.

Wanita itu meraih tas dan juga mantelnya, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Ck, kau merusak kesenanganku saja, _Hyung_."

Suara protes dari Sehun membuat mata musang Yunho melotot tajam. Pria itu merangsek maju, lalu dengan satu gerakan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun.

" _Sajangnim_?!" Hyunjoong terkejut melihat aksi Yunho yang berniat menghajar Sehun.

"Tidak kusangka kau sebrengsek ini, Oh Sehun!" Yunho mendesis dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. "Aku menyesal telah mengantar Luhan ke ruanganmu."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, _Hyung_?"

Yunho tertawa penuh ejekan, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika dia datang. Kekasih macam apa kau ini, hah?!"

"Di-dia datang ke sini?"

"Terkejut? Sayang sekali, adikku. Kau terlambat." Yunho kembali mengejek reaksi Sehun. "Pantas saja dia meninggalkan kotak bekal ini di depan pintu dan pergi begitu saja. Dia pasti sangat terluka melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dan berciuman dengan wanita lain."

Yunho mulai melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya. Sedikit iba melihat reaksi Sehun yang kini tampak begitu _shock_.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali bertemu Luhan, tapi dia mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong." Yunho menghela napas.

Sehun mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang kakak yang tampak menakutkan.

"Sebagai kakak aku benar-benar kecewa dengan sikapmu, Oh Sehun."

Yunho berbalik, memutuskan keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Ia sempat melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Hyunjoong yang kini menunduk.

"Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya kau bisa mencegahnya dari awal."

Hyunjoong mengangguk kecil, "Maafkan saya, _Sajangnim_."

 **BLAM!**

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar ketika Yunho menutupnya dengan kasar. Hyunjoong beralih memandangi Sehun yang tengah menatap kotak bekal yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tas yang dibawa Luhan.

" _Busajangnim_?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Hyunjoong tidak bertanya lagi. Ia membungkuk sopan, lantas berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak menyedihkan sambil menatap sendu pada kotak bekal di tangannya.

Sehun melepaskan _note_ yang terpasang di atas kotak bekal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika membaca sederet tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 ** _Selamat bekerja!_**

 ** _Kuharap kau menyukai bekal buatanku :)_**

 ** _-Luhan-_**

Air mata Sehun menetes dengans sendirinya. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Maafkan aku, Lu ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Minseok terkejut mendapati Luhan pulang dengan wajah sembap beruraian air mata. "Luhan, apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya panik karena Luhan kembali terisak di hadapannya.

" _Eonni_ ... hiks ..." Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung memeluk Minseok dengan sangat erat, menumpahkan kesedihannya yang mendalam usai mendatangi kantor Sehun. Bayangan kejadian di ruangan Sehun terus saja berputar dalam kepalanya, seolah enggan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Minseok mulai frustasi karena kini Luhan justru menangis kencang dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa pelayan yang melihat pemandangan itu menatap keduanya dengan iba. Mereka jelas mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan, terlebih jika mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuat suasana rumah sangat dingin hingga sekarang.

"Baiklah, tak apa jika kau belum mau menceritakannya." Minseok mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk wanita itu. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Luhan mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Ia mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Minseok menggandengnya ke kamar.

Sampai di kamar, Luhan langsung naik ke atas ranjang. Minseok membantu merapikan selimut yang kini menutupi sebagian tubuh Luhan.

" _Eonni_ , bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

" _Ne_ , katakan saja."

"Tolong hubungi seseorang yang bernama Sooyoung. Nomor kontaknya ada di ponselku." Luhan melirik tas yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. "Katakan padanya jika hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajar dan memintanya untuk mencarikan orang lain untuk menggantikanku."

"Aku mengerti." Minseok tersenyum. " _Jja_ , beristirahatlah."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Napasnya yang sedikit tersengal perlahan mulai teratur, diikuti dengkuran halus yang mulai terdengar darinya.

Minseok mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, lantas mengambil ponsel wanita itu dari dalam tasnya. Ketika hendak keluar, Minseok tak sengaja mendengar gumaman dari belakang.

"Jahat ..."

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya, terkejut mengetahui Luhan tengah mengigau.

"Kau benar-benar jahat ... Oh Sehun ... hiks ..."

Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun Luhan kembali menangis. Minseok menghela napas panjang, kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan dan menyeka lelehan air mata yang mengaliri pipi.

"Kali ini masalah apalagi ..." gumamnya frustasi. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun saat jam makan malam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya secara pelahan, lalu bersiap untuk bangun. Namun kepalanya sedikit pusing dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Luhan merasakan suhu di sekujur tubuhnya sedikit panas.

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum mendapati Haowen dan Minseok sudah berdiri di sana.

" _Eomma_ ~" Haowen berlari dan segera menaiki ranjang yang ditempati Luhan. Tangan kecilnya meraih wajah Luhan, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. " _Eomma_ sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Tapi badan _Eomma_ sedikit panas," lanjut Haowen dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Mendengar pengakuan Haowen, Minseok segera mendekat dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan. Matanya sedikit melebar. Benar seperti ucapan Haowen, tubuh Luhan memang sedikit panas.

"Kau demam, Lu."

" _Aniya_ , aku baik-baik saja, _Eonni_ ," elak Luhan.

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan makan malammu ke sini." Minseok menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan. "Setelah makan, kau harus minum obat dan kembali beristirahat."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah Minseok. Lagi pula, ia memang baru menyadari seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Haowen, kita kembali ke ruang makan," ajak Minseok.

" _Shireo_! Haowen mau menemani _eomma_ di sini!"

Minseok mengusap lembut kepala Haowen. "Tentu, Haowen boleh menemani _eomma_ di sini. Tapi setelah makan, _ne_?"

Haowen melirik Luhan, sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Namun melihat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, Haowen pun menuruti ucapan Minseok.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan, Haowen menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. " _Eomma_ cepat sembuh, _ne_?" bisiknya lembut yang disambut tawa kecil milik Luhan.

"Eum. _Eomma_ akan segera sembuh, Haowen tidak perlu khawatir," balas Luhan sambil membelai wajah Haowen.

Haowen ikut tersenyum dan mulai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Minseok. Setelah keduanya pergi, Luhan memandangi langit-langit kamar. Bayangan wajah Sehun dengan seenaknya muncul di sana. Memaksa Luhan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Menyebalkan ..." desisnya kesal seraya mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun tiba di rumah tepat saat jam 12 malam. Penampilannya benar-benar terlihat kacau. Rambut yang acak-acakan, wajah dengan kantung mata yang sedikit terlihat, dan kemeja yang terlihat kusut masai.

Minseok yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangannya hanya bisa menahan napas melihat kondisi Sehun. Tak jauh berbeda—bahkan lebih parah—dari Luhan.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ia melewatinya begitu saja dan mulai menaiki tangga.

"Luhan sakit."

Dua kata yang terlontar dari Minseok berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun. "Apa?"

"Gejala demam, suhu tubuhnya sedikit panas." Minseok berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya makan dan meminum obat. Tapi Luhan hanya makan sedikit, padahal sejak siang dia sama sekali belum makan. Ditambah lagi, dia juga menolak untuk meminum obat. Haish, dia benar-benar keras kepala."

Sehun lagi-lagi bungkam. Pikirannya berkecamuk—mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan yang diketahui jatuh sakit. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul kala mengingat ia sendiri yang sudah membuat kondisi Luhan seperti ini.

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan. Tapi—" Minseok menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata memohon. "—jangan lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Jika memang ada masalah, bicarakan dan selesaikan baik-baik. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, lakukan ini untuk Haowen. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya melihat kalian perang dingin sejak kemarin malam."

Usai mengatakannya, Minseok segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Pria itu menyelami setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Minseok.

Sehun mengurut pangkal hidungnya seraya mendesah pelan. Ia kembali menaiki tangga dan melangkah menuju kamar Luhan. Ketika masuk ke kamar, hati pria itu mencelos melihat Haowen tertidur di samping Luhan. Ia melihat tangan mungil putranya memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan. Ia mengambil sisi lain, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Luhan. Benar, suhu tubuh Luhan sedikit panas.

Perlahan Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat dan berkeringat.

"Maafkan aku ..." Sehun mengingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya bersikap dingin kepada Luhan. "Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengusir kemarahanku tiap kali mengingat saat aku melihatmu pergi bersama pria lain."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. "Kau membuatku gila, Xi Luhan. Kau tahu, kau berhasil membuatku cemburu dan menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sehun mulai berbaring di sisi kanan Luhan yang masih menyisakan ruang kosong—meskipun sedikit sempit. Kali ini ia mencium pipi Luhan, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Haowen. Memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur menyusul keduanya.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun ketika menyadari sesuatu yang menggelitik di lehernya. Ia menoleh dan seketika membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah tangan Sehun yang melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya.

Mata Luhan kembali terpejam ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, lalu mencoba untuk bangun. Namun kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing, membuatnya melenguh cukup keras. Ia juga merasakan suhu tubuhnya kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh~" Luhan memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar-putar tanpa henti.

Haowen mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara lenguhan di sekitar. Anak itu langsung terbangun begitu mengetahui Luhan sudah terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" _Eomma_!"

Seruan Haowen sontak ikut membangunkan Sehun. Pria itu bergegas memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Astaga, tubuhmu panas sekali, Lu!" Kepanikan Sehun tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Masa bodoh dengan sikapnya yang kembali berubah seperti semula, karena sekarang ia lebih mengutamakan kondisi Luhan.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali menghindari Sehun, namun pria itu terlanjur berada di sampingnya. Bahkan perubahan sikapnya pun turut mengundang kebingungan tetapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Sudah cukup ia sendiri dipusingkan dengan kondisinya yang jatuh sakit.

 **CKLEK!**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Minseok datang bersama Jongdae yang sedang menggendong Daeul. Keduanya mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar Luhan, yang mendorong mereka untuk segera datang mencari tahu.

" _Noona_ , tubuh Luhan panas sekali," Sehun mengusap kening Luhan. "Bisakah kau panggilkan Dokter Zhang? Suruh dia untuk segera datang ke sini dan memeriksa kondisi Luhan."

"Baik, aku mengerti." Minseok melirik Jongdae. "Tolong kau urus Haowen."

Jongdae mengangguk paham, "Haowen, ayo kita mandi sekarang. Sebentar lagi Haowen harus berangkat ke sekolah."

" _Shireo_! Haowen tidak mau berangkat sekolah. Haowen mau di rumah merawat _eomma_." Haowen menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata memohon. " _Appa_ ~"

Sehun menggeleng, " _Aniya_ , Haowen harus tetap berangkat ke sekolah. _Appa_ yang akan merawat _eomma_."

"Tapi—"

"Haowen bisa merawat _eomma_ sepulang sekolah."

Usulan Jongdae membuat Haowen menoleh, kemudian mengangguk kecil. " _Ne_ , _Ahjussi_."

Sebelum turun, Haowen memandangi wajah Luhan dengan sorot mata sendu. Spontan, ia memeluk leher Luhan dengan sangat erat dan sedikit terisak. Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat Luhan jatuh sakit seperti ini.

" _Eomma_ harus sembuh ..." Haowen mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. "Haowen akan merawat _Eomma_ sepulang sekolah."

Luhan tersenyum, kembali terharu melihat perhatian yang diberikan Haowen. " _Arra_ , _eomma_ pasti akan sembuh. Haowen berangkat sekolah dan belajar yang rajin, _ne_?"

Haowen mengangguk, kemudian turun dari ranjang dengan lesu. Jongdae menggandeng dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika Luhan tengah menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau—"

"Kita bicara nanti setelah kondisimu membaik," sela Sehun sembari merapikan selimut Luhan. "Beristirahatlah."

Luhan tertegun ketika menyadari usapan tangan Sehun di kepalanya. Benar-benar, sikap Sehun yang berubah-ubah membuat kekesalannya semakin memuncak.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini menjagamu."

Luhan ingin mengeluarkan protes, namun urung lantaran matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. "Terserah."

Sehun tersenyum. Sedikit lega melihat Luhan tidak melakukan protes kembali. Dalam hati ia benar-benar menyesal. Sikap dinginnya telah membuat wanita itu justru jatuh sakit seperti sekarang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia demam, sistem imunnya menurun karena kelelahan," jelas Dokter Zhang, atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Zhang Yixing. Wanita berusia 29 tahun itu baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Luhan setelah menerima telepon dari Minseok.

"Ditambah lagi, sejak siang hingga malam kemarin ia hanya makan sedikit. Bahkan menolak untuk meminum obat, padahal sudah jelas terkena gejala demam," Yixing menoleh ke arah Sehun. Lalu beralih pada Minseok yang memberikan keterangan soal Luhan kemarin. "Tidak heran jika demamnya sekarang tinggi."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Noona_?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat, makan yang cukup dan jangan lupa meminum obat serta vitamin," jelas Yixing seraya tersenyum hingga memamerkan lesung pipi yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku akan menuliskan resep obat. Kalian bisa menebusnya di apotek terdekat," lanjut Yixing sembari membereskan beberapa peralatan kedokterannya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, _Noona_."

Yixing tersenyum, "Ini memang sudah tugasku," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Biar aku yang mengurus obatnya. Kau di sini saja menemani Luhan. Sebentar lagi makanannya akan datang," ujar Minseok kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan Minseok pergi menyusul Yixing keluar dari kamar Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua pelayan yang membawa _trolley_ makanan.

"Kalian boleh kembali bekerja," titah Sehun pada keduanya. Lalu memandangi Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya wanita itu mencoba untuk tidur, namun tidak bisa lantaran suhu tubuhnya yang masih panas.

"Luhan, bangun. Kau harus makan," ucap Sehun dengan lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan. Wanita itu sedikit terusik hingga akhirnya mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui Sehun masih saja berada di kamarnya.

"Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Wanita itu mengangguk lemah.

Sehun membantu Luhan bangun dari posisinya. Menata beberapa bantal untuk dijadikan alas punggung Luhan.

"Minum larutan madu ini dulu," Sehun menyodorkan mangkuk kecil kepada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terbatuk ketika menenggak habis larutan madu tersebut hanya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Sekarang makan buburmu. Baru minum obat," Sehun sudah bersiap menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke arah mulut Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun menarik kembali sendoknya, "Tidak, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Dengarkan ucapanku, Xi Luhan!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENDENGARKAN UCAPANKU, OH SEHUN!"

Hening. Suasana di kamar seketika berubah tegang. Luhan menatap Sehun nyalang, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Efek dari demam yang sedang ia alami, sekaligus bentuk luapan emosinya yang terpendam sejak kemarin.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak ..." Luhan mendesis penuh kemarahan. "Sebentar bersikap baik, sebentar bersikap dingin, dan sekarang kau bersikap baik lagi. apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?"

Sehun tidak membalas setiap ucapan Luhan. Ia biarkan wanita itu meluapkan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Luhan mencengkeram kuat selimutnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sehun masih bungkam.

"APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU, SE—mmmmphhh" kalimat protes itu terhenti ketika Sehun secara tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Luhan meronta, berusaha menghentikan ciuman Sehun yang dinilai sangat kasar. Namun pria itu justru menahan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang perlahan kian menuntut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, lalu ...

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras ia layangkan tepat di pipi kiri Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek!" umpat Luhan penuh emosi.

 _PLAK!_

Lagi, ia menampar Sehun, meninggalkan warna merah yang begitu kentara di pipi kirinya.

"Lakukan saja, Lu. Kau bebas untuk menampar atau memukulku," Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Aku pantas menerimanya karena sudah melukai perasaanmu."

"Ugh ... kau benar-benar menyebalkan ..." Luhan terisak dan mulai memukuli dada bidang Sehun. "Jahat! Kau sangat jahat!"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan memukulinya. Ia tahu, rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hati Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan ... hiks ..." Luhan mencengkeram kuat kemeja yang dipakai Sehun kemarin. "Aku sangat membencimu ..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, hatinya ikut sakit mendengar tangisan pilu Luhan.

"Aku membencimu ... kau sudah menyakitiku ..." cengkeraman tangan Luhan mulai melemah. "Tapi aku lebih membencimu ... yang sudah merenggut hatiku hanya untuk mencintaimu ..."

 _GREP!_

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku ..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berulang kali. "Aku bersalah padamu."

Luhan menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan atas sikapku kemarin." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku karena terbakar api cemburu. Hingga membuatku tersadar bahwa sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Itu sebabnya aku cemburu melihatmu pergi bersama pria lain."

Tangisan Luhan pecah. Meskipun tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik, namun kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun bagai _oase_ di tengah gurun pasir.

"Hiks ..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu ..."

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas, lantaran terlalu bahagia mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Sehun mencintainya. Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi ... hiks ..." Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jangan bersikap dingin lagi padaku ... dan jangan bercumbu dengan wanita lain!"

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji, Sayang." Sehun balas memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. "Maafkan aku ..."

Sisa pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh emosi dan banjir air mata. Mereka baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing yang ternyata saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Pelukan mereka sedikit melonggar, bersamaan dengan posisi mereka yang saling menatap. Wajah Sehun dan Luhan kian mendekat, hingga bibir mereka perlahan menyatu sempurna dalam satu ciuman yang sangat manis.

Dari luar pintu kamar, terlihat Minseok dan Jongdae sedang mengintip dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Minseok memeluk Jongdae dengan erat, turut merasakan kebahagiaan dua sejoli itu.

"Syukurlah ..." Minseok terharu hingga tanpa sadar ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Akhirnya Sehun mengakui perasaannya."

Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Minseok yang begitu melankolis.

"Semoga setelah ini mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama," lanjut Minseok di tengah isakan kecilnya.

Jongdae mengecup kening Minseok, "Pasti. Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Minseok mengangguk, lalu menatap Jongdae dengan senyuman. Keduanya kembali memandangi Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saja bersatu dalam pelukan hangat.

Pada akhirnya kedua orang dewasa yang semula hanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan itu telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, kapan mereka akan naik level sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Incheon Internasional Airport**

Kangjoon berdiri di dekat pintu kedatangan bandara. Sesekali pria setengah baya itu melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna ketika mengetahui sebentar lagi waktunya telah tiba.

Mata Kangjoon mengedar ke sekeliling, namun segera kembali terpusat ke arah pintu kedatangan ketika mendengar pemberitahuan jika pesawat dengan keberangkatan dari China telah mendarat dengan selamat.

Selang beberapa menit, orang-orang mulai terlihat keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara.

Kangjoon sedikit memicingkan matanya, berusaha mencari sosok pria yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Ia sempat harus berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lainnya, yang juga memenuhi pagar pembatas di sekitar jalan untuk penumpang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat.

"Ah ..." Kangjoon menghela napas lega ketika matanya berhasil menangkap sosok pria berperawakan jangkung yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara, sambil mendorong _trolley_ barang. Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh layaknya model, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kangjoon bergegas menghampiri pria itu, menyambutnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Yifan."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **10 Juni 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sesuai giliran setelah kemarin update MLF harusnya update RYP. Tapi berhubung ada perombakan konsep, RYP aku tunda sementara waktu. Mungkin aku bakal fokus nyelesain NJB dulu (kalau kalian setuju). Untuk MLF, masih belum bisa _move on_ dari rasa kecewa lantaran jumlah review yang turun drastis dari sebelumnya. Meskipun aku senang bahkan ikut ketawa waktu membaca review yang sudah masuk, tetap saja itu berpengaruh sama _mood_ dalam menulis. Jadi aku kembalikan lagi sama kalian, hanya NJB saja yang update atau dua2nya sama MLF.

Eniwei, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

kyulkulator, Guest (1), JYHYunho, Yohannaemerald, kartikaandri15, Angel Deer, Juna Oh, almurfa, chenma, hanlulu11, fakkpark, Telekinetics726, hime31ryuka, Lucky8894, rizkianita16, Rina271, vietrona chan, ramyoon, daebaektaeluv, Arifahohse, rin oviana, yuliani . cupel, Haurayaaa, misslah, hatakehanahungry, ChanHunBaek, Seravin509, AlienBaby88, oh chaca, Guest (2), awk . ohra, ChenMinDongsaeng14, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, xiaoluhan1220, ino, SeKai Candyland, Ririn Ayu, Wiwiet, xiaolu odult, shintaaulia23, yousee, chenbanana, Vinka668, Skymoebius, pcyB . I, He Who Controls The Light, vouzmevoyez94, Kim YeHyun, sanmayy88, DwiLu, BabyByunie, Nurul999, hunnaxxx, Selenia Oh, 07VA, arin, OhXiSeLu, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, MeriskaLu, ifhunhan, ichaadyah, HunHanCherry1220, Baby niz 137, nina park huang, Fe261, Bambi, YOUNGIE 1860, minrin . oh, nunna park, RealCY, ori . aurel, Clarissa Park, sherli898, leticiasiahaan, munakyumin137, kyungsooism, AyuEun, teukiangle

I love you all *muach*


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 8**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **CKLEK!**

Minseok membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Ia mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi Luhan yang tertidur pulas usai makan dan meminum obat. Senyum mengembang di bibir Minseok. Sehun tampak telaten merawat Luhan yang terbaring sakit. Tidak hanya mengganti kompres di kening, Sehun juga menyeka wajah Luhan yang berkeringat.

Sekali lagi, Minseok tersenyum melihat betapa Sehun sangat perhatian kepada Luhan. Minseok tentu tidak lupa bahwa status dua orang dewasa itu telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, usai pertengkaran penuh emosi yang berujung pada pengakuan perasaan keduanya.

"Ehem." Minseok berdeham pelan sembari melangkah menghampiri Sehun. "Dia tidur pulas sekali."

Sehun mengangguk, "Kurasa obatnya mulai bekerja, _Noona_."

Minseok mengambil termometer di atas nakas, lalu menggunakannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

"37,6 derajat." Minseok menghela napas. "Syukurlah, demamnya mulai menurun."

Raut kelegaan terpancar di wajah Sehun. Ia bersyukur mengetahui kondisi Luhan mulai membaik, meski suhu tubuhnya masih sedikit panas. Dibandingkan suhu sebelumnya yang mencapai 38 derajat celcius.

Minseok mengamati Sehun. Pria itu sudah berganti penampilan setelah mandi, hanya mengenakan kaos warna _navy blue_ dengan bawahan celana panjang warna hitam. Berpakaian santai seperti ini, orang-orang tidak akan menduga jika Sehun merupakan duda beranak satu.

"Biarkan Luhan beristirahat," Minseok mengajak Sehun keluar. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sebelum keluar, Sehun merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Luhan dalam waktu cukup lama, kemudian membelai lembut wajah sang kekasih. "Cepatlah sembuh, Sayang," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Minseok terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan manis di belakangnya. Ia berjalan menuju mini bar yang berdekatan dengan ruang makan.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Sampai-sampai gerakan tangannya yang menarik kursi di mini bar terhenti sejenak. Setelahnya, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Jongdae juga," sahutnya disertai kekehan ringan, memancing Sehun untuk ikut tertawa.

Keduanya menghentikan obrolan sejenak ketika Minseok sibuk menyiapkan minuman ringan untuk mereka. Sambil menunggu, sesekali Sehun terlihat berkutat dengan ponselnya. Maklum saja, Sehun tetap harus berurusan dengan pekerjaan yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan hari ini.

"Aku menunggu sampai kondisinya benar-benar membaik, baru membicarakan masalah ini, _Noona_." Sehun meletakkan gelas, sedikit memainkan bongkahan es di dalamnya. "Lagi pula, masih ada kesalahpahaman di antara kami yang harus diluruskan."

"Kesalahpahaman?" Minseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Dan itu penyebab kau bersikap dingin pada Luhan dua hari lalu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya pergi bersama seorang pria di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko perhiasaan dan tampak sangat akrab. Yang membuatku langsung kalap, aku melihat pria itu memasangkan cincin di jari tangan Luhan."

Dahi Minseok berkerut, matanya berkedip-kedip ketika mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Kurasa kau memang salah paham, Sehun. Yang kau lihat waktu itu pasti teman Luhan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" selidik Sehun.

"Luhan pernah bercerita padaku." Minseok tertawa geli mendapati ekspresi wajah masam Sehun. "Dia bilang sedang membantu temannya mencarikan cincin untuk melamar kekasih temannya itu. Dia sempat bertanya padaku untuk merekomendasikan toko perhiasan yang bagus."

Sehun melongo.

"Terkejut?" Minseok tergelak. "Kau benar-benar aneh, Oh Sehun. Seharusnya kau tahu siapa saja teman Luhan. Bukankah dulu kau sudah pernah mencari tahu informasi tentang Luhan?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tidak mencari sedetail itu, _Noona_."

"Itu sebabnya kau salah paham pada Luhan," ujar Minseok memberi pengertian. "Lantas apa yang membuat Luhan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan menangis kemarin, hm?"

Mulut Sehun seketika terkatup rapat. Gelagatnya yang sedikit gugup membuat Minseok memicing curiga.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Merasa sia-sia untuk mengindari topik pembicaraan ini, Sehun pun terpaksa menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya ketika Luhan datang ke kantor untuk mengantarkan bekalnya. Dan sesuai dugaan Sehun, mata kucing Minseok sontak melebar—bahkan terlihat nyaris keluar lantaran wanita itu sangat _shock_ mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Kau sudah gila."

Lontaran tiga kata pedas itu hanya disambut kekehan ringan milik Sehun, di balik senyum getir yang ia perlihatkan.

"Ya, aku gila karena Luhan, _Noona_."

Minseok memutar bola matanya jengah, "Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus secepatnya meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara kalian."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Masalah ini akan kami selesaikan secara baik-baik, _Noona_."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai berbicara dengan Minseok dan sedikit menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dikirim Hyunjoong melalui surel, Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan.

Ia melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang, kemudian memeriksa lagi kondisi Luhan. Lengkungan sempurna terpatri di bibirnya, saat mengetahui kondisi wanita itu berangsur membaik.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Perhatian Sehun teralih pada ponsel Luhan yang berdering. Diambilnya benda tersebut dari atas nakas. Sehun melihat nama kontak 'Eomma' terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Ibunya menelepon," gumam Sehun sedikit ragu, haruskah ia menjawab telepon dari ibu Luhan?

Sehun mengambil napas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ponsel itu terus berdering tanpa henti, menuntut Sehun untuk menjawab telepon dari ibu Luhan.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," sapa Sehun dengan ramah. Ia gugup luar biasa ketika menyadari tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

" _Kau siapa? Bukankah ini nomor ponsel Luhan?_ "

Sehun menghela napas pendek. Reaksi yang sudah ia perkirakan dari ibu Luhan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku—" Sehun melirik Luhan yang tampak menggeliat di balik selimutnya. "Kekasih Luhan."

" _MWOOOOO?!_ "

Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel Luhan. Ia meringis ketika merasakan telinganya berdengung karena teriakan heboh dari ibu Luhan.

" _Omo! Benar kau kekasih putriku?!_ "

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Kali ini merasa geli dengan nada bicara ibu Luhan yang terdengar senang. " _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_."

" _Astaga, Luhan benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah mempunyai kekasih?! Aish, jika bertemu nanti aku akan menghukumnya._ "

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan tawa mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan ibu Luhan dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

"Aku minta maaf karena belum sempat menemui _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ ," kata Sehun jujur. Toh memang sudah seharusnya ia menemui orang tua Luhan sejak lama, jauh sebelum ia resmi menjadi kekasih wanita itu. Bagaimanapun, Sehun juga merasa bersalah karena mengajak Luhan tinggal di rumahnya, tanpa seizin orang tua wanita itu.

Sehun sesekali tertawa ketika akhirnya justru mengobrol dengan ibu Luhan. Ia juga sempat menuturkan kondisi Luhan yang terbaring sakit, dan seketika membuat ibu Luhan terkejut sekaligus panik. Beruntung Sehun dengan cepat mampu mengatasi kepanikan ibu Luhan, memberitahu kondisi Luhan yang sekarang berangsur membaik.

" _Ahjumma_ tidak perlu khawatir. Ada aku yang menjaga dan merawat Luhan," Sehun berpesan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

" _Tentu, Sehun. Tolong jaga putriku selama dia sakit, dan sampaikan pesanku untuk Luhan agar dia tidak terlalu lelah bekerja._ "

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Luhan," sahut Sehun. Tak lama kemudian obrolan mereka berakhir.

Sehun meletakkan ponsel Luhan di atas nakas. Ia merasa bersyukur karena ibu Luhan terlihat tak keberatan dengan pengakuannya sebagai kekasih Luhan.

"Bagaimana reaksi orang tua Luhan nanti saat tahu aku sudah mempunyai anak?" gumam Sehun kembali didera keraguan. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas pendek. "Hah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi menemui orang tua Luhan."

"Eungh~"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat mulai membuka mata. Ia tersenyum mengetahui Luhan sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona. Ucapan Sehun yang begitu lembut dan mesra membuatnya teringat lagi kejadian pagi ini, yang telah mengubah status hubungan mereka. Dari pertemanan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku pasti masih bermimpi," Luhan menggumam pelan dan terdengar oleh Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang seolah masih tidak percaya dengan status mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Akh!" Luhan menjerit kaget. "Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?!"

"Supaya kau tahu kalau kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini kenyataan," Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang baru saja ia cubit, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan manis di sana. "Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pagi tadi."

"Memangnya aku berkata aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati. _Mau menggodaku rupanya?_

"Jadi kau tidak mau, hm?" Sehun menyeringai nakal. "Lalu, haruskah kuingatkan siapa yang tadi pagi menangis tersedu-sedu? Siapa yang tadi pagi merengek agar aku tidak bersikap dingin atau bercumbu dengan wanita lain? Dan siapa yang berkata membenciku karena aku sudah merenggut hatinya hanya untuk mencintaiku, hm?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Ia melirik Sehun yang kini tengah menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," desis Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak sanggup lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat di hadapan Sehun.

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka 'kan?"

Final, pertahanan Luhan akhirnya runtuh ketika mendengar kalimat yang sangat _cheesy_ dari seorang Oh Sehun. Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Luhan. Tangannya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Luhan, lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Berkat kau yang sudah merawatku. Terima kasih."

Sehun terkekeh, ia menyentuh dagu Luhan, menuntun wanita itu agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun menyatukan kening mereka hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Luhan yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir apapun ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menggerak-gerakkan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan. Ia terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan Sehun yang begitu lembut di wajahnya.

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap dengan sorot mata mendamba. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara Luhan mulai memejamkan mata. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bibir keduanya kembali menyatu sempurna dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

 **BRAK!**

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkesiap. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Haowen sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Anak itu sepertinya baru saja pulang. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

" _EOMMAAAAA_ ~"

Haowen berlari, kemudian merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Mengabaikan ayahnya yang masih memeluk Luhan, Haowen dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuan wanita itu.

Luhan mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang cemberut dan masam. Terlebih ketika merasakan tangan kekar pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

" _Eomma_ sudah sembuh?" tanya Haowen dengan mata berkedip polos. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya.

Luhan mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Haowen. "Haowen baru pulang sekolah?"

"Eung~" Haowen menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Badan _Eomma_ masih hangat."

"Kondisi _eomma_ baru saja membaik, Haowen. Turun dari pangkuan _eomma_!" titah Sehun tegas, khawatir jika Luhan kembali kelelahan karena harus memangku Haowen. Di satu sisi, ia juga memendam kejengkelan lantaran kedatangan Haowen mengganggu waktu berdua mereka.

Haowen menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Oh, _Appa_ di sini?" tanyanya polos dengan sengaja berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu keberadaan pria itu.

"Pffft ..." Luhan tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Haowen.

"Hm, sedang ingin bermain-main dengan _appa_ rupanya," Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, lantas menggelitiki tubuh Haowen yang seketika berbaring di atas pangkuan Luhan. Anak itu terus meronta dan menjerit kegelian atas ulah jahil Sehun.

"Gyahahahaha ... hentikan, _Appa_! Stooooop!"

Sehun baru berhenti ketika merasakan cubitan ringan di pinggangnya. Ah, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Luhan.

"Hentikan. Kau membuatnya kegelian, Sehun."

Sehun tergelak puas. Tangannya kembali melingkar di sekitar pinggang Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan mata rusa Luhan yang melirik tajam, Sehun dengan sengaja mencium pipi wanita itu.

 _PLAK!_ Sehun meringis saat tangannya yang sedang memeluk Luhan baru saja dipukul oleh Haowen. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali dibuat tercengang saat mendapati Haowen sudah duduk sambil berkacak pinggang dan melotot kepadanya.

" _Appa_ tidak boleh memeluk _eomma_!" Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Eomma_ punya Haowen!"

" _Mwo_?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ey, mana bisa begitu. _Eomma_ juga punya _appa_ , tahu!"

" _Aniya_! _Eomma_ punya Haowen!" Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, " _Geurae_ , sekarang memang punya Haowen. Tapi nanti setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah, _eomma_ punya _appa_. Kenapa? Karena _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan sibuk membuat adik untuk—akh!"

Luhan tidak peduli dengan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan Sehun. Wanita itu melotot tajam kepada Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang kembali ia cubit.

" _Jinjja_?! _Appa_ dan _eomma_ akan menikah?!" mata warisan Sehun itu berbinar-binar. "Berarti Haowen akan punya adik?"

"Haowen ingin punya adik?" tanya Sehun dengan seringaian jahil. Ia terkikik geli mendapati wajah Luhan cemberut. Terlihat jelas jika wanita itu sedang menahan kesal lantaran Sehun terlalu banyak bicara. Membicarakan soal pernikahan dan adik yang rupanya langsung dimengerti oleh Haowen.

"Eung, Haowen ingin punya adik!" Haowen berseru gembira. "Jadi, kapan _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa memberikan adik untuk Haowen?"

"Nanti setelah kami menikah."

"Lalu kapan _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah?"

Sehun melongo. Tidak menyangka anaknya akan berubah sangat cerewet seperti ini.

"Ngg ... itu—" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, lantas melirik Luhan yang justru tersenyum mengejek.

 **CKLEK!**

"Haowen ..."

Sehun menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Minseok yang membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

" _Ahjumma_ mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada di kamarmu. Ternyata kau di sini." Minseok berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sedikit jengkel. Lalu ia mengernyit heran menyadari Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbinar. Ia juga bisa membaca gerak bibir Sehun yang mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"Ehehe~" Haowen tertawa dengan nada menggemaskan. "Haowen sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu _eomma_."

" _Ahjumma_ tahu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Haowen mengganti seragam sekolah dulu sebelum pergi menemui _eomma_." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Jja_ , Haowen ganti baju dulu, baru makan siang."

Haowen melirik ke arah Luhan. "Haowen mau makan siang sama _eomma_."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu, tapi Haowen ganti baju dulu sama Minseok - _ahjumma_ , _ne_?"

"Eung~" Haowen mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Sebelum turun dari ranjang, Haowen mencium pipi Luhan. Membuat wanita itu tak kuasa menahan harunya mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besar dari Haowen. Matanya tak lepas sedetik pun dari punggung Haowen yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi—" suara Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh, "apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Tuan Putri?"

Luhan terkekeh, ia menyibak selimutnya dan mulai turun dari ranjang. "Aku mau mandi. Tubuhku lengket karena berkeringat," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun karena kondisinya yang belum pulih total, Luhan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung Sehun dengan sigap berlari menghampiri Luhan dan menyangga tubuh wanita itu sebelum jatuh.

 _Hup!_ Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan ala _bridal style_. Ia tertawa mendapati wajah Luhan kembali merona. Mudah sekali membuat wanita itu tersipu malu hanya dengan beberapa _skinship_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai di kamar mandi." Sehun menyeringai. "Lalu aku akan melayanimu, Sayang."

" _Mwo_?" dengan cepat otak Luhan memproses maksud ucapan Sehun. "Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

Sehun menggeleng, " _Aniya_ , aku akan tetap melayanimu mandi. Bila perlu, kita bisa mandi bersama. Kau tahu, tubuhku juga terasa gerah dan lengket karena berkeringat."

"Tidak! Turunkan aku!" Luhan terus meronta, namun Sehun tetap saja menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. "KYAAAAAA ... OH SEHUUUN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tuan Shuhuan duduk memandangi beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. Raut wajahnya tampak serius, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam foto-foto tersebut.

" _Yeobo_ ..."

Suara lembut sang istri membuat Tuan Shuhuan menoleh. Ia tersenyum seraya menghela napas pendek, "Jadi, pria ini adalah kekasih Luhan?"

Nyonya Haneul mengangguk, "Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan saat menjawab telepon dariku, yang seharusnya untuk Luhan," jawabnya jujur.

Tuan Shuhuan mulai membereskan foto-foto yang sedikit berserakan, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Nyonya Haneul. "Simpan foto-foto ini."

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Suruh Luhan datang ke sini. Kita harus berbicara dengannya," Tuan Shuhuan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak setuju dengan pilihan Luhan?"

"Aku tidak bilang tidak setuju. Hanya saja, aku perlu menilai seberapa pantas pria itu untuk Luhan," Tuan Shuhuan kembali memasang wajah serius. "Lagi pula, tidak baik seorang wanita dan pria yang tidak ada ikatan resmi pernikahan tinggal dalam satu atap."

"Mereka tidak hanya berdua saja, _Yeobo_ ," sahut Nyonya Haneul. "Pria itu sudah mempunyai anak."

"Aku tahu!" Tuan Shuhuan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. "Aku tetap tidak setuju jika mereka tinggal bersama tanpa ada ikatan resmi pernikahan."

"Aku mengerti." Nyonya Haneul tersenyum, memaklumi keputusan sang suami. "Nanti aku akan menghubungi Luhan lagi dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini besok. Semoga kondisinya sudah pulih. Kau tahu 'kan dia sedang sakit?"

Tuan Shuhuan mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kangjoon? Dari tadi pagi setelah sarapan aku tidak melihatnya."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kita tanyakan saja pada Hyejin," jawab Nyonya Haneul, lalu memberi isyarat pada sang suami agar mereka keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah. Mereka melihat Hyejin terlihat sedang merapikan beberapa majalah yang bercecer di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Apa makan siang sudah siap?"

"Oh, Tuan dan Nyonya." Hyejin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu membungkuk sopan kepada sang majikan. " _Ne_ , makan siang sudah siap."

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Tuan Shuhuan.

Hyejin terlihat gugup, membuat pasangan suami-istri itu saling memandang dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ngg ... dia—" tepat saat Hyejin hendak menjawab, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil dari luar rumah. Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul segera berjalan menghampiri pintu utama.

 **CKLEK!**

Mereka terkejut mendapati Kangjoon muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa dua buah koper. Namun yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah sosok pria yang muncul di belakang Kangjoon.

" _Omo_!" Nyonya Haneul tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Yifan!"

Yifan tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, " _Eomma_ tidak ingin memeluk putramu ini, hm?"

Nyonya Haneul terkekeh. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera berlari menghambur ke pelukan Yifan. Pasangan suami-istri itu benar-benar terkejut sekaligus bahagia mendapat kejutan atas kepulangan putra sulung mereka.

"Kau tidak bilang akan pulang hari ini," kata Tuan Shuhuan, kemudian tersenyum menerima pelukan dari Yifan.

"Aku sengaja memberikan kejutan untuk kalian," jawab Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kabar _appa_ dan _eomma_?"

"Kami baik," Nyonya Haneul bergelayut manja di lengan Yifan. Sang putra yang memiliki perawakan jangkung, bahkan dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi suaminya, membuat ibu dua anak itu terkadang bertingkah manja bak remaja belasan tahun jika sedang bersama Yifan.

Tuan Shuhuan berdecak pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah tidak heran melihat kebiasaan sang istri yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan putra mereka.

"Hyejin- _ahjumma_ , lama tidak bertemu," sapa Yifan ketika menyadari keberadaan Hyejin.

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya membungkuk, "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Senang melihat Anda sudah pulang."

Yifan mengangguk, lalu kembali menoleh kepada orang tuanya. "Bagaimana kabar adik kesayanganku? Apa Luhan sering pulang ke sini untuk menemui kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

Seketika wajah Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul tampak gugup, juga sedikit memucat.

"Hei, ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah kalian?" tanya Yifan terheran mendapati wajah kedua orang tuanya berubah drastis.

Tuan Shuhuan yang lebih dulu tersadar dari lamunannya segera menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan. "Terakhir Luhan ke sini sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Kami rasa adikmu terlalu asyik mengajar," jawabnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam melirik sang istri yang masih bergeming di sebelahnya.

" _Jinjja_? Aish, anak itu benar-benar ..." Yifan mendesah dengan gelengan kepala. "Bisakah kalian menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah? Tapi jangan katakan padanya kalau aku sudah pulang. Aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan untuk adik kesayanganku."

Nyonya Haneul baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahu kirinya. Ia mendapati sang suami memberi isyarat untuk kembali fokus melalui lirikan mata.

"Tentu, kami akan menghubungi Luhan dan memintanya pulang ke rumah," jawab Nyonya Haneul. Meski sudah mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tetap saja ada kegugupan yang terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

Yifan kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Semakin heran dengan perubahan sikap sang ibu.

"Yifan, sebaiknya kau ke kamar dan ganti pakaianmu. Jika sudah selesai, turunlah untuk makan siang bersama kami," kata Tuan Shuhuan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hyejin sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita."

Yifan menoleh sekilas ke arah ayahnya, sedikit keraguan terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. Namun melihat Tuan Shuhuan menganggukkan kepala, Yifan hanya bisa menurut. " _Ne_ , _Appa_ ," ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia meraih salah satu koper dari tangan Kangjoon, agar pria paruh baya itu tidak terlalu kerepotan membawa barang bawaannya.

Sepeninggalan Yifan, raut kelegaan terpancar di wajah Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul.

" _Yeobo_ ..."

Tuan Shuhuan mengusap lembut tangan sang istri yang mencengkeram kuat lengannya, "Jangan beritahu pada Yifan soal Luhan. Sampai kita sendiri yang bicara dengan Luhan besok, Yifan jangan sampai tahu kalau adik kesayangannya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Bahkan ikut tinggal di rumah kekasihnya itu. Kau mengerti?"

Mendapati tatapan peringatan dari sang suami, Nyonya Haneul mengangguk setuju. Ia pun tahu, jika sampai putra sulungnya tahu kalau putri bungsu mereka sudah mempunyai kekasih, bisa dipastikan Yifan akan ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka.

Sebagai orang tua, mereka jelas mengenal betul karakter Yifan.

Sosok kakak yang sangat overprotektif pada adiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya, usai menikmati makan malam bersama dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan, Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan. Ketika membuka pintu, ia mengulum senyum melihat Haowen sudah tertidur pulas di samping Luhan. Wanita itu tampak membelai lembut kepala Haowen, yang membuat putranya semakin bergelung nyaman di sisinya.

Sehun hendak melangkah mendekati mereka, namun urung ketika menyadari Luhan tengah asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel.

"Jadi dia sudah menerima lamaranmu? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. _Lamaran? Menikah?_

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga akhirnya melihat keberadaan Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Nanti kuhubungi lagi, Yeol," ujarnya buru-buru menutup ponselnya, lantas mengulum senyum ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di sana?"

Suara lembut Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang. "Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Pria?"

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip, terheran mendapati sikap Sehun seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seseorang. " _Ne_ , dia seorang pria. Sahabatku sejak masa kuliah dan juga rekan kerjaku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan malam-malam begini?"

"Oh," ada nada senang dalam pekikan Luhan. "Dia hanya ingin memberitahuku kalau lamaran untuk kekasihnya sudah diterima. Kedua sahabatku itu akan segera menikah. Yeay!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Mendadak teringat akan informasi yang disampaikan Minseok pagi ini. "Pria yang kau maksud itu ... apa pria berperawakan jangkung yang mempunyai telinga seperti peri?"

Luhan terkejut, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat kalian pergi bersama ke toko perhiasaan dua hari lalu."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya, berpikir keras mengingat kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ah, jadi kau melihat kami di sana? Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku?"

"Aku langsung pergi begitu melihat dia memasang cincin di jari tanganmu."

Kerutan samar di dahi Luhan muncul lagi. Sedikit kaget dengan nada ketus dalam kalimat Sehun. "Dia memasang cincin di jariku karena ukuran jariku hampir sama dengan jari kekasihnya. Oh!"

Sehun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat Luhan tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Ey, mengaku sajalah," Luhan semakin bersemangat menggoda Sehun. Kapan lagi ia mempunyai kesempatan melihat Sehun merajuk seperti anak kecil dengan wajah yang memerah?

"Iya, aku cemburu! Kau puas?!"

"Sangat!" Luhan tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Melalui _gesture_ tangannya, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat, sampai akhirnya kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di sekitar pinggang pria itu.

"Jadi ... itukah sebabnya kau bersikap dingin padaku malam itu?"

Wajah Sehun berubah mendung. Penuh rasa bersalah jika mengingat lagi perlakuannya pada Luhan hanya karena terpancing api cemburu.

"Ya."

"Dan kau juga melampiaskannya pada wanita itu?"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Aku yang salah, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan berakhir melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya kulakukan."

Luhan mencengkeram kuat kaos Sehun. "Jangan lakukan lagi ... aku tidak suka. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan itu, Sehun."

"Aku berjanji." Sehun mencium setiap jengkal wajah Luhan dengan penuh cinta. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku waktu itu."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. "Siapa wanita itu?"

Sehun terdiam lagi, namun setelahnya ia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya menemukannya di pinggir jalan."

Luhan mendongak dengan mata rusanya yang melotot tajam. "Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Sehun terkekeh, lalu menyentil gemas hidung Luhan hingga kekasihnya itu memekik protes.

"Ya, aku sudah gila karenamu, Xi Luhan."

 **BLUSH!**

Kekesalan Luhan seketika menguap entah ke mana. Wajahnya kini memerah karena kata-kata Sehun yang menurutnya sangat _cheesy_ , namun Luhan tidak mengelak jika ia menyukainya.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Perhatian keduanya sama-sama beralih pada ponsel Luhan. Buru-buru wanita itu mengambil ponselnya untuk memeriksa pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum seorang diri.

"ibuku. Dia ingin aku pulang ke rumah. Katanya mereka sudah sangat merindukanku."

"Ibumu?" Sehun teringat sesuatu. "Tadi siang dia juga meneleponmu. Tapi karena kau masih tidur, aku yang menjawabnya."

" _Mwo_?!" Luhan mendelik kaget. "Ibuku menelepon dan kau yang menjawabnya?!"

Kedua alis Sehun tertaut melihat reaksi Luhan. "Iya."

"Ibuku pasti bertanya siapa kau. Apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Aku jawab saja kalau aku ini kekasihmu."

" _MWOOOO_?!"

"Ssssst! Jangan berteriak!" Sehun melirik ke samping. "Kau bisa membangunkan Haowen."

Luhan buru-buru membekap mulutnya, kemudian kembali menatap kesal kepada Sehun. "Kenapa kau mengatakan jika kau kekasihku?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Aku pasti akan diinterogasi oleh kedua orang tuaku, Oh Sehuuuun."

" _Jinjja_?" tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah khawatir. "Apa orang tuamu tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan itu maksudku. Mereka tetap akan menilaimu apakah kau memang pantas untukku. Tapi ... ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak dalam perutnya. Ia senang sekali mengetahui dirinya adalah pria pertama yang berhasil memikat hati wanita itu.

"Aku serius!" bibir Luhan mengerucut imut. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Ia tergelak ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak membuat wanita itu tampak menakutkan.

Sebaliknya, semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

Sehun kembali menyatukan kening mereka. Tindakannya itu sukses membuat wajah Luhan kembali merona. Ingin rasanya Luhan menjauhkan wajah mereka karena kesulitan menahan napas saat merasakan sapuan lembut dari napas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu ..." Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan. "Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Entahlah, tetapi sejak menolongmu waktu itu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Di mataku, kau adalah sosok pria yang sangat hebat. Menjadi seorang _single parent_ itu tidak mudah, tetapi kau berhasil melakukannya. Kau berhasil membesarkan Haowen hingga dia menjadi anak yang sangat cerdas dan berkelakuan baik. Ya ... walaupun kadang sikap jahilnya tetap saja ada mengingat dia masih anak-anak."

"Dan meskipun aku kerap ingkar janji pada Haowen?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Itu memang salah. Tapi, aku memaklumi karena kesibukanmu sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan," jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_?"

"Eum. Aku bangga padamu, Oh Sehun. Bagiku, kau tetap seorang pria yang sangat hebat," jawab Luhan dan sukses membuat Sehun sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Oh Sehun memang sangat hebat."

"Ck, dasar sombong!" cibir Luhan sembari menyentil hidung Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Begini-begini kau tetap suka 'kan?"

Tawa Luhan berderai. Memang, setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Mereka pasti mempunyai kekurangan dalam sikap mereka, termasuk Sehun. Di satu sisi, Sehun memiliki sikap yang hangat, perhatian dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk Luhan yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sebagai seorang pebisnis, sikap arogan tetap saja melekat kuat dalam diri pria itu.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku suka semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. "Karena aku menerimamu apa adanya."

Sehun terharu mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia mencium singkat bibir _cherry_ Luhan yang sangat menggodanya. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena telah berciuman dengan wanita itu. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat hambar. Sangat berbeda ketika aku berciuman denganmu. Manis dan membuatku ketagihan."

Luhan tersipu, ia kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di dada bidang Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Sayangku. Cintaku."

Luhan tertawa lagi, begitu pun dengan Sehun.

"Ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah larut," bisik Sehun dan lagi-lagi mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Luhan.

"Eum." Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Haowen. Sementara Sehun justru tetap bertahan di samping Luhan, membuat wanita itu menoleh heran ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Seharusnya kau tidur di samping Haowen."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu supaya aku bisa memelukmu sepuasnya," jawab Sehun semakin melesakkan wajahnya di tengkuk Luhan.

"Ini sempit, Sehun. Dan napasmu membuatku geli, hihi ... aku jadi tidak bisa tidur!" protes Luhan di sela-sela tawanya karena merasa geli dengan napas Sehun yang menerpa kulit tengkuknya.

Bukannya mendengarkan, Sehun justru semakin bersemangat membuat Luhan kegelian ketika ia dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas di tengkuk wanita itu.

 _PLAK!_

"Akh!" Sehun memekik kaget ketika merasakan pukulan cukup keras di tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Luhan. Wajahnya seketika berubah kesal ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku pemukulan itu. Haowen.

"Meskipun sedang tidur, dia tetap tahu kalau ayahnya berbuat nakal. Anak pintar," puji Luhan sambil tertawa. Terlebih saat mendapati wajah Sehun semakin kusut.

"Ck, belum menikah saja dia selalu memonopoli dirimu dariku. Bagaimana setelah kita menikah nanti?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berdebat lagi." Luhan menghentikan tawanya lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah Haowen. "Cepat pindah di sebelahnya."

Dengan tidak rela, Sehun turun lalu berjalan mengitari ranjang, dan kembali berbaring di samping Haowen. Bibir pria itu mengerucut kesal melihat Haowen memeluk Luhan dengan sangat posesif.

Jika dipikir lagi tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelakuan Sehun bukan? _Like father like son_.

" _Jaljayo_ , _Appa_ ..."

Sehun belum membalas ucapan Luhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Luhan yang tengah tersenyum hingga mata wanita itu terpejam.

Senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajah Sehun. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, " _Jaljayo_ , _Eomma_ ..."

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan sudah bersiap dengan penampilannya yang rapi. Ia mengenakan gaun santai selutut warna _cream_ yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ warna cokelat. Rambutnya seperti biasa dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan bando yang menghias di atas kepalanya.

Sehun dan Haowen terlihat berdiri berdampingan di depan rumah, mengantar Luhan yang berencana pergi mengunjungi orang tuanya. Mengingat kondisinya yang baru saja pulih pasca sakit, Luhan mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menemaninya selama perjalanan ke Incheon.

Sebelumnya Sehun sempat mengusulkan untuk diantarkan Jongdae, namun Luhan menolaknya. Ia tidak mau jika orang tuanya ikut menginterogasi soal Jongdae.

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu bukan?" Luhan tersenyum sambil memandangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Sehun, ini sahabatku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyalami Sehun. Dengan jahil ia berkata, "Senang akhirnya kami bisa bertemu dengan kekasih Luhan."

Luhan mendelik tajam, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. _Well_ , saat Chanyeol meneleponnya semalam, Luhan sempat menceritakan kemajuan hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi tidak heran jika Baekhyun juga akhirnya ikut mengetahui kemajuan hubungan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum ketika bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Namun saat ia bersalaman dengan Chanyeol, tatapan matanya berubah sengit. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja mencengkeram kuat jemari tangan Chanyeol.

Pria bertelinga pria itu mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sangat kentara.

Luhan yang menyadari hal itu berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol, "Dia masih kesal padamu, Yeol. Dia cemburu saat melihat kita di toko perhiasan beberapa hari lalu."

"Ah," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu menyeringai saat mendapati wajah Sehun masih terlihat kesal. Bermaksud menggoda, sengaja Chanyeol merangkul pundak Luhan dengan sangat mesra.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawa ketika melihat mata elang Sehun langsung melotot tajam.

 _DUAGH!_

"Akh!"

Semua orang dibuat melongo dengan sikap Haowen yang tiba-tiba menendang kaki Chanyeol dengan sengit.

Sehun tersenyum puas. _Bagus! Itu baru anakku!_

" _Ahjussi_ tidak boleh memeluk _eomma_!" Haowen menggembungkan pipinya imut. " _Eomma_ punya Haowen!"

Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna kalimat protes Haowen. Lantas muncul satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya, "Kalau _appa_ yang memeluk _eomma_ bagaimana? Boleh?"

" _Aniya_." Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya sembari bersedekap. " _Appa_ juga tidak boleh menyentuh _eomma_. Hanya Haowen yang boleh memeluk _eomma_. Titik!"

"Pffft ..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gagal menahan tawa mereka, begitu pun dengan Luhan.

" _Ya_! Mana bisa kau mengambil keputusan seenaknya, Oh Haowen!"

Haowen meringis lebar, lantas berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Luhan. Tawa menggemaskan keluar dari bibir Haowen, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana ikut tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, atau nanti kita akan terjebak macet," ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun masuk ke mobil bagian depan, sementara Chanyeol langsung menempati posisi pengemudi.

"Nah, Haowen baik-baik di rumah sama _appa_ , _ne_?" Luhan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Haowen. " _Eomma_ pergi dulu."

Haowen mencebikkan bibirnya ke bawah, lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Luhan, walaupun hanya satu hari.

"Haowen ingin ikuuuut~" rengeknya manja.

Sehun mendesah pelan, lalu menghampiri Haowen yang masih setia memeluk Luhan. "Tidak hari ini, Sayang. Lain kali kita akan pergi bersama mengunjungi _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ di Incheon. _Appa_ janji."

" _Jinjja_ , _Appa_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo- _imo_ dan Jongin- _samchon_? Haowen tidak rindu dengan Taeoh?"

Mendengar nama sepupu kesayangannya, mata Haowen seketika berbinar. " _Ne_ , _Appa_. Haowen mauuuu~" dalam hitungan detik, Haowen langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan meminta untuk digendong.

Luhan tersenyum lega melihat Haowen tidak lagi merengek ikut dengannya. Untung saja ini hari Sabtu, dan kebetulan Haowen libur sekolah. Begitu pun Sehun yang juga libur dari kantor.

Luhan sendiri sebenarnya ada jadwal mengajar, namun ia masih mengambil cuti atas saran Sehun agar kondisinya lekas membaik. Toh, Sehun hanya mengingat pesan yang disampaikan ibu Luhan agar wanita itu tidak terlalu lelah bekerja. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal mengajar, sehingga mereka berdua bisa menemani Luhan pulang ke Incheon.

" _Jja_ , berhati-hatilah. Telepon aku begitu kau sampai di sana," ucap Sehun sembari mengecup kening Luhan. "Sampaikan salam kami untuk orang tuamu."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersipu malu, terlebih ketika mendengar godaan jahil dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik," pesan Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pasangan itu mengangguk kompak.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Kami akan menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol kekasih Baekhyun itu.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan setelah duduk di bagian belakang.

Sehun dan Haowen membalas lambaian tangan Luhan. Setelah Chanyeol membunyikan klakson, mobil itu pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Perjalanan ke rumah orang tua Luhan memakan waktu hampir 1 jam. Sesampainya di sana, Luhan langsung turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang kini menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku merasa seperti pelayan pribadinya saja, sementara kau supir pribadinya," ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau benar." Chanyeol terkikik geli. "Dan sebagai pelayan dan supir pribadi Tuan Putri Luhan, kita harus menjaganya dengan baik. Atau pangeran es itu akan menghukum kita berdua jika gagal menjalankan tugas."

Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menghentikan tawanya yang terus keluar karena celetukan konyol Chanyeol. Mereka pun berjalan menyusul Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulaaaaang~" teriakan Luhan sangat keras, sampai-sampai terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di ambang pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul orang tua Luhan bersama Kangjoon dan Hyejin. Mereka terlihat sangat senang melihat bungsu di keluarga Xi itu pulang ke rumah.

"Luluuu~"

Luhan sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena sang ibu masih senang memanggil nama kecilnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sama-sama merentangkan tangan.

"Putri kecil kami sudah pulang rupanya," ucap Tuan Shuhuan disertai gelak tawa, terlebih melihat Luhan kembali menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat imut.

"Aku sudah dewasa, _Appa_ ~" rengek Luhan kesal.

"Katakan itu pada putri kami yang tidak merengek manja seperti ini," bisik Tuan Shuhuan kembali tertawa.

Nyonya Haneul tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Namun mendengar tawa lain dari belakang, wanita setengah baya itu menoleh. Matanya seketika membulat begitu mengetahui keberadaan dua orang yang baru diketahuinya ikut datang bersama Luhan. "Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

Pasangan kekasih itu tersenyum, lalu secara bergantian membalas pelukan Nyonya Haneul.

"Apa kabar, _Ahjumma_? _Ahjussi_?" tanya keduanya kompak dan bergantian membalas pelukan Tuan Shuhuan.

"Kami baik," jawab Nyonya Haneul senang. "Tidak kusangka kalian juga ikut datang ke sini."

"Luhan baru saja pulih setelah sakit. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkannya pulang ke Incheon seorang diri, _Ahjumma_ ," jawab Chanyeol.

"Benar juga," Nyonya Haneul teringat dengan kondisi Luhan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Eum. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetap saja kami sebagai orang tua khawatir padamu," Nyonya Haneul menghela napas lega. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah bekerja. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi."

Luhan tersenyum, " _Ne_ , _Eomma_ ," ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati pasangan kekasih itu terdiam dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka fokus ke arah belakang Luhan.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya pada orang tuanya, pandangan Luhan seketika menggelap. " _Omo_!"

Luhan kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang dengan sengaja menutup matanya. " _Ya_! Ini siapa?!"

Luhan semakin kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia berusaha meronta melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?"

Tubuh Luhan mematung. Ia sangat mengenali suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tepat setelahnya, tangan itu mulai terlepas hingga mata Luhan kembali terbuka. Wanita itu berbalik, lalu menjerit heboh ketika melihat sosok pria yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

" _OPPA_!" Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yifan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui kakaknya sudah berada di rumah. "Kapan _Oppa_ pulang? Kenapa tidak meneleponku kalau mau pulang?"

"Bukan hanya kau yang terkejut, Sayang. Kakakmu juga tidak menelepon kami kalau akan pulang," Nyonya Haneul melirik ke arah Kangjoon. "Dia justru menelepon Kangjoon tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uuh, kenapa _Oppa_ tidak meneleponku?"

Yifan terkekeh, lalu menyentil gemas hidung Luhan. " _Oppa_ sengaja, ingin memberimu kejutan, Lulu Sayang."

" _Jinjja_?" Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip polos. Semua orang memekik gemas melihatnya. Memang jika sudah bersama Yifan, wanita itu akan berubah seperti remaja belasan tahun. Sama seperti ibunya, dengan mudah akan bergelayut manja pada Yifan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

" _Aniya_. Aku sangaaaat suka!" Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Oppa_."

Yifan membalas pelukan Luhan. " _Oppa_ juga sangat merindukanmu, Lulu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang. Terkadang keduanya heran melihat interaksi pasangan kakak-beradik itu, yang sekilas malah lebih mirip seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_." Chanyeol menyapa Yifan. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Masih merangkul Luhan, Yifan membalas sapaan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kepada pasangan kekasih itu. "Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Jangan tanya kabar mereka, _Oppa_." Luhan menyeringai jahil. "Mereka baik-baik saja, karena tak lama lagi mereka akan menikah."

" _MWO_?!"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan. "Ck, rusa nakal! Selalu saja seenaknya membongkar rahasia orang!"

"Eh, itu rahasia, ya?" mata Luhan berkedip polos. "Lalu kenapa semalam kau bercerita jika lamaranmu sudah diterima oleh Baekhyun, hm?"

" _YA_!" Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang sok polos. Padahal sudah jelas dengan sengaja membeberkannya kepada semua orang. Di balik wajah marahnya, bisa dilihat jika sebenarnya wajah Chanyeol merona hebat. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"KYAAAA ..." dan Nyonya Haneul yang paling heboh menanggapi berita bahagia itu. " _Chukkae_! Kami sangat senang mendengarnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersipu malu, lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah, namun rona bahagia tidak pernah memudar menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang terbaik. Bagaimana jika kita rayakan dengan pesta Barbeque?" usul Yifan.

"SETUJUUUU!"

"Bagus!" Yifan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Kangjoon- _ahjussi_ dan Hyejin- _ahjumma_ , tolong siapkan peralatannya di taman belakang dekat kolam renang, _ne_?"

"Tentu, Tuan Muda."

"Kami ikut!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak menyusul Yifan.

"Aku juga mau ikut~" rengek Luhan manja, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Nyonya Haneul tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangannya.

"Kau di rumah saja. Kondisimu baru saja pulih setelah sakit," ucap Nyonya Haneul.

"Kau habis sakit?" Yifan terkejut mendengarnya.

Luhan meringis, "Kemarin aku demam, _Oppa_."

" _Aigo_ ," Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. " _Eomma_ benar, Lu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah saja. Lagi pula, supermarketnya dekat dari sini. Kami akan segera kembali."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lesunya. Yifan terkekeh, lalu segera pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jika semua orang melihat sikap Nyonya Haneul karena khawatir dengan Luhan, maka berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Luhan. Ia tahu, orang tuanya sengaja melarangnya pergi karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Apalagi jika bukan menyangkut Sehun.

"Ikut ke ruang kerja _appa_. Kami perlu bicara denganmu," titah Tuan Shuhuan tegas.

Luhan mengangguk, " _Neeee_ ~" jawabnya sambil melangkah gontai mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Apa yang dilihat Luhan setelah berada di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya membuat wanita itu kaget luar biasa. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengambil foto-foto yang ada di atas meja.

"I-ini ..."

"Tidak perlu bingung. Itu fotomu," kata Tuan Shuhuan sedikit dingin. Kentara sekali jika pria paruh baya itu tengah menahan emosi.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku—" Luhan memandangi orang tuanya. "—kalian mengawasiku?!"

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain," jawab Nyonya Haneul.

Luhan kembali mengamati foto-foto yang sudah ia pegang. Di sana, ada potret di mana Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun, pergi mengantar Haowen ke sekolah, dan juga mendatangi kantor Sehun.

"Seminggu yang lalu, kami datang ke apartemenmu." Nyonya Haneul mulai bercerita. "Kami pikir kau sedang pergi, tapi keberadaan seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai pelayan yang dipekerjakan pria bernama Oh Sehun membuat kami sangat kaget."

"Dan _appa_ nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat wanita itu memberitahu kami jika kau tinggal di rumah Sehun," sambung Tuan Shuhuan.

Luhan meringkuk di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak berpikir sampai sejauh sana, ketika mengambil keputusan untuk ikut tinggal di rumah Sehun.

Seharusnya Luhan ingat, jika sewaktu-waktu orang tuanya datang berkunjung ke apartemennya, tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Jelaskan pada kami, apa maksudmu memilih tinggal di rumah pria itu?"

Luhan belum menjawab, wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kami benar-benar kecewa karena kau tidak mengatakan masalah ini pada kami sebelumnya." Memang, Tuan Shuhuan yang terlihat paling kecewa dibandingkan Nyonya Haneul. "Luhan, seharusnya kau sadar jika keputusan yang kau ambil salah. Tidak sepantasnya seorang wanita dan pria yang tidak memiliki ikatan resmi tinggal dalam satu atap. Apapun kondisinya, baik tidak hanya kalian berdua saja di rumah itu, kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama Sehun sebelum kalian resmi menikah."

"Aku tahu." Luhan mengakui kesalahannya. "Aku tahu aku salah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan masalah ini dari _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku hanya terlalu bingung ketika dihadapkan pada permintaan Haowen. Aku—"

"Permintaan Haowen?" Nyonya Haneul terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu anak Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Bukan hanya sudah tahu dirinya yang menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun ataupun tinggal di rumah pria itu, bahkan orang tuanya sudah tahu status Sehun.

" _Ne_ , Haowen memintaku untuk menjadi ibunya," jawab Luhan jujur.

Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul saling memandang.

"Kenapa dia meminta seperti itu? Memang apa yang terjadi pada ibunya?"

Luhan memainkan jemari tangannya, " _Appa_ ... ibu Haowen sudah meninggal 5 tahun silam."

" _MWO_?!"

Luhan sedikit kaget melihat reaksi orang tuanya. Tampaknya mereka tidak mencari informasi Sehun dengan detail.

"Jadi, mereka tidak bercerai?" Tuan Shuhuan berdeham pelan, "Maksud kami, kami sempat mengira kalau Sehun sebenarnya masih mempunyai seorang istri, lalu diam-diam dia menjalin hubunganmu tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Itu sebabnya kami marah saat mengetahui kau tinggal bersama Sehun."

Luhan melongo, lalu mendesah pelan. "Astaga, kalian terlalu banyak menonton drama! Dan seharusnya kalian bisa mencari informasi soal Sehun lebih detail!"

Pasangan suami-istri itu meringis lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan pilihanmu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Aku serius, _Appa_."

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah ibunya, "Belum pernah aku seyakin ini, _Eomma_."

Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul saling memandang, lalu tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Baiklah, jika itu memang sudah keputusanmu, kami akan menerimanya."

"Eh?" Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip, "Kalian merestui hubungan kami?"

"Belum sepenuhnya, anak nakal." Nyonya Haneul memicingkan matanya. "Kau harus membawanya ke sini. Ke hadapan kami. Baru kami bisa menilai apakah dia pantas untuk menjadi suamimu."

Rasa khawatir Luhan perlahan sirna ketika sang ibu mengerling jahil ke arahnya. Ia langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, _Appa_ , _Eomma_." Luhan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Jika Sehun adalah pria yang kau yakini bisa membahagiakanmu, tentu sebagai orang tua kami hanya bisa mendukung keputusanmu," sahut Tuan Shuhuan memberikan pengertian.

Luhan mengangguk, namun mendadak wajahnya kembali murung. "Tapi ... bagaimana dengan Yifan- _oppa_? Apa dia sudah tahu masalah ini?"

"Kau tenang saja, dia belum tahu jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih." Nyonya Haneul menenangkan Luhan. "Tapi, ada baiknya kau memberitahu kakakmu secepatnya. Jika dia sampai tahu tentang Sehun sebelum kau memberitahunya ... kau mengerti maksud _eomma_ 'kan?"

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_. Aku mengerti." Luhan menghela napas lega. "Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu _oppa_ , tapi kurasa tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti, setelah kami sama-sama bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kami masing-masing."

"Sebaiknya segera saja. Tidak baik menundanya, Sayang," usul Tuan Shuhuan.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_." Luhan tersenyum, sungguh ia merasa senang dan lega karena kedua orang tuanya tidak keberatan dengan pilihannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mencari cara bagaimana memberitahu Yifan soal hubungannya dengan Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Oppa_?"

Yifan terkesiap dan terkejut mendapati kemunculan Baekhyun. "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka baru saja kembali beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ia langsung mengikuti Chanyeol yang memeriksa persiapan yang dilakukan Kangjoon dan Hyejin. Sementara Yifan memilih masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Karena Yifan tak kunjung muncul di taman belakang, Baekhyun menyusul pria itu.

Tetapi ia justru mendapati Yifan sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun bersumpah, wajah Yifan terlihat menakutkan.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai, _Oppa_ ..." ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Masih takut dengan ekspresi wajah Yifan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Yifan langsung melangkah melewati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik ketika menyadari hawa dingin yang seketika menyergap di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol baru saja muncul. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun semakin menjadi, ketika mengetahui Yifan sama sekali tidak membalas panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan Yifan- _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung begitu menghampiri Baekhyun.

" _Molla_ , tapi Chanyeol ..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "wajahnya barusan terlihat sangat menakutkan."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, dengan sengaja memasang tangannya di dagu. "Mungkin dia sedang PMS."

Baekhyun mendelik, setelahnya dengan sepenuh hati menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar idiot!" cibir Baekhyun kesal. Menyesal bertanya pada kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas akan ditanggapi dengan sangat konyol.

"Baekkieeee~"

Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol. Ia memilih terus berjalan menuju taman belakang, menyusul Yifan yang ia yakini sudah berada di sana bersama Kangjoon dan Hyejin.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, keyakinannya salah.

Yifan tidak pergi ke taman belakang, melainkan justru pergi ke halaman depan rumah. Pria itu sepertinya sedang sengaja menghindari semua orang yang ada di rumah.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Yifan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ini aku." Wajah Yifan terlihat serius. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Mata Yifan memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan.

"Cari tahu informasi tentang Oh Sehun."

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Ingat, cari tahu semuanya. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat satupun atau kalian akan mendapatkan hukumannya. Kalian mengerti?"

Yifan bisa mendengar nada ketakutan dari seberang sana.

"Dan aku menginginkan informasi itu secepatnya!"

 **PIP!**

Setelah menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya, Yifan segera memutus sambungan itu. Kini tangannya beralih mencengkeram kuat ponselnya. Obrolan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Ya, Yifan tahu semuanya.

Yifan tahu setelah ia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan sang adik bersama orang tuanya di ruang kerja ayahnya, ketika berniat mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Tidak pernah ia duga jika ternyata Luhan telah memiliki kekasih.

"Siapapun kau ..." Yifan tersenyum menyeringai, "Tidak akan kubiarkan mendapatkan adikku dengan mudah."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **18 Juni 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Biar lebih enak, panggil aku ima buat yang seumuran. Lainnya silakan menyesuaikan ya. Aku putusin untuk namatin FF ini dulu :D

Btw, aku kok merinding sendiri ya waktu nulis karakter Yifan di sini? /nyengir/

Oh iya, aku gemes karena banyak yang ngira Yifan jadi pihak ke-3 antara HunHan. Sebenarnya iya juga sih, cuma bukan sebagai saingan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya kakak Luhan yang overprotektif. Bahkan ada juga yang ngira Yifan mantannya Luhan. Padahal di chapter2 sebelumnya udah ada loh penjelasan soal Yifan. Cek lagi ya ;)

Buat **d14napink** makasih ya udah mau kasih saran. Santai aja, aku sama sekali nggak marah kok. Berlaku juga untuk semuanya, aku malah seneng kalau ada yang kasih saran selama kalian menyampaikan secara baik-baik ^^

Kembali ke review kamu, sebenarnya aku juga sempat kepikiran mau dibuat Luhan kabur ke apartemen atau balik ke rumah ortunya. Cuma nggak jadi, karena alur setelah itu terlanjur menguap entah ke mana hehe. Alasan lainnya, aku takut baper sendiri. Entahlah, dari dulu suka nggak kuat kalau nulis adegan macam itu (jangan percaya, di ff satunya aja udah sukses buat nangis anak orang *digampar readers* xD )

Segini aja tanggapan dari aku, maaf kalau ada salah kata dan sekali lagi makasih banyak buat **d14napink** yang udah kasih saran :D

Buat readers yang lain, makasih juga udah nyempatin waktu luang kalian buat baca dan ninggalin review, termasuk yang udah favorites dan follow FF ini. Aku tunggu loh, review dari kalian yang belum bermunculan. Jangan takut, aku nggak gigit kok *abaikan, authornya mulai ngelantur*hihi

Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

RealCY, almurfa, Asmaul, xiuxiumin, hime31ryuka, daebaektaeluv, Ririn Ayu, minrin . oh, riamariani916, Telekinetics726, kyulkulator, Rina271, teukiangle, cici fu, DwiLu, Bambi, Nurul999, FXun, Juna Oh, d14napink, joon park, rizkianita16, Seravin509, kiddobby, vouzmevoyez94, keripik balado, ohhunhan5, Arifahohse, Lucky8894, Kim YeHyun, ichaadyah, 0 . 094Kim, hun94, no name, Angel Deer, kim21jongdae, Selenia Oh, Vinka668, babydeer, yuliani . cupel, BabyByunie, kenlee1412, fakkpark, zoldyk, LuXiaoLu, shintaaulia23, awk . ohra, 7wulanm, pcyB . I, sherli898, chenma, Yohannaemerald, park hye cha, vietrona chan, chocovanila, Wiwiet, Fe261, vee, auliaMRQ, kyungsooism, Lovesehunluhanforever, Rin SNL, sanmayy88, Ai90, SehunLuhandeer, BaeXi, Skymoebius, Oh Hee Na, HunHanCherry1220, moebyansz, Agassi21, osehn, biyachan, nik4nik, yousee, Sehunnissa, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, bylvcky, Shishi-chan, Guest, satanSEKAI, OhXiSeLu, lululovehunnie, fikaa194, nadira, xiaoluhan1220, Shierashie94, Yumi, ChanHunBaek, Annisawinds, hatakehanahungry, reykovandafell, RismaHunhan, GhanChan, ichaadyah, ifhunhan, Selubunny, kartikaandri15, joohyunkies

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Makasih buat **alitsally** yang udah bikinin cover super kece ini :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 9**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Mata besar Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sebentar hingga matanya beradu pandang dengan mata sang suami. Kalau saja dirinya tidak sedang mengalami _shock_ setelah mendengar pengakuan keponakannya, Kyungsoo sudah tertawa sejak tadi.

Reaksi Jongin jauh lebih spektakuler daripada reaksinya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?" tanya Jongin. Mulutnya kembali membuka lebar setelah ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mata besarnya kini mengerjap lucu, membuat ibu satu anak itu tampak menggemaskan.

"Haowen sudah punya ibu baru?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu diucapkan Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka terus menatapi Sehun yang masih bungkam. Memasang senyuman tanpa dosa, ditambah _gesture_ tangan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Haowen?"

Bocah jiplakan Sehun itu menoleh. Dahinya berkerut, bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ajak Taeoh main di kamarnya, _ne_?"

Haowen belum menjawab. Ia melirik sepupunya yang bereaksi sama dengannya.

"Taeoh tidak keberatan main bersama Haowen- _hyung_ di kamar 'kan?" kali ini Sehun membujuk Taeoh. Sebelum menjelaskan pengakuan Haowen, ada baiknya anak-anak dipindahkan ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimanapun ini obrolan orang dewasa.

" _Ne_ , _Samchon_." Taeoh mengangguk patuh, lantas tersenyum kepada Haowen. " _Kajja_ , _Hyung_. Kita main di kamar Taeoh saja."

Setelah memastikan Haowen mengikuti Taeoh masuk ke kamar, Sehun kembali memfokuskan diri pada pasangan suami-istri di depannya. Berbeda dengan ekspresi kikuk yang sempat ia perlihatkan, kali ini Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat lucu ..."

Sadar mendapat ejekan ringan dari Sehun, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo kompak melotot tajam.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, _Oppa_!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, bersiap mengomeli Sehun yang masih tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa maksud ucapan Haowen tadi, _Hyung_?" dibandingkan Kyungsoo, Jongin bersikap lebih tenang. "Ibu baru? Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Menurut kalian?"

" _Oppa_!" Kyungsoo dibuat gemas dengan jawaban Sehun, seolah mengajak bermain tebak-tebakan. "Anak-anak tidak mungkin berkata bohong. Jadi, sebaiknya _Oppa_ menjawab dengan jujur. Benar atau tidak ucapan keponakanku."

Sehun berdeham pelan, walau sesekali masih terkikik geli.

" _Ne_ , ucapan Haowen benar." Sehun membenarkan pengakuan putranya. "Dia sudah mempunyai ibu baru. Memang masih calon, tapi kami sudah tinggal bersama, dan Haowen selalu menempel padanya."

"Siapa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak heboh. "Katakan padaku siapa ibu baru Haowen?!"

Sehun meringis. Sudah menduga reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mengenalnya," Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia—"

Belum selesai kalimat Sehun, terdengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi keras. Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi membukakan pintu.

"Biar aku saja," kata Jongin sambil berdiri dari sofa, lalu sedikit berlari mendekati pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, ia mendapati empat orang berdiri di sana.

"Astaga." Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mengetahui kedatangan mertuanya bersama Yunho, dan sosok wanita cantik dengan mata doenya yang bening.

"Ini reaksimu setelah melihat mertuamu datang?"

Jongin terkekeh, kemudian memeluk mertuanya—Oh Seunghwan dan Lee Nayoung secara bergantian. Selanjutnya ia memeluk Yunho dan menyalami wanita yang diketahui kekasih kakak iparnya.

Jika sebelumnya Jongin masih dibuat kaget dengan pengakuan Haowen, kali ini ia semakin dibuat kaget atas pengakuan Yunho dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Jaejoong. _Well_ , sepertinya hari ini akan banyak kejutan di keluarga Oh.

"Aku hanya terkejut," kata Jongin membela diri. "Aku tidak tahu jika _Abeoji dan Eommoni_ akan pulang hari ini. Bahkan langsung mampir ke sini."

"Rumah kalian tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara. Itu sebabnya kami mampir ke sini lebih dulu," jawab Nyonya Nayoung. "Di mana putri dan cucuku?"

"Ada di dalam. Kebetulan Sehun- _hyung_ dan Haowen juga ada di sini, _Eommoni_."

" _Jinjja_?!" Dalam hitungan detik, Nyonya Nayoung sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak, "Haowen! Taeoh! _Halmeoni_ dataaaang~"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan yang sangat khas milik ibu mereka. Keduanya secara kompak berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki di ruang tengah. Belum hilang rasa kaget mereka, selanjutnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu kamar yang cukup keras.

Semua orang menoleh pada dua sosok bocah laki-laki tampan yang muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Halmeoni_!" Haowen dan Taeoh secara serempak berlari menuju Nyonya Nayoung. Wanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik di usianya itu sudah berjongkok, dengan tangan merentang bersiap menyambut kedua cucunya.

Tawa menggemaskan keluar dari bibir Haowen dan Taeoh. Mereka geli mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari sang nenek di wajah mereka.

"Hei, tidak rindu dengan _harabeoji_?"

Haowen dan Taeoh mengintip sosok di belakang Nyonya Nayoung. Dua pasang mata warisan Sehun dan Jongin itu berbinar. Mereka berdua langsung berlari memeluk kakek mereka.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Haowen dan Taeoh. Menyusul aksi kedua bocah itu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian memeluk orang tua mereka.

Usai melepas rindu, mereka mengobrol di ruang tengah. Topik pembicaraan tidak lepas dari urusan pekerjaan. Khususnya para pria di keluarga itu.

Diam-diam, Sehun melirik Jaejoong yang sedari tidak pernah lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Kau juga ikut menjemput mereka, Jaejoong- _noona_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersipu malu. Bila dengan Sehun ia bisa bersikap biasa, tetapi tidak dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Terutama Kyungsoo, wanita itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Hentikan tatapan matamu itu, Kyung!" protes Yunho. Ia berjengkit kaget setelah mendapat cubitan ringan di pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, dan sang suami yang mengerti tatapannya langsung berkata, "Dia kekasih Yunho- _hyung_ , calon kakak iparmu."

" _MWO_?!"

" _Ya_ , teriakanmu masih saja keras! Kau ingin membuat telinga _eomma_ sakit, hah?!"

Kyungsoo meringis lebar, " _Mianhae_ , _Eomma_. Aku hanya terkejut. Belum selesai dibuat kaget atas pengakuan Haowen soal ibu barunya, sekarang Yunho- _oppa_ yang membawa kejutan lain."

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam setelah Kyungsoo selesai bicara.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Kyungie? Ibu baru Haowen?" tanya Tuan Seunghwan bingung. Ia melirik Haowen yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan polos Haowen menjawab, " _Ne_ , _Harabeoji_. Haowen sudah punya ibu baru."

Nyonya Nayoung mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. " _Jinjja_?!"

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_. Putra keduamu itu akan segera menanggalkan status dudanya. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Xi Luhan," sahut Yunho enteng, mengabaikan pelototan tajam Sehun.

" _MWOOOO_?!" teriakan heboh penuh kekagetan keluar dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jelas mereka tidak asing dengan nama yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho.

Sehun menepuk keningnya dramatis. Tampaknya ia tidak akan selamat dari beragam pertanyaan yang siap memburunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan merapikan _cardigan_ yang ia kenakan, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Yifan dan orang tuanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil, setelah berpamitan pada semua orang.

Kini tiba giliran Luhan yang masih ditahan oleh Yifan dan orang tuanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja," pesan Nyonya Haneul sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi kami. Mengerti?"

Luhan tersenyum. Setelah mendapat ciuman dari ibunya di pipi, ia mendapat ciuman lagi dari sang ayah di keningnya.

" _Oppa_ ..." Luhan memeluk Yifan yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak menginap di sini saja?" protes Yifan.

Luhan mengusap wajah Yifan. "Aku harus mengajar, _Oppa_ ," jawabnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya ia memang berencana menginap, tapi batal. Entah mengapa ia ingin segera kembali ke Seoul.

Ia merindukan Sehun dan Haowen. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa bersama mereka.

"Ck, besok itu hari Minggu." Yifan mendesah pelan, "Bagaimana jika aku menginap di apartemenmu saja?"

Ketiga anggota keluarga Xi itu mendelik kaget. Mereka tentu tahu saat ini Luhan tinggal di rumah Sehun. Jawaban apa yang harus mereka berikan pada Yifan?

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Yifan dengan kerutan di dahi. Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul menggeleng kompak, lalu melirik putri bungsu mereka yang masih terdiam.

"Em ... boleh saja. Asalkan _Oppa_ meneleponku lebih dulu," jawab Luhan di luar dugaan. "Aku khawatir saat _Oppa_ datang, aku tidak ada di apartemen."

Luhan memberi isyarat kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia bisa menghadapi sang kakak.

"Kau 'kan bisa memberikan _passcode_ apartemenmu," lanjut Yifan.

Luhan menghela napas. Sudah memperkirakan jawaban Yifan yang satu ini. Ia tidak boleh mengabaikan fakta bahwa kakaknya orang yang sangat cerdas. Sedikit saja Luhan melakukan kesalahan, rahasia yang ia tutupi akan terbongkar dengan mudah.

"Tetap saja aku ingin _Oppa_ meneleponku lebih dulu!" balas Luhan dengan sengaja memasang pose imutnya. Bibir mengerucut dan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Benar-benar _image_ yang sangat kontras untuk usianya yang 27 tahun.

Yifan terkekeh, lalu menyentil gemas hidung Luhan. " _Arraseo_ , _oppa_ akan meneleponmu lebih dulu," ujarnya diakhiri memberi ciuman penuh kasih sayang di kening Luhan.

Dalam hati Luhan bernapas lega. Mungkin akan merepotkan jika harus bolak-balik apartemennya dan rumah Sehun. Tetapi ini lebih baik, daripada memberikan penolakan yang berujung memunculkan kecurigaan Yifan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arah Kangjoon dan Hyejin. " _Ahjussi_ , _Ahjumma_ , tolong jaga mereka baik-baik."

Pasangan suami-istri itu tersenyum geli mendengar permintaan nona muda mereka. "Tentu, Nona."

Luhan berbalik dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membuka kaca jendela belakang tepat di mana ia duduk. "Sampai jumpa lagi," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Perlahan mobil yang dikemudian Chanyeol mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Xi.

Setelah memastikan kepergian adiknya, Yifan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Yifan."

Pria itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, " _Ne_ , _Eomma_?"

"Rencananya berapa hari kau berada di sini?"

Yifan terdiam sejenak, setelahnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Semula aku berencana hanya beberapa hari saja. Tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, mungkin lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu di sana? Bagaimanapun sekarang kau yang bertanggung jawab di perusahaan _appa_ ," kata Tuan Shuhuan mengingatkan.

" _Appa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa memantaunya dari sini," jawab Yifan dengan tenang. "Bukankah teknologi sekarang sudah canggih? Aku bisa mengerjakan tanggung jawabku dari sini."

Tuan Shuhuan tersenyum, sependapat dengan Yifan. Ia merasa bangga dan tidak salah melimpahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan kepada putra sulungnya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Nyonya Haneul mengusap lembut punggung Yifan. "Kau pasti lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah, _Eomma_. Sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat senang karena bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kalian, terutama dengan adik kesayanganku." Yifan tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup sayang kening sang ibu. "Selamat malam, _Appa_ , _Eomma_."

"Selamat malam."

Sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Yifan juga menyempatkan diri mengucapkan salam kepada Kangjoon dan Hyejin.

Tepat sesudah pintu kamar tertutup rapat, tangan Yifan bergerak cepat merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi terus bergetar. Tanda ada pesan yang masuk namun belum dibaca.

Usai membaca isi pesan, Yifan beralih membuka _notebook_ yang ada di atas meja.

Raut wajah Yifan tampak serius. Ia sedang membuka akun _e-mail_ dan mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia inginkan beberapa jam lalu sudah masuk ke dalam akun tersebut.

Dengan penuh ketelitian, Yifan mulai membaca laporan anak buahnya tentang sosok kekasih adiknya. Seringaian itu tercetak di bibir Yifan. Ia menemukan beberapa fakta mengejutkan yang juga sangat penting.

Otaknya dengan cepat memunculkan berbagai rencana yang akan ia gunakan untuk menguji kualitas calon adik iparnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun dan Haowen sampai di rumah setelah jam makan malam. Anak itu tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun beberapa kali tampak mengulum senyum. Mungkin Haowen sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

"Haowen sudah tidur?"

Sehun menoleh kepada Minseok, "Dia kelelahan karena terlalu senang bermain bersama Taeoh dan kakek-neneknya."

"Orang tuamu sudah pulang dari Jepang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tadi siang Yunho- _hyung_ menjemput mereka di bandara, lalu mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di sana sampai jam makan malam selesai," jawabnya menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Haowen hari ini.

Minseok dan Jongdae saling memandang dengan senyuman mereka. Keduanya ikut senang melihat raut bahagia yang menghiasi wajah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke kamar Haowen, membaringkan putranya di atas ranjang. Merasakan berada di tempat yang nyaman, secara refleks Haowen memiringkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk guling yang ada di samping. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya.

"Apa Luhan sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun. Kekasihnya hanya mengirimi pesan tanpa menelepon. Mungkin Luhan tidak sempat, lantaran terlalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Belum," jawab Minseok yang ikut menyiapkan ranjang Haowen.

Sejenak mereka terdiam saat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dari luar.

"Oh, sepertinya dia baru saja pulang, Sehun," lanjut Minseok. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah cerah Sehun dengan mata elangnya yang berbinar.

Pria itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Haowen, bersiap menyambut kepulangan Luhan. Namun belum sampai di depan pintu, Sehun sudah melihat Jongdae membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan kemunculan Luhan bersama dua sahabatnya membuat wajah Sehun berubah kusut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sehun mendapati Luhan tertidur dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil memasang wajah polos. " _Mianhae_ , aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tertidur selama perjalanan pulang ke sini," katanya menjelaskan. Dalam hati Chanyeol mencibir tatapan tajam Sehun yang dilayangkan padanya.

Dengan langkah kaki sedikit menghentak, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia mengambil alih Luhan dari gendongan pria itu. "Terima kasih," katanya dengan nada ketus.

Reaksi Sehun yang dinilai kekanakkan mengundang gelak tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dia kekasih yang sangat posesif," bisik Baekhyun di sela tawanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar."

Apa yang pasangan itu lakukan tidak bisa dikategorikan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sebab mereka mengatakannya dengan suara keras, yang otomatis bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lantas berjalan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan pasangan itu yang masih tergelak bersama Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Minseok memberikan pengertian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Malam sudah semakin larut," pamit Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Luhan pulang dengan selamat," balas Jongdae.

"Kami memang harus mengantar Luhan dengan selamat. Jika tidak, pangeran es itu bisa membunuh kami," celetuk Baekhyun yang sontak mengundang tawa semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK!**

Sehun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka pintu kamar setelah menemui kendala, lantaran kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menggendong Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Ia memang tidak meminta bantuan Minseok ataupun Jongdae. Begitu mengambil alih Luhan dari gendongan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung naik ke atas dan membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di atas ranjang. Ia melepaskan _flat shoes_ yang membalut kaki Luhan, lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh sang kekasih.

Menyadari malam semakin larut, Sehun melepaskan kemeja santai yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan kaos singlet warna abu-abu yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Perlahan Sehun mulai merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sisi Luhan.

 _GREP!_

Sehun terkesiap kaget menyadari sepasang tangan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum geli setelah mengetahui Luhan pelakunya. Mungkin wanita itu menganggapnya sebagai guling, tapi tidak masalah.

Sehun justru menyukainya.

Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah. Cukup lama Sehun mencium kening wanita itu, sampai ia bisa melihat Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman dalam tidurnya.

" _Jaljayo_ , _nae sarang_ ..."

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Aroma masakan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar membuat tidur Luhan terusik. Sepasang mata rusa itu perlahan mulai terbuka, bersamaan dengan gerakan menggeliat yang Luhan lakukan untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Eh?" mata Luhan berkedip-kedip saat menyadari tangannya menyenggol sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke samping, lalu dalam sekejap bola matanya membulat sempurna. Keberadaan Sehun yang masih terlelap di sisinya membuat Luhan nyaris berteriak. Namun yang membuatnya ingin menjerit layaknya _fangirl_ adalah penampilan Sehun yang hanya memakai kaos singlet. Sehingga Luhan bisa melihat tubuh atletis pria itu. _Oh my god!_

Rasa kaget Luhan tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sana. Ia spontan terbangun dari posisi tidur begitu menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan kamar tempatnya berada.

"Ini bukan kamarku ..." kata Luhan tanpa sadar dengan suara keras.

"Memang."

Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh horor. Matanya mendelik ke arah Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Ini kamarku," lanjut Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Ia selalu suka ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sedang gugup. Tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian teringat lagi ceramah singkat yang diberikan orang tuanya kemarin. "Tidak seharusnya kita tidur bersama, Sehun. Kita belum resmi menikah."

"Jadi kau ingin kita segera menikah agar bisa tidur bersama setiap hari?"

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu." Luhan meremas kuat selimutnya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Sehun terdiam. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan di balik wajah memerah Luhan. Mendadak ia merasa was-was. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?" tanyanya cemas.

Tanpa ragu Luhan menganggukkan kepala, "Orang tuaku sudah tahu kalau aku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Mereka juga tahu kalau aku tinggal di rumahmu."

" _Jinjja_?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Ini salahku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan kedatangan mereka di apartemenku," kata Luhan menyesal. "Seminggu yang lalu mereka sempat datang ke sana dan hanya mendapati pelayan yang kau pekerjakan untuk mengurus apartemenku. Sejak itu mereka mengawasiku dan akhirnya tahu kalau aku tinggal di sini. Mereka bahkan juga tahu statusmu yang seorang duda beranak satu."

"La-lalu ... bagaimana tanggapan orang tuamu?" Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia takut jika orang tua Luhan tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka.

"Oh, itu ..." Luhan berdeham pelan, lalu tersenyum imut. "Kata mereka jika aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, mereka hanya bisa mendukung."

"Keputusanmu?"

Luhan belum menjawab, namun tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Sehun. Ia mengecup pipi pria itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Keputusanku yang memilih dirimu sebagai calon suamiku," jawab Luhan berbisik dengan wajah malu-malu.

Ketegangan yang sempat Sehun rasakan perlahan memudar seiring jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Luhan. Ia meluapkan kegembiraannya dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan, sedikit mengangkat tubuh wanita itu hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Kurasa aku harus secepatnya menemui orang tuamu, Lu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan polos dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Terlalu senang atas sentuhan Sehun membuatnya lupa jika orang tuanya sudah berpesan untuk membawa pria itu secepatnya ke hadapan mereka.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu dengan gemas menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Luhan. "Tentu saja meminta izin untuk menikahi putri mereka yang cantik ini."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan kembali merona. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun untuk membalas kalimat Sehun yang sangat _cheesy_. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam dirinya. Sehun memang belum melamarnya secara resmi, tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang.

"Kita belum lama menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun."

"Tidak masalah. Semakin cepat semakin baik," jawab Sehun sembari mengusap wajah Luhan yang kian memerah. "Lagi pula, keputusan untuk menikah tidak harus ditentukan berapa lama pasangan itu saling mengenal atau menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih sebelumnya. Cukup hanya dengan mengetahui seberapa dalam perasaan cinta masing-masing."

Luhan mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi ..." Sehun kembali membelai wajah Luhan. "Kau mau 'kan menikah denganku?"

Mata Luhan melotot, "Kau melamarku di atas tempat tidur dan bahkan dalam kondisi mengenakan kaos singlet?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sehun tergelak, "Ini lamaran sementara antara kita berdua saja, Sayang. Nanti setelah aku mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, aku akan melamarmu secara resmi."

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," bisik Sehun dengan nada seduktif.

Luhan mengangguk, setelahnya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. "Iya, Sehun. Aku mau menikah denganmu," jawabnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mencium setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. Ciuman paling lama tanpa ditanya sudah jelas ciuman di bibir. "Aku mencintaimu, Sayang," ujarnya bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Sehunku."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tuan Shuhuan memandang Yifan dengan heran. Putranya itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sekarang baru saja selesai menikmati sarapan. Sementara ia sendiri masih asyik menikmati secangkir kopi kesukaannya.

Kentara sekali jika Yifan seperti mempunyai urusan penting yang membuatnya tampak terburu-buru.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Tuan Shuhuan penasaran.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_. Aku ingin menemui kenalanku," jawab Yifan santai.

"Kenalan?" Nyonya Haneul sontak memasang wajah heboh. "Kekasihmu?!"

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan ibunya yang selalu menuntut dirinya untuk segera menikah.

" _Aniya_ , mereka sama seperti kalian. Pasangan suami-istri dan sudah tua," di akhir kalimat Yifan tertawa geli. Apalagi jika bukan karena wajah Nyonya Haneul yang berubah cemberut.

"Apa rekan bisnis perusahaan kita?" tanya Tuan Shuhuan lagi.

"Bukan, mereka hanya kenalanku saja, _Appa_." Yifan berkata dengan tenang. "Aku pernah menolong mereka saat berkunjung ke Jepang beberapa minggu lalu. Sejak itu kami saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain hingga sekarang. Mereka memberi kabar baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Aku pun memberitahu jika aku juga berada di Korea. Itu sebabnya mereka mengajakku untuk bertemu, _Appa_."

Tuan Shuhuan mengangguk-angguk, lalu melirik heran ke arah istrinya.

"Apa mereka mempunyai seorang putri?" tanya Nyonya Nayoung bersemangat.

Yifan tergelak, "Ya, mereka mempunyai seorang putri. Tapi putrinya itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, _Eomma_. Sisanya, dua orang putra."

Tuan Shuhuan tidak mampu lagi menahan tawa. Mendengar jawaban Yifan, ia pun tahu maksud pertanyaan istrinya.

" _Aigo_ , sudahlah. Jika waktunya tiba nanti, Yifan juga akan mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kita," Tuan Shuhuan memberikan pengertian. "Jangan terlalu mendesaknya."

"Tapi 'kan ..."

" _Appa_ benar, _Eomma_. Aku akan secepatnya membawa kekasihku ke hadapan kalian," Yifan mengabaikan perubahan ekspresi kaget kedua orang tuanya. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku berniat mengajaknya, tetapi pekerjaannya di rumah sakit tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara hingga—

"KYAAAAA~"

—Nyonya Haneul sendiri berteriak heboh. Tuan Shuhuan dan Yifan sampai kompak menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu? Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?!" tanya Nyonya Haneul memastikan. Takut kalau hanya sebuah candaan mengingat kebiasaan jahil putra sulungnya.

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Yifan tersenyum geli melihat kegembiraan ibunya.

Nyonya Haneul bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah. "Kau dengar itu, Sayang? Akhirnya doa kita terkabul juga. Yifan sudah mempunyai kekasih, begitu pun dengan Lu—"

Nyonya Haneul buru-buru membekap mulutnya saat mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang suami. _Astaga_ , _hampir saja kelepasan bicara._

"Ada apa, _Eomma_?" tanya Yifan bingung melihat gelagat Nyonya Haneul.

Nyonya Haneul menggeleng cepat, "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Yifan tidak bertanya lagi dan hanya menggedikkan bahu. Ia pun memundurkan kursinya, berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Nyonya Haneul.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi wanita itu, lalu mengangkat tangannya menyapa sang ayah. "Sampai jumpa nanti, _Appa_ , _Eomma_."

Pasangan suami-istri itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memandangi punggung Yifan yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau hampir saja membocorkan rahasia Luhan!" desis Tuan Shuhuan gemas.

"Maaf," cicit Nyonya Haneul sambil meringis lebar.

Keduanya kembali berdebat seperti remaja, tanpa tahu jika Yifan belum sepenuhnya menjauh dari posisi mereka. Diam-diam Yifan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

 _Aku memang akan mengenalkan kekasihku pada kalian, tapi setelah urusanku dengan calon adik iparku selesai ..._

Yifan melangkah tegap menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kangjoon. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yifan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kota Seoul.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Haowen berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah lesu. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya lantaran masih merasakan kantuk. Jika biasanya ia bangun lebih awal, maka tidak untuk hari ini. Sebab ia merasa malas karena tidak ada Luhan di rumah—menurut pemikirannya.

" _Aigo_ , kau baru bangun ..."

Suara lembut yang sangat khas itu membuat mata Haowen terbuka lebar. Dengan kasar, Haowen kembali mengucek matanya sampai melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita yang sedang sibuk menata sarapan di meja makan.

" _Eomma_!"

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan piring ketika Haowen tiba-tiba berlari memeluk kakinya. Ia sama sekali tidak marah, melainkan hanya tertawa begitu mendapati wajah Haowen yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

" _Eomma_ kapan pulang?" tanya Haowen dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

Luhan meletakkan piring sebentar, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Haowen. Ia menyentil gemas hidung anak itu yang disambut kekehan ringan.

"Semalam." Luhan terkikik melihat Haowen memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin Haowen sudah tidur. Jadi Haowen tidak tahu kalau _eomma_ pulang."

Haowen mengangguk-angguk, " _Eomma_ tidak jadi menginap di rumah _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Tidak jadi." Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Haowen, lalu mencium keningnya. "Karena _eomma_ ingin segera bertemu dengan Haowen."

Haowen tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Haowen belum mandi, ya?" tanya Luhan menyadari aroma yang aneh.

"Ehehe~" Haowen tertawa menggemaskan sambil menutup mulutnya. "Haowen baru saja bangun tidur, _Eomma_. Jadi belum mandi."

"Ck, kau ini ..." Luhan kembali menyentil hidung Haowen, lalu melirik ke belakang. Tepat di mana Sehun baru saja turun dari lantai 2. "Mandi sama _appa_ , _ne_?"

Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya menoleh begitu mendengar suara Luhan. Ia melihat Haowen tengah menggeleng kencang di hadapan Luhan, membuatnya langsung paham situasi yang terjadi.

" _Jja_ , Haowen mandi sama _appa_ ," ajak Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Haowen tidak bergerak dan tetap bertahan di depan Luhan.

" _Eomma_ masih harus membantu Minseok- _ahjumma_ dan pelayan lainnya menyiapkan sarapan, Haowen," lanjut Sehun memberikan pemahaman.

Mendengar hal itu, Haowen mengangguk patuh dan segera berbalik mendekati Sehun.

"Oh iya, kakakku baru saja mengirim pesan. Orang tuaku menyuruh kita untuk datang ke rumah. Undangan makan malam bersama sekaligus ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang, "Orang tuamu sudah tahu?"

"Bukan hanya mereka saja. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu." Sehun menunjuk Haowen. "Dia pelakunya."

Luhan memicingkan matanya ke arah Haowen yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Sehun. Anak itu tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku ... belum siap ..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengusap bahunya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk Sehun," cicit Luhan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Lagi pula nanti ada aku dan juga Haowen. Kau tidak perlu takut. Orang tuaku juga tidak akan menggigitmu."

Tawa Haowen mencairkan suasana hati Luhan. Wanita itu pun menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Sehun dan Haowen secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ini baru calon istriku," kata Sehun lega sambil memeluk Luhan.

 _DUAGH!_

"Akh!" Sehun melompat kaget sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia mendelik ke arah Haowen yang sudah berdiri di sisi Luhan sambil bersedekap.

" _Appa_ tidak boleh memeluk _eomma_. _Eomma_ punya Haowen!" bentak Haowen, namun detik selanjutnya ia tergelak sambil memeluk kedua kaki Luhan.

" _Ya_ , kemari kau anak nakal!"

Haowen berlari menghindari Sehun yang segera mengejarnya. Namun pasangan ayah dan anak itu justru berlari memutari Luhan.

"HUWAAA!"

"Dapat!" Sehun langsung membopong tubuh Haowen, "Mau kabur ke mana lagi, hm?"

"Ehehe~"

Tanpa menunda lagi, Sehun segera membawa Haowen pergi mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertawa di ruang makan bersama Minseok dan pelayan lainnya.

Sungguh suasana pagi yang hangat dan manis di kediaman Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yifan memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Setelah memastikan tempat yang ia datangi sudah sesuai dengan alamat dalam isi pesan di ponselnya, Yifan pun bergegas turun.

Ketika Yifan masuk ke dalam restoran, ia mendapati suasana di sana masih sepi. Mungkin karena restoran itu baru saja dibuka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yifan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga menarik perhatian pelayan yang segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang ..." pelayan itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, apakah Anda yang bernama Tuan Yifan?"

"Ya, itu aku."

Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum, "Silakan ikuti saya. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu Anda di ruang VIP."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yifan mengikuti ajakan pelayan tersebut. Sesekali Yifan memperhatikan desain interior restoran yang sangat mewah dan berkelas.

 **CKLEK!**

Pelayan itu membukakan pintu, hingga Yifan bisa melihat pasangan suami-istri dan seorang pria di dalam ruang VIP. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pria itu memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Yifan tersenyum membalas sapaan pria paruh baya yang langsung menghampirinya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarnya.

"Duduklah, Yifan. Kami senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," ujar wanita satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Yifan tersenyum, lalu melirik ke arah pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ah, kalian belum berkenalan. Ini putra sulungku. Dia—"

"Sebentar, _Ahjussi_." Yifan memotong ucapan pria paruh baya itu. "Maaf jika aku menyela."

"Tidak apa. Silakan, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yifan berdeham pelan, "Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk bertemu kalian. Tetapi karena aku ingin mengajukan satu permintaan."

"Permintaan?"

Yifan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua," lanjutnya dengan pembawaan tenang. Membuat ketiga orang itu saling memandang dengan wajah bingung mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Minseok menoleh, lalu mengernyit heran saat mendapati wajah gugup Luhan. "Kau ingin bertanya soal apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Emm ..." Luhan memainkan jemari tangannya, "Apa _Eonni_ pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku bahkan mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik, Lu," jawab Minseok.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup, "Ngg ... mereka orang yang seperti apa, _Eonni_?"

Kerutan di dahi Minseok semakin kentara. Ia bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lama berpikir dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, perlahan Minseok mulai mengerti sikap aneh Luhan.

"Kau gugup karena ingin bertemu calon mertuamu?" tanyanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

" _Eonniiii_ ~"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda," Minseok menghentikan tawanya lalu berdeham pelan. "Mereka orang yang baik. Kau tidak perlu takut untuk bertemu mereka."

"Aku bukannya takut, hanya gugup." Luhan menghela napas. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan menerimaku?"

"Astaga. Kau berpikir terlalu berat, Lu," Minseok terkikik geli, kemudian mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. "Dengar, aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu tanpa harus berpikir ribuan kali. Kenapa? Karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Haowen."

"Haowen?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukannya Sehun?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak, Sehun justru prioritas kedua, Lu. Karena statusnya bukan pria _single_ , melainkan duda beranak satu. Bagi wanita yang menjalin hubungan dengan pria seperti Sehun, prioritas utama adalah anak, bukan ayahnya. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan hati ayahnya, belum tentu kau akan mendapatkan hati anaknya. Itu akan membuatmu sulit diterima oleh keluarga si pria."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti penjelasan Minseok.

"Sebaliknya, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan hati anaknya, kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan hati ayahnya. Dengan begitu, keluarga si pria tanpa berpikir panjang akan menerimamu menjadi bagian dari mereka."

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, wajah Luhan yang semula mendung langsung berubah cerah. Ia menghambur ke pelukan Minseok, memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga wanita bermata kucing itu memekik kaget.

"Ish, kau membuatku susah bernapas, Lu!"

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian tertawa renyah. Belum sempat Minseok merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, Luhan kembali memeluknya. Kali ini lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Eonni_." Luhan mencium pipi Minseok. "Kau tahu, penjelasanmu tadi berhasil membuka pikiranku. Dan yang paling penting, mengembalikan suasana hatiku."

Minseok terkekeh, lalu mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin secepatnya melihatmu menikah bersama Sehun. Kau tahu, sejak kau hadir di kehidupan Sehun dan Haowen, suasana di rumah ini selalu penuh dengan kehangatan keluarga yang harmonis."

Luhan tersenyum, terharu mendengarkan ucapan Minseok.

"Kau adalah wanita yang tepat dan pantas untuk melanjutkan tugas Hanna." Mata Minseok sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Berjanjilah, kau akan membahagiakan Sehun dan Haowen. Mereka sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam jurang kesedihan sejak kepergian Hanna. Kini hanya kau yang mampu mengembalikan senyuman mereka."

Luhan mengangguk, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

" _Ne_ , _Eonni_. Aku berjanji padamu," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan membahagiakan mereka."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sore harinya, Luhan terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian. Sejak tahu akan diajak pergi menemui calon mertuanya, Luhan terus memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan untuk menemui orang tua Sehun.

Beruntung suasana hatinya membaik sejak ia mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Minseok. Ia berterima kasih pada wanita itu yang sudah memberikan pemahaman agar tidak terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun.

"Aku harus memakai apa?" gumamnya bingung sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia pandangi beberapa setel pakaian yang tersebar di atas ranjang. Mendadak Luhan teringat ucapan Sehun saat mereka sedang sarapan.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Pakaian?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Kira-kira aku harus memakai apa?"_

" _Emm ..." Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Nanti hanya makan malam biasa dan menurutku lebih kental dengan suasana kekeluargaan. Pakai apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman. Lagi pula, menurutku kau selalu terlihat cantik mengenakan pakaian apapun."_

 _Luhan tersipu malu. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sambil memainkan jemari tangannya._

" _Tapi ..."_

 _Luhan mendongak mendengar Sehun kembali berpendapat._

" _Kau akan semakin cantik jika tidak memakai apapun," lanjut Sehun berbisik disertai seringaian khasnya._

 _Luhan melongo. Tanpa ragu ia langsung melempar buah jeruk di atas meja dan tepat mengenai hidung Sehun._

" _Mesum!" Luhan memalingkan wajah sambil bersedekap._

" _Akh ..."_

 _Suara rintihan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh. Ia terkejut mengetahui Sehun tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya._

" _Se-Sehun ..." Luhan bergegas menghampiri Sehun, memeriksa hidung pria itu apakah berdarah atau tidak. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi ruang di hatinya. Ia benar-benar takut jika hidung Sehun terluka karena ulahnya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu terluka?" Luhan semakin panik karena Sehun terus memegangi hidungnya. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."_

" _Ssshh ... aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Luhan semakin merasa bersalah ketika mengetahui hidung Sehun memerah. Untungnya memang tidak sampai berdarah. Meski begitu, tetap saja terasa sakit._

 _Cup!_

 _Mata Sehun mengerjap kaget setelah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh hidungnya._

" _Masih sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah merona._

 _Sehun menyeringai, "Masih sedikit, tapi aku mau lagi."_

 _Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tanpa tahu niat terselubung Sehun._

" _Mpppphhh—" ketika Luhan hendak mencium hidung Sehun, pria itu dengan sengaja mencium bibir Luhan lebih dulu. Ia bahkan menahan tengkuk Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman mereka._

" _Ahjumma kenapa mata Haowen ditutup? Haowen tidak bisa lihaaaat!"_

 _Seruan Haowen membuat Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia melirik takut ke samping, tepat ke arah Minseok yang masih sibuk menutupi mata Haowen dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Ck, lain kali jika ingin melakukannya lihat-lihat tempat!" protes Minseok. "Tidak lihat ada anak kecil di sini?!"_

" _Ma-maafkan kami," Luhan menunduk malu dengan wajah bersalah. Diam-diam ia melirik Sehun dan terkejut. Pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, malah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah konyolnya._

" _AKH!" Sehun mengerang kesakitan karena mendapatkan cubitan sayang di pinggangnya. "Sakit, Lu!"_

" _Rasakan!" Luhan menjauh dari Sehun dengan wajah marah yang menggemaskan. "Dasar serigala mesum!"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan tertawa geli tiap kali mengingat kejadian saat sarapan pagi tadi. Hampir saja mereka menodai pikiran polos Haowen. Lain kali Luhan harus memastikan situasi di sekitar mereka aman saat Sehun berubah menjadi serigala mesum.

Pilihan Luhan akhirnya jatuh pada _dress_ selutut warna _cream_ , yang nantinya akan dipadukan dengan _blazer brokat_ warna hitam. Luhan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kemudian duduk di depan meja rias, sedikit merias wajahnya dengan _make up_ tipis yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan tanpa hiasan apapun.

Luhan memang paling suka berpenampilan sederhana, namun tetap terlihat anggun dan elegan.

 **CKLEK!**

"Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Eum, aku sudah siap."

Sedikit terburu-buru, Luhan mengambil tasnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sehun. " _Kajja_ ," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Namun tanpa ia duga, Sehun malah terdiam di tempat sambil menatapi Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tetapi ia justru mencium bibir Luhan. "Ah, maaf. Aku menghapus _lipstick_ yang kau pakai."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sayang," bisik Sehun seduktif.

Luhan tersipu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ke mana saja asalkan bukan pada Sehun.

" _Kajja_ ," ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Diam-diam ia melirik penampilan Sehun. Pria itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna cokelat dan jins warna hitam.

Jika diperhatikan sekilas, penampilan mereka tampak serasi satu sama lain. Dengan pilihan warna pakaian yang senada.

"Haowen mau duduk di depan sama _Eomma_ ..." rengekan itu terdengar ketika Luhan bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, lalu menatap Luhan untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Luhan tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Haowen. Anak itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Luhan dengan wajah cerianya.

Luhan tampak kesulitan memakai _seat belt_ karena keberadaan Haowen di pangkuannya. Sampai-sampai Sehun turun tangan membantunya. Tepat saat wanita itu menoleh, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sehun. Kejadian itu sontak membuat wajah keduanya merona.

"Terima kasih," ujar Luhan sambil menunduk.

Sehun terkekeh. Benar-benar dibuat gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu yang diperlihatkan Luhan.

" _Jja_ , kita berangkat!" seru Sehun gembira.

"YEAY!" Haowen membalas seruan Sehun dengan tak kalah heboh, membuat Luhan ikut tergelak dengan kelakuan _duo_ ayah dan anak itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Sehun hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh keluarga besar Sehun, khususnya Luhan yang sangat dinantikan semua orang.

Dalam kesempatan ini, jelas yang paling ingin bertemu dengan Luhan adalah orang tua Sehun.

"Luhan- _ssaem_?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar reaksi kaget Taeoh. Luhan tersenyum sambil memasang wajah bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta dari mereka.

"Taeoh, _eomma_ rasa kau harus mulai membiasakan memanggil Luhan- _ssaem_ dengan panggilan _imo_ ," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Mata Taeoh berkedip-kedip. "Kenapa harus memanggil Luhan- _ssaem_ dengan panggilan _imo_?"

"Karena Luhan- _ssaem_ akan menjadi ibu baru Haowen- _hyung_ ," lanjut Kyungsoo.

" _Jinjja_?!" Taeoh menoleh ke arah Haowen yang tengah tersenyum. " _Hyung_ , apa benar Luhan- _ssaem_ akan menjadi ibu barumu?"

Haowen mengangguk semangat.

"Woah, _daebak_! _Hyung_ mendapat ibu yang sangat cantik dan pintar seperti Luhan- _ssaem_ ," puji Taeoh gembira sambil memeluk Haowen.

Semua orang tergelak mendengar celotehan dua anak itu. Tak terkecuali Luhan yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sesekali ia menundukkan kepala karena merasa malu dan masih sedikit canggung.

"Pilihan Sehun memang tidak salah," Nyonya Nayoung menyambut Luhan dengan pelukan. Sejak kedatangan mereka, ia sudah melihat bagaimana interaksi keduanya. Ia menilai Luhan benar-benar sangat luwes ketika berinteraksi dengan Haowen. Memang cocok dan sudah pantas menjadi ibu baru untuk Haowen.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami," ucap Nyonya Nayoung sambil memeluk Luhan.

" _Ne_ , _Ahjumma_."

" _Aniya_ , mulai sekarang panggil aku _eommoni_ ," Nyonya Nayoung tersenyum lembut. "Sama seperti Jaejoong, kau akan segera menjadi menantu di keluarga ini."

Luhan merasa tersanjung mendengarnya, " _Ne_ , _Eommoni_." Kemudian ia bergantian memeluk Tuan Seunghwan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan dengan mudah diterima oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, tidak menemukan kendala yang berarti untuk mendapatkan restu dari mereka.

Pandangan Sehun masih terfokus ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat Luhan tengah mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Jaejoong tertawa geli, melihat Kyungsoo terus-menerus mengeluarkan protes karena Luhan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Alhasil, Luhan harus bersusah payah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode merajuk.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap, _Eomma_?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hampir," jawab Nyonya Nayoung. "Lagi pula, kami masih menunggu kedatangan satu tamu lagi."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sehun, "Tamu? _Nugu_?"

"Dia kenalan kami, Sehun. Orang yang pernah menolong kami sewaktu mobil yang kami naiki di Hokkaido mengalami mati mesin," jawab Tuan Seunghwan.

Tak berapa lama terdengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang."

Tuan Seunghwan berlari menghampiri pintu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbengong.

"Kau tahu siapa tamu _Appa_ , _Hyung_?" tanya pada Yunho. Sayang, kakaknya itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia beralih ke Jongin.

"Yunho- _hyung_ saja tidak tahu apalagi aku," kata Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian terkekeh setelah mendapati wajah cemberut Sehun.

" _Apa aku datang terlambat?"_

Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang mengobrol bersama Tuan Seunghwan. Luhan yang merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu terdiam, sampai tidak sadar mengabaikan obrolan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong.

" _Sama sekali tidak. Kami masih berkumpul dan saling mengobrol. Mari, silakan masuk."_

" _Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke sini, Ahjussi. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu."_

" _Jangan sungkan, Kris. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa repot."_

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kris? Tapi kenapa suaranya seperti ..."

Kalimat Luhan menggantung kala melihat Tuan Seunghwan datang bersama seorang pria berperawakan tinggi.

"Kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua." Tuan Seunghwan tersenyum sambil melirik pria di sampingnya. "Dia adalah Kris Wu. Orang yang pernah menolongku saat mobil yang kunaiki bersama istriku mogok di jalanan kota Hokkaido."

Pria berambut pirang itu membungkuk sopan, "Apa kabar semuanya? Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Semua orang menyambut ramah tamu Tuan Seunghwan dan Nyonya Nayoung, kecuali Luhan. Sebab wanita itu mengenal betul siapa sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kris Wu.

Tidak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Xi Yifan.

" _Oppa_ ..." tanpa sadar panggilan itu meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Lu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia melirik Sehun, bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa. Kemudian Luhan kembali melirik Yifan dan seketika matanya melotot. Ia bersumpah baru saja melihat seringaian di bibir Yifan.

"Ah, tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini."

Yifan berjalan dengan tegap, mengabaikan tatapan bingung semua orang. khususnya Sehun.

Para wanita memekik tertahan begitu menyaksikan Yifan—yang mengaku sebagai Kris—meraih tangan Luhan lalu menciumnya dengan mesra.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan merasakan bulu romanya serasa merinding. Bukan karena perlakuan manis kakaknya, melainkan aura mencekam yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Tuan Seunghwan ikut penasaran.

Yifan menoleh lalu tersenyum, " _Ne_ , _Ahjussi_. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan masa laluku di sini."

"Masa lalu?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Dulu kami saling mengenal ketika masih di bangku SMA. Saat itu aku siswa tingkat 3 dan Luhan siswi tingkat 1. Kami sangat dekat, hingga suatu hari sebelum kelulusanku, Luhan datang padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku. Dia juga menambahkan kalau aku adalah cinta pertamanya."

Hening. Semua orang terdiam dan tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Mereka melirik was-was ke arah Sehun yang kini memancarkan aura gelap ke seluruh ruangan.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada berat. "Cinta pertama?"

Yifan memandangi Sehun dengan santai, "Ya, aku adalah cinta pertama Xi Luhan."

Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Yifan, entah bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu tiba-tiba muncul ke acara makan malam keluarga Oh dan mengaku sebagai pria bernama Kris Wu. Parahnya lagi, ia mengatakan kepada semua orang jika dirinya adalah cinta pertama Luhan. Menutupi fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Luhan menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap semua orang, khususnya Sehun yang semakin lama kian mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

Yifan memandangi Sehun yang sedari tadi tampak berusaha menahan emosi. Ia bisa melihat tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, membuat Yifan tergelak puas melihat kecemburuan pria itu. Langkah awal dalam rencana yang sudah ia siapkan sepertinya berhasil. Hal ini mendorongnya semakin bersemangat menguji kualitas calon adik iparnya.

 _Let's the show begin ... Oh Sehun ..._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **03 Juli 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa menepati janji untuk update FF ini sebelum lebaran. YEAY!

Pada penasaran kenapa Yifan bisa muncul di rumah orang tua Sehun? *senyum evil*

Ada penjelasannya kok, entah di chapter berapa nanti *nyengir* Yang pasti, sekarang Sehun itu lagi dapet karma dari perbuatannya ke Luhan dulu (di awal2 chapter). Masih bingung? Ada kaitannya sama summary FF ini. Cuma sutradaranya ganti, bukan Sehun tapi Yifan (wkwkwk, ini udah jelas banget loh, serius. Cluenya bahkan ada lho di salah satu _scene_ chapter ini hihi)

Kalau aku perhatikan lagi, FF ini sepertinya sebentar lagi bakalan tamat. Paling mentok sih di chapter 15 (kayak You're Mine) tapi bisa jadi kurang dari itu. Yang pasti bakalan lebih dari 10 chapter (ini aja udah chapter 9 tapi Yifan baru beraksi hihi)

Ah iya, terakhir aku mau ngucapin ...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H. Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin. Kalau selama ini aku ada salah, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *deep bow*

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

Fe261, hime31ryuka, ramyoon, Juna Oh, kyulkulator, teukiangle, BabyByunie, daebaektaeluv, sehunluhan0494, Telekinetics726, rizkianita16, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, ArkunaKim, pcyB . I, Mita622, almurfa, AGMESA201, sherli898, zoldyk, Angel Deer, Selenia Oh, Asmaul, vouzmevoyez94, Arifahohse, Seravin509, yuliani . cupel, Hun94, chenma, Annisawinds, wolfdeer520, ColdThunderxx, OhXiSeLu, fakkpark, Kim YeHyun, vietrona chan, Guest (1), Shierashie94, hunexohan, kiddobby, Mustika253, Vinka668, chocovanila, park hye cha, aprilianis, sehunnissa, Lucky8894, hatakehanahungry, luluhanin12, yousee, kenlee1412, Skymoebius, bylvcky, babydeer, ichaadyah, xiaoluhan1220, hanlulu11, DwiLu, sanmayy88, Nurul999, anisa16, vee, moebyansz, Ai90, reykovandafell, ccdtksexoot12, Ririn Ayu, AlienBaby88, auliaMRQ, HannaHyun, nisaramaidah28, robiatus18, Mocha-chan, osehn, Bambi, HunHanCherry1220, shintaaulia23, awk . ohra, Oh Hee Ra, Mella Alvionita NagaPanda, nik4nik, Letciia Oh, satanSEKAI, Yohannaemerald, kimjunheekji, Guest (2), joon park, BaeXi, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, anonymous, Baby niz 137, wu6hun, Gaemgyu402evilmaknae, restu ayu s, lululovehunnie, 07VA, BukiyouHime-Sama, Tilka exo l, Langit Merah, rasyaa, hunwifey, Guest (3), Hanna Hyun, arosiwonest603

Selamat datang buat readers baru di FF ini :)

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Yang berminat sama genre Hurt/Comfort, silakan baca FF terbaru pengganti RYP. Judulnya **Glass Mask** , dan kalau sudah baca jangan lupa untuk review ya. Gomawo~

p.s.s : Mungkin bakal update FF lagi setelah lebaran /nggak tahu juga sih hehe/. Maklum, namanya juga kalau suasana lebaran harus bersillaturahmi ke sanak saudara dan tetangga hehe

Selamat berlibur semuanya. Buat yang pada mudik hati-hati di jalan yo (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 10**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Makan malam yang seharusnya terasa menyenangkan, nyatanya tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana di area pemakaman.

Sepi.

Tak ada satupun orang dewasa di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Oh itu yang mengeluarkan suara mereka. Hanya suara dentingan dari peralatan makan yang memenuhi ruang makan, ditambah celotehan khas milik Haowen dan Taeoh. Anak-anak jelas tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi antara para orang dewasa, sehingga mereka dengan leluasa tetap bersenda gurau satu sama lain.

Tuan Seunghwan dan Nyonya Nayoung saling memandang. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh dua pasangan lainnya, Yunho-Jaejoong dan Jongin-Kyungsoo. Mereka kompak melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan aura hitam ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Seperti tengah menonton adegan dalam drama yang menegangkan, keenam orang itu pun beralih melirik Luhan.

Dari luar pembawaan Luhan tampak tenang. Ia menikmati hidangan makan malam tanpa berkomentar apapun. Mereka sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak, Luhan luar biasa gugup sekaligus takut karena Sehun yang membuat suasana di ruang makan berubah mencekam.

Tanpa dikomando, secara kompak enam pasang mata itu bergulir memandangi sosok pria yang duduk di paling ujung meja makan. Di antara semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang makan, sangat jelas hanya dia satu-satunya yang paling cuek. Tidak peduli dan seolah tak mempermasalahkan pandangan tajam Sehun yang sejak tadi dilayangkan untuknya.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho menoleh, ia menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja memanggil. "Apa?" tanyanya terheran mendapati wajah cemas sang kekasih.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun." Jaejoong memang tipe orang yang peka. Ia dengan mudah bisa membaca situasi yang ada di sekitarnya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ikut memandangi Sehun yang entah sejak kapan terus menatap Yifan dengan aura permusuhan. Ia beralih melirik orang tuanya. Pasangan suami-istri itu hanya menggedikkan bahu sebagai respon, tapi Yunho sempat menangkap seringaian kecil di bibir mereka.

Wajah tenang yang semula melekat pada Yunho, perlahan dihiasi seringaian jahil. Seolah ikut terpengaruh dengan reaksi orang tuanya.

Ingatan Yunho kembali pada kejadian sebelum jam makan siang.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok Yifan yang kini mengaku sebagai Kris.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yunho mengamati jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Ia mengetukkan jemari tangannya di atas meja lantaran rasa bosan mulai menghampiri. Sejujurnya, Yunho ingin pergi menemui Jaejoong karena terlalu merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu. Tapi pagi ini orang tuanya benar-benar membuat kejutan, memintanya untuk ikut menemui seseorang._

 _Yunho tidak tahu dan belum mengenal siapa orang yang akan mereka temui. Orang tuanya hanya bercerita bahwa pria tersebut lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Pria yang diklaim sebagai penolong mereka sewaktu berada di Jepang._

 _Lama Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, perlahan ia mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan. Tepat saat Yunho menoleh, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berseragam pelayan yang datang bersama seorang pria._

" _Oh, kau sudah datang."_

 _Yunho tidak berhenti memandangi sosok pria berambut pirang itu._

" _Duduklah, Yifan. Kami senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," kata Nyonya Nayoung ramah._

 _Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala mendengar nama yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya. Ia masih setia memasang wajah datar, sekalipun pria bernama Yifan itu mengulum senyum padanya._

 _Tuan Seunghwan menyadari arah pandang Yifan, "Ah, kalian belum berkenalan. Ini putra sulungku. Dia—"_

" _Sebentar, Ahjussi." Yifan memotong ucapan Tuan Seunghwan. "Maaf jika aku menyela."_

" _Tidak apa. Silakan, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

 _Yunho mengerutkan dahi, semakin penasaran kala mendengar dehaman pelan keluar dari bibir Yifan._

" _Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk bertemu kalian. Tetapi karena aku ingin mengajukan satu permintaan."_

" _Permintaan?"_

 _Yifan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua," lanjutnya dengan pembawaan tenang._

 _Yunho dan orang tuanya saling memandang dengan wajah bingung mereka._

" _Sebelumnya ... perkenalkan namaku Xi Yifan," Yifan tersenyum kepada Yunho yang kini membelalakkan matanya._

" _Xi Yifan?" Yunho merasa tidak asing dengan nama marga Yifan. "Apa kau ada hubungan saudara dengan Luhan?"_

" _Lebih tepatnya, aku kakak kandung Luhan," lanjut Yifan dengan santai._

 _Tuan Seunghwan dan Nyonya Nayoung mengerutkan dahi._

" _Sebentar, Yunho." Nyonya Nayoung melirik putranya. "Luhan yang kau maksud ... apakah dia yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"_

" _Benar, Ahjumma." Bukan Yunho yang menjawab, melainkan Yifan. "Adikku memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan putramu."_

" _Jinjja?!" Spontan saja, Nyonya Nayoung berteriak paling heboh. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Bukan begitu, Yeobo?"_

 _Tuan Seunghwan mengangguk setuju._

" _Aku pun juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin, Ahjumma," sahut Yifan sambil tertawa._

" _Lalu bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Yunho kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal._

 _Yifan berdeham pelan, "Begini, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah keberatan jika adikku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, siapapun itu. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang kakak aku perlu menilai apakah pria itu tepat dan cocok untuk adikku."_

" _Ah, jadi kau ingin menilai adikku?" tebak Yunho._

" _Benar, Hyung. Aku ingin menilai Sehun." Yifan tersenyum, senang karena Yunho bisa langsung mengerti keinginannya._

 _Yunho mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yifan, karena dirinya sendiri pun pernah melakukannya. Saat Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya mereka resmi menikah hingga memiliki Taeoh._

" _Baiklah, kami setuju!"_

 _Tuan Seunghwan dan Nyonya Nayoung menoleh kaget._

" _Appa dan eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Anggap saja ini ujian untuk Sehun. Bukankah dulu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin?" Yunho tersenyum menyeringai._

 _Pasangan suami-istri itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah hafal dengan isi otak Yunho yang berniat menjahili Sehun._

" _Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Tuan Seunghwan._

 _Yifan hendak menjawab, namun Yunho lagi-lagi menyerobot._

" _Malam ini Luhan akan datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam keluarga. Bagaimana jika kau datang?" Yunho menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Berikan kejutan untuk adikmu."_

 _Yifan tergelak, tidak menduga jika Yunho akan begitu mendukung keputusannya untuk menilai Sehun. "Tentu, Hyung. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk adik tercintaku."_

 _Nyonya Nayoung semakin penasaran, "Jadi, kau akan datang?"_

 _Yifan mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan datang, tetapi tidak sebagai Xi Yifan."_

 _Ketiga orang itu saling memandang. Mereka sempat menangkap seringaian yang terukir di bibir Yifan._

" _Aku akan datang sebagai Kris Wu. Cinta pertama Luhan di masa lalu."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Bibir Yunho berkedut. Mati-matian ia menahan tawa sejak kedatangan Yifan di rumah orang tuanya. Rencana pria itu sepertinya berjalan sukses. Kejutan yang ia berikan bukan hanya berhasil membuat Luhan tidak berkutik, namun juga sukses memercikkan api cemburu dalam diri Sehun.

"Yunnie!"

Pekikan tertahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh dengan kedua alisnya yang tertaut sempurna. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan adikmu?"

Yunho tidak segera menjawab, ia tersenyum sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Jaejoong. "Tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

Jaejoong tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho, tapi wajah penuh keyakinan pria itu mematahkan semua keraguannya. Ia tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih fokus pada hidangan makan malam. Mengabaikan Yunho yang sekali lagi memperlihatkan _smirk_ andalannya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Barangkali Yifan, yang sempat melihat bagaimana Tuan Seunghwan, Nyonya Nayoung, dan Yunho saling memberi isyarat. Pria itu pun ikut mengulum senyum. Otaknya semakin diisi berbagai ide untuk mendukung aksinya dalam menilai Sehun sebagai calon adik iparnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selesai makan malam, semua orang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Haowen dan Taeoh menjadi pusat perhatian karena celotehan mereka yang menggemaskan. Terlebih ketika Haowen merengek pada Sehun kapan akan segera menikah dengan Luhan, lantaran tidak sabar ingin segera mempunyai adik.

Kontan saja permintaannya yang sangat polos itu membuat semua orang tertawa. Mereka semakin bersemangat menggoda Sehun yang tampak kikuk. Begitu pun Luhan yang tersenyum malu dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Selain aksi lucu Haowen dan Taeoh, mereka turut membahas rencana pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan segera dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat.

Luhan melirik Yifan. Sejak tadi kakaknya itu terus memberi isyarat padanya untuk keluar meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kentara sekali jika Yifan berniat mengajaknya berbicara secara empat mata.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan keluarganya, kakak-beradik itu berjalan ke luar rumah. Tepatnya taman belakang yang berdekatan dengan kolam renang.

"Huh, Kris? Cinta pertamaku?" Luhan tidak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, _Oppa_?! Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini dan mengaku sebagai cinta pertamaku?!"

"Tenanglah, adikku tersayang." Yifan terkekeh pelan, mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengusap kepala Luhan namun segera ditepis oleh wanita itu.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, _Oppa_! Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini? Apa kau diam-diam sedang mengawasiku?!"

Yifan belum menjawab. Ia malah bersedekap dan memasang wajah santai, membuat Luhan kian gemas akan sikapnya.

" _Oppa_!"

"Baik-baik, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Yifan mengalah, "Sebelum itu, tidakkah ada yang ingin kau jelaskan lebih dulu, Nona Xi?"

 _Glek!_ Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Perubahan ekspresi wajah Yifan langsung terbaca dengan mudah.

"Aku baru pulang dua hari lalu, kemudian mendapat kabar bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kejutan yang menyenangkan," sindir Yifan.

"Dari mana _Oppa_ tahu soal Sehun?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aku mendengar obrolan kalian, di ruang kerja _appa_ kemarin," Yifan menjawab sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menunduk dengan jemari tangan yang saling tertaut. Hasrat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut soal kedatangan Yifan malam ini menguap entah ke mana. Semula Luhan memang berniat untuk membela diri, tapi jika dipikir ulang tetap saja dia yang akan kalah dalam menghadapi segala sikap _overprotektif_ kakaknya.

"Jadi ..." Luhan menarik napas panjang-panjang, "boleh aku tahu apa sebenarnya rencana _Oppa_ datang ke sini?"

"Cerita yang disampaikan Seunghwan- _ahjussi_ tadi memang benar. Aku menolong mereka saat melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Hokkaido," Yifan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Satu-satunya kebohongan yang aku karang adalah identitas Kris Wu sebagai cinta pertama Xi Luhan."

"Apa tujuanmu melakukannya, _Oppa_? Kau berniat merusak hubunganku dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

Yifan tergelak. Ia benar-benar gemas melihat wajah cemberut Luhan.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu," Yifan berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Sebagai kakak, aku berhak menilai pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan adik kesayanganku. Tidak peduli _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah setuju dengan pilihanmu."

Luhan mendongak, wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kekesalan pada sikap Yifan yang selalu saja bertindak sesuka hati.

"Anggap saja aku sedang menguji calon adik iparku." Yifan tersenyum menyeringai, "Bukankah dia juga sempat mengujimu untuk menjadi pengasuh putranya?"

Mata rusa Luhan seketika membelalak lebar. " _O-Oppa_ tahu?"

Yifan mengangguk-angguk. Menurut Luhan, senyuman yang diperlihatkan pria itu tampak menakutkan. Kentara sekali jika kakaknya tengah menahan emosi. Bisa dilihat dari kilatan api kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tahu segalanya soal Sehun, termasuk skenario konyol yang ia lakukan bersama anaknya untuk mengujimu."

Luhan menunduk, ia takut jika seandainya Yifan memberitahu orang tuanya soal Sehun yang pernah menculiknya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Yifan berkata lembut, "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ jika Sehun pernah melibatkanmu dalam skenario konyolnya. Asalkan dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

Yifan menangkup wajah Luhan, kemudian membelainya dengan penuh kelembutan. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat berinteraksi dengan adik kesayangannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya satu hal padamu. Apa kau sangat mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari sorot matanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau harus mengikuti skenarioku."

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku ingin tahu, seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada adikku yang cantik ini."

 _Cup!_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos ketika Yifan mencium keningnya. Itu memang hal yang paling sering Yifan lakukan padanya. Akan tetapi, melihat bagaimana seringaian terukir di bibir Yifan, Luhan merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"LUHAN!"

Benar saja, seruan Sehun dari belakang membuat wanita itu melonjak kaget. Sebelum mendapati wajah marah Sehun, ia menangkap kerlingan nakal dari Yifan.

 _Grep!_

Luhan memekik ketika tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang hingga jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia mendongak, menatap penuh ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya.

Ketahuilah, Sehun benar-benar tampak menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

"Se-Sehun ..."

Pria itu masih menatap tajam ke arah Yifan yang tampak bersikap santai. Tidak sedikit pun merasa takut atas kemarahan yang tengah dirasakan Sehun.

Coba saja kalian bayangkan jika berada di posisi Sehun.

Tidak melihat Luhan di ruang keluarga, Sehun pergi mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan di taman belakang rumah orang tuanya. Yang membuat Sehun marah sudah pasti karena Luhan sedang bersama Yifan, yang ia tahu sebagai Kris—cinta pertama kekasihnya itu. Dan emosi Sehun meledak kala ia melihat Yifan mencium kening Luhan.

"Aku mencarimu, rupanya kau di sini ..."

Luhan hendak memalingkan wajahnya karena takut, tapi dihalangi oleh Sehun. Pria itu menyentuh dagunya, menuntunya secara perlahan agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang, hm?" Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, membuat wanita itu mengernyit heran. Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun sedikit bergetar, ditambah pelukan tangan pria itu semakin mengerat di sekitar pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Aku—"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ssi_. Aku yang mengajak Luhan ke sini karena aku ingin bicara dengannya. Tadi kami sedang mengenang masa-masa saat dulu masih ada di sekolah."

Sehun menatap Yifan dengan dingin.

"Kau seharusnya meminta izinku terlebih dahulu, Kris- _ssi_."

Luhan was-was, takut jika Sehun tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya yang berujung pada aksi kekerasan. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal saat melihat wajah santai Yifan.

Astaga, kakaknya itu benar-benar sukses memancing kemarahan orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi Luhan untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Dia bebas berbicara dengan siapa saja, tapi kau harus ingat satu hal. Aku tidak akan pernah rela melihat milikku disentuh oleh pria lain!"

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sekalipun terdengar posesif, entah mengapa ia menyukai kata kepemilikan itu. Di satu sisi Luhan ingin sekali tertawa. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika tahu bahwa orang yang membuatnya cemburu adalah calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

Usai mengatakannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sehun segera membawa Luhan pergi. Meninggalkan Yifan yang sejak tadi mati-matian menahan tawanya. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya sambil meringis lebar kepada Luhan yang sempat menengok ke belakang.

"Hei!"

Yifan menoleh lalu tersenyum kala mendapati kehadiran Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati sekali peranmu sebagai Kris."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk, "Benar, aku senang sekali melihat wajah cemburu adikmu, _Hyung_."

Yunho tertawa, "Dia memang seperti itu. Apapun pada sesuatu yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya, Sehun tidak akan pernah rela berbagi pada orang lain. Dulu dia juga sangat posesif pada mendiang istrinya."

Yifan terdiam. Menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun, membuatnya tahu masa lalu pria itu yang sudah pernah menikah. Dalam hati Yifan salut pada Sehun. Tidak mudah bagi siapapun untuk menjadi seorang _single parent_. Banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan dan pertimbangkan demi kepentingan sang anak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tetap harus berhati-hati pada Sehun."

Kalimat peringatan yang diucapkan Yunho membuat Yifan menoleh heran.

"Aku tahu betul bagaimana kepribadian adikku. Jika dia sedang kalap, bukan mulutnya lagi yang akan berbicara, melainkan tangannya."

Seringaian itu kembali muncul di bibir Yifan, " _Jinjja_? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Pasti menarik sekali."

Mata musang Yunho melotot, "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Yifan hanya mengedikkan bahu, setelahnya tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah kaget Yunho. Tawanya baru berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menarik tangannya. Yifan menunduk, lalu terkejut mendapati tatapan kesal nan menggemaskan dari Haowen.

" _Ahjussi_ siapa? Kenapa tadi dekat sekali dengan _eomma_ Haowen?"

Yifan tersenyum. Ia senang mengetahui adiknya diterima dengan mudah oleh keluarga Sehun, termasuk anak pria itu. Bahkan Haowen sudah mengklaim Luhan sebagai ibunya. Benar-benar persis seperti ayahnya. _Like father like son._

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Haowen.

"Haowen."

"Haowen mau hadiah tidak?"

"Hadiah?!" Mata warisan Sehun itu seketika berbinar-binar, "Haowen mau, _Ahjussi_! Haowen mau hadiah!"

"Bagus, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Haowen, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mata Haowen mengerjap lucu. "Syarat?"

Yunho melotot. Ia bersumpah baru saja melihat seringaian jahil di bibir Yifan. Oh tidak, sepertinya calon iparnya itu menemukan _partner in crime_ untuk mengerjai Sehun. Yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa dalam hati. Berharap Sehun akan sabar dan bertahan selama menghadapi sikap Yifan selanjutnya.

 _Semoga kau berhasil, Oh Sehun._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **BLAM!**

Luhan merasakan bahunya bergetar setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup cukup keras. Ia melirik takut ke arah Sehun. Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah merah padam karena emosi.

Mata Luhan memandang sekeliling. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah kamar, entah milik siapa tapi Luhan bisa menebak jika ini kamar Sehun. Ia bisa mencium aroma khas pria itu di seluruh ruangan.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dalam hitungan detik ia melangkah maju kemudian meremas kuat bahu Luhan. "Jelaskan padaku!"

"So-soal apa?"

Decakan gemas keluar dari bibir Sehun, "Tentu saja soal cinta pertamamu itu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ya Tuhan, pria ini benar-benar mempercayai ucapan Yifan. Antara ingin tertawa sekaligus prihatin, Luhan sejujurnya tidak tega melihat Sehun begitu marah atas pengakuan Yifan sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Namun karena syarat yang diajukan Yifan, Luhan tidak bisa mundur lagi dari skenario kakaknya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Sehun. Untuk apa mengungkitnya?"

Jawaban Luhan secara tidak langsung menolak permintaan Sehun. Pria itu kini meraih tangan Luhan, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku hanya ingin kita saling terbuka satu sama lain. Kau sudah tahu soal Hanna, maka aku juga berhak tahu soal Kris."

Luhan terdiam, bukan karena tidak mau menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ayolah, dia tidak mengikuti klub theater seperti yang pernah Yifan lakukan dulu semasa kuliah. Jadi urusan berakting sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau terbuka padaku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

Tiga kalimat beruntun yang diucapkan Sehun membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia mendongak, hingga tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Sehun. Luhan terkejut mendapati sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata pria itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bercerita padamu soal Kris- _oppa_. Aku hanya ... hanya merasa dia bagian dari masa laluku yang tidak perlu kuceritakan padamu." Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Bibirnya berkedut ketika ia mulai mengarang cerita soal identitas kakaknya sebagai Kris.

"Lagi pula setelah dia menolakku, aku tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya."

"Dia menolakmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Katanya karena dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja," jawabnya sambil tergelak dalam hati. Ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masih meragukan ucapannya justru membuat Luhan ingin sekali tertawa. Namun sebisa mungkin wanita itu mati-matian bersikap tenang di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya. Apalagi tadi aku sempat melihat dia mencium keningmu." Sehun membuang muka. "Mungkin setelah bertemu lagi, sekarang dia berniat untuk mendekatimu."

 _Ugh_ , ingin rasanya Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Sehun yang kini tengah menggembung lucu. Sangat kontras dengan reaksinya beberapa jam yang lalu yang tampak seperti serigala menakutkan. Sekarang Sehun bertingkah layaknya anak anjing yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau takut aku jatuh cinta lagi pada Kris- _oppa_?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah jahil.

Semula berniat ingin menggoda, namun reaksi Sehun benar-benar di luar dugaan Luhan. Pria itu malah memeluknya erat. Dan Yang membuat Luhan lebih bingung ketika merasakan tubuh kekar Sehun bergetar hebat.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku ..." kali ini Luhan juga mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar.

"Sehun?"

"Aku takut, Lu. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku setelah bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamamu."

Luhan tertegun. Sungguh tidak menyangka reaksi Sehun seperti ini. Jika sebelumnya ia masih ingin tertawa, kini Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Tidak peduli skenario ini hanya untuk menguji pria itu, tetap saja sikap Yifan telah membuat Sehun menjadi sosok pria yang lemah akan cinta. Meski begitu, Luhan merasakan hatinya semakin menggila. Jelas ia tidak akan pernah salah menangkap arti di balik permintaan Sehun barusan.

Bukankah ini cukup—atau mungkin sangat—menjelaskan bahwa pria itu sangat mencintainya?

Perlahan tangan Luhan bergerak ke atas, mengusap lembut punggung Sehun dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku berjanji, Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di belakang tengkuk Luhan. Membuat wanita itu sedikit geli sekaligus sesak, lantaran Sehun tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebaliknya, malah semakin erat.

" _Ugh_ , Sehun aku ... _ugh_ tidak bisa bernapas!"

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan mata elangnya yang kini menatap teduh sepasang mata rusa itu. Ia menyatukan keningnya secara sempurna pada kening Luhan.

Wajah Luhan merona kala ia merasakan sapuan lembut napas Sehun di sekitar pipinya.

"Kau harus memegang janjimu," bisik Sehun seduktif.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Mata wanita itu sempat terpejam ketika bibir Sehun dengan lembut mencium bibirnya. Tidak hanya berhenti di sana saja. Sehun bahkan mencium tiap jengkal wajah Luhan, mulai dari kening, hidung, kedua pipi, hingga akhirnya kembali lagi di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang semakin didominasi warna merah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Haowen. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu, Lu."

"Eum, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian." Luhan membelai wajah Sehun, kemudian dengan berani mencium bibir tipisnya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ia kembali membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang penuh akan kehangatan. Ketakutan yang sempat menghinggapinya sejak kemunculan Yifan yang mengaku sebagai cinta pertama Luhan, perlahan mulai sirna.

Ia percaya Luhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Seperti dirinya yang sudah berjanji akan selalu di sisi wanita itu untuk selamanya.

"Besok kau ada jadwal mengajar sampai jam berapa?"

"Ngg ... sepertinya hanya sampai jam 4 sore. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkedip lucu.

"Kita makan malam di luar, _ne_?"

"Haowen juga ikut?"

" _Aniya_ , hanya kita berdua saja." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Luhan. "Kita berkencan."

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Seperti layaknya remaja tanggung, ia mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu malu. Membuat Sehun gemas dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Haowen tertidur selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang menggendong Haowen, sejak di dalam mobil hingga sampai ke dalam rumah. Baik Sehun maupun Jongdae sempat menawarkan untuk membantu, namun ditolak olehnya. Luhan berkata bahwa ia ingin membaringkan Haowen sendiri di kamar anak itu.

Luhan tersenyum ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di kamar Haowen. Nuansa kamar yang didominasi warna biru laut memang sangat cocok untuk anak itu.

Perlahan dan sedikit berhati-hati, Luhan membaringkan Haowen di atas ranjang. Senyum mengembang di bibir anak itu ketika Luhan mengusap lembut kepalanya. Setelah menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Haowen, Luhan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di keningnya.

" _Jaljayo_ , Haowen. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu ..." bisik Luhan sembari tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan status Haowen. Semenjak ia memberi izin Haowen untuk memanggilnya _eomma_ , Luhan sudah bertekad akan menganggap Haowen seperti anaknya sendiri.

Setelah dari kamar Haowen, Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tak lupa menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah turut ia lakukan sebagai rutinitas sebelum pergi tidur.

 **CKLEK!**

Tepat saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sehun yang sudah duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu," jawab Sehun santai. Mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi kaget yang menghiasi wajah Luhan. Pria itu beranjak dari ranjang lantas berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih terbengong di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sama seperti Luhan, Sehun sudah mengenakan piyama sutra warna hitam. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengenakan piyama sutra warna _pink_.

"KYAAAA~" Luhan memekik histeris karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa izin. Refleks ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Sehun terkekeh, dengan segera ia mencium bibir Luhan yang tengah bersungut kesal. Membuat mata rusa itu berkedip-kedip lucu menatapnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, rasanya kita seperti pengantin baru saja," bisik Sehun seduktif. Desahan napasnya di sekitar leher Luhan membuat wanita itu menggeliat geli.

"Kita belum resmi menikah, Tuan Oh." Luhan melotot tajam, "Aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk menyentuh tubuhku sampai kita sah sebagai suami-istri secara agama maupun hukum."

Tawa Sehun pecah. Luhan yang terkadang galak namun juga menggemaskan sangat ia sukai. Sehun jadi ketagihan untuk menggoda wanita itu terus-menerus.

"Aku bahkan hanya ingin menggendongmu seperti ini, tapi kau sudah berpikiran sampai ke sana. Jangan-jangan memang kau yang tidak sabar ingin segera menikmati malam pertama kita, Sayang?"

Benar saja, semburat rona merah segera menghiasi pipi Luhan. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya ke mana saja, asalkan tidak berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau malu, hm?" goda Sehun semakin menjadi.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sehun tertawa keras, "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Mata rusa Luhan kembali melotot.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayangku." Sehun tergelak sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Luhan.

"Kau menyebalkan, uuh~"

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Sehun!" Luhan memukul dada bidang Sehun, setelahnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena rayuan Sehun.

"Turunkan! Aku mau tidur!" rengek Luhan kesal.

Kali ini Sehun mengalah, menghentikan aksi merayu yang tengah ia lakukan pada Luhan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang. Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat pergerakan Luhan yang langsung menghadap ke samping, dengan sengaja membelakanginya yang baru saja ikut menyusul naik ke atas ranjang.

 _Grep!_ Tetap saja, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan lepas dari jeratannya. Ia kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau marah, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng, tetap tanpa memberikan jawaban. Sehun tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sekitar tengkuk Luhan, menghirup aroma madu yang sangat khas dari wanita itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Kali ini Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Membuat Sehun beranggapan jika wanita itu memang sudah tertidur. Bibir tipisnya perlahan melengkung sempurna.

" _Jaljayo_ , _nae sarang_." Sehun berbisik lembut, "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan—bukan hanya dari segi fisik, melainkan secara mental. Bagaimanapun kedatangan pria yang mengaku sebagai cinta pertama Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tertekan.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan sebenarnya masih dalam kondisi sadar. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur hingga tak sengaja mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, khususnya kalimat terakhir pria itu.

Pelan-pelan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya sampai berhadapan dengan Sehun. Jemari tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Sehun. Ia mencium bibir Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itu janjiku padamu, Sehunku."

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan Sehun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, kemudian menggeliat dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Ia menoleh dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar kala menyadari sisi sampingnya kosong.

"Luhan?" Sehun bergumam lirih. Teringat kejadian semalam, rasa panik seketika menguasai diri Sehun. Ia melompat dari ranjang, kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. Nihil, ia tidak menemukan Luhan di sana.

Secepat kilat Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan, berpindah ke kamar Haowen namun ia juga tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu di sana. Hanya ada putranya yang masih terlelap di balik selimut.

"Tidak ... dia tidak mungkin pergi ..." Sehun menggeleng kencang, berusaha menepis berbagai pikiran buruk yang segera menghinggapi isi kepalanya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Sehun berlari menuruni tangga, kemudian berpencar ke sekeliling rumah.

"LUHAN!"

"Sehun, kenapa kau berteriak?" Minseok keluar dari dapur dengan wajah kebingungan. Kedua alisnya tertaut sempurna. Sehun masih mengenakan piyama tapi sudah berlarian ke sekeliling rumah sambil berteriak tanpa henti.

"Luhan di mana, _Noona_?"

"Luhan?" Minseok tersenyum, "Oh, dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?!"

Minseok melonjak kaget mendengar reaksi heboh Sehun, "Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Di-dia pergi ke mana?"

Minseok mendongak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Dia bilang ingin pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun."

"Pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Minseok mengedikkan bahunya cuek, "Dia menitip pesan untukmu. Minta maaf karena pergi pagi-pagi tanpa pamit lebih dulu denganmu. Katanya tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tampak kelelahan."

Hembusan napas penuh kelegaan keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, meluapkan kegembiraannya hingga tanpa sadar memeluk Minseok sangat erat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?! Kau membuatku sesak!" protes Minseok. "Pagi ini sikapmu sangat aneh. Kau seperti orang kesetanan yang berlarian sambil meneriaki nama Luhan."

Sehun tidak membalas, hanya senyuman kikuk yang ia berikan pada Minseok. Secepat kilat ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"OH SEHUN!" Minseok berteriak kesal karena Sehun tak memberikan penjelasan apapun.

Jongdae yang baru saja datang bersama Daeul hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Minseok. Terlebih saat menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga, lalu masuk ke kamar dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Ck, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak?" Jongdae bertanya pada Minseok yang masih berkacak pinggang di ruang tengah. Ia menyerahkan Daeul yang segera meronta dalam gendongannya, meminta pindah ke dalam gendongan Minseok.

"Salahkan Sehun yang sudah membuatku penasaran!" bibir Minseok mengerucut lucu. "Dia bangun tidur lalu berteriak mencari Luhan seperti orang kesetanan. Padahal mereka masih sepasang kekasih, tapi tingkah Sehun sudah persis seperti suami Luhan."

"Seperti kau sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya," sindir Jongdae sambil menyeringai, kemudian berlari lantaran Minseok kembali berteriak, dan sukses membuat anak mereka menangis karena kaget dengan teriakannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ini."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menatap takjub pada sepiring _omurice_ yang disodorkan Chanyeol. "Selamat makan~" teriaknya riang seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang. Mereka bingung dengan kedatangan Luhan di pagi buta. Untung saja Luhan tidak terlalu banyak bertanya melihat Chanyeol yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mungkin, karena Luhan sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang memang kerap menginap di apartemen Baekhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. "Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah datang ke sini." Baekhyun menyuap sesendok _omurice_ ke mulutnya. "Kebiasaanmu jika sedang ingin berkeluh kesah dengan kami."

Luhan meringis lebar, "Aku memang berniat cerita pada kalian, tapi aku tidak bertengkar dengan Sehun. Sebaliknya, hubunganku dengan Sehun kian mesra," ucapnya sedikit pamer.

"Lalu kau sedang ada masalah apa jika bukan dengan Sehun?"

Wajah Luhan berubah lesu, "Kakakku."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yifan- _oppa_?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

" _Aniya_ , hanya saja ... dia ..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dia sudah tahu kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun."

" _MWO_?!"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Dia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolanku dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ saat aku pulang ke sana dua hari lalu."

Baekhyun terdiam, teringat ketika ia memergoki Yifan yang tengah berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. "Ah, jadi waktu itu dia sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian? Pantas saja wajahnya tampak menakutkan."

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Eum, waktu itu wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan," jawab Baekhyun mereka ulang bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yifan. Namun karena tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis, terang saja berhasil memancing tawa Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Lalu ... apa yang Yifan- _hyung_ lakukan? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia penasaran bagaimana sikap Yifan setelah tahu adik kesayangannya sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Lebih dari itu, Yeol." Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Semalam aku pergi ke rumah orang tua Sehun. Kami diundang makan malam bersama, sekaligus Sehun ingin mengenalkanku pada keluarga besarnya. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Pasangan itu menggeleng kompak.

"Yifan- _oppa_ datang atas undangan orang tua Sehun. Awalnya aku kaget melihat kedatangannya. Kemudian, aku semakin tidak bisa berkutik ketika ia mengaku sebagai Kris Wu. Cinta pertamaku sewaktu masih SMA."

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama melongo mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Orang tua Sehun mengundangnya karena memang mereka sudah saling mengenal. Kakakku pernah menolong orang tua Sehun sewaktu mereka berada di Jepang. Hanya saja, semalam _oppa_ sengaja datang dengan identitas sebagai Kris Wu dan cinta pertamaku. Tujuannya untuk menguji Sehun. _Oppa_ ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Sehun padaku."

" _Jinjja_? Wow, ide kakakmu sangat cemerlang." Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Sehun sebelumnya juga pernah mengujimu bukan? Anggap saja ini karma untuknya, Lulu Sayang."

"Tetap saja aku tidak tega pada Sehun. Kau tidak tahu auranya seketika menggelap sejak pengakuan _oppa_ sebagai Kris di hadapan semua orang. Bahkan ketika memergoki _oppa_ mencium keningku, Sehun langsung menarikku dan sedikit membentak _oppa_."

"Membentak?"

Luhan mengangguk, sekilas ada rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Dia bilang, dia tidak akan pernah rela jika miliknya disentuh oleh pria lain."

"Sehun pria yang sangat posesif, _eoh_?" celetuk Chanyeol sambil melahap _omurice_ miliknya.

"Memang kau sendiri tidak?" sindir Luhan dengan mata memicing, yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di rumah Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat lagi beragam wajah yang terlihat ketika Yifan datang ke rumah orang tua Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit mencurigai orang tua Sehun dan kakaknya. Kurasa mereka turut terlibat dalam skenario yang direncanakan Yifan- _oppa_ ," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi wajah bak seorang detektif handal.

"Kau yakin?"

"Eum, aku yakin sekali. Karena di antara semua orang, hanya mereka bertiga yang tetap tenang sewaktu Sehun terus-menerus mengeluarkan aura kegelapan ke seluruh penjuru rumah," jawab Luhan polos.

Chanyeol tergelak, "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah Sehun, Lu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi Haowen?"

"Haowen? Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun soal Yifan- _oppa_. Kurasa karena ia masih anak-anak dan kemarin terlalu senang berkumpul lagi dengan Taeoh dan kakek-neneknya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi, kau turut terlibat dalam skenario kakakmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. _Oppa_ mengancam akan memberitahu soal kelakuan Sehun sebelumnya yang pernah menculikku pada _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dia sudah mencari tahu semua soal Sehun," jawab Luhan lesu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang prihatin pada Luhan. Di satu sisi mereka bisa merasakan posisi Luhan. Pasti risih jika orang lain terlalu ikut campur urusan kita sendiri, apalagi urusan percintaan. Tidak peduli jika dia adalah orang terdekatmu, bahkan kakakmu sendiri.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, mereka paham jika Yifan hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

"Ya sudah, ikuti saja kemauan Yifan- _oppa_. Masih baik dia tidak langsung menemui Sehun dan menghajarnya," sahut Baekhyun santai. "Bersemangatlah, kau tidak boleh berhenti mendukung Sehun dalam menghadapi kelakuan kakakmu. Ya, saat ini yang dia tahu Yifan- _oppa_ adalah Kris, saingan terberatnya dalam memperebutkan cintamu. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan Sehun untuk tetap mempercayaimu."

Luhan mengangguk. Hatinya merasa lega karena sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka pun kembali menyantap sarapan bersama-sama dengan gelak tawa. Obrolan masalah Yifan dan Sehun sudah mereka akhiri, kini Luhan lebih sering menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan rencana pernikahan mereka.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Perhatian Luhan teralih pada ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di atas meja. Luhan melirik sebentar. Rupanya ada satu pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama kontak pengirim pesan tersebut.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun?

 _ **From : My Hunnie**_

 **Haowen menangis karena kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali :(**

Luhan terkikik, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Sehun.

 _ **To : My Hunnie**_

 **Jinjja? Kau tidak ikut menangis? :D**

Tak lama pesan balasan Sehun masuk.

 _ **From : My Hunnie**_

 **Aku tidak menangis, tapi bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan. Kau pergi tanpa pamit membuatku gila, Oh Luhan!**

"Hihi~" Luhan kembali tertawa. Tidak sadar jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

 _ **To : My Hunnie**_

 **Aku sudah menitip pesan pada Minseok-eonni. Marga keluargaku masih Xi, kalau kau tidak lupa Tuan Oh :p**

Luhan hendak menyantap kembali _omurice_ miliknya, tapi pesan balasan Sehun lebih cepat masuk.

 _ **From : My Hunnie**_

 **Aku jadi tidak mendapat jatah morning kiss darimu, Sayang :***

 **Baik, secepatnya akan kubuat marga keluargamu menjadi Oh. Dengan begitu, kita bisa segera menikmati malam pertama kita, Sayang. Hihi~**

"Ya ampun ... dia benar-benar ..." gerutu Luhan gemas

 _ **To : My Hunnie**_

 **Mesum!**

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

 _ **From : My Hunnie**_

 **Aku hanya mesum padamu saja, Nyonya Oh. Nanti malam jangan lupa dengan acara kencan kita, ne? Aku akan menjemputmu, Sayangku ;)**

"KYAAAA~" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menjerit heboh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal dari kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?! Kau membuat kami terkena serangan jantung!" maki Chanyeol sambil mengusap dada.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku lupa." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Malam ini Sehun mengajakku berkencan."

Detik selanjutnya terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang lebih spektakuler dari Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah sambil menutup telinganya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan _duo_ wanita itu yang kerap berisik jika sudah heboh karena suatu hal. Khususnya dalam urusan asmara.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hyunjoong menatap Sehun dengan takut. Sikap atasannya yang berubah-ubah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Pagi tadi Sehun datang dengan senyum sumringah, bahkan menyapa para staff dengan riang gembira. Tapi begitu masuk ke ruangan, aura dingin seketika menyebar di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang."

Hyunjoong terdiam, belum memberikan respon karena menerka siapa orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Tepat saat tatapan tajam milik Sehun mengarah padanya, Hyunjoong refleks menganggukkan kepala. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat wajah menyeramkan Sehun.

"Cari tahu soal pria bernama Kris Wu. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan informasi tentang dia selengkap-lengkapnya. Dan aku ingin informasi itu secepatnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Ba-baik, _Busajangnim_." Hyunjoong membungkuk sopan, kemudian ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Baru saja Hyunjoong duduk di tempatnya, tak lama kemudian Yunho datang. Hyunjoong lagi-lagi harus berdiri untuk menyapa pria itu.

"Sehun sudah datang?" tanya Yunho tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Sudah, _Sajangnim_. Anda ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Jika ada orang yang datang, suruh menunggu di luar. Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Baik."

Hyunjoong mempersilakan Yunho masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Pria itu mendapati adiknya duduk di balik layar _netbook_. Semula Yunho pikir Sehun tengah fokus bekerja, namun semuanya terbantahkan karena ia menangkap tatapan kosong dari sepasang mata elang itu.

"Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pria itu justru menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya kasar.

Yunho terkikik geli. Wajah frustasi Sehun entah mengapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Kakak yang jahat, ya?

"Hei, rambutmu bisa rontok jika kau remas seperti itu?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar. Ia mendongak dan seketika menatap sinis kepada kakaknya. "Ada apa kau ke sini, _Hyung_?" tanyanya galak.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. _Well_ , ternyata benar seperti dugaanku," Yunho mengusap dagunya sembari tersenyum jahil. "Sedang memikirkan cinta pertama Luhan, ya?"

Sehun mendesah panjang. Kentara sekali jika ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang diusung Yunho.

"Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk membuatku semakin emosi, sebaiknya kau keluar saja, _Hyung_!"

Tawa Yunho meledak. Sehun yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu mendengus kesal.

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sangat frustasi hanya karena masalah perempuan," cibir Yunho.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Hyung_!" Sehun menggeram emosi, "Jika dengan Hanna, kami dipertemukan lewat perjodohan. Kami tahu sejarah kehidupan masing-masing yang sama-sama belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Awalnya kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja, tepatnya aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu. Lalu aku merancang skenario agar aku dan Haowen bisa bertemu dengannya. Sampai akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Luhan, _Hyung_."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mendengar cerita panjang lebar yang dipaparkan Sehun.

"Luhan hanya pernah bilang kalau aku adalah pria pertama yang menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan aku pun berharap juga bisa menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Tapi setelah kejadian semalam, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku tidak pernah mencari informasi apapun soal kisah percintaan Luhan di masa lalu."

Yunho terdiam. Diliriknya Sehun yang kembali menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Sekarang pria yang mengaku cinta pertama Luhan muncul di hadapan kami. Aish, aku harus bagaimana, _Hyung_?! Aku benar-benar takut jika Luhan akan kembali pada pria itu!"

Senyum simpul terukir di bibir Yunho, "Bodoh, hanya masalah seperti itu kau sampai frustasi seperti ini? Kau hanya perlu percaya pada Luhan, Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan, "Percaya pada Luhan?"

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian berdeham pelan. "Kalau kau ingin dia selalu berada di sisimu, kau hanya perlu percaya pada Luhan. Maksudku, jangan pernah ragukan perasaan cintanya padamu. Sedikit saja kau meragukan cintanya, dengan mudah dia akan terlepas dari genggamanmu."

Sehun merenungi nasehat Yunho. Seulas senyum perlahan menghiasi wajahnya yang sempat tampak frustasi. "Kau benar, aku hanya perlu percaya pada Luhan. Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum. Di satu sisi, ia sangat menghormati keinginan Yifan yang berniat menguji cinta adiknya. Di sisi lain, ia pun tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terpuruk hanya karena kehadiran Yifan. Sebagai kakak, ia akan selalu mendukung apapun pilihan Sehun. Termasuk Luhan yang kelak akan menjadi adik iparnya. Karena itu, Sehun harus berhasil melewati ujian yang nantinya akan diberikan oleh Yifan.

"Woah, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk berkencan dengan Luhan malam nanti."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau akan berkencan dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, setelahnya ia menarik napas panjang-panjang. " _Aigo_ , sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya. Sekarang aku jadi sangat gugup, _Hyung_. Bagaimana ini?"

Yunho tergelak. Sehun benar-benar persis seperti remaja tanggung yang baru pertama kali mengenal cinta.

"Ck, kau itu terlalu lama menduda!" Yunho menggeleng geli, "Ajak saja ke tempat favoritmu atau kau sendiri yang menanyakan pada Luhan. Atau ... kau ajak saja dia menginap selama beberapa hari di luar kota."

Sehun melotot, " _Ya_ , usul macam apa itu?! Ini kencan pertama kami. Tidak mungkin aku langsung membawa Luhan menginap ke luar kota. Lagi pula kami belum resmi menikah. Tidak semudah itu aku mengajaknya menginap bersama, _Hyung_."

"Dasar payah. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sensasinya akan lebih menyenangkan saat mengajak kekasihmu menginap di luar kota," sahut Yunho.

Sehun memicing curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau sering mengajak Jaejoong- _noona_ menginap di luar kota? Ayo mengaku!"

"Memang." Yunho menjawab santai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ck, akan kulaporkan pada _appa_ dan _eomma_. Biar mereka tahu kelakuan anak sulungnya yang sangat mesum sepertimu."

"Seperti kau sendiri tidak mesum saja," Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Adukan saja pada mereka. Aku justru senang karena dengan begitu mereka akan segera menikahkan kami. Tidak seperti dirimu yang masih harus menghadapi cinta pertama kekasihnya. Kasihan."

Mata elang Sehun melebar, "Beruang gendut!"

"Serigala albino!"

" _HYUUUUNG~_ "

Sebelum terkena lemparan _map_ dari Sehun, Yunho sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan gelak tawanya.

Dasar kakak beradik yang tidak ingat umur. Sama-sama sudah tua tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak kecil. Ckck ...

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yifan berbaring di atas sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Pria itu sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sesekali Yifan tertawa kala mendengar celotehan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan setega itu, Zi." Yifan tertawa kecil, "Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin menguji calon adik iparku. Mana mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri?"

Tawa Yifan kembali pecah, " _Aigo_ , kau cemburu, hm? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu secara langsung. Seandainya saja kita melakukan _video call_ , pasti aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang menggemaskan saat sedang marah," godanya.

" _YIFAN!_ "

"Hanya bercanda, Sayang." Yifan tersenyum lembut, ia melirik ke sisi lain di mana orang tuanya baru keluar dari kamar. "Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti kutelepon lagi."

" _Baiklah, aku juga harus melayani pasien._ "

"Eum, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, _ne_? Kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu, _arrachi_?"

" _Aku ini seorang dokter, Tuan Yifan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu batas kemampuanku_."

"Dokter juga seorang manusia biasa, Zi. Tidak selamanya tahu batas kemampuannya sendiri," balas Yifan yang segera disambut protesan kesal dari seberang sana. Yifan kembali tertawa, " _I love you, Honey_."

" _I love you too._ "

 **PIP!**

Yifan mengakhiri obrolannya dengan sang kekasih yang berada di China. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul saling memandang kebingungan. Mereka dengan jelas menangkap obrolan Yifan yang terdengar sangat mesra.

"Kau baru saja berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Nyonya Haneul penasaran.

" _Eomma_ ingin tahu saja," jawab Yifan jahil dan sukses membuat ibunya melotot. Ia tertawa puas, sementara Nyonya Haneul langsung merajuk pada suaminya. Tuan Shuhuan hanya menggeleng, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan putra sulungnya yang kerap jahil pada ibunya sendiri. Dan kebiasaan merajuk istrinya ini menurun pada putri bungsunya.

Jadi tidak heran jika Yifan juga senang menjahili Luhan.

"Hanya bercanda, _Eomma_. Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Zizi. Dia kekasihku, namanya Huang Zitao," jawab Yifan dengan senyum khasnya.

" _Jinjja_? Kapan kau berniat membawanya ke sini? _Eomma_ sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihat calon menantu _eomma_ ~" rengek Nyonya Haneul. Benar-benar persis seperti anak kecil. Mungkin efek terlalu lama menunggu kedua putra-putrinya mengenalkan calon pasangan mereka.

"Dalam waktu dekat, _Eomma_. Dia masih harus bertugas di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja," jawab Yifan. "Lagi pula, untuk saat ini masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan dulu."

Tuan Shuhuan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hal yang harus kau selesaikan? Apa yang kau maksud urusan Luhan dan Sehun?"

" _Yeobo_!" Nyonya Haneul menoleh kaget. Terkejut karena sang suami langsung membahas apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada Yifan tanpa berbasa-basi lebih dulu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasannya yang ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Luhan," sergah Tuan Shuhuan.

"Hoo ... rupanya Luhan sudah mengadu pada kalian? Dasar rusa manja," cibir Yifan.

 _PLETAK!_

"Aish, kenapa _Appa_ memukul kepalaku?!" Yifan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari Tuan Shuhuan.

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuat putri kesayanganku kesusahan karena sikap jahilmu. Bagaimana jika keluarga Sehun tidak menerimanya, hah?!"

"Ck, _Appa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula orang tua dan kakak Sehun sudah tahu kalau aku ini kakak kandung Luhan. Aku sudah menemui mereka lebih dulu sebelum aku hadir dalam acara semalam." Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Mereka ada di pihakku dan ikut membantuku untuk menguji Sehun."

"Tetap saja seharusnya kau bicarakan dulu rencanamu itu dengan kami, Yifan." Tuan Shuhuan menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Yifan yang selalu _overprotektif_ pada adiknya.

"Kalian juga tidak memberitahuku kalau Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih!" protes Yifan.

Nyonya Haneul mendesah, "Sudahlah, mau membela diri percuma saja. Anakmu ini keras kepala," bisiknya. Sayangnya itu lebih tepat dikategorikan sebagai ucapan ketimbang bisikan, karena suara Nyonya Haneul cukup keras saat mengatakannya.

" _Eomma_!"

Nyonya Haneul meringis lebar, sementara Tuan Shuhuan tertawa geli.

"Luhan itu sudah dewasa, Yifan. Dia berhak menentukan calon pasangannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan kita," jelas Tuan Shuhuan pelan-pelan.

"Sebagai kakak, aku juga berhak menilai calon adik iparku. Luhan itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam urusan percintaan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sekalinya dapat, justru duda beranak satu!"

"Cinta itu tidak memandang status maupun usia, Yifan. Lagi pula, Sehun lebih muda darimu. Dia juga sangat tampan, oh ... anaknya juga sangat menggemaskan! Begitu mereka menikah, _eomma_ langsung mendapat cucu, yeay!"

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah biasa akan segala tingkah ajaib ibunya.

"Pokoknya _appa_ tidak mau tahu. Kau harus tetap pada batasanmu. Tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka terlalu jauh," Tuan Shuhuan menghela napas panjang. " _Appa_ hanya tidak ingin Sehun salah paham dan membuatnya semakin runyam."

"Itu berarti dia tidak percaya pada Luhan," celetuk Yifan santai. Setelahnya terdiam usai mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya. "Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"Bagus."

"Tapi ..." Yifan tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Jangan salahkan aku jika berhasil memancing kemarahan adik iparku. Aku belum puas jika belum melihatnya mengamuk seperti banteng, _Appa_."

"YIFAN!"

Tepat saat teriakan keras ayahnya, Yifan sudah berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah sambil tertawa puas. Nyonya Haneul menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya, lalu menatap sinis ke arah suaminya.

"Lihat, anakmu mewarisi sikap jahilmu." Nyonya Haneul mendengus kesal. "Awas saja kalau dia berbuat macam-macam pada calon menantuku. Akan kubuat naga itu kembali ke tempat asalnya!"

Tuan Shuhuan tertawa geli. Kalau ia mewariskan sikap jahilnya pada Yifan, maka istrinya mewariskan sikap pemarah tapi menggemaskan pada Luhan. Lihat saja ekspresi wajah istrinya sekarang. Benar-benar persis seperti Luhan ketika sedang merajuk.

"Ya, semoga saja Yifan bisa menepati janjinya ..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **20 Juli 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yuhuuu ... akhirnya kelar juga nulis chapter ini. Hihi, maaf untuk keterlambatannya *deep bow*

Tuh, Yifan akhirnya digetok juga sama ayahnya. Salah sendiri sih, udah tahu adiknya lagi kasmaran sama Sehun malah dikerjain. Situ malah enak-enak sendiri sama Zizi (^_^)

Intinya sih karakter Yifan ini abang yang rada koplak (eh, emang koplak sih kekeke). Jadi dia nggak bener-bener ngelarang Luhan sama Sehun, cuma sekedar menguji. Beda sama karakter Yifan di WPMIG. Sama-sama _overprotektif_ sih, tapi kalau di sini masih ada konyolnya. Sementara yang di WPMIG dia super galak sama Sehun, soalnya di sana karakter Sehun _playboy_ cap kadal wkwkwkw

Chapter depan HunHan kencan. Udah pada siap sama _sweet_ - _moment_ mereka yang entah ke berapa? Berharap nggak ada gangguan ya *senyum evil*

Eniwei, aku posting cerita terbaru loh. Judulnya **Picture of You** (1shot). Kali aja ada yang berminat baca (bagi yang belum hehe)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya *bye-bye*

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

teukiangle, elisabethlaurenti12399, huangfe, Rin SNL, sehunfans, osehn, Wiwiet, hunhunrinlu, oktafernanda666, ChanHunBaek, park hye cha, Angel Deer, AGNESA201, wollfdeer520, BabyByunie, nareul, Fe261, fakkpark, fangirlll95, Telekinetics726, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, nadiraauliaa, reykovandafell, hime31ryuka, Selenia Oh, keziaf, kartikaandri15, almurfa, Ririn Ayu, Kim YeHyun, luvjongin, vietrona chan, Mustika253, Oh Hanniee, Hunna04, sehunluhan0494, He Who Controls The Light, Guest (1), satanSEKAI, Sanshaini Hikari, Shierashie94, sherli898, Arifahohse, Seravin509, Bambi, moebyansz, HHCBcouple, ZzzxHan, Juna Oh, PxnkAutumnxx, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, joon park, sehunnissa, Hunhanlove, Asmaul, fikaa194, daebaektaeluv, Hanna Hyun, zuhrohlulu . shiners, Mocha-chan, lululovehunnie, Skymoebius, ramyoon, chenma, dokipoki, ichaadyah, hunwifey, nina park huang, ChagiLu, OhXiSeLu, kimjunheekji, Nurul999, joohyunkies, shintaaulia23, pcyB . I, awk . ohra, Gaemgyu402evilmaknae, xi serin, DwiLu, anaknyaAmiAbi, yousee, jdc21, Oh Hee Ra, kyulkulator, Annisawinds, dozhanghan, AlienBaby88, xytehoon, bylvcky, Byunsilb, chocovanila, arosiwonest603, HunHanCherry1220, srilestari, rizkianita16, xiaoluhan1220, hatakehanahungry, babydkas, Fujiwaracha, 07VA, ori . aurel, XiXunLu, Yuliani Kim, shintaelf, anxbyul, BLUEFIRE0805, iwinmagnaemochi, PCYKarinPark, syifka . ardhina, Avivah495

I love you all *muach*


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 11**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Note** : Silakan cek akun instagramku (summerlight92) terlebih dahulu. Ada postingan yang berkaitan dengan chapter ini ^^

* * *

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah Jiyoon, kemudian dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah anak didiknya itu. Sehun masih mengenakan setelan jas formal, membuat Luhan bisa menebak jika pria itu datang dari kantor.

"Luhan- _ssaem_ , _ahjussi_ itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari bibir Jiyoon membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ah, terlalu lama fokus pada Sehun, Luhan sampai melupakan Jiyoon yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya tampak kebingungan ketika berbicara dengan Jiyoon. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Sehun sempat membaca gerak bibir Jiyoon yang menanyakan dirinya.

" _Annyeong_ , Jiyoonnie~"

Luhan terkejut mendengar Sehun memanggil nama Jiyoon. Sempat ingin bertanya dari mana Sehun mengetahui nama Jiyoon, tetapi urung dilakukan. Luhan ingat siapa kekasihnya. Tidak ada informasi yang sulit untuk dicari oleh pria itu.

" _Ahjussi_ siapa?" tanya Jiyoon dengan mata berkedip polos.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut Jiyoon. "Aku Oh Sehun. Calon suami Luhan- _ssaem_ ," jawabnya santai, tapi sukses membuat mata Luhan melotot. Bukan apa-apa. Pasalnya Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu tidak hanya di depan Jiyoon saja, melainkan di depan Minjung—ibu Jiyoon.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk kala mendapati tatapan penuh selidik dari Minjung. Kontras dengan Jiyoon yang seketika memandangi Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi Sehun- _ahjussi_ calon suami Luhan- _ssaem_?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Minjung sambil memasang senyum khasnya. Seolah menyapa wanita itu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah mempunyai calon suami," kata Minjung setelah bersalaman dengan Sehun. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mengetahui Luhan tengah memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat imut.

"Statusku tidak penting, _Eonni_ ," ucap Luhan sekenanya.

"Ey, tentu saja penting, Lu. Kalau kau masih berstatus _single_ , tadinya aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu kenalanku."

Suasana berubah hening. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama diam, hingga akhirnya terdengar gelak tawa milik Minjung.

"Astaga, lihat wajah kalian berdua. Aku hanya bercanda," tutur Minjung dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Wanita itu kembali tertawa melihat pipi Luhan menggembung lucu, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Luhan sedikit ketus pada Sehun.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Bukankah malam ini kita akan berkencan?"

Cubitan sayang langsung diterima Sehun. Wajah Luhan merah padam, ia malu sekali karena Sehun mengatakan rencana kencan mereka secara gamblang di depan Minjung dan Jiyoon.

"Wow, bagus sekali. Kau mendapatkan calon suami yang romantis, Lu," bisik Minjung sambil terkekeh pelan. Sayangnya itu lebih tepat dikategorikan ucapan biasa daripada bisikan. Sebab Minjung mengatakannya dengan suara cukup keras.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" desis Luhan seraya menatap tajam kepada Sehun yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang disambut tatapan bingung kekasihnya itu.

"Mobilku?"

"Tenang saja. Biar Hyunjoong yang membawa mobilmu pulang ke rumah," jawab Sehun lalu mengulum senyum kepada Minjung dan Jiyoon. "Kami pergi dulu."

Minjung mengangguk, "Selamat bersenang-senang. Semoga acara kencan kalian berjalan lancar," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _Eonni_!"

Jiyoon yang tidak mengerti obrolan orang dewasa hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyuman. Ia menarik tangan Sehun, membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

" _Ahjussi_ tampan sekali. Cocok dengan Luhan- _ssaem_ yang cantik. Hihi~"

Wajah Luhan kian merona karena ucapan Jiyoon. Dalam hati, wanita itu mengumpat kecil. Ibu dan anak sama saja.

"Terima kasih. Jiyoon juga manis sekali," balas Sehun dan sukses membuat Jiyoon beralih memeluk ibunya. Minjung tertawa melihat gelagat putrinya, lalu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pamit Luhan yang segera membawa Sehun pergi.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Pria itu membantu Luhan memasang _seat belt_. Gerakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba sempat membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa memakainya sendiri," kata Luhan dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya," Sehun menjawab polos lalu mencium singkat pipi Luhan. Kali ini menyisakan warna merah pekat yang menghiasi wajah sang kekasih.

Luhan berusaha keras menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Bukan hanya karena sikap Sehun, melainkan mengingat malam ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Ya Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar gugup sekali.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menarik. Tapi sebelum itu," Sehun tersenyum, "kita pergi ke butik Jaejoong- _noona_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Terlalu gemas melihat wajah polos kekasihnya, Sehun kembali mencium pipi Luhan. Sukses membuat bibir wanita itu mencebil imut.

"Kita perlu mengganti pakaian, Sayangku." Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kita harus terlihat tampan dan cantik untuk kencan pertama kita."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan dengan penuh suka cita. Ia memeluk pasangan kekasih itu secara bergantian.

"Semua sudah siap, _Noona_?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian dengan semangat menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Luhan yang tampak kebingungan. "Sehun menyuruhku untuk membantumu bersiap, Lu," ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Luhan tidak berkata apapun, membiarkan Jaejoong membawanya masuk ke ruang khusus. Ia terpana melihat sebuah ruangan yang memiliki cermin besar, dilengkapi dengan meja rias dan peralatan lainnya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat area _wardrobe_ juga kamar pas yang berdampingan.

"Sebenarnya ini ruangan pribadiku." Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. "Dan kurasa sangat cocok untuk dipakai dalam situasi seperti ini."

Luhan membalas ucapan Jaejoong dengan senyuman. "Maaf kalau merepotkanmu, _Eonni_ ," tuturnya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tahu Jaejoong saat ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan rencana pernikahan dengan Yunho yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari 1 bulan ke depan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku justru senang, Lu." Jaejoong menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di depan meja rias. "Kau harus tampil cantik di hari kencan pertamamu dengan Sehun. Ayo kita buat pria itu terpesona sampai lupa menutup mulutnya. Hihi~"

Tawa Luhan berderai. Berkat Jaejoong, rasa gugup yang menderanya perlahan mulai berkurang.

"Baiklah," Luhan menarik napas panjang, "Mohon bantuannya, _Eonni_."

Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Serahkan saja padaku," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa peralatan _make up_. Jaejoong menatap wajah Luhan lamat-lamat, meyakini bahwa wanita itu akan sangat cocok memakai _make up_ natural. Ini pendapatnya berdasarkan pertemuan terakhir mereka sewaktu acara makan malam di rumah orang tua Sehun. Jaejoong menilai kalau Luhan lebih menyukai tampilan sederhana, namun terkesan elegan dan anggun.

Selanjutnya Jaejoong menata rambut Luhan, mengubahnya sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah. Selesai mendadani Luhan, Jaejoong tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan sangat cocok dengan dandanan seperti ini," puji Jaejoong yang membuat wajah Luhan bersemu. Ia kemudian berlari memasuki _wardrobe_ , mengambil sebuah _dress_ warna _peach_ dengan motif bunga berwarna putih.

Luhan menyukai pilihan Jaejoong. Dengan penuh semangat, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan _dress_ pilihan wanita itu.

"Kyaaa ... kau cantik sekali!" Jaejoong memekik histeris ketika Luhan keluar dari kamar pas.

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, matanya berbinar saat menatap sebuah _blaser_ berwarna senada dengan _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

"Pakailah. Kau tidak hanya akan terlihat cantik, namun juga elegan dan anggun."

Luhan menuruti ucapan Jaejoong, memakai _blaser_ tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Sempurna!" Jaejoong bertepuk tangan gembira, lalu menarik Luhan dengan semangat. "Ayo. Sehun pasti sudah menunggu."

Luhan tidak sempat mengelak karena sejujurnya masih merasa malu untuk bertemu Sehun. Sayang, Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Wanita itu terus menundukkan kepala, tanpa tahu jika Sehun yang sudah siap dan sedang duduk di salah satu sofa, kini menatap kagum ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menyikut pelan lengan Luhan, membuat wanita itu terkesiap hingga akhirnya memusatkan pandangan kepada Sehun. Mata Luhan nyaris tak berkedip melihat bagaimana penampilan Sehun.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja bergaris warna putih dengan dalaman _turtleneck_ cokelat tua, dibalut dengan _blase_ r warna hitam. Jika biasanya rambut Sehun ditata ke atas, kini pria itu membiarkan poninya menutupi kening.

Luhan masih mematung di tempat, menyelami penampilan Sehun yang luar biasa tampan. Tanpa menyadari pria itu sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali," Sehun memuji penampilan Luhan, kemudian mengecup singkat kening wanita itu. Jeritan histeris terdengar dari pelanggan lain dan juga beberapa asisten Jaejoong. Sementara si pemilik butik sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sikap Sehun yang memang tak jauh berbeda dari Yunho.

"Ka-kau juga terlihat tampan."

Pujian yang dilontarkan Luhan membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Terlebih bagaimana cara wanita itu menyampaikannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Terkesan malu-malu namun sangat menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih, _Noona_. Aku memang tidak salah mengandalkanmu," ucap Sehun dengan senyuman lebar layaknya orang kasmaran.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Pergilah dan selamat bersenang-senang. Ingat, kau harus membawanya pulang dengan selamat, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tergelak, "Kami hanya berkencan di Seoul. Aku bukan Yunho- _hyung_ yang membawa wanitanya pergi ke luar kota," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"Aish, beruang gendut itu akan kuhukum!"

Luhan hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar tawa Sehun yang menggelegar. Sampai akhirnya memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba pria itu menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu membawanya keluar dari butik Jaejoong. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari butik, Luhan sempat berteriak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jaejoong. Setelahnya ia menatap kesal kepada Sehun karena telah bersikap tidak sopan.

"Ish, kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" Bibir Luhan mencebil imut, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Sehun terkikik geli melihat bagaimana Luhan merajuk seperti anak kecil. Dengan gerakan kilat, ia mencium bibir Luhan, dan sukses membuat wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Sudah, jangan merajuk lagi." Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan dengan gemas, lalu kembali meraih tangan wanita itu. "Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan."

Luhan tidak melakukan protes lagi, terlanjur menikmati genggaman tangan Sehun yang begitu hangat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak liar. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali berteriak heboh setiap kali mengingat malam ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Ia menggelayut manja sambil memeluk lengan Sehun. Mengabaikan bagaimana pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat gelagatnya seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang kasmaran.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Decakan kagum terus keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia tidak menduga jika Sehun akan membawanya ke sebuah pasar malam yang cukup ramai. Tadinya ia berpikir Sehun akan mengajaknya ke restoran mewah atau sejenisnya. Namun dugaan Luhan meleset.

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan, Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia sempat khawatir jika Luhan tidak suka dengan tempat pilihannya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman mempesona. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Di sini banyak tempat yang menjual aneka jajanan, aksesoris dan perlengkapan lainnya. Lalu di ujung sana ada aliran Sungai Han. Kata orang di sana adalah tempat yang sangat romantis," jawab Sehun bersemangat. "Aku tidak mengajakmu ke restoran mewah atau sejenisnya karena kupikir itu sudah terlalu biasa. Maksudku, jika kita pergi ke sana kita hanya duduk, menikmati makan malam dengan alunan musik klasik yang terkadang sedikit membosankan. Kita hanya bisa saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan meja makan yang menghalangi."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi ketika Sehun kembali meraih tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti, lalu dengan gerakan lembut mulai mengusap wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Jika di tempat seperti ini, aku bisa leluasa menggenggam tanganmu, menyentuh wajahmu, dan yang terpenting," Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka secara sempurna, "aku bisa menciummu kapanpun aku mau."

Rasa malu yang sempat menghinggapi Luhan langsung menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia memandang sekeliling, banyak pasangan yang juga menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini. Tak sedikit dari mereka melakukan hal serupa seperti yang dilakukan Sehun barusan. Ah, sepertinya tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk lokasi berkencan.

"Aku ingin ke ujung sana," pinta Luhan dengan nada malu-malu.

"Tentu, Sayangku." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Tapi sebelum kita ke sana, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Kau pasti sudah lapar."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Ia memeluk lengan Sehun dan kembali bergelayut manja. Keduanya berjalan seirama menikmati suasana pasar malam yang semakin ramai jelang jam makan malam. Mereka memilih salah satu kedai yang menjual makanan khas Korea Selatan.

Setelah mengisi perut, Sehun mengajak Luhan berkeliling sepanjang pasar makan malam. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menahan senyuman ketika melihat Luhan sangat bersemangat membawanya bersinggah dari satu kedai ke kedai yang lain. Tidak hanya mencicipi jajanan khas, tetapi juga membeli aksesoris lucu lainnya yang biasa dipakai oleh pasangan kekasih saat sedang berkencan.

Ada salah satu kedai yang menjual aksesoris bando dengan hiasan menyerupai telinga binatang. Luhan mengambil bando bertelinga rusa yang langsung ia pakai, kemudian memilihkan bando bertelinga serigala untuk Sehun. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena merasa malu. Namun berkat kekuatan _puppy eyes_ milik Luhan, Sehun akhirnya luluh dan menuruti kemauan wanita itu.

"Ayo kita berfoto," Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengarahkan kamera agar mereka melakukan _selfie_.

Sehun terkikik geli. Luhan benar-benar mirip sekali dengan seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali melakukan kencan. Barangkali memang demikian adanya, mengingat Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa ia adalah pria pertama yang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu.

" _Say cheese_!"

Tidak hanya memasang pose konyol, tetapi mereka juga memasang pose romantis di mana Sehun dan Luhan saling mencium pipi masing-masing. Mereka juga meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mengambil foto. Sebenarnya ini permintaan Sehun. Ia ingin sekali diambil foto ketika sedang memeluk Luhan, entah dari samping maupun dari belakang. Bahkan tanpa tahu malu, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan ketika sedang diambil foto.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, Tuan Oh," desis Luhan tajam sambil mencubit pinggang Sehun. Pria itu hanya meringis lebar. Sesekali mengusap pinggangnya yang kesakitan karena dicubit Luhan.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

Celetukan dari pasangan remaja yang sempat membantu mengambilkan foto membuat keduanya menoleh kompak.

"Apa kalian pasangan suami-istri?" tanya gadis itu dengan bersemangat.

Luhan menggeleng kencang, "Kami belum menikah," cicitnya.

"Tapi tak lama lagi kami akan segera menikah," sambung Sehun tak kalah cepat yang sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona.

Mereka tersenyum melihat interaksi Sehun dan Luhan yang sekilas memang lebih mirip pasangan suami-istri.

"Kalau begitu kami ucapkan selamat. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia," si pemuda menggandeng si gadis yang sedari tadi mencuri foto Sehun dan Luhan dengan kamera ponselnya. "Kami juga berharap kelak bisa mengikuti kalian untuk segera menikah."

"Tentu. Kami doakan semoga kalian juga hidup bahagia," balas Sehun.

Pasangan remaja itu berpamitan dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Tak lupa keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membantu mengambilkan foto mereka.

Setelah puas mengambil foto berkencan, Sehun membawa Luhan pergi ke ujung jalan. Ada beberapa pasangan yang tengah menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han di malam hari.

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Keduanya menyamankan posisi dekapan mereka sambil menatap ke depan. Pemandangan Sungai Han di malam hari memang terkenal sangat indah dan romantis. Sorotan lampu warna-warni dan semacam air terjun buatan dengan berbagai gerak air membuat Sungai Han terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan. Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala sang kekasih, menghirup aroma madu kesukaannya.

"Eum," Luhan menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang kini bersandar di bahu Sehun. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah mengajak Hanna ke sini?"

"Dulu aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke sini. Sangat disayangkan Hanna tipe wanita yang tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian." Sehun tersenyum dan untuk kesekian kali mencium pipi Luhan. "Kau yang pertama, Sayangku."

Perasaan bangga muncul dalam diri Luhan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun. "Kapan-kapan aku ingin ke sini lagi," bisiknya pelan dengan nada manja.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Sayangku. Kapanpun dan ke manapun kau ingin pergi, aku akan menurutimu."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia berniat menyandarkan kepalanya, namun urung ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh dagunya, kemudian menuntun wajah mereka agar saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

" _Saranghae_."

Sata kata yang penuh makna terucap dari bibir Sehun.

" _Nado saranghae_."

Dan balasan Luhan membuat kebahagiaan mereka terasa semakin lengkap. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah mereka mendekat hingga bibir keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di rumah jelang jam 10 malam. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan kembali bergandengan tangan saat berjalan memasuki rumah. Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti saat matanya menangkap keberadaan mobil lain yang terparkir di depan rumah. Luhan membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika mengenali mobil tersebut.

 _Itu 'kan mobil Yifan-oppa._

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung karena mendapati Luhan terdiam dengan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia pun ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat fokus Luhan. "Sepertinya sedang ada tamu."

Luhan buru-buru mencengkeram kuat lengan Sehun, membuat pria itu menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Luhan.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Luhan. Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang membuat Sehun kian penasaran.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Rasa penasaran Sehun kian bertambah ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Luhan semakin mengerat. Sungguh ia bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang seolah enggan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _APPA_! _EOMMA_!"

Teriakan khas Haowen menyambut Sehun dan Luhan yang baru masuk ke ruang tengah. Sehun terkejut mengetahui putranya belum tidur, namun ia lebih dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sosok pria yang berjalan di belakang Haowen.

"Kris?"

Luhan mendesah pelan, kesal karena firasatnya benar jika mobil yang dilihat di depan memang mobil Yifan. Padahal ia sudah berharap tebakannya akan meleset. Luhan pun menghadiahi tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada Yifan yang diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Haowen dari tadi menunggu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ," rengek Haowen dengan bibir mencebil imut. "Untung saja ada Kris- _ahjussi_ yang menemani Haowen bermain."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, selain membiarkan Haowen langsung bergelayut manja pada Luhan. Atensinya lebih terfokus pada Yifan -yang ia kenal sebagai Kris. Pria berambut pirang itu tampak mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja. Sebuah buket bunga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Luhan." Yifan menjawab santai dengan gaya khasnya. "Tadi aku sempat ke rumah orang tuanya yang ada di Incheon, kupikir Luhan ada di sana. Mereka bilang Luhan sudah lama tinggal di Seoul, di apartemen. Tapi kata mereka belakangan ini Luhan mulai tinggal di rumahmu. Untuk itulah aku datang ke sini."

Luhan terkesiap melihat Yifan menyodorkan buket bunga kepadanya.

"Ini untukmu," Yifan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Seolah berlagak sedang menggoda gadis incarannya. Luhan ingin sekali melempar buket bunga itu ke wajah kakaknya, namun Yifan sempat melotot. Memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti skenario yang sudah disepakati.

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan lirih. Tidak berani keras-keras karena ia bisa melihat bagaimana kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan mengumpat Yifan habis-habisan. Seenaknya datang ke rumah Sehun tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Merusak _mood_ orang yang sedang bahagia setelah berkencan.

" _Ahjussi_ , terima kasih sudah menemani Haowen. Besok datang ke sini lagi, _ne_? Haowen ingin bermain lagi dengan _Ahjussi_."

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar kalimat polos yang diucapkan Haowen. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang tampak mengulum senyum sambil mengusap kepala bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Tentu, besok _ahjussi_ akan datang lagi ke sini. Sekarang Haowen tidur, _ne_?"

"Eung~" Haowen melirik Luhan, kemudian meraih tangannya. " _Eomma_ , temani Haowen sampai tidur~"

Tanpa sempat memberikan respon, Luhan terlanjur ditarik Haowen pergi menuju tangga. Sesekali wanita itu melirik ke belakang, memastikan Sehun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tidak yakin karena sempat menangkap kilatan api kemarahan dalam tatapan Sehun yang dilayangkan kepada Yifan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Yifan menanggapi ucapan Sehun dengan santai. "Aku memang akan pulang sekarang," jawabnya sok polos. Dalam hati berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Ia puas sekali menjahili calon adik iparnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut saat mengetahui Luhan tinggal di rumah ini. Bukankah tidak pantas, seorang pria dan wanita yang tidak terikat hubungan pernikahan tinggal di dalam satu rumah? Bagaimana jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?"

"Dalam waktu dekat kami akan segera menikah." Sehun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Dan kau tenang saja, aku sangat menghormati calon istriku. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih sebelum kami benar-benar menikah. Lagi pula, kami tidur di dalam kamar yang terpisah. Selain itu, anakku tidak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Itu sebabnya aku meminta Luhan untuk tinggal di sini."

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau menganggap Luhan sebagai pengasuh anakmu, _eoh_?"

"Dia bukan sekedar pengasuh biasa untuk Haowen." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Dia calon ibu Haowen dan juga anak-anak kami nanti."

Wajah Yifan tampak datar, kontras dengan suasana hatinya yang sangat puas dengan jawaban Sehun. Meski begitu, ia belum berniat mengakhiri permainan yang baru saja dimulai. Masih ada sedikit rasa kesal karena perlakuan Sehun sebelumnya kepada Luhan, sehingga memunculkan berbagai rencana untuk menjahili pria itu.

"Rupanya begitu." Yifan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Jadi ... selama kalian belum resmi menikah, artinya aku masih memiliki kesempatan."

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Tuan Oh." Yifan berbisik dengan nada penuh ancaman. "Sedikit saja kau lengah, kupastikan Luhan akan berpindah ke sisiku."

"Kau ..." Sehun mati-matian menahan emosinya, mengingat Minseok dan Jongdae masih berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku pamit, sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan." Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan santai, kemudian menganggukkan kepala ke arah Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Huh, menyuruhku menyampaikan salam untuk Luhan?" Sehun berdecih kesal. "Jangan bermimpi!"

Sehun menatap sekilas pada Minseok dan Jongdae yang masih betah membisu. Tanpa menyapa keduanya, Sehun berjalan kesal menuju ruang kerja. Suara bantingan pintu yang keras membuat pasangan suami-istri itu saling memandang, kemudian tertawa tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Belum pernah aku melihat Sehun emosi seperti itu," Minseok menyeka matanya yang sedikit berair. "Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Kira-kira apa lagi yang direncanakan kakak Luhan untuk menguji Sehun?"

"Aku juga penasaran. Kurasa besok Yifan- _hyung_ akan datang ke sini lagi," sahut Jongdae.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Tunggu kejutan dari Yifan- _hyung_."

Minseok mengangguk, kemudian tertawa lagi bersama suaminya. Mereka teringat kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Minseok baru saja membuka pintu dan dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pria berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri di sana. Ia berniat menanyakan siapa gerangan pria itu, namun seruan Haowen dari belakang sedikit menjawab pertanyaannya._

 _"Samchon~"_

 _Minseok terkejut melihat Haowen langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan pria tak dikenal yang baru saja datang._

 _"Haowen?"_

 _Haowen menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada Minseok. "Ahjumma, ini Yifan-samchon. Saudara eomma."_

 _Mata Minseok berkedip-kedip, "Kau ... kakak Luhan?"_

 _Yifan mengangguk, kemudian membawa Haowen yang merengek ingin minta digendong. "Xi Yifan. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Ah, namaku Kim Minseok. Aku kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Minseok mendadak gugup karena terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan kakak Luhan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yifan-ssi."_

 _"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku oppa." Yifan tersenyum ramah. "Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu."_

 _"Baiklah, Yifan-oppa." Minseok ikut tersenyum. Rasa gugup yang sempat menderanya perlahan menghilang kala melihat interaksi Haowen dan Yifan. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan keduanya. Ada yang janggal di sini. Bagaimana Haowen bisa mengenal kakak Luhan? Apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

 _"Ada perlu apa Oppa datang ke sini?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada berhati-hati. Takut jika salah bertanya._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, Yifan justru tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"_

 _"Aku terlalu bingung sampai tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, Oppa," jawab Minseok jujur._

 _Tawa Yifan berderai, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang aku, Luhan, dan Sehun, juga Haowen. Asalkan ... kau mau berjanji padaku."_

 _"Berjanji?"_

 _Yifan mengangguk, "Berpura-puralah mengenalku sebagai Kris jika Sehun sedang bersama kita."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala tiap kali melihat Minseok kembali tertawa seorang diri. Sepertinya wanita itu terlalu senang mengetahui rencana kakak Luhan yang berniat menguji Sehun. Sudah pasti Minseok berada di pihak Yifan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Haowen yang kini sudah mengenakan piyama. Ia setengah berbaring di samping Haowen, mengusap lembut kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Eomma_ ..."

"Ada apa? Haowen ingin sesuatu?"

Haowen menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Besok Yifan- _samchon_ akan datang ke sini lagi 'kan?"

" _Eomma_ tidak tahu," gerakan tangan Luhan mendadak terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan janggal dari Haowen. "Tunggu. Haowen sudah tahu kalau _ahjussi_ tadi Yifan- _samchon_?"

Haowen mengangguk dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Yifan- _samchon_ datang ke rumah _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ kemarin, _Eomma_ ," jawab Haowen jujur. " _Samchon_ bilang, kalau Haowen ingin hadiah, Haowen harus mengikuti kata-kata _samchon_."

"Termasuk memanggilnya Kris- _ahjussi_ di depan _appa_?" selidik Luhan curiga.

"Eung~" Haowen tersenyum bangga. "Haowen sudah menuruti kata-kata Yifan- _samchon_. Pasti hadiah Haowen akan segera terwujud."

"Memangnya Haowen minta hadiah apa sama Yifan- _samchon_?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Haowen ingin adik, _Eomma_."

" _MWO_?!" Luhan buru-buru membekap mulutnya setelah sadar baru saja berteriak. Ia menatap Haowen yang masih memasang wajah _innocent_. "A-adik?"

Haowen mengangguk lagi. "Kata _samchon_ , kalau Haowen sudah menjadi anak yang penurut, Haowen bisa meminta adik pada _Eomma_. Begitu katanya."

" _Samchon_ bilang begitu?" Luhan sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eung~" Haowen tersenyum lebar, "Jadi kapan Haowen punya adik, _Eomma_?"

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Dalam hati kembali memaki Yifan yang sudah menggunakan kepolosan Haowen untuk ikut dalam permainannya. _Ingatkan aku untuk menghukum naga sialan itu suatu hari nanti._

" _Eomma_ ~"

Luhan menarik napas panjang. "Tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat, Sayang. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ 'kan belum menikah."

"Menikah?" Haowen teringat lagi ucapan ayahnya. "Seperti Jongin- _samchon_ dan Kyungsoo- _imo_?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu kapan _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah? Haowen sudah tidak sabar ingin segera punya adik, _Eomma_."

Sekali lagi, kesabaran Luhan sedang diuji. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, sambil mengusap kepala Haowen yang kini tengah merajuk dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Soal itu tanyakan saja pada _appa_ , tapi ..." Luhan tersenyum geli melihat mata memelas Haowen, "kalau Haowen mau bersabar menunggu, berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik, dan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, _eomma_ yakin keinginan Haowen akan segera terkabul."

" _Jinjja_ , _Eomma_?" melihat Luhan mengangguk, semangat Haowen kembali terisi. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Haowen menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya anak itu segera memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan.

"Haowen janji akan bersabar menunggu dan menjadi anak yang baik." Haowen berkata dengan riang. "Sebenarnya setiap hari Haowen selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, _Eomma_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Haowen berdoa apa kepada Tuhan?"

"Haowen selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar menyampaikan pesan Haowen untuk _eomma_ yang ada di surga. Haowen ingin _eomma_ tahu kalau sekarang Haowen sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Sudah ada Luhan- _eomma_ yang menemani Haowen di sini. Haowen selalu berharap akan hidup bahagia bersama _appa_ , Luhan- _eomma_ , dan adik Haowen nanti."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar doa yang dipanjatkan Haowen. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata itu menetes mengaliri kedua pipinya.

" _Eomma_ kenapa menangis?" Haowen menangkup wajah Luhan, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap air mata Luhan. "Apa Haowen berbuat salah, _Eomma_?"

" _Aniya_ , Haowen sama sekali tidak berbuat salah." Luhan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. " _Eomma_ hanya terlalu senang mendengar doa yang diucapkan Haowen kepada Tuhan."

" _Jinjja_?"

Luhan mengangguk, " _Eomma_ yakin Tuhan akan menyampaikan doa Haowen untuk _eomma_ Haowen yang ada di surga. _Eomma_ juga percaya, Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada kita semua. Haowen akan selalu hidup bahagia bersama _appa_ , _eomma_ , dan adik Haowen nanti."

Haowen tersenyum bahagia, kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Haowen sayang sekali sama _Eomma_."

" _Eomma_ juga sayang sekali sama Haowen." Luhan mengecup kening Haowen, "Sekarang tidur, _ne_? Besok Haowen harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah."

"Eung~"

Dengkuran halus perlahan mulai terdengar. Luhan tersenyum menatap Haowen yang tampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Luhan turun dari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan anak itu. Kemudian ia mencium kening Haowen dalam waktu cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Haowen untuk menyelesaikan masalah lainnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sehun memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja, masih dengan setelan pakaian yang sama sewaktu berkencan dengan Luhan.

 **CKLEK!**

Sehun menggulirkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia sudah menduga Sehun tengah dalam mode merajuk. Kentara sekali dari cara pria itu yang seolah sengaja menghindari tatapannya. Tak kehabisan akal, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Pria itu memutar kursinya, sengaja membelakangi Luhan.

Bibir Luhan berkedut. Demi apapun, Sehun tampak lucu ketika sedang merajuk. Benar-benar persis seperti Haowen. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Sehun, memeluk pria itu dari belakang, kemudian menghadiahi kecupan lembut di pipinya.

"Kau marah, hm?" Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun. Wajah pria itu masih tertekuk, kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika.

Tak ada respon dari Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mencari cara lain. Spontan saja, ia duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget Sehun saat bokongnya mendarat mulus di atas paha pria itu. Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, memaksa pria itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sayang~" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya, Tuan Oh." Luhan mencebil sebal. "Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku? Sejak tadi kau terus mengabaikanku."

Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Aku tidak marah," jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat aku masuk ke sini?"

Bukan jawaban yang diperoleh Luhan, melainkan sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendarat di bibirnya. Belum sempat Luhan kembali bertanya, Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita itu.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut kau pergi dariku, Lu." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Kris ... tadi dia mengancamku. Jika aku lengah, kau akan kembali ke sisinya."

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap lucu. Tak lama setelahnya ia tertawa pelan, mengundang rasa kesal Sehun yang sebelumnya sempat mereda.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Kau pikir ini lelucon?!"

Luhan berdeham pelan. Dalam hati kian merasa bersalah pada Sehun yang untuk kesekian kali terpancing omongan Yifan. Andai saja Sehun tahu siapa Yifan. Ah, Luhan bersumpah akan menghukum kakaknya itu jika sampai membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih meragukanku?" tanya Luhan sambil membelai wajah Sehun.

Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia teringat lagi ucapan Yunho sebelumnya, agar tidak meragukan Luhan jika ingin gadis itu berada di sisinya.

" _Aniya_ , aku percaya padamu." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. "Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku meragukanmu, Sayang."

Luhan tersenyum, lega karena rasa percaya diri Sehun kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh lengah. Atau aku benar-benar akan kembali ke sisi pria itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu lagi." Sehun memperlihatkan wajah penuh keyakinan. "Kau akan selalu berada di sisiku. Tidak akan kubiarkan pria itu mengambilmu dariku."

"Nah, ini baru Sehunku." Luhan mencium singkat bibir Sehun. "Ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Seringaian khas seketika muncul di bibir Sehun. "Tidur bersamaku, _ne_?"

"Tanpa kau minta aku memang akan tidur denganmu 'kan?" Luhan menyentil gemas hidung Sehun. "Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, Tuan Oh mesum."

Tawa Sehun berderai. Dengan penuh semangat, ia bangkit dari kursi sambil membopong tubuh Luhan. Wanita itu memekik kaget karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Refleks mengalungkan lengan di leher Sehun. Belum sempat mengeluarkan protes, lagi-lagi Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan satu ciuman lembut.

"Ish, kau ini suka sekali menciumku."

"Siapa suruh bibirmu terasa manis." Sehun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. "Bibirmu itu selalu membuatku ketagihan, Sayang."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan seketika merah padam. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, dengan tujuan pria itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang menyerupai tomat.

"Dan aku sangat suka saat wajahmu merah padam seperti ini. Kau sangat menggemaskan," bisik Sehun seduktif.

"Sehunnieeee~"

"HAHAHA~"

Tawa Sehun kembali pecah. Luhan memang selalu berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ nya yang sempat memburuk.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum senang. Lega rasanya melihat Sehun kembali seperti semula. Ia berharap semoga dirinya mampu memperbaiki _mood_ Sehun yang sewaktu-waktu akan hancur karena Yifan. Permainan ini belum selesai, Luhan tidak boleh lengah ataupun kecolongan di saat Yifan kembali melakukan aksinya menjahili Sehun.

Sedikit saja pertahanan Sehun goyah, bisa dipastikan emosi pria itu akan meledak seperti bom waktu.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, sungguh sial karena suasana hati Sehun kembali memburuk. Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya terasa menyenangkan, nyatanya tak berlaku bagi pria itu. Jika kalian bertanya apa alasannya, itu dikarenakan Yifan yang sekarang berada di ruang makan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Untuk kesekian kali ia menatap tajam ke arah Yifan yang tampak santai menikmati sarapan. Memorinya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu, tepatnya saat Yifan datang ke rumah dengan wajah sok polos, kemudian dengan seenaknya ikut bergabung bersama mereka menikmati sarapan pagi. Salahkan Haowen yang terlalu bersemangat melihat Yifan kembali datang. Haowen terus menempeli Yifan, sampai-sampai meminta duduk di samping pria berambut pirang itu.

Nafsu makan Sehun seketika menguap kala melihat pemandangan Haowen yang begitu akrab dengan Yifan. Demi apapun, ia ingin sekali menendang pria itu keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Appa_ , Haowen ingin berangkat ke sekolah diantar Kris- _ahjussi_."

Dan permintaan yang meluncur dari bibir Haowen membuat kekesalan Sehun kian menjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Haowen ..."

"Aku tidak keberatan mengantar Haowen ke sekolah."

Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Yifan dengan benda apapun yang ada di meja makan. Benar-benar kakaknya itu terlalu banyak bicara, atau memang sengaja memperburuk suasana hati Sehun.

" _Appa_ ~" Haowen memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang selalu sukses meluluhkan hati Sehun.

"Terserah Haowen saja." Sehun tidak ingin mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk hal tidak berguna karena Yifan.

"Yeay!" Haowen bertepuk tangan gembira, " _Eomma_ juga ikut, _ne_?"

" _Uhuk_!" Luhan tersedak salivanya sendiri, kemudian buru-buru meraih gelas air putih. Karena terburu-buru, Luhan tidak menyadari masih ada sisa air di sudut bibirnya.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, kemudian mengusap lembut sudut bibir Luhan. "Sudah bersih," ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip, terlalu kaget dan tidak siap dengan perlakuan Yifan. Lain halnya Sehun yang seketika tampak emosi. Rahangnya mengeras, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Cukup, ini sudah melampaui batas.

 _TRANG!_

Semua orang menoleh kaget ketika Sehun dengan sengaja membanting peralatan makan. Disusul suara berderit dari kursi yang semula diduduki oleh Sehun.

"Aku selesai."

Tanpa menunda waktu, Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang makan sambil menenteng jas dan tas kerjanya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

" _Eomma_ ," Haowen melirik takut-takut, " _Appa_ marah sama Haowen?"

Luhan menggeleng, " _Appa_ tidak marah, Sayang. Hanya sedang terburu-buru," jawabnya asal. Kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Yifan yang diam-diam berusaha menahan tawa.

" _Oppa_." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau. Sangat. Menyebalkan."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Yifan. Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Yifan membuat Luhan ingin sekali menghanyutkan kakaknya itu ke aliran Sungai Han.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yunho berdiri di depan podium untuk memimpin jalannya rapat para pemegang saham. Di tengah sambutan, beberapa kali Yunho melirik ke arah Sehun yang tampak tidak fokus sejak rapat dimulai. Awalnya Yunho memilih mengabaikan, namun suara gumaman yang keluar dari adiknya itu mulai mengganggu konsentrasi.

Bukan hanya Yunho saja yang merasa terganggu, beberapa orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka mulai mengalihkan pandangan dari layar di depan, memilih memandangi Sehun yang terus menggerutu seorang diri.

"Dia pikir dia itu siapa?"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, suasana ruang pertemuan berubah hening. Tak pelak suara gumamannya mulai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Datang ke rumah orang tanpa diundang, ikut sarapan seenaknya, merebut perhatian Haowen, dan dengan seenaknya menyentuh wajah wanitaku! Benar-benar kurang ajar!" Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimat sambil menggebrak meja. Hyunjoong nyaris terjatuh dari kursi karena terlalu kaget, sementara orang-orang mulai menatap heran ke arah Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang gila. Berbicara sendiri dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

"Awas kau, Kris Wu! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lolos. Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya! Lihat saja nanti!"

Tepat setelah Sehun selesai menggerutu, sebuah _map_ mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Auw!" Sehun melotot, berniat memaki si pelaku pelemparan, sampai kesadarannya kembali untuk menuntunnya menatap sekeliling. Semua orang memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi beragam. Bingung, heran, iba, dan tak sedikit yang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Sehun melirik takut-takut ke arah Yunho yang sudah memasang wajah marah di depan podium.

" _Sajangnim_ ..."

"KALAU KAU TIDAK FOKUS, SEBAIKNYA KAU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN!"

Teriakan kemarahan Yunho membuat suasana di dalam ruang pertemuan berubah tegang. Semua orang kembali ke posisi semula, memasang wajah serius namun sebenarnya menyembunyikan ketakutan karena kemarahan pimpinan mereka.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sehun berdiri dari kursi, membungkuk singkat sambil menyampaikan permintaan maaf, kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu," gumam Yunho pelan sambil memandangi pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sehun. Ia menatap sekilas pada orang-orang di sekeliling.

"Mari kita lanjutkan," ucapnya mengabaikan sorot mata ketakutan dari semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hyunjoong berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Sehun. Pikirannya tidak tenang, mengkhawatirkan Sehun semenjak atasannya itu pergi meninggalkan rapat para pemegang saham. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan, Hyunjoong mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. Tangan Hyunjoong yang berniat mengetuk pintu sedikit gemetar. Ia tahu Sehun dalam kondisi _mood_ yang sangat tidak baik. Sedikit saja salah bicara ataupun bersikap, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan selamat dari amukan sang atasan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hyunjoong mengetuk pintu namun tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Akhirnya Hyunjoong memberanikan diri untuk masuk, kebetulan sekali pintu ruangan dalam kondisi tidak terkunci. Apa yang dilihat Hyunjoong sukses membuat pria itu tercengang.

Sehun sudah melepas jas formal yang kini hanya menyisakan kemeja warna putih. Pria itu berbaring di atas sofa panjang dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi wajah.

" _Busajangnim_ ..."

Mata Sehun yang sempat terpejam perlahan terbuka. Hyunjoong langsung menciut di tempatnya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam menusuk dari Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Bahkan suara Sehun terdengar sangat menakutkan. Seperti geraman binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Sa-saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, _Busajangnim_."

"Jika itu soal rapat tadi, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," ucap Sehun tegas.

"Bukan, ini soal Kris Wu."

Jawaban Hyunjoong membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas sofa. "Kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang pria itu?"

Hyunjoong menggeleng pelan, "Saya benar-benar minta maaf, _Busajangnim_. Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kris Wu. Saya berpikir, ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan dari pria itu."

Wajah cerah Sehun perlahan berubah masam. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mendapatkan informasi soal pria itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Keluarlah, aku ingin beristirahat." Sehun kembali berbaring di atas sofa. Hyunjoong membungkuk sopan dan berniat keluar, namun urung karena secara mengejutkan Yunho baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Yunho mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu, memberi isyarat pada Hyunjoong untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah Hyunjoong keluar, Yunho menghela napas panjang. Gemas sekali pada Sehun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Pria itu masih berbaring di atas sofa.

"Oh Sehun!"

Satu teriakan keras sukses membangunkan Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu terkesiap dan langsung duduk sopan di atas sofa. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, memasang wajah kikuk, dan beberapa kali memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. " _Hyung_ ..."

"Aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, hah?!" Yunho tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. "Selama rapat kau tidak fokus hingga mengacaukan konsentrasi semua orang, termasuk aku. Kau tahu 'kan rapat tadi sangat penting?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku," sesal Sehun.

Melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi Sehun, Yunho bisa menebak jika adiknya sedang ada masalah. "Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk, "Si penganggu itu benar-benar mengacaukan _mood_ ku, _Hyung_!"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pengganggu?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris Wu?!"

Yunho mengedipkan matanya, terlalu kaget karena teriakan Sehun. Dalam hati pria itu tertawa geli. _Ah, seharusnya aku bisa menduga lebih awal. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yifan._

"Memang apa lagi yang dia lakukan?" Yunho memicingkan matanya, "Jangan bilang dia mengacaukan acara kencanmu dengan Luhan?"

"Untung saja acara kencan kami berjalan dengan lancar, _Hyung_. Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja?" Yunho mengulang kalimat terakhir Sehun. Kemudian dengan seksama mendengarkan semua penjelasan yang diucapkan adiknya. Mulai dari kejadian semalam, di mana Yifan secara mengejutkan sudah berada di rumah Sehun dan tampak akrab sekali dengan Haowen. Yifan yang menghadiahi buket bunga untuk Luhan, lalu mengancam padanya untuk merebut wanita itu dari sisi Sehun.

Kejadian pagi ini pun tak luput dari penjelasan Sehun. Semua Sehun ucapkan dengan jelas dan terperinci.

Jujur saja Yunho ingin sekali tertawa melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu emosi tiap kali mereka membicarakan Yifan. Andai saja Sehun tahu siapa Yifan, yang ada adiknya akan langsung tunduk pada calon kakak iparnya itu. Sayangnya, Yunho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia dan orang tuanya sudah memberi izin kepada Yifan untuk menguji Sehun.

Sekarang yang ada dalam benak Yunho hanya rasa penasaran, bagaimana Haowen tiba-tiba berubah sangat akrab dengan Yifan. Ia teringat lagi akan obrolan keponakannya dengan Yifan saat di rumah orang tuanya. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang sudah dijanjikan Yifan pada Haowen?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Hyung_? Haruskah aku memberi pelajaran pada pria berambut pirang itu?"

 _Oh, itu bukan solusi yang baik adikku. Kau hanya akan menambah masalah_.

" _Hyung_ ..."

"Saranku tetap sama, Sehun." Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada Luhan. Dan ..."

Sehun masih menunggu.

"... berusahalah menahan emosimu," lanjut Yunho sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Tepukan halus ia berikan di pundak Sehun yang hanya menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berjalan memasuki gedung kantor Oh Corporation. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Yunho soal Sehun yang kehilangan fokus selama rapat, Luhan menjadi khawatir. Ia meminta Jongdae mengantarnya menemui Sehun di kantor.

Kedatangan Luhan disambut ramah beberapa staff di bagian resepsionis. Luhan tersenyum miris melihat perubahan sikap mereka, setelah tahu status dirinya yang merupakan kekasih Sehun. Salah satu staff secara spesial mengantar Luhan ke ruangan Sehun, menaiki lift khusus pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan.

"Selamat siang, Nona Luhan."

"Selamat siang, Hyunjoong." Luhan membalas sopan sapaan Hyunjoong, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada staff yang sudah mengantarnya. "Apa Sehun ada di ruangannya?"

Hyunjoong mengangguk, "Sejak rapat, _busajangnim_ tidak pernah keluar dari ruangannya, Nona. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk," jawabnya jujur.

Luhan menghela napas. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati. Semakin ke sini rasanya tidak tega melihat Sehun selalu berujung emosi tiap kali berurusan dengan Yifan. Entah sampai kapan Yifan berniat menguji kekasihnya. Akan tetapi, jika dirasa sudah kelewatan, maka Luhan sendiri yang akan mengakhiri permainan ini.

Hyunjoong membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun dengan langkah pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan ketika matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Sehun yang kedapatan berbaring di atas sofa.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Luhan. Miris sekali melihat bagaimana kondisi Sehun yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian sedikit berjongkok di dekat sofa yang ditempati oleh Sehun.

"Sehunnie~"

Panggilan pertama tidak ada respon. Luhan menghela napas, lalu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"Sehunnie~"

Genggaman tangan Luhan yang mengerat membuat Sehun bereaksi. Secepat kilat pria itu menoleh, lalu melonjak kaget begitu melihat keberadaan Luhan. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kapan kau datang?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Reaksi Sehun benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa pria itu memang tidak fokus selama berada di kantor. "Maafkan aku ..."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Yunho- _oppa_ bercerita kalau kau hampir saja mengacaukan rapat pemegang saham. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi tidak fokus selama berada di kantor. Maafkan aku," ucap Luhan bersalah. Ia mengatakannya dengan jujur. Sekalipun sumber masalahnya adalah Yifan, Luhan tetap merasa yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Sehun.

"Bukan salahmu," Sehun menuntun Luhan agar duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengusap wajah Luhan yang tampak murung. "Salahku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku tiap kali berurusan dengan pria itu."

"Tetap saja, aku—" kalimat Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba ujung jari Sehun menempel di bibir wanita itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Sayang." Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan. "Apa yang kualami di kantor, memang berasal dari kesalahanku sendiri. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengendalikan emosiku."

Luhan terdiam, memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak kelelahan.

"Hanya saja, aku khawatir jika suatu saat nanti aku gagal mengendalikan emosiku." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata ketakutan, "Aku takut jika kegagalanku dalam mengendalikan emosi akan berdampak pada hubungan kita. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirimu, Lu ..."

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mengecup tangan kekasihnya berulang kali, "Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Sehunnie. Begitu pun denganku yang akan selalu mempercayaimu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Aku percaya kau akan mampu melawannya. Jangan biarkan Kris- _oppa_ mengendalikanmu dengan ancamannya yang tidak penting," Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Kita hanya perlu percaya satu sama lain. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu hubungan kita."

Kata-kata menenangkan dan penuh keyakinan yang diucapkan Luhan membuat hati Sehun merasa lega. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menghadiahi ciuman penuh cinta di bibir Luhan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Sayang." Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan emosiku."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya." Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu ikut tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sangat lucu.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji, akan selalu berada di sisi Oh Sehun untuk selamanya," jawab Luhan diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun tertawa, kemudian menyentil gemas hidung Luhan. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sayang."

Luhan ikut tertawa, lalu teringat lagi tujuan lain datang ke kantor Sehun. "Kita makan siang bersama, _ne_? Aku lapar, Sehunnie~" rengeknya manja.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayangku." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, kemudian membawa wanita itu keluar dari ruangan. "Ayo."

Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing. Mengabaikan tatapan beragam dari beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengan mereka, termasuk Hyunjoong yang sebelumnya sempat terbengong saat melihat Sehun keluar dengan wajah cerah.

Sehun dan Luhan memilih berjalan kaki, karena kebetulan restoran yang dipilih lokasinya berdekatan dengan kantor. Sesekali Luhan mengobrol dengan Sehun, termasuk memberitahu acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyusul kedua sahabatmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan menatap sebal ke arah Sehun. Ia hanya mencebilkan bibirnya imut dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, kemudian merengkuh pinggang Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. " _Arraseo_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan segera menyusul mereka setelah Yunho- _hyung_ dan Jaejoong- _noona_ menikah. Aku pun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu, Sayang," ucapnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Wajah Luhan kembali merona. Ia kembali memeluk erat lengan Sehun, bergelayut manja untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya yang tidak terkira atas keyakinan Sehun yang benar-benar ingin menikahinya.

Kurang lebih memakan waktu 10 menit, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya tiba di restoran khusus masakan Italia. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, salah seorang pelayan mendatangi keduanya sambil membawakan buku menu. Selagi keduanya sibuk memilih menu makan siang yang hendak mereka pesan, siapa yang menduga jika bencana itu kembali datang.

"Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu kalian lagi di sini ..."

Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. Secepat kilat ia menoleh ke samping, kemudian matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat sosok pria yang berdiri di samping meja mereka. Reaksi serupa juga diperlihatkan Sehun. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa bertemu lagi dengan sumber masalahnya.

Yifan tersenyum menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun dan Luhan. Menurutnya permainan ini semakin mengasyikkan. Sulit baginya untuk berhenti sampai hari itu datang.

Hari di mana salah satu dari mereka gagal mengendalikan emosi, hingga akhirnya meledak seperti bom waktu yang menghancurkan segalanya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **13 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yifan, kenapa dirimu selalu saja muncul di tempat yang sama dengan HunHan? Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang beralih menjadi _stalker_ -nya HunHan? *jeritan hati para readers*

Kalian boleh berasumsi apa saja, bagaimana caranya Yifan tahu keberadaan HunHan sehingga dia selalu muncul di _timing_ yang tepat. Ada GPS atau memang menyewa jasa mata-mata untuk mengikuti adik kesayangannya pergi ke mana saja *senyum evil bareng Yifan*

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, tapi rasanya senang sekali akhirnya bisa publish sesuai janji kemarin. Yang gemes/dongkol/emosi sama Yifan, yuk kita panggil pawangnya *lirik Zitao* ^^v

Buat Sehun yang sabar ya, Nak. Perjuanganmu masih panjang~ *pffft*

Aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan *deep bow*, tapi tetap selalu berharap semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

teukiangle, Avivah495, Oh Pheonix, Wenxiuli12, Selenia Oh, ohfelu, daebaektaeluv, babydkas, riamariana916, Fe261, arosiwonest603, keziaf, joohyunkies, Juna Oh, Yuliani kim, Ai90, pcyB . I, kartikaandri15, chocovanila, Bambi, anxbyul, ichaadyah, Hunna04, oktafernanda666, Fangirl TwoThousandandFourteen, wollfdeer520, ohhsitik, Skymoebius, Rin SNL, chenma, Sehunnissa, park hye cha, Ririn Ayu, Arifahohse, ramyoon, satanSEKAI, kimjunheekji, joon park, Angel Deer, sehunshit94, Jang Ha Na, osehn, hime31ryuka, baekbeelu, HunHanCherry1220, Seravin509, alyn, Nurul999, Telekinetics726, minrin . oh, elisabethlaurenti12399, shintaaulia23, PxnkAutumnxx, Kim YeHyun, almurfa, rizkianita16, Guest(1), OhXiSeLu, Byunsilb, Mocha-chan, sanmayy88, BabyByunie, AlienBaby88, yousee, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, Guest(2), Laura950, bylvcky, awk . ohra, Gaemgyu402evilmaknae, luhan1220, Guest(3), Oh Hee Ra, OHPARK, lululovehunnie, TRLSTRHUN, restuayu31, Langit Merah, auliaMRQ, hatakehanahungry, 07VA, hunnaxxx, happybubblee, kimaerinuna520, princess . hangul, rasyaa, deerbee, sehunluhan0494, OohDinda, Xxian, Guest(4)

I love you all *muach*


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 12**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Decakan kesal lolos dari bibirnya, disusul suara hentakan pantofel di atas lantai. Sehun berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah, bermaksud naik ke lantai 2 untuk menjemput Luhan maupun Haowen yang tak kunjung turun. Baru menaiki anak tangga yang ke-3, Sehun sudah melihat keberadaan Haowen yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil sibuk memasang dasi.

"Kau bisa terjatuh jika tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, Haowen."

Kalimat peringatan yang diucapkan Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan disambut tawa menggemaskan oleh Haowen. Anak itu melepas dasinya yang belum tertata rapi, lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri sang ayah yang memilih menunggu di ujung bawah tangga.

" _Appa_ , Haowen tidak bisa memakai dasinya dengan benar."

Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana bibir Haowen mencebil imut. Oh, sepertinya anak ini belajar _aegyo_ dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, biar _appa_ yang memakaikan dasinya untuk Haowen." Sehun mengambil dasi dari tangan Haowen, kemudian memakaikannya di bawah kerah kemeja yang dipakai sang anak. Bibir tipis itu melengkung sempurna. Sehun bangga akan ketampanan seorang Oh Haowen yang mewarisi dirinya ketika sedang memakai setelan jas formal.

"Selesai!" Sehun berteriak dengan nada riang. "Jagoan _appa_ sudah tampan!"

Mata Haowen berbinar terang melihat dasi kupu-kupu itu sudah terpasang rapi. Ia berseru gembira lalu memeluk Sehun, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih sekaligus mencium pipi pria itu.

" _Eomma_ mana, Sayang?" tanya Sehun setelah balas mencium pipi Haowen.

"Masih di kamar, _Appa_. Mungkin sebentar lagi—oh! _Eomma_!"

Teriakan Haowen di akhir kalimat membuat Sehun dengan cepat mendongakkan kepala. Ia berniat memanggil Luhan, tetapi urung setelah mendapati bagaimana penampilan wanita itu.

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat. Demi Tuhan, penampilan kekasihnya benar-benar sangat memukau. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Gaun panjang berbahan _chiffon_ dengan warna pastel melekat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut Luhan yang berwarna cokelat dibiarkan terurai, tak lupa di atas kepala disematkan bando berhiaskan mutiara. Seperti biasa, wanita itu hanya memakai polesan _make up_ sederhana yang membuatnya cantik natural.

Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, suara ketukan _high heels_ yang membalut kakinya terdengar sangat merdu. Gerakannya yang begitu anggun membuat bagian bawah gaun bergerak lembut mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

 _Glek!_

Bola mata Sehun nyaris keluar saat ia tak sengaja menangkap bagian punggung Luhan yang sebenarnya terekspos sempurna. Bila tidak tertutupi oleh rambut panjang wanita itu yang sengaja dibiarkan terurai.

" _Eomma yeppeo_ ~" puji Haowen sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Pujian yang dilontarkan Haowen disambut senyuman menawan milik Luhan. Wanita itu sedikit merunduk, lantas mengecup pipi Haowen yang belakangan semakin terlihat gembil.

"Haowen juga terlihat tampan," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Bocah jiplakan Sehun itu tertawa gembira dan seketika menghambur dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia balas mencium pipi Luhan, sebelum sang ayah menyela kegiatannya.

"Haowen?"

Si anak menoleh dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Masih menunggu Sehun berbicara hingga terdengar suara dehaman pelan milik ayahnya itu.

"Haowen tunggu di mobil, _ne_?"

" _Neeeee_ ~"

Perlahan derap langkah kaki Haowen terdengar menjauh. Anak itu sudah meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri saling berhadapan. Luhan jelas bingung dengan sikap diam Sehun, lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Se-Sehun?"

Bukan alasan kenapa suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar sedikit ketakutan. Pasalnya, ia sempat menangkap tatapan mata Sehun berubah layaknya serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

"A-Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh?" tanya Luhan sembari memeriksa gaunnya. "Apa aku—mmmmppph!"

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, bibir Sehun menyatu sempurna dengan bibir Luhan. Wanita itu jelas tidak menduga jika sang kekasih akan mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk melawan, hingga akhirnya mereka terbuai dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Keduanya baru mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut ketika tangan Luhan memukul dada Sehun. Luhan buru-buru menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hampir saja ia kehabisan napas jika tidak memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

Dengan lembut, Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan. Lalu berjalan untuk berpindah posisi di belakang wanita itu. Tanpa diperintah, tangan Sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi punggung wanita itu.

Sekali lagi pertahanan Luhan diuji saat ia merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang menyapu tengkuknya. Disusul sentuhan bibir Sehun di bagian leher, hingga merambat ke bagian punggungnya.

"Rusa nakal. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memperlihatkan aset milikku, hm?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos, ia menoleh dengan kerutan di dahi. "Aset milikmu?"

"Ini." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan yang terekspos sempurna. "Kau sengaja ingin pamer punggung mulusmu di hadapan semua orang?"

Nada posesif yang terdengar dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan tergelak. Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sehun, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Kau tidak suka penampilanku?"

"Aku suka."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Punggungku sudah tertutupi oleh rambutku, Tuan Oh."

"Tetap saja aku tidak rela berbagi milikku dengan orang lain," Sehun mencium lagi bibir Luhan sekali lagi. "Maaf, aku menghapus lipstikmu lagi."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut imut, mengundang sisi liar Sehun untuk kembali mencium bibir itu. Jika saja—

"Maaf, kurasa kalian harus menemui Haowen. Dia mulai bosan menunggu di luar."

—Minseok tidak menyela dengan dua kalimat yang seketika menurunkan hasrat pasangan itu untuk kembali berciuman.

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sontak menghadiahi tatapan kesal kepada Minseok.

"Kalau kalian tidak bergegas, nanti bisa terlambat. Bukankah acara pemberkatan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi dimulai?"

" _Omo_!" Ucapan Minseok membuat Luhan tersadar akan tujuan awal. Siang ini mereka memang berencana menghadiri acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hampir saja ia melupakan acara penting itu karena nafsu Sehun yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kami, _Eonni_." Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu melirik Sehun sinis. "Ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Luuuuu~" Sehun memanggil wanita itu dengan nada manja, membuat Luhan yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu utama menoleh heran. "Lanjutkan yang tadi tertunda."

Mata rusa Luhan melotot tajam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, wanita itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan tampang memelas. Gelak tawa Minseok berhasil mengembalikan wajah datar Sehun seperti semula.

"Ish, ini gara-gara kau, _Noona_!" protes Sehun sambil melangkah gontai menyusul Luhan dan Haowen.

Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

"Jika tidak kuhentikan, aku yakin Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari terkaman serigala mesum sepertimu, Tuan Oh."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Rona kebahagiaan terus menghiasi wajah Luhan. Sedikit kontras dengan matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Luhan terharu melihat kedua sahabatnya resmi menikah usai melakukan pemberkatan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun digelar di sebuah gedung pernikahan yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dekorasi yang sederhana namun tetap elegan menjadi ciri khas dalam konsep pernikahan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan iringan musik jaz yang menambah suasana resepsi pernikahan mereka terkesan klasik dan berkelas.

"Hei, ini hari bahagia kami. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan mendelik sebal mendengar celetukan Chanyeol. "Ini air mata bahagia!" elaknya yang disambut tawa khas milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kami tahu, Lu. Dia hanya bercanda," Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi tangannya yang bergelayut mesra di lengan Chanyeol. "Maafkan suamiku, _ne_?"

"Wow, kau sangat luwes ketika memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan barunya, Baekkie~" Luhan tertawa riang, lalu memeluk pasangan baru itu secara bergantian. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua, _ne_?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang sedang menggandeng Haowen. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Sehun mengangguk, "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucapnya tulus seraya menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Cepat-cepat menyusul kami," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerling nakal.

"Tentu. Kalian tunggu saja," Sehun menarik Luhan ke sisinya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan adik untuk Haowen."

Luhan melotot, ia bersiap membalas kata-kata Sehun tetapi Haowen lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Adik? Haowen mau punya adik?!" tanya Haowen bersemangat bahkan hampir berteriak. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan beragam.

Reaksi orang-orang di sektiar mereka sontak membuat Luhan menghadiahi tatapan matanya yang melotot lucut. Hingga memunculkan suara kekehan kecil dari ketiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"Tentu, Sayang. Tapi nanti setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ menikah."

Jawaban yang selalu sama, dan berujung membuat wajah cerah Haowen berubah mendung.

"Haowen bosan. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ selalu menjawab seperti itu." Haowen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Haowen sudah tidak sabar ingin segera punya adik!"

"Haowen sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Giliran Chanyeol yang ikut bergabung dalam topik pembicaraan tersebut. Haowen menoleh ke arahnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, suruh saja _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidur dalam satu kamar. Nanti pasti—auw!"

"Jangan mengajari Haowen macam-macam, Park Chanyeol!" desis Luhan tajam sembari mencubit lengan Chanyeol. Pria itu meringis, namun tetap memasang seringaian jahil. Sehun dan Baekhyun dibuat tergelak melihat perdebatan keduanya.

"Memangnya kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidur dalam satu kamar, Haowen bisa punya adik, _Ahjussi_?"

Hening.

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir Haowen membuat keempat orang itu bungkam seketika. Reaksi kaget Luhan jelas yang paling terlihat, kontras dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang memilih bersikap tenang. Meski dalam hati mereka mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?" Chanyeol kembali menimpali ucapan Haowen, sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu, mulai malam nanti _eomma_ sebaiknya pindah di kamar _appa_ saja," lanjut Haowen dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Ide bagus," sahut Sehun dengan senyum _smirk_ yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. "Jagoan _appa_ memang pintar, _ne_?"

" _Neeeee_ ~"

Luhan menoleh dan sekali lagi menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu, menggerutu tak jelas soal Chanyeol yang seketika mengundang tawa pasangan pengantin baru itu.

" _Hyuuuung_ ~"

Haowen mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap keberadaan Taeoh yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Spontan saja, Haowen berlari menghampiri Taeoh yang baru saja datang bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kedua anak itu langsung larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kalian baru datang?" tanya Luhan setelah membalas pelukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Jongin harus pergi dulu mengurus kafenya, _Eonni_. Ada sedikit masalah," jawab Kyungsoo jujur. "Maaf, kami jadi melewatkan acara pemberkatan pernikahan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang kalian sudah mau datang," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kafemu sedang ada masalah?" selidik Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Hyung_. Bukan masalah yang besar. Hanya sedikit mengalami keterlambatan dalam penerimaan pasokan bahan baku," katanya meyakinkan.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melirik Luhan yang sedang mengobrol bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sama halnya Jongin yang masih berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, beralih pada Haowen dan Taeoh yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat meja yang menyajikan kudapan.

Merasa bosan, Sehun berniat menghampiri kedua anak itu. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sosok yang berjalan menghampiri Haowen dan Taeoh dari arah berlawanan.

"Kris?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa dia bisa datang ke sini?"

Sehun beralih melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Batinya terus bergulat, memikirkan apakah ada kemungkinan pasangan itu mengenal Kris—yang tanpa Sehun tahu sebenarnya adalah Yifan. Kakak Luhan sekaligus calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Hei, jagoan!"

Seruan Yifan mendorong Sehun untuk bergegas mendekati kedua anak itu.

" _Samchon_!"

 **DEG!**

Sehun berhenti. Kedua alisnya tertaut sempurna. Ada keraguan yang muncul dalam benaknya, apakah yang baru saja didengarnya benar atau salah?

 _Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar. Barusan mereka memanggil Kris dengan panggilan samchon?_

Sehun terdiam. Ia menunggu sikap Yifan yang sekarang tengah mengusap kepala Haowen dan Taeoh secara bergantian. Barulah ketika mata mereka bertemu di satu titik, Sehun bisa menangkap raut kaget di wajah Yifan. Hal itulah yang mendorong Sehun untuk segera menghampiri mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian memanggilku _ahjussi_."

Langkah Sehun semakin mendekati.

"Tapi _samchon_ 'kan—"

"Haowen? Taeoh?"

Kedua anak itu berjengkit kaget mendengar suara Sehun. Haowen yang tahu situasi terlihat gugup, berbeda dengan Taeoh yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Taeoh tadi memanggil _samchon_?" tanya Sehun sengaja memancing. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi keponakannya.

" _Aniya_ , tadi Taeoh—" telunjuk Taeoh sudah mengarah pada Yifan, tetapi anak itu langsung menciut ketika mendapat tatapan tajam milik Haowen. Ia kembali melirik Sehun sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. " _Ne_ , Taeoh memanggil _Samchon_."

Sehun belum merespon, ia kembali mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Haowen dan Yifan. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat tenang, tidak dengan putranya yang kian tampak gelisah dan beberapa kali melirik Taeoh.

"Ada apa memanggil _samchon_ , hm?"

"Ngg ..." Taeoh menunjuk meja yang menyajikan kue. "Taeoh mau itu, tapi tangan Taeoh tidak sampai, _Samchon_."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun mengambilkan piring dengan sepotong kue di atasnya. "Ini. Sekarang Taeoh kembali ke tempat _appa_ dan _eomma_ , _ne_?"

Bocah jiplakan Jongin itu mengangguk lucu.

"Haowen juga." Sehun berkata serupa setelah menyerahkan sepotong kue kepada putranya.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_."

Haowen berjalan mengekori Taeoh yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkan Sehun berdua saja dengan Yifan yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun sengit.

"Kau masih bertanya?" Yifan tertawa mengejek, "Tentu saja aku ke sini karena diundang oleh mereka."

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Begitulah," jawab Yifan cuek yang menurut Sehun masih kurang meyakinkan. "Kau benar-benar penasaran siapa aku, Tuan Oh?"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja," Yifan berdeham pelan, "aku mempunyai firasat jika kau sedang mencari tahu jati diriku. Apa aku salah?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya yang mengepal kuat cukup menjadi bukti bila pria itu sedikit tersinggung dengan nada mengejek dalam ucapan Yifan.

"Terserah saja jika kau memang ingin menyelidiki diriku, tapi—" Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun, "—kuharap kau tidak terkena serangan jantung setelah tahu siapa aku."

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, hingga terdengar suara gemelutuk giginya. Ia menoleh, mengamati Yifan yang berjalan menuju orang-orang terdekatnya. Sehun melihat bagaimana Yifan tampak begitu akrab dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seolah mereka sudah mengenal dengan baik. Ia bahkan sempat menangkap bagaimana Luhan tersenyum kepada Yifan, sebelum menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kaget yang berganti menjadi senyuman kikuk.

Otak Sehun kembali mengingat pengakuan Hyunjoong beberapa hari sebelumnya.

" _ **Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kris Wu. Saya berpikir, ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan dari pria itu."**_

Sehun kembali melirik Yifan. Mulai dari sini kecurigaan Sehun bertambah.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah sama sekali tidak dinikmati oleh Sehun. Pria itu hanya fokus mengemudi, sementara Luhan dan Haowen tampak asyik bersenda gurau. Tampaknya ucapan Yifan beberapa waktu lalu terus memenuhi isi kepalanya. Terus berulang layaknya kaset yang rusak.

Menyadari sikap diam Sehun, Luhan mulai was-was. Terlebih bagaimana ekspresi wajah pria itu yang tampak serius. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sehun?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sehun tak merespon apapun.

Haowen yang melihat sikap diam ayahnya langsung saja berteriak, " _APPA_!"

Hampir saja Sehun menginjak rem secara mendadak karena terkejut dengan teriakan keras Haowen. Pria itu melirik ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati wajah kusut Haowen dan juga senyuman canggung Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun kembali fokus menatap ke depan.

" _Eomma_ dari tadi memanggil, tetapi _Appa_ tidak menjawab."

Sehun kembali menoleh, menatap Luhan yang kedapatan memandanginya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya super polos.

" _Ne_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat Sehun sama sekali tidak berbicara semenjak mereka pulang dari acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi, Luhan sempat melihat Sehun mengobrol dengan Yifan. _Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu antara Sehun dan oppa?_

Sehun tersenyum, lantas mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya dan kembali fokus mengemudi.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi. Ia memilih meladeni Haowen yang kembali berceloteh.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun bergegas masuk. Sama sekali tidak mengajak Luhan maupun Haowen yang kini terdiam di dekat mobil. Keduanya memandangi punggung Sehun dengan ekspresi berbeda. Jika Luhan terlihat lebih khawatir, lain halnya Haowen yang tampak ketakutan.

" _E-Eomma_ ..."

Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar suara Haowen yang bergetar. Ia menoleh, lalu terperanjat setelah mendapati mata anak itu berkaca-kaca.

"Haowen, ada apa?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Hiks ... tadi Haowen keceplosan, _Eomma_ ... hiks ..." Haowen mencebilkan bibirnya imut. "Haowen keceplosan memanggil Yifan- _samchon_ sewaktu ada _appa_ , _Eomma_."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip.

"Taeoh juga ... hiks ..." Haowen menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelas, "Bagaimana jika Yifan- _samchon_ marah dan Haowen gagal mendapat hadiah, _Eomma_?"

"Hadiah?"

Haowen mengangguk, "Kalau _samchon_ marah, nanti Haowen tidak jadi punya adik. Huweeeee~"

 _Oh, astaga! Ingatkan Luhan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Yifan karena sudah mencemari otak polos Haowen._

"Ssshh ..." Luhan membawa Haowen ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan tangisan anak itu yang tak kunjung berhenti. Hingga kemudian ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dan melihat kedatangan Sehun yang muncul dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya panik. Ia baru saja masuk ke rumah, tetapi selanjutnya malah mendengar suara tangisan Haowen dari luar.

Luhan sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, hingga spontan berkata, "Ngg ... dia takut kau marah, karena sejak tadi kau diam saja."

" _Aigo_ ," Sehun mengambil alih Haowen, membawa sang putra ke dalam gendongannya. " _Appa_ sama sekali tidak marah, Sayang."

Tangis Haowen tak kunjung mereda. Anak itu melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Pria itu segera membawa Haowen masuk ke dalam rumah, menyisakan Luhan yang masih bertahan di posisinya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Rupanya kekhawatiran yang terus menggelayutinya sejak tadi memang beralasan. Jika benar Sehun mendengar bagaimana Haowen memanggil Yifan, ia menduga Sehun mulai curiga pada kakaknya itu.

"Aish, jika semuanya sampai hancur berantakan ... _oppa_ yang harus menanggung akibatnya."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Minseok menuruni tangga dengan wajah lesu, bahkan ketika ia berjalan ke ruang makan. Minseok melihat Sehun dan Luhan tampak asyik menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Sehun?"

Perhatian keduanya beralih pada Minseok yang datang seorang diri. Tanpa Haowen.

"Haowen mana, _Noona_?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Dia tidak mau keluar. Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang kali,tetapi Haowen tidak merespon apapun. Pintu kamarnya juga dikunci."

Wajah Sehun berubah khawatir, begitu pun dengan Luhan. Jelas wanita itu yang paling tahu apa yang membuat Haowen mengurung di kamarnya.

" _Eonni_ , tolong suruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk Haowen. Nanti biar aku yang membujuknya," Luhan menoleh sebentar pada Sehun, "Sekalian kunci cadangan kamarnya."

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya."

Minseok bergegas ke dapur sambil mengajak salah seorang pelayan. Sementara Luhan buru-buru menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku ikut."

Luhan hanya mengangguki ucapan Sehun, membiarkan pria itu berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Haowen.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Haowen ... ini _eomma_ , Sayang. Tolong buka pintunya," ucap Luhan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Haowen.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam kamar. Sehun bertanya melalui isyarat mata yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Luhan. Pria itu pun melangkah maju untuk mengetuk pintu kamar putranya.

"Haowen?" Sehun mengetuk lagi pintu kamar di depannya, "Haowen, buka pintunya."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Ia menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kunci cadangannya, Tuan."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh beristirahat," ucap Sehun. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk, kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar Haowen akhirnya terbuka setelah Sehun memasukkan kunci cadangan. Sehun dan Luhan segera masuk ke kamar, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan gundukan mungil berbalut selimut yang ada di atas ranjang. Dua orang dewasa itu tak mampu menahan senyuman mereka.

"Haowen?" Luhan memanggil anak itu dengan lembut, tetapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan cara merajuk Haowen. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat anaknya itu merajuk seperti ini.

"Kalau Haowen tidak menjawab, nanti hadiahnya tidak jadi lho ..." goda Luhan yang memancing kerutan samar di dahi Sehun.

 _SRAK!_

"Haowen mau hadiah!" seru Haowen setelah membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata warisan Sehun itu menatap Luhan dengan binar terang, sukses membuat Luhan tergelak.

"Hadiah apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Apa?" Luhan menoleh, "Oh, itu—"

"Tentu saja adik untuk Haowen, _Appa_!"

 _Astaga, masih saja membahas masalah adik_ —batin Luhan frustasi. Padahal bukan itu yang ia maksud, tetapi sepertinya otak Haowen berhasil dicuci oleh Yifan. Sehingga keinginan memiliki adik benar-benar terpatri kuat di dalam kepala anak itu.

"Hm, jadi _eomma_ menjanjikan adik untuk Haowen?" Sehun menyeringai jahil. "Bagaimana jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ membuatnya malam ini juga?"

Mata Haowen berkedip-kedip polos, "Membuat?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Masih ingat ucapan Chanyeol - _ahjussi_ tadi siang?"

"Oh!" Haowen memekik semangat. " _Ne_ , Haowen masih ingat, _Appa_!"

"Nah, kalau Haowen ingin hadiahnya terwujud, Haowen harus patuh pada _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Eung~"

"Sekarang ayo makan. _Eomma_ sudah membawakan makan malam untuk Haowen," bujuk Sehun yang kembali dibalas teriakan girang Haowen.

"Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ janji akan memberikan Haowen adik?" pinta Haowen sembari memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tentu," Sehun mengusap kepala Haowen, "bila Haowen menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut."

"Siap, roger!" Haowen berseru gembira lalu menerima nampan pemberian Luhan dengan wajah cerah. Ia menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap, bahkan beberapa kali melempar senyuman pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Oh. Sehun."

Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum polos ketika mendapati wajah marah Luhan. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk membisiki sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Paling tidak Haowen sudah berhenti merajuk dan mau menikmati makan malamnya," bisik Sehun disertai seringaian jahil.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan hadiah seperti itu, Oh Sehun."

"Lho? Bukankah kita memang akan memberikan adik untuk Haowen setelah menikah nanti?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Atau ... kau mau kita memberinya sekarang, hm?"

"Sehun!" Luhan mendelik lucu yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Sehun tertawa puas, lantas duduk di samping Haowen.

Kekesalan Luhan perlahan mereda melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Haowen asyik bersenda gurau. Hatinya menghangat melihat keceriaan Haowen perlahan kembali. Barangkali Sehun benar, tidak ada salahnya menjanjikan adik untuk Haowen. Toh jika mereka sudah menikah nanti, mereka akan memberikan adik untuk anak itu.

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Rasanya malu sendiri membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun berdiri di altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka. Ah, Luhan tidak sabar menantikan hari itu.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah meyakinkan Sehun untuk tetap mempercayainya. Dengan begitu, Sehun pasti berhasil melewati ujian konyol yang sengaja dibuat oleh Yifan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun baru saja selesai memakai piyama ketika Luhan tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu memandangi Luhan yang juga sudah memakai piyama.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Sehun seperti biasa menggunakan nada lembut, dan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan serasa meleleh.

Luhan belum menjawab. Wanita itu justru bertingkah seperti remaja belasan tahun. Berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah, juga kedua tangannya yang tertaut sempurna di depan dada.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan pria itu bergerak menyentuh dagunya, menuntun wajah Luhan agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ti-tidak jadi. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku."

Mata Sehun mengerjap bingung. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"KYAAAA~" Luhan memekik kaget saat merasakan tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Belum sempat ia melayangkan protes, tubuhnya sudah dibawa mundur oleh Sehun mendekati ranjang.

"Sehun, aku mau kembali ke kamarku!"

"Tidak." Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Sekali sudah masuk ke kamarku, kau tidak boleh keluar."

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Pada akhirnya Luhan berakhir di atas ranjang dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Bibirnya mencebil imut, kontras dengan umurnya yang hampir mencapai angka 30 tahun.

"Jangan mainkan bibirmu seperti itu jika tidak ingin kumakan."

Bukannya mendengar peringatan Sehun, Luhan justru semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ish!" Luhan dengan cepat berbaring, kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh—termasuk wajahnya. Sehun yang melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu terkekeh pelan. Teringat lagi bagaimana Haowen yang sebelumnya merajuk dengan cara yang sama.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja. Sebenarnya kau ke sini karena memang ingin tidur denganku 'kan?" goda Sehun sambil memasang wajah jahil yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Luhan. Wanita itu terlanjur menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut tebal yang kini membalut tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau mengaku, hm?"

Luhan masih betah bersembunyi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oh Luhan?"

 _SRAK!_

Tawa Sehun pecah ketika melihat wajah Luhan merah padam setelah selimut itu tersibak dengan kasar. Demi Tuhan, kekasihnya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Luhan berbalik, sengaja membelakangi Sehun yang masih tergelak di sampingnya. Pekikan kaget kembali lolos dari bibirnya kala tangan Sehun dengan seenaknya merengkuh tubuhnya. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Luhan sebenarnya sangat menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun, apalagi jika sedang memeluknya seperti ini. Bukannya ia tidak mengakui, tetapi Luhan terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Ayo berbalik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu," bujuk Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng kencang.

"Luhan?"

" _Shireo_!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh, "Hei, aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Tapi kau akan menertawakanku!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan berbalik dengan mata melotot lucu, "Lihat! Wajahku merah seperti tomat!"

 _Cup!_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos. Tidak siap dengan gerakan Sehun yang begitu cepat mencium bibirnya.

"Sudah bicaranya?" Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menyentil gemas hidung Luhan. "Dengar, aku suka wajahmu ketika memerah seperti ini. Kau sangat manis dan imut."

 **BLUSH!**

Luhan tersipu dan seketika memeluk Sehun dengan erat, melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa melihat sikap Luhan—yang entah kenapa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tetapi Sehun menyukai sikap Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Sehunnie?"

Pergerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengusap punggung Luhan berhenti sejenak, "Hm, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Soal apa?" Sehun sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku hanya penasaran saja. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku?"

Hening.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang dinilai mengejutkan. Tak pelak reaksinya itu membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal.

"Ish, kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang serius, Sehuuuun!"

Merasakan cubitan kecil di sekitar pinggang, Sehun buru-buru menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdeham pelan, kemudian membelai wajah Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Kau masih berpikir jika ucapanku tempo hari hanya isapan jempol belaka?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Haowen hidup bahagia setelah mendapatkan ibu baru?"

" _Aniya_!" Luhan menjawab tegas. "Tentu aku ingin melihat Haowen hidup bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Wanita itu kembali bungkam.

"Wanita yang dipilih Haowen untuk menjadi ibu barunya adalah kau, Luhan." Sehun mencium kening Luhan cukup lama. "Dan aku juga sudah memilihmu untuk menjadi istriku. Pendamping hidup Oh Sehun untuk selamanya."

"Sehunnie ..." mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, ia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat meragukan perasaan pria itu. "Maaf, aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal perasaanmu."

Sehun tersenyum, menghela napas lega karena berhasil membuat Luhan mempercayai ucapannya. Memang jika dihitung umur hubungan mereka, keduanya belum terlalu lama saling mengenal. Akan tetapi, Sehun merasa hatinya sudah terikat dengan hati Luhan. Sulit untuk dipisahkan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kegelisahanmu," Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat.

Luhan mendongak, "Sehunnie, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Sehun menghadiahi sorot mata bertanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti ... berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku. Kau bisa 'kan?"

Ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari sorot mata Sehun. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan Luhan, ia pun tak bisa menolak hingga akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu percaya padamu."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kelegaan, ia mencium singkat bibir tipis Sehun. Menyisakan rona merah yang seketika menyebar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berjanji. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Luhan.

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku."

Keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Sehun menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka. Berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan yang romantis layaknya suami istri.

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan, disusul langkah pelan dari sepasang kaki mungil yang memasuki kamar. Tawa tertahan keluar dari bibir Haowen, yang saat ini masih mengenakan piyama bertokoh kartun Robocar Poli.

Haowen berjalan mendekati ranjang, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba naik ke atasnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut tebal. Pelan-pelan ia menarik selimut tersebut hingga akhirnya memperlihatkan kondisi dua orang dewasa itu yang memakai piyama sutera dengan warna berbeda.

Bibir Haowen mencebil imut. Tangannya mengusap dagu—tanda sedang berpikir keras.

"Kata Jongin- _samchon_ , kalau setelah membuatkan adik untuk Haowen seharusnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak memakai apapun, 'kan? Tapi kenapa mereka masih memakai piyama?"

Astaga, dari mana pemikiran itu bisa muncul dalam kepalamu, Oh Haowen?

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Samchon ..."_

 _Jongin menoleh setelah mendengar Haowen memanggilnya. Ia sedang membantu Taeoh membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan karena krim kue._

" _Boleh Haowen bertanya sesuatu pada Samchon?"_

" _Haowen ingin tanya soal apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran._

" _Apa benar kalau appa dan eomma tidur bersama dalam satu kamar bisa memberikan adik untuk Haowen?"_

 _Jongin nyaris tersedak minuman yang tengah diteguknya. Namun dengan cepat ia berhasil mengontrol keadaan. "Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?"_

" _Chanyeol-ahjussi yang bilang seperti itu sama Haowen, Samchon."_

 _Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. Sial, kenapa harus dirinya yang dihadapkan pada bocah secerdas Haowen. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa berkilah dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak itu._

" _Samchon kenapa diam saja?"_

 _Jongin berdeham pelan, "Ngg ... samchon tidak bisa mengatakan benar atau tidak jika appa dan eomma membuatkan adik untuk Haowen. Karena Haowen harus memastikan bagaimana penampilan mereka saat di dalam kamar."_

" _Penampilan appa dan eomma? Memangnya seperti apa, Samchon."_

" _Tidak pakai baju."_

" _Maksud Samchon telanjang? Seperti Haowen ketika sedang mandi?"_

" _Ne," jawab Jongin santai, setelahnya ia melotot. Baru sadar jika ia kelepasan bicara dan sialnya terlanjur terekam oleh Haowen._

" _Haowen mengerti sekarang. Nanti Haowen akan memastikannya sendiri di kamar appa. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu Haowen, Samchon."_

 _Cup!_

 _Kecupan di pipi sama sekali tidak Jongin rasakan. Sebab pria itu lebih terfokus pada nasibnya setelah apa yang ia ucapkan._

" _Mati aku. Bukan hanya Sehun-hyung yang akan menghukumku," Jongin berdesis pelan, "Bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapatkan jatah dari Kyungsoo selama 1 bulan. Kim Jongin, pabbo!"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Eungh~"

Lamunan Haowen buyar ketika mendengar suara lenguhan kecil. Ia menatap penuh harap saat mendapati Luhan tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendengar seruan Haowen. "Eh? Haowen di sini? Sedang apa, Sayang?"

Bibir Haowen melengkung ke bawah. Hal itu membuat Luhan buru-buru bangun dari posisinya. Gerakannya yang sedikit kasar membuat tidur Sehun ikut terusik. Sehun pun mulai membuka matanya lalu menatap heran pada Luhan, sebelum beralih melirik Haowen yang masih berekpsresi sama.

"Haowen?" Sehun segera bangkit dan mengusap kepala anaknya itu. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut?"

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ belum jadi membuatkan adik untuk Haowen."

"EH?!"

"Katanya kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ membuatkan adik untuk Haowen, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak pakai baju."

Seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak, Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam membisu, tetapi wajah mereka seketika merah padam.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, Haowen? Chanyeol- _ahjussi_?" selidik Luhan dengan nada bicara sedikit meninggi.

Haowen menggeleng, "Jongin- _samchon_ yang bilang seperti itu, _Eomma_."

 _Plak!_

Sehun dengan keras menepuk keningnya. Sementara Luhan langsung melirik sadis pada Sehun. Memberi isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu agar mereka terhindar dari topik yang memalukan ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Haowen sebaiknya kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Nanti bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Masalah adik, kita bicarakan lain waktu lagi. _Arraseo_?"

Haowen mengangguk lesu kemudian turun dari ranjang. Lantas berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Astaga, bisa-bisanya Jongin mencemari otak polos Haowen." Luhan mendesis kesal, lalu melotot saat mendapati Sehun justru tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku tidak menertawakan apapun," kilah Sehun.

"Ck, menyebalkan! Keluar dari kamarku sana!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali terkekeh pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong ini kamarku, Nona Xi. Kalau kau tidak lupa."

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Ia buru-buru turun dari ranjang. Namun gerakannya kembali ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Ck, apa lagi?!"

" _Morning kiss_."

 _Cup!_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos ketika bibir Sehun menyapu lembut bibirnya. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, wanita itu berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang tertawa keras di atas ranjang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ingat, belajar yang rajin dan jangan berbuat nakal selama di sekolah."

Haowen mengangguk ketika mendengar pesan Luhan. Seperti biasa, pagi ini ia diantar ke sekolah bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Anak itu tengah menerima kecupan sayang dari Luhan, sebelum akhirnya ia balas mencium pipi wanita itu.

"Haowen, ke mari."

Haowen mendekati Sehun dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Sang ayah sedikit membungkuk, kemudian berbisik di telinga Haowen. " _Appa_ janji pasti akan secepatnya memberikan adik untuk Haowen. Tapi Haowen harus bersabar, _ne_?"

" _Jinjja_ , _Appa_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Memang _appa_ kerap ingkar janji pada Haowen. Tapi bukankah sekarang janji _appa_ memberikan ibu baru untuk Haowen sudah terpenuhi?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengawasi.

Wajah mendung Haowen seketika berubah cerah. Ia pun mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Sehun. " _Appa_ harus berjanji untuk memberikan Haowen adik secepatnya."

"Tentu, Sayang."

" _Yaksok_?"

Sehun membalas tautan kelingking Haowen, " _Yaksok_!"

Haowen tertawa, lalu mencium pipi Sehun. " _Saranghae_ , _Appa_."

" _Appa_ _do saranghae_!"

"Ck, tadi Haowen tidak bilang seperti itu sama _eomma_."

Mendengar kata cemburu yang keluar dari Luhan, duo ayah dan anak itu tergelak kompak. Haowen pun kembali mendekati Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu sambil mencium kedua pipinya. " _Saranghae, Eomma_."

" _Eomma do saranghae_."

Setelah berpamitan, Haowen bergegas masuk ke sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak kebingungan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun. "Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Haowen?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini rahasia antar lelaki, Lu."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut imut. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan Sehun yang kembali tergelak puas melihat kelakuannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun membawa Luhan ke kantornya, menyuruh wanita itu menunggu selagi ia menemui salah satu klien. Luhan sempat menolak, tetapi dengan paksaan Sehun yang menginginkan mereka makan siang bersama, wanita itu pun akhirnya menyetujui.

Dan di sinilah Luhan berada sekarang, seorang diri di ruang kerja Sehun sambil duduk di salah satu sofa panjang. Kebosanan yang melandanya, mendorong Luhan untuk memainkan beberapa aplikasi permainan di ponselnya.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Luhan terkesiap kaget ketika muncul pemberitahuan telepon yang baru saja masuk. Dahinya berkerut ketika membaca nama kontak Yifan tertera di layar ponsel. Tak ingin membuat sang kakak menunggu, Luhan pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Kau di mana sekarang?_ "

"Aku di kantor Sehun. Ada apa, _Oppa_?" tanya Luhan lagi, mendengarkan sebentar ucapan Yifan. "Hari ini aku hanya ada 1 jadwal mengajar."

" _Kau mengajar jam berapa?_ "

Kerutan di dahi Luhan semakin kentara, "Mungkin sekitar jam 3 sore. Memangnya kenapa, _Oppa_?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sebentar. Kau harus membantuku, rusa kecil._ "

"Pergi ke ma—" kalimat Luhan terpotong sebentar kala Yifan melanjutkan penjelasannya di seberang sana. Mata rusa itu seketika berbinar terang bersamaan bibirnya yang membuka lebar. "Aku mauuuuuu!"

" _Tidak perlu berteriak! Kau membuat telingaku sakit, tahu!_ "

Luhan tertawa menggemaskan bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung pergi menemuimu sekarang. _Oppa_ tunggu saja di mal, kita bertemu di sana."

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti._ "

"Eung~"

 **PIP!**

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lantas berdiri dari sofa. Kakaknya baru saja menelepon dan berniat mengajaknya pergi ke mall, menemani membeli hadiah untuk Zitao yang sebentar lagi akan datang berkunjung.

Dalam hati Luhan menyeringai. Ia memang sudah tahu perihal status kakaknya yang telah memiliki kekasih. Mendengar calon kakak iparnya akan datang, Luhan bermaksud membeberkan sikap buruk Yifan yang sudah setega itu menguji Sehun.

 _Well_ , siapa tahu Zitao bisa membantunya membalas kejahilan yang dilakukan Yifan pada Sehun.

"Nona Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dan hanya membalas sapaan Hyunjoong dengan senyuman. "Tolong beritahu Sehun. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi sekarang," pintanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

Hyunjoong tertawa kecil. Pesona Luhan memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Pantas saja atasannya itu jatuh bertekuk lutut pada wanita itu.

"Baik, Nona. Akan saya sampaikan pada _busajangnim_."

"Kau yang terbaik!" Luhan berseru gembira, "Aku pergi dulu."

Hyunjoong membungkuk sopan mengantar kepergian Luhan. Ia berniat masuk ke ruangan Sehun untuk mengambil berkas, tetapi urung ketika ponselnya berdering sangat keras.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Hyunjoong mendengarkan lawan bicaranya dengan wajah serius. Hingga perlahan bibirnya melengkung sempurna, menunjukkan raut kepuasan di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukan informasi tentang Kris Wu?"

Hyunjoong melirik sebentar pada pintu ruang kerja Sehun. Sebelum kembali fokus mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Bagus. Aku akan membukanya nanti. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

 **PIP!**

Hyunjoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil. Sebaiknya kuperiksa nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai," ucap Hyunjoong sebelum masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya berselang 30 menit setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun kembali ke ruangannya. Mendapati ruangannya kosong, Sehun bertanya pada Hyunjoong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau melihat Luhan?"

Hyunjoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika membungkuk sambil merapalkan permintaan maaf. "Ng ... tadi Nona Luhan pergi, _Busajangnim_. Beliau berpesan ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi secepatnya," jawabnya jujur.

"Urusan mendadak?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik saku jas. Ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tetapi ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif.

 **CKLEK!**

Hyunjoong refleks membungkuk sopan ketika menyadari kedatangan Yunho bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak dengan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun?"

Barulah ketika Yunho memanggil, pria itu langsung menoleh dan menatap kedua saudaranya dengan ekspresi kaget. Bukan Yunho yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan kedatangan Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, _Oppa_."

"Ke mana?" Sehun tampak kebingungan.

"Gantikan aku dan Jaejoong untuk menemui pihak _wedding organizer_ ," sahut Yunho yang segera dibalas tatapan penolakan milik Sehun.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku dan Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Sementara _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang ada acara di rumah teman mereka. Jongin masih mengurusi masalah di kafenya. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya kau dan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku harus meminta tolong kepada siapa lagi?"

"Aku juga 'kan sedang sibuk, _Hyung_."

"Aku yang membebaskan pekerjaanmu hari ini dan Hyunjoong yang akan menyelesaikannya. Kau puas?"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang terkadang masih berdebat seperti anak kecil.

Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Wajah Sehun tertekuk. Suasana hatinya tidak baik sejak Luhan tiba-tiba meninggalkan kantor dan hanya berpesan melalui Hyunjoong. Bahkan sampai sekarang ponsel wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Ditambah lagi dengan permintaan Yunho yang menyuruhnya pergi bersama Kyungsoo untuk menemui pihak _wedding organizer_. Sudah dipastikan suasana hati Sehun kian memburuk, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika.

Tak ingin membuat _mood_ Sehun memburuk, Kyungsoo berinisiatif mengambil alih tugas yang diberikan Yunho. Ia pun menyuruh pria itu untuk menunggu di sofa yang berada di sisi kanan gerai.

Berkutat dengan ponsel sembari memainkan _game_ , menjadi alternatif lain bagi Sehun untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sesekali pria itu melirik Kyungsoo yang masih asyik berdiskusi dengan pihak _wedding organizer_.

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun. Batinnya berkata bahwa kemungkinan sang adik akan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berdiskusi dengan pihak _wedding organizer_. Diiringi suara hentakan sepatu pantofel yang dikenakan, Sehun berdiri dari sofa. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu, bermaksud keluar dari salah satu gerai _wedding organizer_ yang ada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul tersebut.

Ketika tangan Sehun memegang kenop pintu berbahan kaca itu, ia menangkap keberadaan dua orang yang tidak asing sedang berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol dengan mesra. Semula Sehun pikir penglihatannya salah, sebab ia hanya melihat punggung keduanya dari belakang. Barulah saat dua orang itu hendak menuruni eskalator, mata elang Sehun sontak membulat sempurna.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun bergegas keluar meninggalkan gerai tersebut. Mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ceritakan sosok kekasihmu, _Oppa_."

Yifan terkekeh mendengar nada menuntut dari Luhan. Ia mengusak gemas kepala Luhan saat mendapati wajah sang adik yang tengah menatapnya seperti _puppy_. Mata berkedip-kedip polos dengan binar yang sangat terang. Seandainya Luhan memiliki ekor, pasti Yifan bisa melihat bagaimana ekor itu bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Oh, sayangnya Luhan tidak punya.

" _Oppa_!" Luhan sedikit berteriak memanggil Yifan yang justru terdiam dan tak kunjung bercerita soal Zitao.

"Untuk apa menanyakan soal Zitao? Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok. Saat dia datang nanti, kau bisa menilainya sendiri," kata Yifan kembali memasang seringaian jahil.

"Aku ingin mendengar soal Zitao- _eonni_ darimu langsung, _Oppa_."

Tawa Yifan berderai, membuat Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baik," Yifan berdeham pelan. "Dia tipeku. Dari postur tubuh dia termasuk tinggi untuk seorang wanita, dan aku sangat menyukai mata pandanya yang sangat lucu."

" _Jinjja_?"

Yifan mengangguk, lantas merangkul Luhan. "Dia ... wanita yang sanggup membuatku berdebar-debar tidak karuan setiap kali kami saling memandang."

"Ish, _oppa_ gombal!"

"Hei, itu benar. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan hal itu setiap kali memandangi Sehunmu, hm?"

Luhan kembali mendelik yang disambut tawa keras Yifan. "Lalu? Apa pekerjaan Zitao- _eonni_?"

"Dia seorang dokter anak."

"Kapan kalian berencana menikah?"

Yifan kembali tertawa, "Kau ini sedang bertanya atau mewawancaraiku, Nona Xi?"

"Ish, aku 'kan masih penasaran." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Ceritakan lagi. Aku belum puas."

"Sebelum aku bercerita lagi soal Zitao, kau harus memberikan sesuatu dulu padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkedip polos.

Yifan menyodorkan pipinya ke wajah Luhan. " _Poppo_?"

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mencium pipi Yifan. Hal itu membuat Yifan semakin gemas dan mendorongnya untuk menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan semasa kecil mereka.

" _Oppa_ , hentikan! Kau membuatku geli!"

Yifan tertawa dan semakin bersemangat menghujani ciuman di seluruh wajah Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak yang mengenai wajahnya.

 _BRUK!_

Tubuh Yifan langsung jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, membuat Luhan yang masih berdiri tidak sadar atas apa yang menimpa kakaknya. Barulah ketika Luhan tidak melihat Yifan di sampingnya, wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Hingga mendapati pria itu sudah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya.

" _Oppa_!" Luhan buru-buru mendekati Yifan, memeriksa kondisi pria itu. Ia terkejut kala mendapati bibir pria itu mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah lagi bagaimana raut kesakitan yang tercetak jelas di wajah kakaknya. Memancing emosi Luhan untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Yifan.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau—"

Kalimat Luhan terhenti begitu saja setelah ia mendapati sepasang mata elang yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan kilatan api kemarahan.

"Se-Sehun?"

Tak jauh dari posisi Luhan, Sehun berdiri di sana. Lengkap dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Luhan. Seolah mengeluarkan aura kegelapan ke seluruh penjuru mal.

Satu hal yang Luhan yakini.

Bom waktu Sehun telah meledak.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 September 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ideku sudah mentok untuk chapter ini. Jadi ... segini aja, ya? *nyengir*

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang tidak pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Kalian yang terbaik! *kasih dua jempol*

Intinya untuk chapter ini, bom waktu Sehun akhirnya meledak. Padahal di bagian awal banyak momen HunHan sama Haowen ya. Eh, di akhir malah kayak gitu endingnya *kabur sebelum ditimpuk pake sendal*

FF ini memang sudah mau menuju ending. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi selesai, kalau ide buat alur ceritanya tidak nambah lagi hehe (^_^)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

elisabethlaurenti12399, Fujiwaracha, PxnAutumnxx, ohhsitik, hime31ryuka, Xxian, chenma, teukiangle, LuXiaoLu, Riamariani916, rizkianita16, happybubblee, sehunshit94, Guest(1), Wenxiuli12, satanSEKAI, ramyoon, raiscrea, Bambi, kimjunheekji, baekbeelu, hunhanie, oktafernanda666, ohfelu, Angel Deer, Selenia Oh, Skymoebius, babydkas, osehn, restuayu31, Arifahohse, joohyunkies, ori . aurel, arosiwonest603, awk . ohra, minrin . oh, Juna Oh, lyn, Loveshunluhanforever, Pembantu Hunhan, Asmaul, wolfdeer520, taneptw307, luhan1220, sehunfans, BabyByunie, Ririn Ayu, sherli898, pcyB . I, Princess Xiao, Telekinetics726, Byunsilb, bylvcky, Seravin509, OhXiSeLu, shintaaulia23, almurfa, auliaMRQ, Mocha-Chan, Oh Pheonix, NieAnXian, ChagiLu, Nurul999, daebaektaeluv, kartikaandri15, vietrona chan, Oh Hee Ra, Honeybubbleblue, MeriskaLu, Kim YeHyun, dokipoki, iira97, rasyaa, AlienBaby88, LH7, hunwifey, redmascarpone, yousee, HunHanCherry1220, Yuliani kim, Handy Xi, DwiLu, deerbee, Guest(2), hatakehanahungry, dinidini67, mustika . dewigokil, Only12Boys, Sarrah HunHan, hunnaxxx, real wu94, GhanChan, danactebh, lululovehunnie, indah24, kimaerinuna520, oohnurul, kaijongin20, adosh, narinlee13215, ikedebby, Guest(3), hunhan0794, chaa, Bambi, Rara866, Wiwiet, AuderyNath21, Guest(4), sukmatheunyum, 07VA, Desii312, nursiyah, RufEXO

I love you all *muach*


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 13**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Luhan. Ia menatap tajam pada Yifan yang tengah berusaha bangkit, setelah tumbang akibat mendapat pukulan telak di wajah. Sayang, Sehun belum puas melampiaskan emosinya, sehingga ia merangsek maju dan sekali lagi melayangkan pukulan pada pria berambut pirang itu. Tepat mengenai pipi kiri dan sukses menyisakan lebam warna biru keunguan.

" _OPPA_!"

Yifan kembali ambruk dan kini terduduk di lantai mal sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Oppa_?"

Melihat bagaimana Luhan sangat peduli pada Yifan, kemarahan Sehun kian bertambah. Kepalan tangannya menguat, seiring deru napasnya yang menggebu-gebu, disusul dengan kedua bahunya yang bergerak naik-turun.

"Xi Luhan!"

Luhan berjengkit kaget karena teriakan Sehun yang terdengar menakutkan. Ia menarik tangannya yang semula berniat mengusap jejak darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Yifan. Wanita itu sudah berdiri seperti semula dan kembali menghadap Sehun.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketakutan, ditambah dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup di depan dada, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sehun. Percayalah padaku."

Tawa mengejek meluncur bebas dari bibir Sehun. Api kemarahan tampak semakin jelas dari sorot matanya, "Sekarang aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu semalam."

Sehun melangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Meski demikian, bukan berarti Sehun akan luluh dengan mudah.

Ia terlanjur kecewa pada Luhan.

"Kau menyuruhku percaya padamu apapun yang terjadi di kemudian hari," Sehun melirik sinis pada Yifan yang sudah berdiri di samping Luhan, "Dan setelah melihat kekasihku membiarkan pria lain menciumnya, kau masih menyuruhku untuk tetap percaya padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Keinginan untuk tertawa melihat kecemburuan Sehun seperti biasanya, terpaksa harus ditahan mengingat situasi yang memanas. Sungguh, Luhan tidak pernah menduga ini akan terjadi. Bahkan ia pun meyakini, Yifan berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya.

Kejadian kali ini di luar skenario mereka.

"Pria mana yang tidak cemburu melihat wanitanya dicium oleh pria lain?"

Luhan mulai terisak, "Hiks ... Sehun ..." ia benar-benar sedih mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar hebat. Kentara sekali sangat kecewa terhadap Luhan dan Yifan.

"Aku tanya padamu," Sehun mengabaikan cairan bening yang mulai turun membasahi pipi Luhan, "Pria mana yang tidak cemburu melihat wanitanya dicium pria lain?"

"Sehun ..."

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, XI LUHAN!"

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Baru kali ini ia dibentak sedemikian keras oleh Sehun dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Alhasil, Luhan hanya diam di tempat dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, disusul isak tangis yang terdengar pilu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berteriak pada Luhan."

Sehun menoleh sinis pada Yifan yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Aku yang bersalah di sini, bukan dia." Yifan mengakuinya dalam hati. Tidak peduli kejadian hari ini di luar skenario, sejak awal ia sendiri yang sudah mengusulkan permainan untuk menguji Sehun. Meskipun mengakui kesalahannya, sebagai kakak, jelas ia tidak terima jika adiknya dibentak seperti yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Harus Yifan akui, calon adik iparnya itu tampak sangat menakutkan ketika bom waktunya sudah meledak. Akan tetapi, ia tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Skenario harus berjalan sampai akhir.

Yifan bersikap tenang kala Sehun menghampirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Sehun mendesis tajam layaknya ular, "Kau puas sudah menghancurkan hubungan orang lain?"

Tawa Yifan berderai, "Jadi menurutmu hubungan kalian sudah berakhir? Ayolah, ini lucu sekali," sindirnya.

"Ini bukan lelucon yang bisa kau tertawakan!"

"Tentu saja ini sebuah lelucon," Yifan tersenyum mengejek, "Dalam sebuah hubungan, kepercayaan itu sangat penting. Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan, tetapi sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Tidakkah ini sangat konyol?"

"Aku terlalu sakit hati dan kecewa untuk mempercayai ucapannya." Sehun kembali menatap tajam kepada Luhan. "Apa yang kulihat tadi terus berputar dalam kepalaku."

"Sehun ..." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Sehun, "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sehun. Tolong, dengarkan aku ..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi darimu!" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Membuat wanita itu terkesiap kaget dan menatap pedih padanya. Akan tetapi, Luhan sadar ia tidak punya hak untuk marah. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tidak sebanding dengan perasaan Sehun yang jauh lebih terluka karena merasa dikhianati.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergilah bersama pria ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa, Xi Luhan ..."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan dan Yifan. Ia abaikan beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Kali ini kesabaran Sehun sudah mencapai batas dan ia tidak bisa menahan emosi yang selama ini dipendam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks ... Sehun ..." Luhan terus memanggil nama pria itu berulang kali, hingga tidak menyadari Yifan sudah merangkulnya. Ia menoleh dan hatinya kembali pilu melihat luka yang didapat kakaknya. " _Oppa_ ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Yifan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berniat mengusap sudut bibirnya, "Pergilah. Kau masih mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk meyakinkan Sehun."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," bujuk Yifan sembari mengusap wajah Luhan yang dibanjiri air mata. Luhan mengangguk kecil, kemudian berlari secepat kilat menyusul Sehun yang sudah pergi terlampau jauh dari hadapan mereka.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari sela bibir Yifan. Pria itu mengusap sudut bibirnya, lalu meringis pelan saat menemukan noda merah di punggung tangan.

" _Oppa_ ..."

Yifan menoleh, lantas terkejut kala mendapati sosok wanita berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia pun mencoba terlihat tetap tenang, menunggu wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Oppa_?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Kau melihat semuanya?"

Wanita itu hanya terdiam, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ..."

"Aku melihat semuanya, _Oppa_ ," kali ini Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan sikap kakakku yang sudah memukulmu."

"Tak apa, kakakmu sudah melakukan hal yang benar," jawab Yifan disertai senyuman tulus. "Kau ke sini untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah kususun bersama Yunho- _hyung_?"

"Eung," Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, "Semua sudah beres, _Oppa_. Sesuai permintaan kalian."

"Bagus," Yifan bernapas lega, "Terima kasih sudah membantu kami, Kyungie."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, _Oppa_." Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, namun detik selanjutnya ia terlihat murung. "Tapi ... bagaimana dengan Sehun- _oppa_ dan Luhan- _eonni_? Mereka akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Mungkin untuk sementara hubungan mereka tidak baik. Tetapi aku yakin kakakmu tidak akan bisa berlama-lama berjauhan dengan adikku."

" _Oppa_ benar. Sehun- _oppa_ sangat mencintai Luhan- _eonni_ ," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu, bahkan ketika bersama Hanna- _eonni_ dulu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, tetapi aku masih harus memastikan satu hal lagi, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia pandangi wajah Yifan lamat-lamat, menilai sosok pria berambut pirang yang baru ia ketahui sebagai kakak kandung Luhan. Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo mengenai sosok yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai Kris muncul, kala melihat pria berambut pirang itu datang di pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin yang rupanya sudah diberitahu oleh Yunho sejak makan malam terakhir keluarga mereka beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya mulai menceritakan siapa sosok Kris yang sebenarnya. Tepatnya setelah mereka pulang dari pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali misi Yifan yang tengah menguji cinta Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, _Oppa_." Kyungsoo kembali mengulum senyum, "Kau memang berhak untuk menguji calon adik iparmu."

Yifan tertawa kecil, "Kuantar kau pulang?"

" _Aniya_ , aku akan pulang naik taksi saja, _Oppa_." Kyungsoo menolak halus, "Sebaiknya _Oppa_ menyusul Luhan- _eonni_. Kau juga harus secepatnya mengobati luka di wajahmu."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Yifan mengusap lembut bahu Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan, _Oppa_. Semoga semua bisa berjalan sesuai rencana dengan lancar."

Yifan hanya merespon dengan senyuman khasnya, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. Ia pun harus mengejar waktu supaya tidak terlambat sampai di rumah Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Taksi yang dinaiki Luhan berhenti di halaman depan rumah Sehun. Ia melirik sekilas pada mobil Sehun yang sudah terparkir di sana, tanda bahwa pria itu memang sudah pulang sesuai dugaannya. Usai membayar ongkos, Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa, kedatangannya disambut teriakan gembira Haowen yang juga sudah pulang sekolah.

" _Eommaaaa_ ~"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Luhan. Ia membalas pelukan Haowen, kemudian sedikit berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. " _Appa_ di mana, Sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Haowen berkedip polos, "Oh, _appa_ di—"

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

 **DEG!**

Luhan menatap takut ke arah Sehun yang sedang menuruni tangga. Tak ada sikap ramah yang diperlihatkan pria itu. Sehun masih bertahan dengan kemarahan yang menghiasi tampannya.

"Sehun ... aku—"

"Apa ucapanku sebelumnya masih kurang jelas?" Sehun menggeram frustasi, "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan terkesiap kaget mendengar bentakan Sehun. Ia juga merasakan cengkeraman yang kuat pada ujung _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya menunduk sejenak, hingga dihadapkan pada wajah ketakutan Haowen.

"A-ada Haowen di sini. Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja, Sehun? Aku mohon ..." cicitnya dengan wajah memelas, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja, Sehun ..."

"Salah paham?" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan tawa menakutkan. "Salah paham seperti apa yang kau maksud, Luhan? Apakah menurutmu seorang pria mencium pipi wanita yang sudah mempunyai kekasih itu salah paham? Bahkan tertangkap basah oleh kekasih wanita itu sendiri?"

Tatapan mata Luhan berubah sendu. Hati wanita itu mencelos, frustasi harus bersikap bagaimana lagi saat mendengar kata-kata pedas yang terus dilontarkan pria itu. Terlebih, Sehun sama sekali tak berniat mengendalikan emosinya, sekalipun di hadapan Haowen yang kini tengah memeluk erat kaki jenjang Luhan.

"Pergilah."

"Sehun ..."

"Aku muak denganmu."

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Teriakan Sehun yang penuh kemurkaan itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pelayan di rumah, tak terkecuali Minseok, Jongdae, dan Daeul yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Mereka menatap bingung ke arah Haowen yang kini mulai menangis di sisi Luhan. Anak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan wajah mulai bercucuran air mata.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku rupanya," Luhan mengusap matanya, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi."

" _ANDWAE_!"

Haowen berteriak panik menyadari Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik dan bersiap melangkah keluar rumah. " _Eomma_ tidak boleh pergi ..." rengeknya memohon penuh harap pada Luhan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi melihat sikap Sehun yang tampak menakutkan, Haowen bisa menebak jika dua orang dewasa itu tengah bertengkar dan berujung pengusiran Luhan oleh ayahnya.

"Haowen ..."

"Hiks ... jangan tinggalkan Haowen ..." Haowen terus menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. "Haowen ingin bersama _Eomma_ ... hiks ..."

Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Ia berniat membalas pelukan Haowen, tapi secara mengejutkan anak itu sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sehun.

"PERGI!" usir Sehun untuk kesekian kali.

Luhan menangis melihat perlakuan Sehun padanya, terutama saat melihat Haowen yang terus meronta dalam gendongan pria itu sambil menangis.

" _Appa,_ lepas! Haowen mau ikut _Eomma_ ..."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Haowen dan terus menaiki tangga, membawa sang anak pergi menuju lantai 2.

" _ANDWAE_! _EOMMA_ JANGAN PERGI! _EOMMA_! _EOMMAAAAAAA_ ~"

Tangisan pilu Haowen yang begitu keras memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat semua orang hanya bisa menatap iba pada nasib bocah berumur 7 tahun itu yang terkena imbas dari pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan ..."

Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih menangis di ruang tengah. Ia berniat memeluk wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, tetapi secara mengejutkan Luhan justru memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf," Luhan mengambil napas sejenak, "aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua selama ini."

Semua orang terperanjat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan, lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah.

" _Yeobo_ ..." Minseok menatap cemas kepada Jongdae yang tengah menggendong Daeul.

"Kita susul dia," ajak pria itu yang segera disambut anggukan oleh Minseok. Jongdae menitipkan Daeul kepada salah satu pelayan, sebelum menarik tangan Minseok untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah keluar dari rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan terlihat turun dari mobilnya yang sudah berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan memasuki halaman depan, sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri akibat terkena pukulan Sehun.

Mendadak langkah pria itu terhenti kala matanya menangkap Luhan yang tampak berlari keluar dari rumah dengan wajah sembap. Yifan menghela napas, tanpa bertanya ia sudah tahu bahwa Luhan gagal meyakinkan Sehun.

"Lu ..."

Luhan menoleh, memperhatikan Yifan sebentar lalu kembali menundukkan kepala. Berulang kali wanita itu mengusap matanya yang masih basah karena air mata. Sikapnya itu mendorong Yifan untuk berjalan mendekat, hingga mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

"Kau gagal?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara," jawabnya lirih disertai isakan kecil.

Yifan memilih bungkam. Ia tahu, Luhan berniat mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Dia bahkan mengusirku di hadapan semua orang, termasuk Haowen."

Mata Yifan melotot.

"Haowen menangis dan terus memelukku, memintaku untuk tidak pergi dari rumah. Tetapi Sehun secara kasar membawanya pergi dari hadapanku," lanjut Luhan kembali menangis.

Yifan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kejadian di mal tadi memang di luar skenario. Tetapi, rencana harus tetap dijalankan sesuai kesepakatan awal. Saat bom waktu Sehun meledak—"

"Aku harus pergi dari sisi Sehun untuk sementara waktu," Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Sesuai dugaan, dia memang mengusirku, _Oppa_."

"Maaf, kau harus mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain," Yifan menghela napas, "Kita tetap harus melakukan skenario sesuai rencana."

Luhan mendongak, menatap Yifan dengan sorot mata keraguan, "Kau janji ini yang terakhir kalinya?"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Yifan, "Aku janji," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

" _Oppa_ ..."

Tangan Yifan terulur ke depan, lantas meremas kuat bahu Luhan.

"Kita pulang ke Incheon. Jika Sehun datang menemuimu, artinya dia sudah menemukan kebenaran dan menyadari kesalahannya. Juga, membuktikan bahwa perasaan cintanya padamu memang tulus dan sungguh-sungguh."

"Jika dia tidak datang menemuiku?"

Yifan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum kecut.

"Itu artinya dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu dan ..." Yifan menatap serius, "Kau harus melupakan pria itu."

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yifan. Meski begitu, ia tetap percaya bahwa Sehun pasti akan datang menemuinya. Ia melirik sekilas pada rumah Sehun yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggali. Demi melancarkan skenario terakhir, Luhan terpaksa meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

 _Aku akan merindukan kalian, Sehun ... Haowen ..._

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan. Sang kakak segera menyalakan mesin mobil, melajukan kendaraan tersebut meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Minseok dan Jongdae sedari tadi mengamati dari kejauahan. Pasangan suami-istri itu saling memandang dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam otak masing-masing.

"Luhan pergi bersama Yifan- _oppa_?"

"Seperti yang kita lihat," Jongdae terdiam sejenak, "Itu artinya, mereka pulang ke Incheon."

"Kurasa kau benar," Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan raut khawatir, "Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apakah menurutmu ... Sehun akan pergi untuk menemui Luhan?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sehun pasti akan pergi menemui Luhan, terlebih setelah mengetahui kebenarannya," Jongdae merangkul Minseok, memberikan ketenangan pada sang istri yang terlihat gelisah, "Tugas kita sekarang mengawasi mereka, khususnya Haowen. Dia yang paling terpukul atas kepergian Luhan."

Minseok mengangguk lesu, lalu kembali memandangi area depan rumah di mana mobil Yifan terparkir sebelumnya. Ia berharap semoga masalah yang didasari atas skenario Yifan bisa terlesaikan baik-baik. Ia tidak tega melihat Haowen menjadi yang paling terluka atas pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak ada obrolan yang tercipta selama perjalanan ke Incheon. Luhan memilih bungkam, menjadikan sepanjang jalanan yang mereka lalui sebagai objek penglihatan. Sementara Yifan fokus mengemudi, tetapi pikirannya terus dibayangi sikap Sehun setelah kepergian adikknya dari rumah pria itu.

Apakah Sehun akan mencari Luhan? Atau justru membiarkannya pergi?

Jika sampai pria itu tidak datang menemui Luhan, berarti Sehun tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan adiknya.

Setelah memakan waktu hampir 2 jam, mobil yang dinaiki Yifan dan Luhan akhirnya sampai di rumah orang tua mereka. Yifan mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian melepas _seat belt_ dan menoleh ke samping.

"Lu—" kalimat Yifan tertahan kala mendapati adik kesayangannya sudah tertidur pulas. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Pantas saja aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Sudah tidur ternyata."

Yifan keluar dari mobil lebih dulu, kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain, membuka pintu, lantas membopong tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Yifan?"

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Yifan. Ia tersenyum melihat Kangjoon yang sedikit berlari menghampiri kepulangannya bersama Luhan.

"Anda pulang bersama Nona Luhan?" tanya Kangjoon sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, semenjak kedatangan Luhan terakhir kali bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yifan dikabarkan membeli hunian apartemen mewah di kota Seoul, dan memilih tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu.

" _Ne_ ," Yifan memandangi Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya, "Dan mungkin untuk sementara waktu kami akan tinggal di sini."

" _Jinjja_?"

Yifan mengangguk, " _Ahjussi_ , tolong sampaikan pada Hyejin- _ahjumma_ untuk merapikan kamar Luhan," pintanya.

"Baik," Kangjoon sudah bersiap pergi, tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang memaksanya kembali menoleh pada Yifan, "Saya hampir saja lupa. Ada tamu yang datang mencari Anda, Tuan Muda."

"Tamu?" Yifan mengerutkan dahi, " _Nugu_?"

Kangjoon tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyuman misterius yang mengundang rasa penasaran dalam benak Yifan. Pria paruh baya itu memberi isyarat agar Yifan mengikutinya, dan sesekali tertawa kecil dengan sikap tuan mudanya yang tidak sabar ingin melihat kejutan darinya.

 **CKLEK!**

Yifan melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Kangjoon. Dahinya mengernyit ketika menyadari rumah dalam kondisi sepi. Langkahnya tertuju pada ruang tengah, dan ia hanya mendapati orang tuanya saja yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

" _Appa_? _Eomma_?"

Pasangan suami-istri itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati putra sulung mereka sudah pulang. Terlebih bersama putri bungsu mereka yang kini tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Yifan.

" _Omo_!"

Pekikan sang ibu hanya dibalas cengiran lebar milik Yifan. Tetapi sebelum pria itu menghampiri orang tuanya, ia dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya.

"Siapa?" Yifan bertanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Ia jelas mengenali sentuhan tangan ini, tetapi keraguan masih menderanya. _Tidak mungkin dia, tapi ... sentuhan tangannya mirip ..._

"Menurutmu siapa?"

 _Bingo!_

"Zizi?"

Suara tawa pecah di ruang tengah. Yifan membuka matanya perlahan saat tangan itu mulai terlepas, hingga melihat orang tuanya yang kini berangkulan mesra dengan tawa riang mereka, dan sosok wanita cantik dengan mata pandanya yang sangat imut. Jangan lupakan senyuman menawan yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kejutan!" teriak wanita itu dengan nada riang, lalu terkikik geli melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yifan saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu pasti kau," Yifan berniat memeluk sang pujaan hati, tetapi kemudian teringat ada hal penting yang harus diurusnya terlebih dahulu. "Ah, aku harus membawa Luhan ke kamarnya."

Huang Zitao—wanita yang bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis anak sekaligus menyandang status sebagai kekasih Yifan itu memandang gemas pada Luhan. "Aku sering melihatnya lewat foto, tetapi tidak kusangka jika dilihat secara langsung dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Kau yakin usianya sudah 27 tahun?"

Yifan terkekeh, "Perlukah aku mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya?"

Zitao tertawa kecil, lantas menowel pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Untungnya, bungsu di keluarga Xi itu sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Kebiasaan tidur yang mengagumkan.

"Tunggu?" Zitao mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Wajahnya terlihat sembap. Dia habis menangis?"

Yifan buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, terlebih setelah mendapat sorot mata menuntut dari orang tuanya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan semua," ucap Yifan pamit pergi ke kamar Luhan. "Zi, kau bisa ikut denganku."

Zitao melirik sejenak pada orang tua kekasihnya. Setelah mendapat izin, ia pun bergegas menyusul Yifan yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu energik menambah suasana sebuah klub malam di pinggiran distrik Gangnam menjadi semakin panas. Orang-orang mulai memenuhi lantai dansa, menari dengan sesuka hati mereka dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menyorot ke seluruh penjuru area klub.

Di dekat meja bar, Sehun tampak menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang memilih menikmati minuman beralkohol. Ini menjadi kunjungannya yang pertama kali ke klub malam favoritnya, setelah 5 tahun. Terakhir kali Sehun datang guna melampiaskan kesedihannya yang mendalam atas kepergian Hanna—mendiang istrinya. Setelah itu, Sehun lebih fokus pada pekerjaan dan juga Haowen. Sehingga ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke sana.

Sekarang Sehun mendatangi tempat itu lagi untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tidak lain karena pertengkarannya dengan Luhan.

Ia abaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering tanpa henti. Meskipun tidak mendengar dering ponselnya karena suasana klub malam yang dipenuhi suara musik, ia bisa merasakan getaran ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Sehun bisa menebak, jika bukan Minseok yang menghubunginya, sudah pasti Yunho ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Tambah lagi ..."

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, _Hyung_."

Peringatan salah satu bartender yang juga sangat dikenal baik oleh Sehun hanya dibalas desisan tajam pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Sehun, "Cepat isi gelasku!"

Yuta—pria berdarah Jepang itu tampak menggelengkan kepala. Enggan berkomentar lagi dan memilih mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Menuangkan cairan _vodka_ ke dalam gelas berukuran kecil yang ada dalam genggaman Sehun.

 _Gluk!_

Hanya dalam sekali teguk, gelas Sehun kembali kosong. Lagi-lagi membuat si bartender menatap takjub, sekaligus prihatin.

"Kali ini kau sedang ada masalah apa, _Hyung_? Kau terlihat frustasi," Yuta bertanya karena penasaran. Setelah sekian tahun tidak datang ke tempat hiburan malam ini, Yuta mendapati kehadiran Sehun yang terduduk frustasi di meja bar. Jika hanya masalah pekerjaan, tidak mungkin wajah pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu tampak begitu menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

Atau ... masalah wanita?

Yuta tersenyum menyeringai, bangga atas kemampuan otaknya yang sangat cepat membaca situasi.

"Jadi ... wanita mana yang sudah membuat Oh Sehun seperti ini, hm?" Yuta sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimat, "Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan ceritamu semalam suntuk, _Hyung_."

Derai tawa meluncur bebas dari bibir Sehun. Yuta terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sehun yang memang sudah dalam kondisi mabuk berat.

"Kau tahu ..." Sehun memainkan gelasnya yang kosong, "Untuk pertama kalinya aku dikhianati oleh seorang wanita."

Yuta memposisikan kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja bar, lalu mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan seksama.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya ..." suara Sehun berubah layaknya orang mabuk pada umumnya, "tapi aku justru melihatnya bersama pria lain. Pria yang menjadi ancaman dalam hubungan kami karena dia adalah cinta pertama kekasihku itu ..."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk. Jujur saja, ia bingung antara harus prihatin, iba, atau justru tertawa melihat bagaimana Sehun dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Aku ... aku melihat pria itu menciumi wajahnya ..."

Kali ini Yuta mendapati tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram kuat gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Disusul dengan kilatan api kemarahan pada sepasang mata elangnya.

"Dan yang membuatku kecewa ..." Sehun berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat, "kekasihku itu diam saja, sama sekali tidak melawan. Seolah membiarkan pria itu menciumi wajahnya sesuka hati."

 _PRANG!_

Yuta terperangah saat Sehun dengan gerakan cepat melempar gelas itu ke lantai dan membuatnya pecah seketika. Beberapa pengunjung klub yang duduk di sekitar Sehun pun menatap ngeri, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjauh sebelum terkena amukan pria itu.

"Dia berkhianat di belakangku ... dia ..." kalimat Sehun terputus ketika kesadaran pria itu menghilang karena pengaruh alkohol yang terlampau kuat. Yuta berjalan mengitari meja bar, mendekati Sehun yang kini sudah terkulai lemas di lantai.

" _Hyung_?" Yuta mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun. "Astaga, kau benar-benar mabuk berat!"

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, lantas berusaha mencari ponsel di saku celana Sehun.

"Oh!" Yuta terkesiap kaget saat ponsel tiba-tiba saja berdering. Ada nama Yunho yang tertera di layar. "Kebetulan sekali!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yuta menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Yunho- _hyung_!"

" _Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau yang menjawab ponsel adikku?_ "

"Aish, kau tidak berubah ternyata. Ini aku, _Hyung_. Yuta."

" _Yuta?_ " Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan heboh milik Yunho, " _Jangan katakan kalau Sehun ada di—_ "

"Dia bahkan sudah mabuk berat, _Hyung_."

" _Hah, dasar menyusahkan! Baiklah, aku akan ke sana dalam waktu 30 menit!_ "

 **PIP!**

Yuta terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Yunho yang begitu keras di seberang sana. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ke saku celana pria itu, lalu membawa Sehun berpindah ke sebuah sofa panjang di sisi kanan. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, selagi menunggu kedatangan Yunho.

Benar saja, Yunho menepati janjinya untuk datang ke klub malam dalam waktu 30 menit. Pria itu datang bersama Jongin. Yuta melihat keduanya dari kejauhan, lantas terkikik geli melihat mereka kesulitan menghindari para wanita jalang yang langsung mengerubungi mereka.

"Pesona kalian memang tidak bisa dilawan, _Hyung_ ," ucap Yuta menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan Jongin.

"Di mana Sehun?"

Yuta menunjuk ke arah kanan, tepat pada Sehun yang berbaring di atas sofa panjang.

" _Aigo_ , dia mabuk berat?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita bawa Sehun pulang sekarang." Yunho mengajak Jongin untuk bergegas, "Terima kasih sudah menjawab teleponku, Yuta."

"Sama-sama, _Hyung_." Yuta melirik Sehun yang kini sudah dipapah oleh Yunho dan Jongin. "Dia sedang patah hati, _Hyung_. Dia banyak bercerita soal wanita yang sudah mengkhianatinya."

"Aish, dia itu hanya salah paham pada calon kakak iparnya sendiri!"

Mata Yuta mengerjap lucu, "Oh, jadi pria itu kakak kandung kekasihnya? Astaga, kupikir kemampuan otaknya sudah semakin baik. Ternyata jika untuk urusan asmara sama saja."

Jongin tertawa mendengar celetukan Yuta, "Kami pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah menjaganya sampai kami datang."

Yuta mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat ketiga pria dewasa itu pergi meninggalkan klub malam. Ia tertawa geli, tidak habis pikir dengan cinta yang bisa membuat siapa saja kehilangan kewarasan mereka ketika patah hati. Sampai-sampai mempengaruhi kinerja otak mereka yang begitu lambat dalam mencari kebenaran sebuah informasi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun- _hyung_ setelah tahu siapa sebenarnya pria yang ia anggap sebagai ancamannya. Hah, benar-benar konyol."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai makan malam, semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kecuali Luhan yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Mereka bahkan ragu apakah wanita itu nantinya mau menghabiskan makan malamnya yang diantar ke kamar oleh Hyejin. Mengingat jika Luhan sedang dalam _mood_ buruk lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan mogok makan ataupun minum.

Kembali ke ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Xi.

Kepala Yifan tertunduk. Ia baru saja selesai menceritakan masalah yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun, di mana ia sendiri terlibat. Atau kata lainnya, Yifan yang menjadi sumber masalah utama atas pertengkaran pasangan kekasih itu.

Nyonya Haneul memandang sengit kepada Yifan, sama halnya Zitao yang terlihat gemas. Sedangkan Tuan Shuhuan hanya memijat pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu, Yifan?!"

Yifan mendongak, lantas memasang wajah tenang meski ia sendiri juga berusaha menekan emosi yang bercampur rasa bersalah.

"Semua itu terjadi di luar kuasaku, _Eomma_. Aku tidak tahu jika Sehun juga berada di sana."

Nyonya Haneul mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, "Ish, gara-gara kau hubungan adikmu dengan kekasihnya semakin runyam. Jika sampai mereka berpisah, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab! Titik!"

"Tenang saja, _Eomonim_. Yifan sudah berjanji akan memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Dia—mmmmph!" kalimat Zitao terpotong saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Yifan.

"Hadiah?" Nyonya Haneul melirik suaminya yang juga tampak penasaran, "Hadiah apa yang kau maksud, Zi?"

"Rahasia! _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak akan kuberitahu sampai tiba waktunya nan—AKH!" Yifan memekik kesakitan saat Zitao dengan santai menggigit tangannya. Kemudian ia hanya mendengus pelan ketika menangkap wajah Zitao yang terlihat _innocent_.

"Zi, beritahu kami hadiah apa yang sudah dijanjikan Yifan?"

Zitao tersenyum kikuk, " _Mianhae_ , _Eomonim_. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu pada siapapun. Kalian hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi."

"Ish, kalian ini!" Nyonya Haneul merajuk bak anak kecil. " _Yeobo_ ~"

Tuan Shuhuan menggelengkan kepala, "Sudahlah, kita ikuti saja apa yang mereka rencanakan," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Zitao mengangguk semangat, lantas melirik pada Yifan yang masih memasang wajah kesal. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat, lantas membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau harus menepati janjimu."

Yifan menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Zitao. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memastikan kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja selama mereka tinggal di Incheon. Sebelum nantinya, Luhan akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun saat pria itu datang menemui mereka.

 _Jangan kecewakan aku, Oh Sehun. Kau harus secepatnya datang ke hadapan kami._

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Ini sudah memasuki hari kelima setelah kepergian Luhan dari rumah Sehun. Tangisan Haowen tak pernah absen memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah. Kepergian Luhan—wanita yang sudah diklaim sebagai ibu barunya itu, membuat kondisi Haowen kian mengkhawatirkan.

Dari segi fisik, Haowen terlihat pucat lantaran nafsu makannya yang menurun drastis. Dari segi mental, tawa dan keceriaan menghilang dari kehidupan anak itu. Haowen lebih banyak diam, murung, dan sewaktu-waktu akan menangis kencang sambil memanggil-manggil nama Luhan.

"Hiks ... _eomma_ ... _eomma_ ..."

"Sehun- _ah_ , lakukan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja!" bentak Minseok gemas atas sikap Sehun yang dinilai cuek pada Haowen. Ia melirik ke arah Jongdae yang sedang menggendong Daeul.

"Haowen- _hyung_ ..." Daeul sendiri ikut khawatir karena beberapa hari terakhir melihat Haowen terus menangis. " _Appa_?"

Jongdae dengan lembut memberikan pengertian pada Daeul, sebelum akhirnya melirik pada Sehun. "Haowen bisa jatuh sakit jika kita membiarkannya seperti ini terus, Sehun. Dia sangat membutuhkan Luhan."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lantas menatap tajam pada putranya yang masih menangis di ruang tengah. Kondisi Haowen membuatnya frustasi, tetapi lebih dari itu, ia sendiri juga tengah dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam. Ketahuilah, kepergian Luhan bukan hanya berdampak pada Haowen, akan tetapi juga berdampak sangat besar kepada Sehun.

Selama lima hari terakhir ini, Sehun terbilang cukup pandai menyembunyikan kondisi hatinya. Tak ada satupun yang tahu jika setiap malam setelah melihat kondisi Haowen, pria itu akan pergi ke kamar Luhan. Berbaring di ranjang yang biasa digunakan wanita itu, menghirup aroma khas milik Luhan yang amat ia rindukan.

Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan, tetapi kejadian terakhir kali yang disinyalir sebagai bentuk pengkhianatan wanita itu, selalu mengalahkan suara hatinya yang terus menginginkan Luhan kembali ke sisinya.

"Berhenti menangis!"

Untuk kesekian kali, Sehun membentak Haowen cukup keras. Tetapi seperti biasa, Haowen sulit menghentikan tangisannya yang justru semakin menjadi.

"Sehun!" Minseok mulai emosi melihat sikap Sehun yang begitu keras terhadap Haowen.

"Haowen mau _eomma_ ..." Haowen menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah dan basah karena air mata, " _Appa_ jahat! _Appa_ membuat _eomma_ pergi!"

"OH HAOWEN!"

Tubuh Haowen menegang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendengar teriakan kemarahan ayahnya, dan masih bisa mengatasinya. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Teriakan Sehun terlampau keras dan penuh kemarahan karena memanggil nama lengkap Haowen. Tak pelak Haowen kembali menangis kencang.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS!"

"SEHUN!"

Seruan keras dari arah belakang mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Pria itu berdecih pelan kala melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sana. Wajah Yunho tampak murka, sementara Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah Haowen.

"Kau bawa Haowen dan tenangkan dia. Aku akan bicara dengan Sehun," bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lantas berlari kecil menghampiri Haowen yang masih menangis di tepi sofa. Ia pun membawa Haowen pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah sambil sesekali mengucapkan kalimat menenangkan dan mengusap punggung calon keponakannya tersebut.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini, _Hyung_?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir dengan kondisi adiknya yang tampak menyedihkan di balik emosi dan kemarahan yang selama ini diperlihatkan di hadapan semua orang.

"Kita harus bicara," Yunho berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sehun, lalu menoleh sebentar, "Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, memilih bungkam sembari menggiring langkah kakinya mengikuti Yunho yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras dilayangkan Yunho tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sehun. Kontan saja sikap Yunho yang begitu tiba-tiba memancing emosi Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, _Hyung_? Kenapa menamparku?!"

"Karena aku kecewa mempunyai adik yang sangat pengecut seperti dirimu!"

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan mereka, dan setiap mengingat sikap kakak sulungnya itu, amarah Sehun kembali bangkit.

"Kalau aku memang pengecut lantas kau mau apa, _Hyung_? Kau ingin memukulku? Silakan!"

Yunho memilih diam. Mendapati sorot mata sendu di balik tatapan mata yang tajam, ia meyakini jika sang adik tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu, _Hyung_ ," suara Sehun yang semula keras mulai berubah lirih, "Kau menyuruhku percaya pada Luhan, bahkan dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Tapi ... aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana Luhan membiarkan pria lain menciumi wajahnya. Pria yang aku anggap sebagai ancaman dalam hubungan kami."

Keheningan mendominasi ruang kerja Sehun. Mata Yunho menangkap kepalan tangan Sehun yang semakin menguat.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, _Hyung_?" Sehun yang semula memunggungi kakaknya kini berbalik, memberikan tatapan mata yang begitu sendu, menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. "Aku merasa dikhianati olehnya."

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari bibir Yunho. "Kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Luhan. Dengarkan penjelasannya dan—"

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkan penjelasannya, _Hyung_?!" Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "Jelas-jelas dia berkhianat di belakangku bersama pria itu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sehun."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, _Hyung_!" Sehun mengeluarkan emosinya, "Aku heran pada sikapmu. Sejak kedatangan Kris waktu itu, kau bersikap sangat santai. Seolah tidak khawatir jika pria itu mengganggu hubungan kami. Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingin aku bahagia bersama Luhan?!"

Emosi Yunho tersulut. "Itu karena Kris sebenarnya—"

 **BRAK!**

Suara keras terdengar kala pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dihempaskan secara kasar. Dua pria yang sedang berdebat itu menoleh, lantas mengernyitkan dahi masing-masing ketika mendapati keberadaan Jaejoong yang datang dengan Haowen dalam gendongannya. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah raut kepanikan yang mendominasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Sehun- _ah_ ... Haowen ..."

Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan putranya, Sehun pun mendekat.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

"Dia ... suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, Sehun."

" _MWO_?!"

"Kita harus secepatnya membawa Haowen ke rumah sakit," desak Jaejoong, lalu terkesiap kaget ketika Sehun dengan cepat mengambil alih Haowen dari gendongannya.

"Haowen?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi putranya tetapi tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Ia terperanjat merasakan suhu yang begitu panas ketika menyentuh wajah Haowen.

" _Hyung_ ..."

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku yang akan menyetir mobil. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang," katanya seolah mampu membaca pikiran Sehun.

Hanya anggukan lemah yang Sehun berikan kepada Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar penuh ketakutan, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putra semata wayangnya.

 _Maafkan appa, Sayang ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lu ... makanlah sedikit ..."

Tak ada respon yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah, kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata, kemudian memilih untuk tidur. Mengabaikan keberadaan Nyonya Haneul dan Zitao yang selalu membujuknya untuk makan.

"Zizi, bagaimana ini?" Nyonya Haneul memandang cemas pada calon menantunya, "Sejak pulang Luhan tak mau makan. Kalau seperti ini terus, dia bisa jatuh sakit."

"Aku juga bingung, _Eomonim_ ," Zitao menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa ... satu-satunya cara agar Luhan mau makan hanya dengan membawa Sehun ke sini."

"Tapi, Yifan—"

"Aku yang akan membujuknya. _Eomonim_ tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Zitao meyakinkan sembari mengusap lembut tangan Nyonya Haneul. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk singkat, lantas membiarkan Zitao berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Zitao berjalan sampai ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat Yifan tengah sibuk berkutat dengan layar _netbook_. Sedangkan Tuan Shuhuan sedang berada di taman belakang, ditemani oleh Kangjoon dan Haneul.

Sekilas mungkin Yifan terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi Zitao tahu jika pikiran pria itu lebih terfokuskan pada kondisi Luhan.

"Fan ..."

Yifan mendongak, lantas tersenyum tipis kala melihat keberadaan Zitao di depannya. "Bagaimana? Dia masih belum mau makan?"

Zitao mengangguk lemah, "Kalau seperti ini terus, Luhan bisa jatuh sakit. _Eomonim_ sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisinya,"

"Aku juga," Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Zitao meremas kedua tangannya yang kini tertaut sempurna di depan dada. "Apa ... tidak sebaiknya kita memanggil Sehun ke sini?"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Zitao, mata Yifan seketika menyalang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanggil si bodoh itu untuk datang ke sini! Tidak akan!"

"Berhenti bersikap egois!"

Yifan terkejut mendengar bentakan Zitao.

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik saat menguji Sehun. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sudah melampaui batas?"

Hening, Yifan menyelami kata-kata Zitao yang tak dapat dipungkiri memang benar adanya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu batasan-batasannya, Fan ..." Zitao duduk di samping Yifan, lantas meraih tangan Yifan dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Dengan kemarahan Sehun yang langsung memukul wajahmu, sudah memperlihatkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Luhan. Bukti apa lagi yang kau inginkan darinya, hm?"

"Sampai sekarang dia belum datang ke sini untuk mencari Luhan."

"Yifan ..."

"Tidak, Zi. Aku tidak akan memanggil Sehun untuk menemui Luhan. Aku ingin dia datang sendiri setelah mencari tahu kebenarannya," ucap Yifan final tetap pada pendiriannya. Pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan _netbook_ yang masih dalam kondisi menyala begitu saja. Zitao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap keras kepala kekasihnya.

"Zizi ..."

Zitao menoleh dan terkejut ketika menemukan Tuan Shuhuan sudah berdiri di belakang sofa dengan senyuman penuh arti. " _Abeoji_ ..."

"Tolong maklumi sikap Yifan."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti ..." Zitao mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa dia begitu _overprotektif_ pada Luhan? Tidakkah sikapnya sudah berlebihan, _Abeoji_?"

"Kami pun bepikiran yang sama denganmu, Zi. Tapi ..." Tuan Shuhuan tersenyum, "Yifan memiliki alasan kenapa melakukannya."

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasannya?"

Tuan Shuhuan mengangguk kecil.

"Sewaktu di SMP dulu, Luhan memiliki kenangan pahit. Ia dipermalukan oleh teman sekelasnya di hadapan teman-teman yang lain. Malangnya, teman sekelas yang mempermalukan Luhan itu sebenarnya salah sasaran. Luhan dijebak oleh temannya, di mana namanya dituliskan pada surat cinta yang dibaca di depan semua orang. Pemuda itu secara terang-terangan menolak Luhan dan mengatainya gadis tidak tahu diri. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan Luhan yang menulis surat cinta itu."

"Ya Tuhan ..." Zitao tercengang mendengar pengakuan Tuan Shuhuan. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan setelah itu?"

"Hampir 1 minggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kurasa sedikit trauma dengan kejadian memalukan itu," Tuan Shuhuan menghela napas, "Itu sebabnya, Yifan menjadi sangat _overprotektif_ pada Luhan, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut masalah percintaan."

Muncul sebersit rasa bersalah dalam benak Zitao, yang tidak begitu memahami alasan di balik sikap _overprotektif_ Yifan terhadap Luhan.

"Dasar ... kenapa dia tidak menceritakan padaku sejak awal," Zitao tersenyum kecut, "Aku jadi salah paham terhadap sikapnya."

Tuan Shuhuan terkekeh pelan, lalu mengusap lembut bahu Zitao. "Setidaknya, kami senang karena Yifan tidak benar-benar membenci Sehun."

Zitao mengangguk, "Tetap saja aku gemas melihat Yifan mengerjai Sehun. Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah tahu siapa Yifan sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar jahil sekali," ucapnya lalu pergi menuju lantai 2 untuk kembali ke kamar Luhan. Meninggalkan calon ayah mertuanya yang kini tertawa kecil di ruang tengah seorang diri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia mengalami demam tinggi dan juga gangguan pencernaan. Apa selama ini makannya tidak teratur?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Diagnosa yang disampaikan dokter mengenai kondisi Haowen seolah memberikan tamparan telak padanya. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah karena tidak memperhatikan kebutuhan anaknya selama beberapa terakhir ini. Jika dibandingkan kesehatan, jelas Haowen mengalami krisis secara mental semenjak kepergian Luhan dari rumah mereka. Ia meyakini kepergian wanita itu memberikan dampak yang begitu besar kepada Haowen.

"Saya sarankan Tuan Muda Haowen menjalankan perawatan intensif agar kondisinya lekas membaik."

"Aku mengerti," Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Dokter Lee."

"Ini memang sudah tugas saya, Tuan." Perempuan berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum kepada dokter tersebut, lantas melirik Sehun yang kini duduk di samping ranjang Haowen. Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan penuh rasa bersalah dari sorot mata Sehun yang kini tengah mengusap lembut kepala Haowen.

"Kami akan mengurus administrasinya dan juga mengambil beberapa pakaian Haowen. Nanti aku akan menghubungi _eomma_ dan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke sini," ucap Yunho sembari menepuk pundak Sehun, "Haowen pasti baik-baik saja, Sehun."

"Aku ... merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah, _Hyung_." Sehun menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat, "Gara-gara pertengkaranku dengan Luhan, Haowen yang terkena imbasnya. Ayah macam apa aku ini?!"

"Kau ayah yang hebat, Sehun." Yunho tersenyum mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Sehun yang membesarkan Haowen seorang diri setelah kepergian Hanna, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Luhan. "Sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Masalah tidak akan pernah selesai jika kalian hanya mengandalkan ego masing-masing."

"Apa menurutmu dia masih mau bertemu denganku, _Hyung_?" Sehun teringat akan sikapnya yang begitu kasar mengusir Luhan dari rumah. Jika dipikir kembali, ia seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan waktu itu. Dan sekarang Sehun menyesal membiarkan wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu?" Yunho tertawa kecil melihat adiknya kini tampak tidak percaya diri, "Lagi pula, setelah kau mengetahui siapa Kris yang sebenarnya, kau akan tahu jika Luhan tidak berbohong padamu."

Disinggung soal identitas Kris, jelas Sehun kian penasaran. Jangan-jangan Yunho tahu soal identitas Kris?

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku soal Kris?"

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu sembari tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau yang harus mencarinya sendiri," ucapnya lantas pergi bersama Jaejoong keluar dari kamar rawat Haowen. Meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri yang masih dipusingkan soal identitas Kris yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Hiks ... _eomma_ ..."

Suara lirih dari samping mengejutkan Sehun. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap sendu pada Haowen yang tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Membuat Sehun kian tak tega melihat kondisi putra semata wayangnya.

"Maafkan _appa_ , Sayang."

" _Eomma_ jangan pergi ..." Haowen terus meracau memanggil Luhan, "Haowen mau bersama _eomma_ ..."

"Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Sehun menyesali perbuatannya, tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan Haowen hanya karena emosi semata. Jelas-jelas putranya itu membutuhkan Luhan, bagaimana bisa ia begitu tega menjauhkan dua orang yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya itu?

" _Samchon_ ... hiks ... Yifan- _samchon_ ..."

 **DEG!**

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang tengah mengusap kepala Haowen terhenti.

"Yifan- _samchon_ ... tolong bawa _eomma_ ke sini ... hiks ... Haowen rindu ..."

Sehun menajamkan indra pendengarannya. "Siapa Yifan?"

 **TOK! TOK!**

Perhatian Sehun beralih ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia terkejut mendapati Hyunjoong datang dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu Anda, _Busajangnim_."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Sehun menyuruh Hyunjoong untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang memang disediakan dalam kamar rawat VVIP tersebut. "Apakah ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan?"

"Tidak, _Busajangnim_. Kedatangan saya ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan informasi," Hyunjoong terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat serius, "Ini ... mengenai Kris Wu."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?"

Hyunjoong mengangguk. Saat ini ia tengah mati-matian menahan kekhawatirannya akan reaksi Sehun setelah mengetahui informasi yang ia temukan.

"Saya harap, Anda tidak terkejut mendengarnya," Hyunjoong menghela napas panjang, mengabaikan kerutan samar yang kembali muncul di kening Sehun.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau temukan soal Kris Wu."

"Ng ... sebenarnya ..." Hyunjoong sedikit menunduk, lantas mengeluarkan selembar foto, "Nama aslinya bukan Kris Wu."

Sehun mengambil foto tersebu, lalu melirik Hyunjoong menuntut penjelasan, "Apa maksud ucapanmu? Namanya bukan Kris Wu? Lalu siapa?"

"Nama yang sebenarnya adalah Xi Yifan."

Sehun terlihat berpikir, merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan Hyunjoong.

"Yifan? Barusan Haowen juga ..."

Asistennya itu kembali mengeluarkan selembar foto. Kali ini berupa potret foto satu keluarga. Awalnya Sehun merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto tersebut, ia melihat sosok pria yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya sebagai Kris, tengah berdiri di belakang dua orang paruh baya yang ia yakini orang tua pria itu. Namun saat ia melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di samping Yifan, mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

"Dia merupakan putra sulung dari pasangan Xi Shuhuan dan Kim Haneul, dan juga ..." Hyunjoong menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "kakak kandung Nona Luhan."

Seperti ada palu besar yang memukul telak kepala Sehun. Fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui benar-benar mencengangkan.

Jadi ... pria yang selama ini membuatnya cemburu adalah kakak kandung Luhan?

Calon kakak iparnya sendiri?

Astaga, rasanya Sehun ingin menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam jurang. Emosi yang menguasainya seolah menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa malu karena akhirnya tahu selama ini telah salah paham. Ia tidak mengerti apa tujuan kakak Luhan mengaku sebagai Kris Wu.

" _Busajangnim_ , Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, lantas melirik Hyunjoong. "Apa kau tahu di mana rumah keluarga Xi?" tanyanya seolah bisa menebak ke mana Luhan pergi. Tidak mungkin wanita itu pergi ke apartemennya. Pasti dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya bersama Yifan.

" _Ne_ , saya tahu." Hyunjoong mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Ini alamat rumah keluarga Xi."

Sehun membaca tulisan itu dengan teliti, "Incheon ..." gumamnya lirih. Ia pun teringat siapa yang bisa dihubungi untuk membantunya. Park Chanyeol.

"Tolong kau temani Haowen selagi aku pergi." Sehun bangkit dari sofa, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu. "Jangan khawatir, Yunho- _hyung_ dan Jaejoong- _noona_ akan segera kembali. Aku titip putraku."

Melihat bagaimana kepanikan di wajah Sehun, Hyunjoong tak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak. Ia mengangguk singkat, hingga pria berkulit pucat itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Haowen.

Sehun merasa dirinya menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa tidak menyadari kemiripan Yifan dan Luhan sejak awal? Ah, semua ini karena dibutakan oleh ketakutannya yang mendalam akan kepergian wanita itu.

Benar yang dikatakan Yunho, seharusnya sejak awal dia mempercayai Luhan. Bukan meragukan wanita itu. Jika sudah begini, ia sendiri yang akhirnya menganggung malu. Meski sampai sekarang, ia tidak tahu alasan Yifan mengaku sebagai cinta pertama Luhan.

Apakah pria itu bermaksud menguji cintanya pada Luhan?

"Ah, kurasa begitu." Sehun mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana sikap Yifan selama ini, "Benar, dia memang bermaksud mengujiku. Aish, kau benar-benar bodoh, Oh Sehun."

Sehun pun mempercepat langkah kakinya saat melewati lobi rumah sakit. Kebenaran sudah berada di tangannya, dan ia harus secepatnya meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Suhu tubuhnya sedikit hangat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Yifan dan Zitao hanya saling memandang. Yifan memberi isyarat kepada Zitao untuk memeriksa kondisi Luhan, mengingat pekerjaan sang kekasih sebagai dokter. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu terlihat menunggu cemas saat Zitao mulai memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Kita tahu beberapa hari terakhir ini dia kurang makan dan minuman. Itu sebabnya staminanya menurun, dan dia juga mengalami dehidrasi." Zitao menghela napas panjang, "Untuk pertolongan pertama, kusarankan agar Luhan banyak meminum air putih."

"Aku yang akan mengambilnya."

Yifan langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Luhan. Menuruni tangga dengan sangat cepat, hingga kemudian mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia melihat Hyejin sudah bersiap membukakan pintu, namun dengan cepat dicegahnya.

"Biar aku saja, _Ahjumma_." Yifan tersenyum, "Tolong gantikan aku mengambil air minum untuk Luhan."

Hyejin mengangguk dan segera pergi menjauhi pintu rumah untuk kembali ke dapur. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Yifan segera membukakan pintu. Dahinya mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan cengiran lebar.

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa kabar, _Hyung_?" sapa Chanyeol.

Yifan belum menjawab, sebab ia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol meringis, seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya .. aku ke sini untuk mengantar seseorang."

" _Nugu_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah menoleh ke samping—seolah sedang memberi isyarat pada seseorang. Yifan semakin penasaran hingga memilih mendorong pintu supaya terbuka lebar. Sampai akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun?"

Yifan tersenyum sinis, lantas menelisik bagaimana penampilan pria itu yang tampak sangat kacau. Wajah dibanjiri keringat, juga lingkar hitam di sekitar mata.

" _Hyung_ ..."

Seringaian itu tercetak jelas di bibir Yifan, "Jadi ... apa kau sudah menemukan kebenarannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia tahu Yifan tengah menahan amarah terhadapnya. Tetapi, tidakkah ia berhak mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah menuding Luhan berselingkuh dengan calon kakak iparnya sendiri? Toh sejak awal Yifan juga turut andil melakukan kesalahan dengan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanku. Terlebih setelah aku memukulmu dengan sangat kasar," Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Tapi aku berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menemui Luhan. Karena kau sejak awal juga sudah mempermainkanku, _Hyung_."

"Aku mempermainkanmu?"

" _Ne_ ," Sehun memandangi Yifan dengan sorot mata menantang, "Kau dan skenario konyolmu yang mengaku sebagai Kris Wu, cinta pertama Luhan. Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu kau bermaksud mengujiku, tetapi kau melampaui batasan kesabaran seseorang, _Hyung_."

"Ah, jadi menurutmu yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan?" Yifan mengangguk-angguk, lantas tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, aku tahu itu memang sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi, bagaimana jika aku mengingatkanmu lagi kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan pada adikku? Bukankah kau sebelumnya juga pernah melakukan skenario konyol saat mendekati Luhan untuk menjadi pengasuh Haowen?"

 _Skak mat!_

"Terkejut?" Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Sehun yang langsung diam seribu basa. "Kau pasti berpikir, bagaimana aku bisa tahu soal itu? Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu. Termasuk apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku sebelumnya, menculiknya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi pengasuh Haowen. Aku tahu semua."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga peri itu hanya mengangguk singkat, memberinya isyarat untuk mengakui semua kesalahannya.

"Aku tahu sebelumnya aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ..." Sehun menatap Yifan dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, "sejak aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku tak pernah menginginkannya sebagai pengasuh anakku. Melainkan sebagai istri dan juga ibu dari anak-anakku kelak."

Yifan terdiam. Ia melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang menyiratkan kesungguhan pria itu. _Well_ , sebenarnya sejak awal Yifan tahu jika Sehun memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya. Akan tetapi, keinginan untuk menguji calon adik iparnya itu terlanjur terpatri dalam benaknya.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Wajah Sehun perlahan berubah sendu, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Kumohon ... izinkan aku menemuinya, _Hyung_. Aku sangat merindukannya, begitu pun dengan Haowen. Dia bahkan terus menangis mencari Luhan, hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Terkejut. Jelas itu reaksi pertama yang diberikan Yifan kala mengetahui calon keponakannya jatuh sakit. Tetapi ia tidak akan semudah itu luluh pada Sehun.

"Kau sendiri yang mengusir adikku dari rumahmu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sehun mendesah frustasi, "Kumohon, _Hyung_. Izinkan aku menemui Luhan."

"Kalau aku tidak memberimu izin bagaimana?"

Sehun menekan kuat emosinya. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak mau salah langkah dengan mengamuk. Sebaiknya dia menuruti kemauan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memberiku izin menemui Luhan," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Apapun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Yifan tersenyum, dalam hati ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Haowen yang harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Ayahnya masih harus melewati ujian terakhir yang akan ia berikan.

"Baiklah," Yifan bersedekap dengan wajah pongah, "Aku menantangmu untuk berduel. Satu lawan satu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terlihat ragu, pasalnya Yifan tak segera memberitahu duel seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tetapi ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk berpikir terlalu lama.

Maka dengan penuh keyakinan ia menjawab, "Aku terima tantanganmu, _Hyung_."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **30 September 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Siap untuk chapter terakhir? Kira-kira apa ya tantangan duel Yifan buat Sehun?

Sekarang sudah pada tahu kan, alasan kenapa Yifan sangat _overprotektif_ pada Luhan. Semoga tidak kepo lagi ya, tapi sepertinya masih kepo sama hadiah Yifan untuk HunHan. Jawabannya di chapter terakhir ya ;)

Aku minta maaf karena akhirnya baru bisa update hari ini *deep bow*. Yang follow akun instagramku mungkin sudah tahu alasannya, jadi aku tidak akan bahas lagi di sini.

Intinya, aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu bersabar menunggu kelanjutan semua FF yang aku tulis. Semua FF pasti dilanjut kok, hanya permasalahan waktu saja yang memang lama untuk proses update, karena urusan real-life yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Dan mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mencantumkan nama reviewers lagi, mengingat keterbatasan waktu yang ada. Aku tidak sempat mendata siapa saja yang review. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak membaca review kalian. Aku selalu baca review kalian, dan sekiranya ada yang perlu aku tanggapi pasti akan kubalas lewat PM (khusus yang punya akun). Kalau yang tidak punya, nanti aku bahas di bagian akhir chapter selanjutnya.

Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siders. Kalian sudah menyempatkan baca, hingga akhirnya favorites dan follow saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih sekali :)

Review aku anggap bonus yang paling indah :D

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Sepertinya FFN kembali mengalami eror, review lagi-lagi tidak muncul kkkk~


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **Chapter 14 Final**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Yifan tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Sehun. Rambut berantakan, wajah dan tubuh bermandikan keringat, serta napas yang terengah-engah. Calon adik iparnya itu tampak kelelahan meladeni tantangannya.

Siapa yang menduga jika Yifan ternyata memberikan tantangan bertanding basket?

Berlokasi di lapangan basket yang memang dijadikan fasilitas olahraga di kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal orang tuanya, Yifan menantang Sehun untuk bertanding basket one-on-one. Mereka hanya memakai setengah lapangan dan pertandingan berlangsung selama 30 menit.

"Sudah lelah, eoh?" ejek Yifan mengabaikan lirikan tajam Sehun padanya. Sungguh, ia sangat menikmati momen ketika mengerjai calon adik iparnya.

Terkesan kejam memang, apalagi Sehun sedang dalam kondisi terdesak lantaran ingin secepatnya menemui Luhan setelah mendapatkan kebenaran soal Yifan. Sayang, justru Yifan yang terlanjur menyambut kedatangan Sehun di rumah orang tua Luhan lebih dulu. Mau tak mau, Sehun kembali harus meladeni tantangan yang diajukan pria berambut pirang itu.

Chanyeol yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan itu, sesekali melirik Sehun yang memang sudah terlihat kelelahan. Bahkan semenjak pertandingan baru berjalan 10 menit. Ia merasa iba terhadap kondisi pria itu, terlebih setiap kali mengingat pengakuan Sehun sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Basket?"_

 _Chanyeol menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Ada masalah, Sehun?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak jago bermain basket."_

" _Jinjja?" wajah Chanyeol berubah was-was. Ia melirik Yifan yang sudah terlihat melakukan pemanasan dengan bola basket. "Yifan-hyung sangat jago bermain basket. Dia sudah menekuni olahraga itu sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

 _Plak! Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dramatis. "Sehuuuun ..."_

 _Sehun tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Yeol. Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku layak untuk menjadi pendamping Luhan," ucapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan._

 _Chanyeol terdiam melihat wajah semangat Sehun. Ia tersenyum lega, lantas menepuk pelan bahu pria itu._

" _Berjuanglah. Semoga kau bisa mengalahkan Yifan-hyung."_

 _Semangat Sehun kian bertambah usai mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun menjawab dengan napas terengah-engah, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. _Score_ keduanya saat ini seimbang, meski permainan sudah berjalan 20 menit dari waktu 30 menit yang sudah ditentukan. Baik Sehun maupun Yifan sudah memasukkan bola sebanyak 7 x.

Harus Chanyeol akui, ia kagum dengan semangat Sehun meski tak memiliki kemampuan bermain basket sebaik Yifan. Akan tetapi, pria itu mampu memasukkan bola. Bahkan kini menyamai _score_ Yifan. Satu-satunya yang menjadi kelemahan Sehun adalah daya stamina dan pertahanan pria itu yang tidak sebaik Yifan.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Yifan sengaja memancing emosi Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum memenangkan pertandingan ini," seru Sehun tanpa mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu, rebut bolanya dariku jika kau bisa," ejek Yifan lagi dan mulai menggiring bola basket.

Sehun tak membuang kesempatan yang ada. Ia berlari menghampiri Yifan yang dengan lihai memainkan bola basket. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh lantaran Yifan sangat pandai mengecoh pergerakannya.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat kecil ketika Yifan berhasil lolos dan bersiap memasukkan bola.

Yifan tersenyum bangga saat ia sudah melompat. Hanya tinggal melakukan lay up untuk memasukkan bola—

 _SRET!_

—sebelum tarikan kuat di kaki kanan menghentikan aksinya. Hampir saja Yifan terjatuh jika ia tidak buru-buru menapakkan kaki kirinya di lapangan.

"YA!" Yifan berteriak murka, bersiap untuk memaki si pelaku usil namun urung saat melihat sosok wanita setengah baya yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"E-Eomma ..."

Tidak ada yang tahu, sejak kapan Nyonya Haneul sudah berada di arena pertandingan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Akh!" Yifan merintih kesakitan ketika sang ibu tiba-tiba menjewer telinganya, "Eomma, hentikan!"

"Dasar anak nakal!" Nyonya Haneul semakin bernafsu menjewer telinga Yifan. "Tega sekali kau menjahili calon menantuku!"

"EOMMAAAA~"

Mata Sehun mengerjap bingung atas pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia kaget atas kemunculan Nyonya Haneul. Reaksi kontras diperlihatkan Chanyeol. Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat kesempatan melihat Yifan takluk pada ibunya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lain membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Pria itu menoleh, lantas tersenyum kikuk pada sosok wanita berperawakan jangkung dengan mata pandanya yang sangat imut.

"Namaku Huang Zitao, aku kekasih Yifan," Zitao melirik sekilas pada Yifan yang masih mendapat hukuman dari Nyonya Haneul. "Maafkan sikap kekasihku, ne? Dia memang jahil sekali."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, selain anggukan kecil. Sehun hendak bertanya, namun urung saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Zitao.

"Yeobo, hentikan!"

Spontan Sehun membungkuk pada sosok pria yang ia yakini ayah Luhan. "Ahjussi ..."

Mengetahui Sehun menyapanya, Tuan Shuhuan tersenyum ramah. "Panggil aku abeoji, Sehun. Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Tuan Shuhuan. Ia nyaris melompat karena kaget melihat Nyonya Haneul tahu-tahu sudah berlari mendekat dan langsung menangkup wajahnya.

"Aigo, wajah tampan calon menantuku dibanjiri keringat." Nyonya Haneul mengusap wajah Sehun penuh perhatian. Ia merengut lalu melirik tajam pada Yifan. "Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Yifan enggan merespon karena terlalu fokus mengusap telinganya yang baru saja dijewer Nyonya Haneul.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehunnie?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar cara Nyonya Haneul memanggilnya, sama seperti Luhan. Tak terkecuali ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja ah—"

"Eomonim. Panggil aku eomonim, arraseo?"

Sehun berdeham pelan dan tersenyum, "Ne, eomonim."

"Aish, eomma benar-benar menyebalkan!" Yifan merengek sambil melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah. Beruntung Chanyeol lebih cepat menangkapnya sebelum bola itu menghilang entah ke mana.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, pabbo!" Zitao ikut menimpali. "Adikmu sakit dan berulang kali memanggil nama Sehun. Kau justru menahan penyembuhnya dengan tantangan konyolmu itu."

"Luhan sakit?!"

Semua orang memaklumi reaksi Sehun yang tampak terkejut atas kondisi Luhan. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang hanya bereaksi dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya sedikit demam dan dehidrasi," tutur Zitao.

Penjelasan Zitao malah semakin menambah kekhawatiran Sehun terhadap Luhan.

"Abeoji, Eomonim, izinkan aku menemui Luhan. Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan padanya, tapi—" kalimat Sehun terputus saat ujung jari Nyonya Haneul berada di bibirnya.

"Kami sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu." Nyonya Haneul mengusap bahu Sehun, "Lagipula, kau sudah mendapatkan restu dari kami, Sehun. Kami menerimamu sebagai calon pendamping Luhan."

"Eomonim," Sehun memeluk erat Nyonya Haneul, sebelum beralih memeluk Tuan Shuhuan dan Zitao.

"Ya, ya, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yifan menarik paksa Zitao yang masih berada di pelukan Sehun.

"Ma-maaf, Hyung. Aku hanya terlalu senang," balas Sehun dengan cengiran polos.

"Ck! Bilang saja kau mencuri kesempatan! Kulaporkan pada Luhan baru tahu rasa!"

 _PLETAK!_

"Eomma!" Yifan kembali protes saat sang ibu memukul telak kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan ucapan anak ini. Pergilah temui Luhan," titah Nyonya Haneul yang segera diangguki Sehun penuh semangat. Semua orang terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Sehun, kecuali Yifan yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Aneh. Dari mana kalian tahu kalau kami sedang bertanding basket?"

Yifan melirik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku layaknya robot.

"Kau yang memberitahu mereka?!" selidik Yifan dengan nada meninggi.

Chanyeol meringis lebar dengan wajah polos, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Wajah Yifan berubah murka dan bergegas mengejar Chanyeol yang siap siaga menghindari amukannya.

"Ya! Ke sini kau, yoda jelek! Jangan harap bisa kabur dariku!"

"Ampun, Hyung!"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajaib sang kekasih. "Kadang aku berpikir, mimpi apa aku bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Yifan," tuturnya tanpa sadar jika ada calon mertua yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Bukan hanya kau saja," Nyonya Haneul ikut berpendapat, "Eomma juga bingung, dulu mengidam apa sampai memiliki anak seperti Yifan."

Tawa Tuan Shuhuan pecah, disusul tawa Zitao. Ketiga orang itu tertawa bersama-sama, apalagi saat melihat Yifan masih sibuk mengejar Chanyeol yang entah sudah melarikan diri ke mana.

Dalam hati mereka mengucap syukur. Masalah yang terjadi sepertinya akan terselesaikan dengan baik. Tentu ini menjadi harapan agar kebahagiaan segera menghampiri kehidupan keluarga mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mengikuti petunjuk Hyejin, Sehun melangkah kamar Luhan yang berada di lantai 2. Ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang masih berantakan setelah menerima tantangan bertanding basket dengan Yifan. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Luhan. Sehun ingin secepatnya menemui wanita itu.

Sehun berhenti di depan kamar yang diyakini milik wanita itu, menarik kenop pintu lantas membukanya secara perlahan.

"Lu ..."

Sehun bergumam lirih, memanggil si pemilik kamar sampai ia mendapati sosok wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Hati Sehun mencelos, tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak terlalu baik. Pipi sedikit tirus dan wajah pucat pasi dengan butir-butir keringat di bagian pelipis.

Sehun menyesali egonya, hingga berakibat fatal pada orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Luhan dan Haowen.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, pria itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih tangan kanan Luhan, kemudian sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan suhu tubuh wanita itu yang terasa hangat. Kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Haowen.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan ... ?" runtuk Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

Lirihan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun terkesiap. Pria itu menoleh, memandangi mimik wajah Luhan yang seolah sedang mengalami mimpi buruk karena terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

"Sehunnie ... kau harus percaya padaku ... hiks ..."

"Lu ..." Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, menghadiahi kecupan di setiap jengkal wajah wanita itu demi menyalurkan kerinduannya yang mendalam, "Bangunlah, Sayang. Aku di sini ..."

Layaknya sebuah mantra, perlahan mata rusa Luhan terbuka secara sempurna, hingga bertemu dengan mata elang Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kerinduan bercampur penyesalan.

"Se-Sehunnie?"

Menyadari reaksi tak percaya Luhan, Sehun mencium kening wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ne, ini aku," Sehun membelai pipi Luhan yang terlihat sedikit tirus, "Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, "Aku percaya ... kau pasti datang ..."

Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai turun secara dramatis. Ia menundukkan kepala, kembali menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Luhan sambil merapalkan permintaan maaf berulang kali.

"Maaf, aku sudah meragukan perasaanmu ..." Sehun berujar lirih dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu ... maafkan aku ... maaf ..."

Luhan menggeleng kencang. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan menyeka cairan bening yang membasahi pipi pria itu.

"Bukan salahmu, Sehunnie." Luhan dengan sengaja menarik Sehun agar semakin merunduk, hingga bibirnya mampu menjangkau bibir pria itu. "Salahku yang harus mengikuti permainan konyol oppa ..."

Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna, "Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajah Luhan, sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata sang kekasih.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku tak pernah marah padamu, Sehunnie. Sejak awal, ini resiko yang harus kutanggung setelah menyetujui permainan oppa."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku tetap tidak datang menemuimu?"

"Aniya, aku percaya kau pasti akan datang menemuiku," Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti, "Tidak peduli berapa lama harus menunggu, aku percaya kau akan datang setelah menemukan kebenarannya."

Hati Sehun tersentuh mendengar penuturan Luhan yang menurutnya kelewat polos. Ia mencium bibir semerah _cherry_ yang amat ia rindukan, "Seandainya saja aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu lebih awal, hal ini tidak perlu terjadi. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kau dan Haowen jatuh sakit seperti sekarang."

"Haowen sakit?!"

Sehun mengangguk, lantas meraih kedua tangan Luhan, "Tenanglah, kondisinya sudah membaik. Haowen terkena demam dan gangguan pencernaan. Salahku karena sudah memisahkan Haowen dari ibunya. Aku bahkan juga membuat ibunya jatuh sakit seperti ini. Maafkan aku ..."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Sehun. Kau tahu, orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua ini adalah Yifan-oppa!"

Ekspresi kemarahan Luhan yang selalu membuatnya tampak lucu mengundang tawa Sehun.

"Dia hanya bermaksud menguji cintaku padamu, Sayang." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di samping Luhan. Ia kembali terkekeh kala menyadari gerakan kecil yang ditimbulkan wanita itu saat mulai memeluk nyaman tubuhnya. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan penampilanku, hm?"

"Apapun itu, aku selalu menyukai aromamu, Sehunnie." Luhan tertawa kecil, "Tapi, kenapa kau berkeringat banyak sekali? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniya, aku tidak sakit. Hanya ..." Sehun membelai kepala Luhan, "Aku baru saja selesai bertanding basket dengan kakakmu. Dia menantangku untuk berduel satu lawan satu sebelum aku datang menemuimu."

"MWO?!" Mata Luhan melotot horor, "Yifan-oppa ... menantangmu bertanding basket?"

"Ne," Sehun melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan, " _Score_ kami seri dan pertandingan berhenti setelah ibumu menarik kaki Yifan-hyung yang berniat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Beruntung kakakmu tidak terjatuh karena berhasil menahan keseimbangan."

"Jinjja? Ish, seharusnya aku ada di sana."

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan sedang jatuh sakit?"

"Supaya aku bisa membantu eomma menarik kaki Yifan-oppa yang satunya lagi. Dengan begitu, oppa akan terjatuh dan aku akan tertawa puas melihatnya," jawab Luhan santai dengan mata mengerjap imut.

Tawa Sehun pecah. Kini ia mengerti dari mana sifat jahil Yifan maupun Luhan menurun.

Rupanya dari sang calon ibu mertua.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah melepas rindu satu sama lain, Sehun menyuapi Luhan dengan hidangan bubur, mengingat wanita itu tidak makan dengan baik selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Pria itu sudah mengganti penampilannya dengan setelan kasual, hasil dari meminjam pakaian calon kakak iparnya. Tentu dengan paksaan Luhan yang menuding Yifan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat Sehun kelelahan.

Melihat Luhan begitu lahap menyantap bubur buatan Zitao, Sehun sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Woah, kenyang sekali~" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ ranjang. "Sehunnie haus~"

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Meski selalu tampak dewasa, Sehun sangat menyukai sisi manja wanita itu yang jarang diumbar di depan umum.

"Minum pelan-pelan," ujar Sehun sembari membantu Luhan meneguk minumannya.

"Sehunnie, setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit, ne? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Haowen," pinta Luhan sambil memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Kau masih harus beristirahat, Sayang."

"Aniya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik setelah makan dan minum," Luhan beringsut memeluk Sehun, "Dan juga setelah kau datang menemuiku."

"Aigo, sejak kapan aku mempunyai rusa kecil yang sangat manja, hm?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, lantas duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. "Aku rindu sekali dengan Haowen, Sehunnie."

"Aku tahu." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, "Haowen pun sangat merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Apa dia juga merindukanku, hm?" tanya Luhan sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi."

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sayangku," bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan, kemudian beralih mencium tengkuk wanita itu. "Aku benar-benar kesal karena ternyata seluruh anggota keluargaku sudah tahu siapa Yifan-hyung."

"Haowen juga!"

"Ya, Minseok-noona dan Jongdae-hyung juga!" Sehun semakin bersemangat menggoda Luhan, "Aish, kalian tega sekali padaku."

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku geli, Sehunnie~"

Sehun mengabaikan protesan Luhan, malah semakin melesakkan kepalanya di leher Luhan.

 _CKLEK!_

"EHEM!"

Menyadari seseorang yang baru saja datang, secepat kilat Luhan melompat dari pangkuan Sehun. Sementara pria itu langsung bangkit dari ranjang. Pasangan kekasih itu meringis lebar kala mendapati Yifan sudah berdiri di dekat kusen pintu lengkap dengan wajah garang dan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika kalian belum resmi menikah," nada peringatan yang penuh amarah itu meluncur dari bibir Yifan yang bersungut-sungut. "Kau benar-benar sudah mengubah rusa kecilku menjadi rusa liar yang mesum, Tuan Oh."

"Oppa!"

Luhan memekik protes dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Aku memang benar 'kan?" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Coba kalian bayangkan jika aku tidak segera datang, sudah pasti kau habis diterkam serigala mesum seperti dia!"

 _PLETAK!_

"Ouch!" Yifan meringis kesakitan lantaran ada seseorang yang memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Ekspresi kemarahan yang sempat tergambar di wajah, perlahan berubah menjadi rengekan manja khas anak kecil.

"Zizi, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu sekilas mengumbar senyum pada Sehun dan Luhan sebelum beralih kembali pada sang kekasih.

"Kau mengatai Sehun mesum, memangnya kau sendiri tidak?"

"Pfft~"

Yifan melotot pada Luhan yang menahan tawa di atas ranjang. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Hihi, Oppa benar-benar lucu sekali." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, "Lihatlah, Sehunnie. Kurasa kita sudah menemukan pawang yang bisa mengendalikan naga jahil dan mesum ini."

Ucapan Luhan yang begitu polos sukses membuat tawa Sehun pecah. Namun secepat kilat ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kala mendapat pelototan tajam dari Yifan.

"Kalian memang—akh!" Yifan kembali memekik kesakitan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Zi? Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Ini hukuman dariku karena kau sudah sangat berlebihan mengerjai calon adik iparku!" Zitao menyeret paksa Yifan untuk keluar, tanpa peduli pria berperawakan jangkung itu merengek seperti anak kecil. Lagi-lagi Yifan harus merelakan telinganya mendapat jeweran manis. Jika sebelumnya dari sang ibu, sekarang dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Zitao kembali muncul di kamar Luhan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Sebaiknya kalian pergi ke ruang tengah," Zitao melirik Sehun, "Anggota keluargamu sudah datang, Sehun."

"Anggota keluargaku?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Cepatlah. Jangan membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama," ucapnya mengingatkan sebelum keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Sehunnie, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Namun ia hanya mendapati kekasihnya itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita segera temui mereka. Kajja."

Sehun dengan cepat menarik Luhan keluar meninggalkan kamar. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Kira-kira ada tujuan apa anggota keluarganya mendatangi rumah orang tua Luhan?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ah, mereka datang ..."

Sambutan hangat Tuan Shuhuan membuat Sehun dan Luhan yang baru tiba di ruang tengah semakin bingung. Terlebih mereka mendapati keberadaan orang tua Sehun bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong, sedang mengobrol akrab bersama anggota keluarga Luhan.

"Sehunnie ..."

"Aku tidak tahu mereka akan datang ke sini," bisik Sehun, lantas menggandeng Luhan untuk duduk di sofa yang kosong.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun ketika menyadari semua orang secara kompak memandang ke arahnya. Refleks, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun yang mengundang pekikan heboh para wanita.

"Kalian membuatnya malu," tutur Sehun sambil menghela napas, "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk membahas rencana pernikahanmu dengan Luhan," jawab Yunho santai.

Sehun terdiam, begitu pun Luhan yang sontak menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oppa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Yunho melirik orang tuanya, lalu beralih pada Jaejoong. Ketiga orang itu sama-sama menganggukkan kepala, seolah memberinya izin untuk menjelaskan perihal kedatangan mereka ke rumah orang tua Luhan.

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kuminta pada kalian untuk mendengarkan sampai tuntas tanpa menyela. Arraseo?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk kompak.

"Begini ... aku dan Jaejoong tidak jadi menikah minggu depan. Kondisi ayah Jaejoong sedang tidak stabil dan beliau harus menjalani pengobatan di Jepang. Hal ini membuat pernikahan kami terpaksa ditunda sampai kondisi ayah Jaejoong pulih sepenuhnya," ucap Yunho lantas memandangi Jaejoong yang segera diangguki wanita itu.

"Kami tidak bisa membatalkan kerjasama dengan berbagai pihak yang sudah turut membantu untuk acara pernikahan kami. Mengingat persiapan sudah mencapai 95% dan sesuai rencana semula akan diadakan minggu depan. Setelah berbicara dengan Yifan, kami sepakat jika yang akan menikah minggu depan adalah kalian berdua," lanjut Jaejoong.

"MWO?!"

Semua orang terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah mereka perkirakan.

"Ka-kalian bercanda?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada semua orang, "Aku dan Luhan menikah minggu depan?"

"Ne. Kalian tidak perlu memikirkan masalah busana pengantin karena aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian berdua. Termasuk undangan yang sudah kami perbaharui dengan nama kalian," Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah amplop dengan warna perak ke hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Pasangan sejoli itu tampak takjub saat melihat isi undangan—tepatnya nama mereka yang sudah tertera di sana dengan tulisan yang amat cantik.

"Wow, aku tidak percaya," Sehun masih terlihat linglung dengan kejutan yang baru saja ia terima, "Bagaimana bisa kalian menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Kau masih ingat saat aku menyuruhmu menemani Kyungsoo menemui pihak _wedding orginizer_ beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Yunho mengingatkan. Ia tersenyum melihat reaksi polos Sehun yang mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkinkah waktu itu—"

" _Ne_. Kyungsoo yang sudah menyampaikan pada mereka bahwa nama pasangan yang akan menikah diganti," Yunho memandangi semua orang sejenak yang tampak tersenyum bahagia, "Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan."

Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Wanita itu meneteskan air mata bahagia atas kejutan manis yang baru saja mereka peroleh.

"Sehunnie ..."

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Sehun sembari menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Eung, aku sangat bahagia." Luhan membelai wajah Sehun, "Benarkah kita akan segera menikah?"

"Ne, kita akan segera menikah, Sayangku."

Sehun berniat mencium bibir Luhan setelah mendapati mata wanita itu terpejam. Kalau saja—

"Kami masih ada di sini jika kalian tidak lupa."

—Yifan tidak mengeluarkan suara sumbang yang berhasil mencegah aksi ciumannya.

Sehun dan Luhan bersikap kikuk ketika semua orang memandangi mereka dengan seringaian jahil. Terutama Yifan yang berkoar pertama kali.

"Kau tidak boleh protes pada calon kakak iparmu, Sehun," ucap Yunho mengingatkan. "Kalian harus berterima kasih padanya karena dialah yang sudah memberikan ide agar kalian menikah minggu depan. Juga sebagai bentuk kejutan manis untuk kalian berdua."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. Ia menoleh pada Yifan, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

Belum sempat melihat anggukan Yifan, semua orang dikejutkan dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berlari menghampiri pria itu, lantas mencubit pipi Yifan tanpa ampun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Yifan sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah mengajak Sehun duel bertanding basket."

 _Cup!_

Semua orang melongo melihat Luhan mencium pipi Yifan yang memerah.

"Dan ini hadiah karena kau sudah memberikan kejutan manis untuk kami," bisik Luhan sambil terkekeh geli.

Gelak tawa memenuhi seisi rumah. Mereka tidak sanggup menahan rasa gemas kala melihat Luhan begitu imut duduk kembali di pangkuan Sehun.

Nyonya Haneul tersenyum bahagia, lantas mengusap lengan Zitao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Inikah yang kau maksud dengan kejutan yang sudah disiapkan Yifan?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Apa Eomonim suka?"

"Sangat. Aku tidak menyangka putri kecilku akan segera menikah," Nyonya Haneul mengusap sudut matanya yang nyaris meneteskan air mata, "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan menikah lebih dulu?"

"Ini sudah keputusan Yifan. Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan, Eomonim." Zitao beralih memandangi Yifan yang kembali berbuat jahil pada Luhan, tapi beruntung berhasil dilindungi oleh Sehun. Alhasil kekasihnya itu malah menjahili pasangan kekasih yang akan segera mengingat janji suci pernikahan mereka minggu depan.

"Lagi pula, Sehun pantas menerima hadiah ini setelah berhasil meyakinkan Yifan bahwa dia layak menjadi pendamping hidup Luhan," lanjut Zitao seraya tersenyum. Membuat Nyonya Haneul semakin bahagia dan lekas menghambur dalam pelukan sang suami.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan dua keluarga yang sedang berbahagia itu tampak mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang akan dikirim untuk Baekhyun.

 _ **To : My Baekkie**_

 _Rusa kesayangan kita akan segera menikah dengan serigala mesum_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau yakin ingin ikut ke Seoul?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Aku ingin bertemu Haowen, Sehunnie."

"Mintalah izin dulu pada abeoji dan eomonim," kata Sehun mengingatkan.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan memandangi orang tuanya yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Semula mereka berniat mengantar kepulangan Sehun dan Chanyeol, sementara anggota keluarga pria itu sudah pulang lebih dulu usai makan malam.

"Appa, Eomma~"

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengandalkan sorot mata layaknya _puppy_ yang selalu terbukti ampuh meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Meski kami larang kau akan tetap memaksa pergi 'kan?" Nyonya Haneul berdecak kesal, "Baik, kau boleh ikut. Tapi janji setelah itu harus beristirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat. Ingat, minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Sehun."

"Yeay! Eomma yang terbaik!" Luhan melompat gembira dan segera memeluk ibunya erat.

"Bagaimana dengan appa?"

Luhan terkikik geli, "Appa juga yang terbaik," serunya gembira.

"Lu—"

"Aku tahu!" Luhan memotong ucapan Yifan yang memanggil namanya. "Oppa dan Zitao-eonni juga terbaik! Kalian semua yang terbaik!"

Semua orang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang berubah seperti anak-anak.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang tengah membantu Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil, menengok ketika merasakan tepukan Yifan di bahunya. Ia terharu melihat pria itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Jangan rusak kepercayaanku padamu. Kau harus bisa membahagiakan dan melindungi adikku," tutur Yifan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hyung."

Yifan kembali tersenyum lantas mundur ke belakang. Tepatnya ke sisi Zitao yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Sehun usai membalas pelukan Tuan Shuhuan dan Nyonya Haneul. Ia duduk di samping kemudi yang nantinya akan dipakai Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Nyonya Haneul mengingatkan.

"Ne, Ahjumma." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, sebelum menyusul Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Perlahan kendaraan beroda empat itu mulai melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Xi.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani Sehun dan Luhan menemui Haowen yang sedang dirawat. Ia harus secepatnya pulang karena tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen mereka. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi, pasangan kekasih yang sedang bahagia itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena sudah mengantar mereka kembali ke Seoul.

"Oppa, Eonni ..."

Kemunculan Sehun bersama Luhan di rumah sakit membuat pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut. Keduanya tidak mengira jika Sehun akan datang bersama Luhan. Sebab mereka sudah mendapat kabar dari Yunho jika Luhan masih pemulihan lantaran kondisinya sempat menurun.

"Eonni, bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungie," jawab Luhan usai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. "Kalian di sini untuk menjaga Haowen?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kompak.

"Bagaimana kondisi Haowen?" tanya Sehun was-was.

"Sudah membaik, Hyung. Meskipun nafsu makannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Paling tidak dia sudah mau makan dan meminum obat sesuai anjuran dokter," tutur Jongin. "Oh iya, saat Haowen sadar tadi, dia beberapa kali menanyakan keberadaan kalian. Khususnya kau, Noona."

Wajah Luhan berubah sedih mendengar penuturan Jongin. Sehun yang melihatnya pun refleks memeluk Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Haowen," Sehun melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo, "Kau juga, Kyungie. Terima kasih sudah turut andil untuk rencana pernikahan kami."

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Sehun.

"Ini memang sudah tugasku, Oppa." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Luhan, "Kudoakan semoga kalian hidup bahagia."

"Kyungie~" Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata haru dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aigo, jangan menangis, Eonni." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Luhan kala mendengar isakan kecil wanita itu. "Aku tidak percaya, akhirnya kau benar-benar akan menjadi kakak iparku."

Luhan tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, lantas melepas pelukan mereka dan kembali ke sisi Sehun.

"Kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menjaga Haowen," Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Taeoh."

"Kurasa dia sekarang sedang merengek karena tidak ada Kyungsoo saat jam tidurnya," Jongin tergelak membayangkan reaksi Taeoh yang sedang dititipkan sementara waktu di rumah ibunya. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, Hyung."

Sehun mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar rawat Haowen.

Luhan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok mungil yang sedang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang, menarik sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki. Luhan meraih tangan Haowen dan mengusap kepala anak itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Hiks ... Eomma ..."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi ikut diam. Dua orang dewasa itu merasa bersalah dan tidak tega atas apa yang dialami Haowen hanya karena pertengkaran mereka.

"Sehunnie ..."

"Tak apa. Biar aku saja, Lu." Sehun mengambil alih posisi Luhan, kemudian mengusap lembut wajah sang putra. "Haowen?"

Luhan meremas kedua tangannya yang tertaut sempurna di depan dada. Sambil menggigit bibir, ia menunggu reaksi Haowen yang hendak dibangunkan Sehun.

"Haowen?"

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulitnya, Haowen mulai membuka mata dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Appa ..."

"Ne, ini appa." Sehun tersenyum manis, "Apa Haowen menginginkan sesuatu?"

Haowen mengangguk, "Haowen ingin Eomma ... Haowen rindu Eomma ... hiks ..."

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Lantas kembali memandangi Haowen yang tampaknya belum menyadari keberadan wanita itu.

"Haowen, appa minta maaf sudah bersikap buruk selama beberapa hari terakhir." Sehun membelai kepala Haowen, "Haowen mau 'kan memaafkan appa?"

Haowen mengangguk kecil. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Haowen memang anak yang baik," Sehun mengecup kening putranya cukup lama, "Lihat, appa punya kejutan untuk Haowen."

Mata Haowen mengerjap lucu. "Kejutan?"

Sehun menoleh ke samping. Haowen mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, hingga ia menemukan sosok wanita yang terlihat mengusap kedua matanya yang terlanjur meneteskan air mata.

"Eomma ..." mata Haowen mulai berkaca-kaca, terlebih saat mendapati senyuman Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ne, Sayang?"

"Hiks ... Eomma ... " Haowen mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "HUWAAAA ... EOMMA~"

Secepat kilat Luhan segera duduk di tepi ranjang berseberangan dengan Sehun. Ia meraih tubuh Haowen. Anak itu masih menangis kejer walau sudah berada dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Ssshh ... sudah, Sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Luhan seraya mengusap punggung Haowen yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Hiks ... Eomma jangan pergi lagi ... hiks ..."

"Ne, eomma tidak akan pergi lagi, Sayang," Luhan beralih mengusap kepala Haowen.

"Haowen rindu sekali sama Eomma ..." cicit Haowen lengkap dengan isakan tangis yang masih tersisa.

Luhan tersenyum penuh haru. "Eomma juga rindu sekali sama Haowen," balasnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Haowen, lantas sedikit memposisikan diri agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Luhan memandangi tangan Haowen yang dipasangi selang infus. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Haowen kesakitan karena alat tersebut. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes.

"Eomma jangan menangis," tangan Haowen mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi wajah Luhan.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk tangan Haowen yang dipasangi selang infus.

Haowen menggeleng lantas tersenyum lebar, "Sudah tidak lagi. Karena sekarang ada Eomma di sini," jawabnya polos.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengusap jejak air mata Haowen. Ia kembali mencium kening Haowen dan membuat anak itu tertawa kecil.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi keduanya tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia.

"Apa Haowen senang dengan kejutan dari appa?"

"Eung, Haowen senang sekali, Appa~" Haowen memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar mendekat, kemudian mencium pipi sang ayah, "Terima kasih sudah membawa Eomma pulang ..."

Sehun terkekeh dan balas mencium pipi Haowen, "Tak lama lagi keinginan Haowen akan segera terwujud," ucapnya dan sukses memunculkan kerutan samar di kening anak itu.

"Minggu depan appa dan eomma akan menikah, Sayang," lanjut Luhan disertai senyuman.

"JINJJA?!" Sesuai dugaan, Haowen langsung duduk tegak setelah bermanja ria di pangkuan Luhan. Melihat kedua orang dewasa itu mengangguk kompak, Haowen pun berteriak gembira.

"HOREEE!" Haowen mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Appa dan Eomma akan menikah!"

Cepat-cepat Luhan menurunkan tangan Haowen supaya darah tidak masuk ke selang infus. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat luapan kegembiraan putranya.

"Jadi, Appa dan Eomma bisa secepatnya memberikan Haowen adik?"

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan. Astaga, Haowen tampaknya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mempunyai adik.

"Ne, secepatnya kami akan memberikan adik untuk Haowen," jawab Sehun sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya saat melihat wajah datar Luhan.

"YEAY!" Haowen melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi masih betah membisu. "Eomma, bolehkah jika Haowen meminta adik kembar?"

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Adik kembar?"

"Eung, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan," tiba-tiba Haowen melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang tengah menyeringai lebar, "Tapi Haowen mau wajah adik kembar nanti mirip Eomma semua."

"Eh, kenapa?" Sehun menoleh kaget, "Wajah appa 'kan tampan."

"Aniya, Haowen lebih tampan dari Appa," sahut Haowen polos.

"YAH!"

Tawa Haowen pecah dan seketika anak itu menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Menyadari sang anak sedang menggodanya, Sehun membalas dengan gelitikan yang membuat anak itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Hahahaha ... Appa, stooooop!"

"Sehun!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu baru berhenti setelah mendengar suara peringatan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa ragu, Sehun mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir wanita itu. Membuat Luhan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos sebelum berganti dengan wajah garang. Untung saja Haowen tidak melihat lantaran wajahnya tersembunyi di balik pelukan Luhan.

"Ish, kau memang senang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan," desis Luhan sembari melotot tajam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bibirmu itu terlalu menggoda jika dibiarkan begitu saja," balas Sehun santai.

Luhan mendelik, tapi setelahnya tertawa kecil melihat raut bahagia Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Sementara tangannya mengusap punggung Haowen yang perlahan mulai tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini aku belum mengatakannya," Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, "Saranghae ..."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie," balas Luhan sembari menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sehun menoleh dengan kedua alis tertaut sempurna, "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ne," Luhan menyamankan posisinya dalam rangkulan Sehun. Bisikan wanita itu membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hanna ..."

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Dua hari Haowen menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah kondisinya dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Sesuai rencana, Sehun berniat membawa Luhan dan Haowen pergi mengunjungi makam Hanna.

Sebelumnya, Sehun mengajak keduanya pergi menemui orang tua Hanna terlebih dahulu. Berniat mengantarkan undangan pernikahan sekaligus meminta restu. Luhan bersyukur orang tua Hanna menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidup Sehun, sekaligus meneruskan tanggung jawab Hanna untuk membesarkan Haowen.

" _ **Sehun tidak salah memilih pasangan. Kau pantas untuk menjadi istrinya dan juga ibu bagi cucu kami, Haowen. Hanna pasti senang atas kedatangan kalian."**_

Itulah yang diucapkan ibu Hanna setelah cukup lama mengobrol untuk mengenal kepribadian Luhan lebih dekat lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Haowen duduk manis di pangkuan Luhan. Beberapa kali anak itu melempar lelocan yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di area pemakaman yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Luhan tampak menggandeng Haowen, sementara Sehun membawakan buket bunga anyelir putih yang merupakan bunga kesukaan Hanna. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Haowen sebelum mengulum senyum pada Luhan. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menyisiri deretan batu nisan yang berjejer rapi di area pemakaman.

Mereka berhenti di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Kim Hanna'. Sehun meletakkan buket bunga tersebut, lantas melakukan penghormatan untuk mendiang istrinya. Haowen mengikuti gerakan ayahnya, diikuti Luhan sesudah mereka.

"Hanna, aku datang ..." Sehun tersenyum seraya memandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama mendiang istrinya. "Kali ini aku datang bersama Haowen, dan ... seseorang yang akan melanjutkan tugasmu. Dia akan mendampingiku seumur hidup dan juga menjaga Haowen, putra kita."

Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika Sehun meliriknya, memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hanna," Luhan sesekali menghela napas dan mengusap air matanya, "Namaku Xi Luhan. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada Sehun dan Haowen. Aku akan melanjutkan tugasmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi mereka untuk selamanya."

Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Haowen, ayo beri salam pada eomma," titah Sehun yang segera diangguki Haowen.

"Eomma, ini Haowen. Sekarang Haowen sudah tumbuh besar dan lebih tampan dari Appa," kekeh Haowen di akhir kalimat yang mengundang senyuman Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sekarang ada Luhan-eomma yang akan menemani Appa dan Haowen. Oh iya, nanti ada adik Haowen juga yang akan menemani. Jadi Haowen tidak kesepian lagi. Hihi~"

Sehun mengusap gemas kepala Haowen. Ketiganya pun bangkit berdiri dari posisi mereka, masih menyelami suasana area pemakaman yang terasa tenang dengan semilir angin yang mulai menerpa kulit tubuh mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu. Semoga kau tenang di sana, Hanna ..." ucap Sehun sebagai tanda berpamitan.

"Appa, Haowen mau pipiiiis~"

Suasana berubah kocak karena teriakan polos Haowen. Secepat kilat Sehun menggendong Haowen dan terpaksa sedikit berlari meninggalkan area pemakaman. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Haowen dan wajah panik Sehun.

" _Terima kasih ..."_

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bisikan lembut di sekitarnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Luhan kembali berjalan menyusul Sehun dan Haowen yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

" _Kutitipkan Sehun dan Haowen padamu, Luhan ..."_

Tepat saat kalimat itu bermuara di telinganya, Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Ia terperangah saat melihat sosok tak kasat mata di dekat makam Hanna. Wanita dengan gaun panjang warna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang warna hitam legam terurai bebas, ditambah wajah yang luar biasa cantik dan senyuman yang sangat mempesona.

Luhan tahu betul siapa sosok wanita itu, karena ia sudah melihat fotonya saat mengunjungi orang tua Hanna.

" _Tolong jaga mereka untukku ..."_

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Dibandingkan rasa takut, ia justru terharu bisa bertemu dengan Hanna. Meskipun melalui visual sosok tak kasat mata dan sedikit aura mistis.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka untuk selamanya," sahut Luhan lirih.

Perlahan bayangan sosok Hanna menghilang bersama sapuan angin yang sedikit kencang namun tetap terasa lembut. Sebelum menghilang, Luhan bisa melihat senyum penuh kelegaan di wajah wanita itu.

"EOMMA!"

Seruan Haowen membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia menoleh, mendapati Haowen dan Sehun melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Luhan tersenyum dan bergegas menyusul keduanya.

Ia bergumam dalam hati, akan merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan Hanna barusan dari siapapun.

" _Terima kasih, Luhan. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sehun ..."_

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

Hari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya tiba.

Ketegangan mendominasi wajah Luhan yang baru saja selesai dirias. Wanita itu mencengkeram kuat buket bunga yang ada di tangannya, sambil membiarkan dua asisten Jaejoong merapikan busana pengantin yang sudah ia kenakan. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menunggu dan mengawasi prosesi persiapan Luhan di ruang pengantin wanita, tak kuasa menahan rasa geli.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali, Lu ..." ucapnya pelan lantas tersenyum pada Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk.

"OMO!" Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Astaga, kau benar-benar cantik sekali, Eonni!"

"Jinjja?"

Ketiga wanita itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan.

"Kami tidak bohong. Kau benar-benar cantik seperti bidadari," Zitao mengusap bahu Luhan, "Jaejoong-eonni tidak salah memilih gaun pengantin untukmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti setelah melihat dirimu," bisiknya genit.

"Oh, sudah pasti oppa tidak sabar ingin segera membawa Eonni ke kamar," celetuk Kyungsoo yang disambut tawa Zitao dan Jaejoong.

"Kyungie!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan seraya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk _v-sign_.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin, Lulu!"

Luhan menoleh lantas memekik heboh melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk wanita itu dengan senyuman bahagia. Terlebih saat ia melihat pasangan Jongdae, Minseok, dan Daeul yang datang menyusul Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Lu." Minseok memeluk Luhan kemudian tersenyum pada lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Eonni." Luhan menatap gemas pada Daeul yang berada dalam gendongan Jongdae. "Aigo, Daeul tampan sekali. Seperti ayahnya."

Jongdae terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau harus bergegas, Lu. Sehun sudah menunggumu di altar bersama Yunho-hyung dan Yifan-hyung."

"Jinjja?"

Belum sempat Jongdae menjawab, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Kali ini memperlihatkan Nyonya Haneul yang datang bersama Tuan Shuhuan, Haowen, dan Jiyoon.

Perhatian Luhan langsung tertuju pada dua anak yang tampil mempesona dalam balutan jas dan gaun warna putih. Haowen dan Jiyoon rencananya akan menjadi pengiring saat Luhan memasuki altar. Keduanya terlihat tampan dan cantik. Sangat serasi.

"Luhan-ssaem cantik sekali," puji Jiyoon dengan mata berbinar-binar. Haowen yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, Eomma cantik sekali," Haowen melirik Jiyoon, "Jiyoon juga, hehe~"

Wajah Jiyoon tersipu malu mendengar pujian Haowen, "Haowen juga tampan. Sama seperti Sehun-ahjussi."

"Aniya, Haowen lebih tampan dari appa, Jiyoonnie ..."

Semua orang dewasa terdiam mendengar percakapan polos Haowen dan Jiyoon. Terlebih melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua anak itu yang terkesan malu-malu, tapi sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigo, kurasa keponakanku sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya," ucap Kyungsoo cukup keras dan mengundang senyuman semua orang.

"Kau sudah siap, Sayang?" tanya Tuan Shuhuan.

"Ne, Appa," Luhan berdiri dibantu Zitao dan Jaejoong. Lantas berjalan pelan menghampiri ayahnya.

Nyonya Haneul tak kuasa menahan haru melihat penampilan Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin.

"Putri kecil eomma sebentar lagi akan menikah," tutur Nyonya Haneul.

"Eomma ..." Luhan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata dan buru-buru diusap oleh ibunya.

"Jangan ada air mata, Sayang. Ini hari bahagiamu," balas Nyonya Haneul seraya tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian memposisikan tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Tuan Shuhuan. Sementara Haowen dan Jiyoon bersiap di depan mereka. Jaejoong memberikan keranjang kecil berisi taburan bunga kepada Jiyoon.

"Kajja, kita temui calon suamimu," bisik Tuan Shuhuan. "Berpeganganlah pada appa ..."

Luhan tersenyum lantas mengangguk kecil. Ia ikuti sang ayah yang menuntunnya menuju gerbang kehidupan barunya bersama Sehun.

 _Aku datang, Sehunnie ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun berulang kali menghela napas, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang memangku Taeoh dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Sementara orang tuanya berada di deretan depan dan terus mengumbar senyum. Nyonya Nayoung duduk bersebelahan dengan Nyonya Haneul, sementara Tuan Seunghwan duduk di dekat orang tua Hanna yang turut melempar senyuman bahagia kepadanya.

Perlahan Sehun mulai melihat beberapa anggota keluarga dan kerabatnya masuk ke dalam _hall_ gedung pernikahan yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa untuk acara pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Meskipun ini kedua kalinya, tetap saja aku merasa gugup, Hyung."

Yifan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia melihat Zitao dan Jaejoong baru saja duduk di deretan kursi khusus anggota keluarga. Ia pun melirik Yunho yang segera dibalas anggukan pria itu.

"Kami akan duduk sekarang. Tunggulah dengan sabar dan hilangkan rasa gugupmu," Yifan menoleh pada pintu utama _hall_ yang mulai terbuka, "Lihat, wanitamu sudah datang."

Tepat saat ucapan Yifan terdengar, Sehun menatap ke depan dengan wajah bahagia. Ia mendengar decakan kagum semua orang yang menyaksikan pemandangan di dekat pintu. Bukan hanya pengantin wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatian, melainkan sepasang anak kecil yang terlihat serasi dan mulai berjalan beriringan memasuki _hall_.

Haowen memasang wajah datar khas milik Sehun. Ia berjalan dengan tegap, menguarkan aura ketampanan yang setara dengan ayahnya. Sementara Jiyoon yang berjalan di sebelah Haowen terlihat senang menaburkan bunga sepanjang jalan menuju altar. Sesekali ia bergelayut manja di lengan Haowen yang membuat semua orang memekik gemas, tak terkecuali orang tuanya.

Puas memandangi putranya yang sedang menjalankan ritual sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita, Sehun beralih memandangi Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun panjang warna putih bertaburan mutiara. Rambutnya disanggul rapi ditambah hiasan _veil_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Luhan tampak anggun saat melangkah bersama Tuan Shuhuan.

Sehun melangkah maju kala Tuan Shuhuan dan Luhan mulai mendekat. Ia membungkuk pada ayah mertuanya yang segera mendapat balasan tepukan ringan di lengan.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu," Tuan Shuhuan tersenyum haru memandangi Sehun. "Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Ne, Abeoji." Sehun mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Luhan. Keduanya berjalan mendekati podium di mana pendeta sudah menunggu untuk memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka. Sesekali keduanya saling menatap dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali," bisik Sehun sebelum upacara dimulai.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan, Sehunnie," balas Luhan dengan wajah tersipu. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Wajah Luhan seratus kali lipat lebih menggemaskan, membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Suasana khidmat mulai memenuhi suasana _hall_. Mereka menantikan momen di mana kalimat 'Aku bersedia' terucap dari bibir Sehun dan Luhan. Tentu ini menjadi momen yang paling ditunggu kala dua insan mengucap janji suci pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh semua orang.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu," ucap sang pendeta yang dibalas anggukan Sehun. Suara siulan mulai memenuhi seisi _hall_ , khususnya milik Jongin dan Chanyeol yang paling keras di antara lainnya.

Sehun membuka _veil_ yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Hingga ia bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang luar biasa cantik, meskipun hanya dipoles _make up_ sederhana yang selalu menjadi ciri khas penampilan Luhan. Tanpa menunda lagi, mata Luhan mulai terpejam bersamaan wajah Sehun yang mendekat. Bibir keduanya pun menyatu sempurna diiringi tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan yang hadir menyaksikan momen sakral upacara pernikahan mereka.

"APPA, JANGAN MAKAN BIBIR EOMMA!"

Suasana penuh haru berubah kocak kala teriakan keras Haowen terdengar. Semua orang tertawa melihat pasangan pengantin baru itu buru-buru mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat Haowen turun dari pangkuan kakeknya, dan berjalan menuju keduanya.

"Aish, dia benar-benar perusak suasana," desis Sehun kesal yang dibalas kekehan ringan milik Luhan.

"Appa~ Eomma~"

 _Hup!_

Haowen langsung melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Pria itu menggendongnya, memposisikan Haowen berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Haowen dengan semangat mencium pipi Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan secara bersama-sama mencium pipi Haowen.

Semua orang pun berlomba-lomba mengabadikan momen membahagiakan tersebut. Mereka merasa beruntung, terpilih menjadi saksi atas penyatuan dua insan yang kini siap menyambut kehidupan baru yang sudah menanti di depan mata.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **27 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Satu hutang FFku lunas. Yeay!

Aku minta maaf semisal ending kurang memuaskan. Sudah mentok idenya untuk chapter final ini. Apalagi ini aku kebut dalam waktu dua hari, supaya tidak lewat bulan Oktober huhu *deep bow*

Soal duel Yifan-Sehun memang tidak aku ceritakan secara detail, karena itu selingan konyol yang sengaja diciptakan Yifan. Tahu sendiri wataknya emang super jahil, jadi ya harap maklum kkkk~

Ending memang sampai momen HunHan nikahan doang. Malam pertama mereka silakan kalian bayangkan lewat imajinasi masing-masing hehe *nyengir kuda*

Setelah ini nanti rencananya akan ada epilog. Kalian mau? Tapi kapan diposting jangan tanya ya, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan ^^v

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Termasuk buat yang sudah favorites/follow sampai review :)

I love you all *muach*

 **p.s :** Untuk FF HunHan selanjutnya antara Glass Mask atau King's Lover. Mau yang mana dulu? Aku sebenarnya masih nunggu hasil vote tapi ternyata hanya sedikit yang masuk. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang kesulitan buka FFn lewat web karena keblokir, jadi tidak bisa melakukan voting. Sedikit tips (kebetulan dapet dari dedek-dedek kesayangan hehe), yang pakai Mozzile Firefox bisa install annonymoX, dan yang pakai Google Chrome bisa install ZenMaster. Katanya semacam app antivirus untuk browser itu sendiri, bisa melindungi dari akun yang blokir situs.


	15. EPILOG

**Not Just Babysitter**

 **EPILOG**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Haowen (OC)

with Oh Ziyu (OC) and Oh Yujie (OC)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Dua pasang kaki mungil itu berjalan beriringan mendekati pintu salah satu kamar. Mata warisan ibu mereka berbinar terang, bersamaan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing. Si anak laki-laki tampak sedikit berjinjit, mencoba meraih kenop pintu dengan susah payah. Sementara si anak perempuan—saudara kembarnya, berdiri di sampingnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Ziyu pacti bica ..."

"Ugh, ini cucah cekali Yujie ..."

Oh Ziyu dan Oh Yujie, anak kembar dari Sehun dan Luhan yang belum lama ini genap berusia 4 tahun. Keduanya mewarisi gen Luhan, mulai dari mimik wajah, mata rusa yang berkilau, dan kepribadian wanita itu.

Sedikit galak, jahil luar biasa, tetapi sangat manja.

Tidak heran jika pagi-pagi buta seperti sekarang, kedua anak itu sudah terbangun dari tidur mereka. Melakukan kegiatan pagi yang sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya.

"EHEM!"

Seruan khas dari belakang membuat Ziyu dan Yujie melonjak kaget. Keduanya berbalik kompak, hingga menemukan sosok kakak mereka yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Hyung!/Oppa!"

Memasuki usia ke-12 tahun, Haowen telah tumbuh menjadi sosok anak yang sangat cerdas, dan kian mendekati kepribadian Sehun. Mulai dari ketampanan warisan sang ayah yang semakin menguar dari wajahnya, juga ciri khas menjaga _image_ di hadapan orang lain. Namun Haowen akan berubah menjadi sosok kakak yang penyayang ketika sudah berhadapan dengan adik kembar kesayangannya.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Termasuk bergabung dalam rutinitas kejahilan mereka.

"Eung~" Ziyu dan Yujie mengangguk imut dengan wajah menggemaskan mereka. Haowen menyukai bagaimana dua wajah jiplakan Luhan itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sebelum itu ..." Haowen sedikit membungkuk, "Poppo~"

 _Cup!_

Haowen tergelak puas setelah mendapat ciuman di kedua pipinya dari Ziyu dan Yujie secara bersama-sama. Dengan gemas, ia mencium pipi Ziyu dan Yujie secara bergantian. Hingga terdengar nada riang dari kedua adik kembarnya tersebut.

Ah, Haowen benar-benar bahagia sekali keinginannya terwujud. Memiliki dua adik kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan yang mewarisi gen Luhan.

"Kajja," Haowen berjalan mendekati pintu, diikuti Ziyu dan Yujie di belakangnya. "Tetapi kalian harus tetap tenang, arraseo?"

"Allaceo!"

Haowen mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia segera kembali fokus pada tujuan awal, berdiri di depan kamar orang tua mereka.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu kamar mulai dibuka oleh Haowen secara perlahan. Anak itu berada di depan, diikuti kedua adiknya yang langsung mengekor di belakang. Haowen berhenti mendadak, ketika ia hanya menemukan ayahnya saja yang berada di atas ranjang. Sayang, ia tak sempat memberikan tanda akan berhenti, sehingga Ziyu dan Yujie sukses menabrak punggungnya.

Pekikan kaget pun meluncur dari bibir si kembar.

"Sssst!" Haowen mengingatkan keduanya namun seketika diam setelah mendapati wajah cemberut yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

"Hyung tidak bilang mau belhenti!" gerutu Ziyu yang diangguki Yujie.

Haowen terkikik geli, setelahnya menengok kembali ke arah ranjang. Ia melihat pergerakan dari Sehun yang sedikit menyingkap selimutnya.

"Oppa!" Yujie berteriak karena Haowen tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya.

"Sebentar, Yujie ..." Haowen memandang ke sekeliling, hingga ia mendengar suara gemiricik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ah, sepertinya ibu mereka yang ada di dalam sana.

Belum sempat Haowen merespon ucapan Yujie, matanya lebih cepat menangkap keberadaan Ziyu yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Appa tidak pakai baju ..." tuturnya polos.

"Jinjja? Yujie mau lihat!"

Kepala Haowen seketika terasa pening.

Astaga, kepribadian dua adik kembarnya ini memang sangat unik.

"Tidak boleh, Yujie. Kau masih kecil," Haowen mengingatkan, "Nanti kalau eomma tahu bagaimana?"

Yujie memandangi Haowen setelah melepas tangannya. Bibir Yujie mencebil imut, "Ck, Yujie cama Ziyu celing kok lihat appa tidak pakai baju. Benal kan, Ziyu?"

Mata Haowen melotot.

"Eung," Ziyu kembali menghampiri Haowen dan Yujie, "Kami celing lihat appa tidak pakai baju caat macuk ke kamal. Cetelah itu, eomma muncul dali dalam kamal mandi."

 _PLAK!_

Haowen menepuk keningnya dramatis. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dua adik kembarnya yang masih kecil dan polos melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka tonton. Sedikitnya Haowen paham ritual yang selalu dilakukan ayah dan ibunya setiap malam. Salahkan saja Taeoh, yang semakin ke sini mewarisi kadar kemesuman pamannya—Jongin. Selalu menceritakan tanda-tanda orang tua mereka baru saja membuat adik—istilah lain dari bercinta.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Haowen tidak menyadari jika Yujie sudah lepas dari pengawasannya. Anak itu menyusul kembarannya yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang lebih dulu. Lantas dengan sengaja mengapit ayahnya dari kedua sisi yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik Haowen kaget setelah mendengar tawa menggemaskan milik Ziyu dan Yujie.

"Kami celing melakukan ini. Hyung mau lihat?" tanya Ziyu dengan mata berkedip polos. Yujie yang berada di sisi kanan Sehun segera memeluk erat ayahnya. Sementara Ziyu yang berada di sisi kiri Sehun melakukan hal serupa, memeluk dari belakang Sehun, bahkan dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di punggung sang ayah.

" _Ugh_ ... jangan menggodaku, Lu ..."

"Hihihi~" baik Ziyu maupun Yujie sama-sama tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun. Kontras dengan Haowen yang hanya bisa menatap horor pada ayahnya.

Juga kedua adiknya yang sangat jahil.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Luhan keluar dari sana dalam balutan _bathrobe_ warna putih. Semula wajah Luhan terlihat cerah, penuh kelegaan usai mandi. Tetapi wajahnya langsung berubah horor setelah mendapati pemandangan yang mencengangkan di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Suara Luhan yang sedikit meninggi membuat Ziyu dan Yujie refleks turun dari ranjang, lantas bersembunyi di belakang Haowen dengan wajah polos bercampur takut.

"Haowen—" Luhan belum sempat bertanya pada Haowen. Fokusnya lebih dulu beralih pada Sehun yang kedapatan baru saja membuka kedua matanya. Pria itu sudah bangun dari posisi berbaring, duduk di atas ranjang dengan badan setengah telanjang.

Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran, Sehun terlihat mengucek kedua matanya. Setelah mata elang itu terbuka sempurna, ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" tanya Sehun panik. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya yang telanjang.

"Pffft~"

Ketiga anak itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sehun. Lain dengan Luhan yang memandang jijik. Tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi suaminya yang begitu heboh layaknya seorang gadis.

"Jadi, Haowen ..." Luhan kembali fokus pada putra sulung mereka, "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Nada peringatan yang meluncur dari Luhan membuat ketiga anak itu bergidik ngeri. Ziyu dan Yujie meremas kuat bagian belakang piyama Haowen.

"Ngg ... ka-kami ..." Haowen menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kami ke sini untuk membangunkan appa dan eomma."

"Haowen-hyung membantu kami membuka pintu," celetuk Ziyu.

"Lalu menuntun kami macuk ke kamal," sahut Yujie.

Haowen mendelik marah, "Hei, kenapa jadi aku yang terkesan paling bersalah di sini? Kita melakukannya bersama-sama!" protesnya tidak terima.

Ziyu dan Yujie tergelak puas. Reaksi si kembar itu tak pelak mengundang tawa Sehun dan Luhan.

"Oh, baiklah. Ke mari anak-anak," Luhan sedikit berjongkok dan ketiga anak itu sontak menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Hampir saja Luhan jatuh terhuyung ke belakang menahan beban ketiga anaknya yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Ia pun menciumi wajah mereka satu per satu secara bergantian.

"Ehem!" Sehun berdeham mengalihkan perhatian, "Tidak ada yang ingin memeluk appa?"

Ziyu dan Yujie melirik kompak.

"Tidak mau. Appa bau~" ucap Ziyu.

"Appa lengket belum mandi. Hiiii~" kali ini Yujie yang menjawab.

"Hoo ... tapi tadi kalian berdua betah memeluk appa."

Celetukan Haowen membuat si kembar menoleh dengan mata warisan ibunya yang menatap tajam. Sengaja membuat ekspresi marah, tetapi justru berbalik membuat mereka semakin terkesan imut.

"Hyung tidak boleh membocolkan lahacia!"

"Ziyu benal! Oppa jahat!"

Haowen melongo. "Astaga, apa nasib anak pertama selalu seperti ini?" gerutunya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Ziyu dan Yujie masih memasang wajah protes tanpa menyadari Sehun sudah turun dari ranjang dan berjongkok di belakang mereka.

"GYAAAAAAA~" kedua anak kembar itu menjerit kompak setelah Sehun berhasil memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Coba katakan lagi? Siapa yang bau, hm? Bukannya Ziyu dan Yujie juga belum mandi?" cecar Sehun tanpa ampun dan berbalas menggelitiki tubuh mereka.

"Appa ctoooooop~" teriakan itu terus keluar dari bibir Ziyu dan Yujie secara bergantian. Sesekali mereka tergelak, berusaha meminta pertolongan Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Haowen-hyung juga belum mandi, Appa!" tuding Ziyu. "Hyung haluc mendapat hukuman juga!"

" _YA_!" belum sempat Haowen melakukan protes, Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arahnya, diikuti Ziyu dan Yujie.

"TIDAAAAAAK~"

Gelak tawa membahana di kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Wanita berusia 32 tahun itu hanya bisa tertawa di tempat, sambil memandangi interaksi keluarga kecilnya yang tak pernah lepas dari tawa dan keceriaan

 **..**

 **Not Just Babysitter**

 **..**

5 tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama Sehun, Luhan tak pernah merasa bosan dengan pria berkulit pucat itu. Setiap harinya, rasa cinta Luhan terhadap Sehun seakan kian bertambah. Banyak kejutan yang diperoleh Luhan setelah mereka resmi menikah, salah satunya di mana Sehun terbukti sebagai sosok pria yang sangat romantis terhadap pasangannya.

Luhan masih ingat, bagaimana Sehun kerap memanjakan dirinya dengan beragam perhatian yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Khususnya saat ia mengandung si kembar, dan Luhan harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat manja terhadap Sehun kala itu. Sehun membuktikan dirinya sebagai ayah siaga, rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyanggupi semua permintaan Luhan yang aneh-aneh selama masa _ngidam_.

Di samping kebutuhan secara materi yang selalu terpenuhi—ingat jika Sehun seorang wakil direktur, Luhan sangat suka ketika Sehun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga. Setelah mereka menikah, Sehun kerap menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Luhan dan Haowen.

Melihat perubahan sikap Sehun tersebut, Luhan sendiri rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar les privat. Ia memilih untuk fokus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri Sehun serta ibu bagi Haowen, Ziyu, dan Yujie.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Kata Sehun, ia termasuk wanita yang sangat pandai merawat tubuh. Luhan mampu menjaga tubuhnya dengan bentuk _s-line_ yang selalu tampak menggoda.

Sehun bahkan menambahkan, Luhan semakin seksi setelah melahirkan si kembar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kala merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di pipinya. Ia menoleh, lantas tersenyum menemukan sepasang mata elang favoritnya yang menatapnya secara _intens_.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengingat lagi rumah tangga kita selama 5 tahun ini, Sehunnie ..." Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, mimpiku untuk memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan harmonis bisa terwujud. Semua ini berkat kau. Aku beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti dirimu, Sehunnie."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan.

"Aku jauh lebih beruntung, Sayang." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, sembari menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Luhan. Mengantarkan sensasi lembut tapi menggairahkan ketika ia sengaja menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di wajah Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar tawa kegelian istrinya.

"Ketulusanmu saat menolong Haowen waktu itu telah mengubah pandanganku," Sehun memandang Luhan dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Kau pantas menjadi ibu Haowen, bukan hanya sekedar pengasuh. Itu semua terbukti. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak kita."

Luhan sedikit kaget ketika Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat sebuah kalung yang disodorkan oleh Sehun.

 _Cup!_

"Happy wedding anniversarry ..." ucap Sehun setelah mencium bibir Luhan.

"Sehunnie ..." Luhan membekap mulutnya, tak kuasa menahan haru atas kejutan kecil yang disiapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika aku akan melupakan hari penting ini bukan?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan lupa. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan memberikan hadiah untukku," ucap Luhan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Hei, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun darimu, Sayangku." Sehun beralih mencium kening Luhan. "Aku hanya menginginkan kau selalu sehat, supaya kita bisa selalu bersama. Melihat pertumbuhan dan perkembangan ketiga buah hati kita, sampai mengantar mereka ke gerbang pernikahan dengan pasangan mereka kelak. Tak ada hadiah yang paling aku sukai selain keberadaanmu di sisiku, Lu ..."

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

"Aigo, kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun tertawa sebentar lalu mengusap mata Luhan yang terlanjur basah.

"Aku sangat terharu," Luhan masih sesenggukan dalam pelukan Sehun, "Kau semakin pintar menyusun kata-kata romantis."

Tawa Sehun pecah. Mau tak mau membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Perlukah kita mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan anak-anak," jawab Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya Minseok-eonni dan Baekhyun sempat mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta. Sekalian untuk reuni."

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku bersama Yunho-hyung. Terkadang sampai tidak sempat untuk menghubungi Jongdae-hyung maupun Chanyeol."

"Ah, mereka sudah sangat sukses sekarang," Luhan tersenyum bahagia, "Aku tidak tahu jika Jongdae-oppa dan Minseok-eonni benar-benar serius menjalankan bisnis di bidang kuliner. Kau tahu, restoran mereka sekarang sudah memiliki cabang di beberapa kota besar. Kita harus ke sana lagi, Sehunnie."

"Tentu," Sehun mengingat lagi keputusannya beberapa tahun lalu. Melepas orang-orang terdekatnya untuk mencapai kesuksesan. "Aku bangga dengan pencapaian mereka. Tidak salah aku melepaskan mereka untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka sendiri. Ya, walaupun rumah jadi terasa sepi sejak kepergian mereka, tetapi aku senang melihat mereka semakin sukses."

"Aku merindukan Daeul," cicit Luhan disambut tawa Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kesibukan Chanyeol semenjak menjadi dosen di Universitas Seoul," Luhan tertawa sebentar, "Bukan hanya jadwal mengajarnya yang semakin padat, dia juga disibukkan dengan berbagai proyek penelitian dan tugas dinas ke luar kota."

"Jesper dan Jackson bagaimana?"

Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika mendengar pertanyaan tentang putra kembar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru genap berusia 2 tahun. Meskipun mereka lebih dulu menikah dari Sehun dan Luhan, siapa yang mengira jika keduanya baru mendapatkan momongan setelah 3 tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Mereka masih menyusu," jawab Luhan polos. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia ingat setiap kali Baekhyun bercerita soal perkembangan Jesper dan Jackson.

Sehun tertawa, "Kurasa mereka mewarisi bakat ayahnya yang gemar menyusu."

Mata Luhan melotot, namun setelahnya ikut tertawa menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Oh iya, semalam Yifan-hyung dan Zitao-noona meneleponku, tapi kau sudah tidur." Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan, "Mereka sangat merindukanmu. Termasuk Kevin dan Sophie yang rindu sekali dengan sepupu mereka."

"Aku juga merindukan mereka, Sehunnie," sorot mata Luhan terlihat sendu, "Kapan kita ke China lagi? Appa dan eomma sudah mengunjungi mereka ke sana seminggu yang lalu."

Sehun tersenyum, "Minggu depan aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku dan mendapat izin dari Yunho-hyung. Kita bisa ke sana untuk mengunjungi mereka."

"Jinjja?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau senang?"

"Eung, aku senang sekali, Sehunnie~" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Meskipun kau tidak ingin mengadakan perayaan, kuharap kau tidak menolaknya. Malam ini, kita diundang makan malam di rumah orang tuaku. Mereka rindu sekali denganmu dan cucu-cucu mereka, sekaligus merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kita, Sayang." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, "Yunho-hyung, Jaejoong-noona, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Moonbin, Jiyool, Taeoh, dan Taera juga akan datang."

Tawa Luhan kembali pecah saat melihat Sehun sedikit belepotan menyebutkan nama empat keponakan mereka.

"Moonbin jiplakan Yunho-oppa, sementara Jiyool jiplakan Jaejoong-eonni," Luhan mengingat dua ponakannya yang tampan dan cantik dari pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong. "Taera sangat mirip dengan Taeoh. Aku bersyukur kulitnya mengikuti Kyungsoo, sama seperti Taeoh."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa mendengar pendapat Luhan. Ia sedikit terkesiap atas pergerakan kecil Luhan yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Sekarang mereka hidup bahagia dengan keluarga masing-masing," tutur Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"Begitu pun dengan kita, Sayang," Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Luhan kembali terharu dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, kemudian mencium bibir pria itu dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Ey, kau nakal mencuri start dariku."

"Ehehe~" Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik sambil menyodorkan kalung pemberian Sehun, "Bantu aku memakainya, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan di punggung wanita itu untuk memasang kalung pemberiannya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sehun dengan sengaja mencium tengkuk Luhan.

"Sehunnie ..." Luhan sedikit mendesah lantaran geli dengan sapuan bibir Sehun yang sangat lembut.

Sehun mengabaikan protes kecil yang lolos dari bibir Luhan. Bibirnya dengan leluasa terus menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Luhan.

"HUWEEEEEE~"

Hingga terdengar tangisan kencang Yujie yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Sontak saja kedua orang itu panik dan bergegas keluar kamar. Mereka terperangah mendapati Yujie berada dalam gendongan Haowen dengan warna merah di bagian kening. Sementara Ziyu berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Luhan panik menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kening putri bungsunya. "Ya Tuhan, Yujie ..."

"Huweeeeee ... Eommaaaaaa~" Yujie merentangkan tangan. Luhan langsung sigap dan mengambil tubuh Yujie dari gendongan Haowen. Sementara Sehun menatap Haowen dan Ziyu dengan penuh selidik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Yujie menangis?" Sehun berkacak pinggang di hadapan dua putranya. "Dan kenapa kening Yujie memerah?"

"Ngg ... itu ..." Haowen sebagai yang tertua sedikit tidak tega menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Terlebih saat melihat mata Ziyu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ziyu dan Yujie kejar-kejaran memperebutkan mainan milik Haowen, Appa. Yujie berhasil merebutnya dari tangan Ziyu. Haowen pikir Ziyu kesal, dan balas merebutnya dengan mendorong tubuh Yujie. Sampai Yujie terjatuh dengan kening membentur lantai lebih dulu Appa ..."

Penjelasan Haowen membuat Sehun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ziyu yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Ziyu ..."

Ziyu tidak menjawab. Anak itu masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ziyu, lihat appa ..."

"Hiks ... Ziyu tidak cengaja, Appa ..." Ziyu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang sudah bercucuran air mata, "Ziyu tidak tahu kalau Yujie campai teljatuh dan telluka. Ziyu minta maaf ... huweeeeee~"

Sehun panik mendengar tangisan Ziyu yang tak kalah kencang dari Yujie. Haowen yang melihat reaksi itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Terkadang si kembar akan berubah menjadi sangat cengeng jika salah satu dari mereka sudah menangis lebih dulu.

"Aigo, kenapa Ziyu jadi ikut menangis, hm?"

"Hiks ... Ziyu cudah membuat Yujie telluka Appa ... hiks ..."

Sehun mengusap wajah Ziyu yang basah karena air mata. "Ziyu menyesal sudah membuat Yujie terluka?"

Ziyu mengangguk.

"Janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

Ziyu mengangguk lagi.

"Jja, minta maaf sama Yujie, ne?"

Ziyu melirik Luhan yang tengah menggendong Yujie. Ia cemberut melihat Yujie sengaja bersembunyi di ceruk leher ibunya, seolah enggan melihat ke arahnya.

Sadar akan ekspresi wajah Ziyu, Luhan membujuk Yujie yang terlihat sedang merajuk.

"Yujie, ayo lihat ke sana, Sayang. Ziyu mau minta maaf sama Yujie."

"Tidak mau. Ziyu jahat! Yujie malah cama Ziyu!"

Seketika bibir Ziyu melengkung ke bawah, lengkap dengan air mata yang kembali mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"Yujie, dengarkan eomma ..." Luhan menuntun wajah Yujie agar mereka saling memandang, "Yujie anak yang baik?"

Yujie mengangguk.

"Anak yang baik selalu memaafkan kesalahan orang lain bukan?"

Yujie mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus Yujie lakukan sekarang?"

Yujie terdiam sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Ziyu.

"Yujie haluc memaafkan Ziyu," tuturnya.

"Bagus, anak eomma memang pintar, ne?" Luhan mengarahkan Yujie menghadap pada Ziyu, "Ayo, Ziyu."

"Hiks ... Yujie ..." Ziyu masih sesenggukan dalam gendongan, "Ziyu minta maaf."

Yujie masih menatap bagaimana Ziyu mengulurkan tangannya.

 _Cup!_

Secara mengejutkan Yujie justru mencium pipi gembil Ziyu.

"Yujie cudah memaafkan Ziyu kok," balas Yujie sembari mengusap wajah Ziyu, "Jangan menangic lagi, ne?"

Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Ziyu. Anak itu balas mencium pipi gembil Yujie, "Gomawo, Yujie ..."

Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas lega melihat si kembar berbaikkan. Bahkan saling tertawa bersama dengan wajah menggemaskan mereka.

"Jja, sekarang kalian minta maaf sama kakak kalian."

Si kembar mengangguk kompak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Setelah turun dari gendongan orang tua mereka, keduanya langsung berlari memeluk Haowen yang sejak tadi hanya bersikap sebagai pengamat. Lantaran tidak siap, Haowen terjengkang ke lantai bersama Ziyu dan Yujie yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ziyu minta maaf, Hyung ..." Ziyu mencium pipi kanan Haowen.

Giliran Yujie mencium pipi kiri Haowen, "Yujie juga, Oppa ..."

"Ah, hentikan! Kalian membuatku geli!" pekik Haowen heboh saat kedua adik kembarnya semakin agresif menciumi setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Ziyu, Yujie ... ke sini!"

Panggilan Luhan membuat si kembar berbalik, walau sesekali masih tertawa melihat raut kesal di wajah Haowen.

"Eomma tidak mau melihat kalian berebut mainan lagi. Kalian harus saling berbagi satu sama lain. Untuk kakak kalian dan juga," Luhan tersenyum penuh arti, "untuk adik kalian nanti ..."

Sadar ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Luhan, Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Sayang, kau ..."

Luhan mendongak kemudian mendekati Sehun, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. "Kurasa untuk sementara aku tidak bisa berpergian terlalu jauh, Sehunnie. Ini hadiah dariku ..."

Sehun membuka amplop berwarna putih tersebut, hingga ia menemukan sebuah hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium.

"Sayang, kau hamil?!" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke perutnya, "Usianya 7 minggu, Appa."

"Jinjja?!" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Sayangku!"

"Sehun, hentikan! Ada anak-anak di sini!" tanya Luhan mengingatkan. Tanpa mengingat situasi dan tempat, Sehun langsung menghujani ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

Sehun menoleh dan seketika tersenyum saat mendapati wajah berseri-seri dari ketiga buah hatinya.

"Eomma hamil?" Haowen melirik Luhan, "Haowen akan punya adik lagi, Appa?"

"Kami akan punya adik?" tanya Ziyu dengan mata berbinar.

"Yeay! Yujie punya adik!" Yujie satu-satunya yang melompat kegirangan, namun setelahnya ia refleks menarik tangan Ziyu untuk bergandengan sambil berputar-putar merayakan selebrasi.

"Appa dan Eomma cudah belhacil membuat adik untuk kita, Ziyu," bisik Yujie.

"Kau benal. Taeoh-hyung tidak belbohong pada kita," sahut Ziyu.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Haowen langsung terdiam mendengar celotehan si kembar.

"Tunggu, apa maksud ucapan kalian?" tanya Haowen penuh selidik.

"Taeoh-hyung pelnah bilang cama Ziyu dan Yujie," Ziyu menjawab dengan gaya ala seorang profesor, "Kalau appa dan eomma tidak pakai baju, itu tandanya appa dan eomma balu caja membuat adik untuk kami, Hyung."

"Tadi pagi appa tidak pakai baju, jadi cemalam appa dan eomma pacti membuat adik untuk kami, Oppa," imbuh Yujie.

Haowen _sweatdrop_ , sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya melongo. Ingatan mereka kembali saat Haowen turut menanyai mereka dengan pertanyaan serupa beberapa tahun silam.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Taeoh mewarisi sifat mesum milik Jongin?

"Ya ampun, Taeoh ..." geram Luhan tertahan.

"Haowen-oppa juga pelnah bilang cepelti itu pada kami, Eomma ..." sahut Yujie dengan mata berkedip polos.

Haowen mendelik, lantas menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Oh Haowen ..."

"Tidak, Eomma! Haowen tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu pada mereka! Itu murni Taeoh yang memberitahu Ziyu dan Yujie. Dia sama mesumnya seperti Jongin-samchon!" elak Haowen dengan wajah memelas. "Astaga, kenapa nasib anak sulung selalu disalahkan seperti ini? Dunia sangat kejam!"

Ucapan Haowen yang mendramatisir sukses mengundang gelak tawa Sehun. Begitu pun Luhan yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Keduanya memandangi usaha si kembar yang masih berusaha menarik perhatian Haowen yang tengah merajuk.

"Sayang ..."

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh hanya untuk menemukan wajah suaminya yang semakin hari semakin tampan. "Apa?"

Sehun mengusap lembut perut Luhan, "Terima kasih. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

 _Cup!_

Satu ciuman lembut Sehun berikan kepada Luhan. Sejujurnya ia ingin melakukan _french kiss_ , tapi masih ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Mungkin nanti jika mereka kembali berada di kamar berdua saja. Fufu~

"Saranghae ..."

Luhan tersenyum dan balas mencium bibir Sehun.

"Nado saranghae, Sehunnie ..."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **10 November 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Konsep epilog yang terlintas modelnya seperti ini. Maaf kalau untuk keluarga lain tidak kujelaskan lebih detail, hanya melalui percakapan HunHan saja, karena epilog ini memang full momen HunHan with Haowen-Ziyu-Yujie.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini dari awal hingga akhir

I love you all *muach*


End file.
